Sérieusement ?
by Evy22
Summary: Si vous étiez à ma place, comment auriez-vous réagit ? En retournant vivre chez notre père, je pensais que ma sœur Bella et moi serions tranquilles, sans aucuns problèmes... Pourquoi j'espère encore à être en paix ? Je ne pensais pas rencontrer des personnes incroyables, mais surtout d'être poussée dans un monde mystérieux sans savoir comment réagir.
1. Chapter 1

_**Je ne possède aucun des personnages sauf mon OC.**_

 **Chapitre 1**

Le soleil tape contre ma fenêtre pendant que je prépare mes affaires. J'emporte juste le plus important pour moi : mes photos, mes vêtements _évidemment_ , mes livres, ma musique et ma peluche. Mon doudou Bambi que ma grand-mère m'avait offert lorsque j'avais 6 ans, encore maintenant à 16 ans je l'emporte partout où je vais.

Aujourd'hui, ma sœur Bella et moi allons rejoindre notre père à Forks, là où nous habitions. Mes parents ont divorcé et ma mère nous a emmenée avec elle à Phoenix. Elle est maintenant avec mon beau-père Phil, un joueur de base-ball je crois... Mais son travail l'oblige à voyager dans le pays, donc Bella et moi retournons auprès de notre père.

Je ne cache pas ma joie de notre retour, en fait je n'espérais plus de revoir mon père. J'ai détesté ma mère, pas pour le divorce, mais pour m'avoir éloignée de lui. Oui, mon père n'est pas le meilleur mari qu'il soit, mais c'est un héros pour moi. Depuis toute petite je le vois comme celui qui attrape les méchants, _sert la justice et sauve le monde !_ Bien-sûr il n'est qu'un flic, mais l'imagination quand on est petit nous aide à voir tout en rose et surtout en grand.

 **\- Elie ! Tu es prête ?!** Ma mère me crie, _oui plus que tu ne l'imagines..._

 **\- Oui presque !**

Je soupire. J'ai toujours eu l'impression qu'elle n'attend plus qu'on se casse. _Bon ok, elle va être soulagée pour nous et pourras faire une virée en amoureux à travers le pays, mais quand même !_

Je ferme mon dernier sac et regarde une dernière fois ma chambre. En pensant à ces dernières années sans mon père, en vivant ici où la pluie ne tombe jamais, j'ai un sentiment que je croyais perdue : _la sérénité_. Je vais revoir tout ce qui m'était cher, mon père, ma chambre, la neige et la forêt. J'y jouais souvent avec Bella, bien que pour elle se fut plutôt un calvaire. Sous une pluie battante nous jouons à chat en riant comme des hyènes, le seul problème était que Bella déteste la pluie. Pourtant, nous en gardons un très bon souvenir.

 **\- Tu vas rester planter là encore combien de temps ?** Je me retourne pour voir Bella adossée au mur et les bras croisés.

 **\- Pourquoi ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas y aller ?**

Elle marmonne et se retourne d'un air sinistre. Contrairement à moi, Bella ne veut pas retourner à Forks. Je ne la comprends pas, là-bas il n'y a presque personne et presque aucun commerce, comme le désert, _le paradis pour elle non ?_ Bon je suis un peu asocial, je ne suis pas douée à avoir des amis, mais elle n'est pas très différente, alors je me demande quel est son problème.

A l'aéroport, j'embrasse ma mère et dis au revoir à Phil. Une fois dans l'avion je mets mon casque et respire un bon coup. _Putain ça fait un bail que j'attends ce moment, quelque heure à attendre et je serais chez moi._

* * *

En arrivant à l'aéroport, j'inspecte dans toutes les directions espérant apercevoir mon père. Après quelque minute je le vois dans la foule, lui aussi à regarder dans tous les coins. Je souris et crie pour qu'il nous voit. Une fois qu'il nous a repéré je cours toute contente, je laisse tomber mes bagages et lui saute dessus. Je le serre dans mes bras le plus fort possible et l'entend rire.

 **\- Salut Elisabeth moi aussi tu m'as manqué.** Je lui marmonne en réponse m'a tête fourrée dans sa poitrine. Il rit de plus belle. **Tu grognes encore à ce que je vois.** Sa voix m'a tellement manqué. **Salut Bella. Désolé mais j'ai une sangsue qui ne veut pas me lâcher.** Je grogne encore.

 **\- T'inquiète pas Charlie, au moins ce gros bébé babouin me laissera en paix.** Je desserre ma prise et lance un regard noir à Bella, _pourquoi elle l'appelle par son prénom ?_

 **\- Euh ouais...** Il se gratte la tête, un peu anxieux. **La voiture nous attend, il nous reste encore plusieurs kilomètres jusqu'à Forks.**

 **\- Encore ?!**

 **\- Hé... Désolé ma p'tite, mais tu vas devoir attendre encore un peu.** Je souffle agacée et gémis un peu de frustration.

 **\- Arrête de te plaindre comme une gamine.**

 **\- Tu ne devrais même pas parler.** Je lui réponds froidement.

 _Oh oui elle devrait se taire_ , elle croit que je ne sais pas qu'elle s'est plainte continuellement à maman et surtout qu'elle lui a suppliée de rester avec elle, même si c'est sans moi, _c'est beau la famille !_

Dans la voiture, je m'efforçais de dormir, mais mon ventre n'arrêtait pas de faire yoyo et à chaque virage je pensais rendre mon petit-déjeuner. Bella n'a pas arrêté de glousser et papa essayait d'être doux dans sa conduite. Pourtant, même avec la fenêtre ouverte au maximum et avec la tête dehors, ça n'allait pas mieux. Bella n'a pas pu s'empêcher de me comparer avec un chien. _Oui j'avais la tête dehors et oui je respirais la bouche grande ouverte et quoi ?_ _Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis malade dans les transports !_

Après des heures de souffrance, je sens les odeurs familières de Forks, en particulier celle de la forêt. Je souris doucement. _Enfin !_ Quelque minute plus tard, nous nous garons devant la maison. Je sors de la voiture et ne peux m'empêcher de fixer la maison. Des souvenirs me reviennent d'un coup et mon cœur grossit de bonheur. _Je revis._

Papa nous aide à prendre les bagages à la maison. En entrant, je sens l'odeur du renfermé et de bière. _Il ne doit pas être souvent à la maison et ça doit être certainement que pour les matchs avec ses potes._ Il nous guide ensuite à l'étage et dépose nos bagages à l'entrée de nos chambres.

 **\- Voilà. J'ai... Je n'ai pas touché à vos chambres, elles sont restées comme avant le... Enfin...** Je voyais la tête de mon père sombré en essayant de parler.

 **\- Ouais t'inquiète pas papa ! Merci beaucoup en tout cas.**

Il me sourit quelque seconde puis reprend sa tête de désoler.

 **\- Je suis désolé les filles, mais je dois retourner aux postes, j'ai...** Je ne l'ai pas laissée terminer sa phrase.

 **\- T'en fais pas papa, on sait que tu as du travail. Va casser la gueule aux méchants, je suis avec toi !** Je lève mon point en l'air avec un grand sourire.

 **\- Merci Chérie.** Il m'embrasse le front et se tourne vers Bella pour lui faire la même. Une fois que la voiture est partie, je sautille en criant de joie et atterris sur mon lit en rigolant.

 **\- T'es dingue tu sais.** Me dit Bella toujours dans son ton ennuyé. Je souris encore plus grand.

 **\- Non je suis cinglée !**

Elle marmonne et s'enferme dans sa chambre. Je ferme les yeux et prend une grande respiration. _Enfin chez moi._

* * *

Je me réveille doucement et constate que j'ai fait une petite sieste sans le vouloir, _se doit être le voyage._ Je vais dans la salle de bain pour me rafraîchir, je me perds un peu dans mes pensées.

J'ai dormi tranquillement aujourd'hui, ça faisait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de sommeil sans rêves. Presque chaque nuit je rêve du truc le plus bizarre au plus idiot. Certaine fois je rêve d'un même rêve, j'en ai parlé à ma mère, mais elle m'a réconfortée en disant que c'était une simple coïncidence et que l'esprit peut parfois nous jouer des tours.

 _Ouais..._ Je suis sceptique là-dessus, mais franchement ça ne vaut pas le coup que je m'inquiète, _au fond ce n'est qu'un rêve..._ Je sursaute en entendant soudain frapper à la porte.

 **\- T'es pas seule tu le sais ça ?!** _Bella..._

 **\- Ouais attends deux secondes !** Je souffle et sors de la salle de bain, je lance un regard noir à Bella.

 **\- T'en a pris du temps ! Pousse-toi.** Je lui laisse le passage.

 **\- Tu pourrais être plus polie avec ta petite sœur.** Je dis avec sarcasme. Elle marmonne encore et s'enferme. **Et après elle dit que c'est moi le babouin...**

 **\- Je t'ai entendue !**

 **\- Bah tant mieux !**

Je reviens dans ma chambre et commence à déballer mes affaires. Je fais aussi un petit rangement de mes anciens objets. A chaque petit truc j'ai un souvenir en prime. Les feutres éparpillés sur mon bureau, ainsi que les dessins éparpillés sur les murs et le sol. J'aimais colorier et dessiner, d'ailleurs mon père disait que je serais une artiste, aujourd'hui je ne dessine plus beaucoup...

Après le divorce, Bella et moi venions en vacances ici chez mon père durant l'été. Et à chaque fois que je venais, je suppliais mon père pour que je reste. Mais il ne pouvait pas, je voyais dans ses yeux une telle tristesse lorsque nous le laissions à la fin des vacances. Une raison de plus que j'ai reprochée à ma mère. Il ne mérite pas d'être tout seul, il a besoin d'avoir quelqu'un pour le soutenir.

Je soupire puis me donne une dose d'énergie. _Aller, je vais nettoyer cette baraque de fond en comble !_ J'ai commencé par ma chambre, puis la salle de bain après que mademoiselle ai fini. J'attaque ensuite le salon, mais cette fois j'ai mis mon casque et mis la musique. Je faisais la poussière et rangeait tout en me balançant sachant que personne ne me voyait. En général je ne danse jamais, je ne chante jamais trop peur que quelqu'un me voit. Mais ici il n'y a personne je dis bien PERSONNE !

Je continue dans la cuisine et pour finir je passe l'aspirateur dans toutes les pièces. J'ouvre toutes les fenêtres et tape quelques tapis dehors. A la fin je me pose sur le canapé, un peu fatiguée et je m'aperçois que j'y ai passée toute mon après-midi. _Bah au moins c'est fait. J'ai oublié la chambre de Bella ! Oh et puis vu qu'elle s'en fiche de l'état de la baraque puisqu'elle ne m'a pas aidée, je m'en fous._

Direction la douche, je laisse l'eau chaude coulé sur mon corps et je gémis doucement. J'adore le froid, la pluie et la neige pour pouvoir se réchauffer sous la douche, j'aime cette sensation. Chez ma mère, il faisait la plupart du temps chaud et donc mes douches étaient froides ou presque. _Ce n'est pas la même chose !_

Une fois propre, je m'habille et me regarde dans le miroir. Je ne suis pas vraiment une bombe, je suis comme ma sœur en fait. Pas de maquillage, pas de teinture, pas de bijoux même si j'adore tout ce qui brille. Je volais régulièrement des petits trucs genre des billes, des jouets ou encore des froufrous, comme les porte-clés ou quoique ce soit qui attirait mon attention. Et c'était toujours lorsque ça brillait. Mon père m'appelait la pie, aujourd'hui je sais que j'étais une kleptomane. _Je crois que je le suis toujours un peu..._

Bref retour au physique, mes traits sont un mélange de ma mère et de mon père. Mes cheveux et mes yeux sont exclusivement de mon père. Cheveux brun foncé idem pour les yeux, souvent confondu au noir. Ils sont longs ondulés et je me les attache toujours en queue de cheval, _c'est bien plus pratique et utile dans une bagarre..._ Sinon j'ai un atout que ma sœur n'a pas. Enfin, pour moi c'est plus une punition qu'un atout, ma poitrine est un peu plus grande que celle de Bella et si devais faire des suppositions, elle grandira encore vu que je n'ai pas finie ma croissance. Mais à part ça, rien de très attrayant, selon moi.

J'entends un klaxon et quelque rire, je reconnais la voix de mon père et cours immédiatement vers lui. En sortant, je remarque Bella et papa avec deux autres personnes, un homme en fauteuil roulant et un jeune à côté. Ils ont la peau tannée et les cheveux noirs et longs, pas commun j'ai l'habitude de voir les cheveux courts chez les garçons. _Mais en tout cas ça ne me déplaît pas et puis cette peau !_ Même après une année entière sous le soleil je n'aurais pas ce superbe bronzage. Je m'approche doucement, un peu timide et mon père m'aperçoit.

 **\- Ah Elisabeth ! Tu te souviens de Billy Black ?** Il me demande en me montrant l'homme dans le fauteuil. Je secoue timidement la tête.

 **\- Ça fait si longtemps en même temps et tu es plus petite que ta grande-sœur, c'est normal.** Me dit l'homme en fauteuil.

Je lui souris doucement et m'excuse. Papa et lui commence une petite chamaille, le jeune commence à parler à Bella et je regarde les environs.

Rien a changé. La route, les maisons, l'air, comme si le temps ne touchait que les habitants. Je me demande si je resterais ici après mes études, c'est tranquille peut-être un peu trop et puis qui sait si je rencontrerais quelqu'un.

J'ai le temps pour ça, je n'ai pas eu de petit copain et je m'en porte très bien. Je crois que j'étais un peu dégoûtée par les expériences de Bella. Elle en a eu que deux et rien de sérieux, _mais franchement je les haïssais ces petits cons_. Bella le savait et s'en servait pour me faire chier. _C'est peut-être pour ça que cela à durer plus qu'il ne devait._

Je suis cette année en seconde et j'aurais 17 ans à la rentrée prochaine, neufs jours après l'anniversaire de ma soeur. Rien que de savoir d'être dans le même lycée de Bella me déprime. Déjà on arrive en plein milieu de l'année, les autres vont s'intéresser à nous et ils vont savoir que nous sommes sœur ?! _Les rumeurs n'ont pas fini de me faire chier, même ici_. Je suis sûr que Bella n'appréciera pas du tout.

 **\- Elisabeth c'est ça ?** Je me retourne vers le jeune homme.

 **\- Oui ?**

 **\- Je suis Jacob, je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de moi on... On jouait tous ensemble avant, tu voulais toujours que je te porte sur mon dos.** _C'est vrai qu'il m'ait familier, mais je l'ai oubliée._ Timidement je secoue encore ma tête en m'excusant.

 **\- Je vois, ce n'est pas de ta faute.** Il me sourit gentiment. Ça me culpabilise, fallait que je ne me rappelle de personne, même de lui. _Je suis trop nulle._ Il se retourne vers Bella.

 **\- Si tu as besoin d'aide pour ton camion, n'hésite pas.**

 **\- Ouais merci.**

 **\- Quel camion ?**

 **\- Celui-là.** Bella me montre un peu dégoûtée la vieille camionnette orange.

 **\- Trop cool ! Attends et moi j'ai quoi ? Une moto ?!** Je demande en sautant, mon père arrive en riant.

 **\- Non non, rien pour toi tu es assez dangereuse à pied alors...**

 **\- Je ne suis pas dangereuse !**

 **\- Si un danger public même.** Me dit Bella

 **\- Pourquoi ?** Je me retourne vers mon père.

 **\- Tu as oublié la fois où tu t'es ouvert le mollet avec la pédale de ton vélo ? Ou la fois où tu t'es coupée gravement en épluchant une pomme ?  
**

 **\- Et aussi où elle est tombée dans les escaliers et qu'elle s'est ouverte la tête.** Ajoute Bella.

 **\- Ok stop !** Je lève les mains en l'air **. J'ai compris... Mais je suis un danger que pour moi c'est tout.** _S'ils savaient..._

 **\- Et c'est déjà pas mal !** Ils rient tous les quatre de moi et je fais la moue.

 **\- Allez ce soir on va manger au restaurant.**

 **\- Faut qu'Elie porte une combinaison alors, parce que la dernière fois...**

 **\- Tais-toi Bella !**

 **\- Elle s'est reçu le plateau du serveur sur la tête, il y avait des spaghettis et de la sauce partout sur elle !** Je rougis honteuse et ils rigolent encore plus, géniale...

Après le restaurant où je suis restée coincée dans les toilettes et que Bella n'a pas arrêtée de se moquer de moi, parce que j'ai fait une crise de claustrophobie alors que je ne le suis pas du tout. Nous rentrons tranquillement et je me change pour aller directement au lit. Demain c'est la rentrée et ça ne va pas être de tout repos.

* * *

 ** _Pour cette fiction, le point de vue est centré sur l'OC._**

 ** _J'ai voulu faire ressentir et décrire le plus vraisemblablement possible les pensées, les sentiments ou les autres émotions qu'une personne pourrait ressentir._**

 ** _Je me suis basée sur mon ressentit, mais je veux aussi que cette OC vous la prenez plus comme un "reader", parce que pour moi, je pense le meilleur dans les fanfictions, c'est de pouvoir se mettre à la place du personnage de s'imaginer vraiment l'histoire._**

 ** _Je ne suis pas une écrivaine talentueuse, en fait je suis très médiocre et feignante à écrire. En écrivant j'essaye de m'améliorer, n'hésitez pas à me faire des réflexions sur la grammaire, l'orthographe ou la conjugaison, ça me sera très utile._**

 ** _C'est une partie pour ça que j'ai hésité à le poster, du coup j'ai plusieurs autres chapitres en réserve, peut-être qu'avec vos commentaires j'ajusterais ces chapitres._**

 ** _Pour finir, je sais aussi qu'il y a BEAUCOUP de critiques, négatives notamment, sur les histoires de l'univers de twilight parce qu'il y a les teams Edward ou Jacob ou je ne sais qui d'autre._**

 ** _Moi personnellement je n'ai pas de préférence, j'apprécie TOUS les personnages, "gentils" ou "méchants", chacun a une histoire intéressante que les films n'exploitent pas assez._**

 ** _Je n'ai pas lu les livres (ne me frappez pas fans), je suis trop feignante, donc cette fiction est basée sur les films, mon imagination et des autres fanfictions._**

 ** _Oui, les autres fictions que j'ai lues m'ont forcément influencé, je remercie donc les autres écrivains qui m'ont permis de lire le meilleur comme le pire, du plus niait au plus gore, psychologique. Parce que tous ces points de vus sont intéressants._**

 ** _Et pour que tout soit clair, j'aime l'univers de twilight, mais je trouve les films un peu niait (c'est là que les fans m'étripent). Et comme je suis frustrée de ne pas voir ce que je veux, je l'imagine._**

 ** _Je ne m'attends pas forcément à une réponse, mais c'est important pour moi d'être sincère et clair. Lisez et faites-vous plaisir, c'est ça le plus important._**

 ** _Merci aux lecteurs et à ceux qui ont eu la patience de lire ma note._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

 **Bip Bip... Bip Bip... Bip Bip...**

 _Putain de réveille._

J'enfouis ma tête dans l'oreiller en gémissant. _Je ne veux pas me lever._ Après quelques minutes, je décide de me redresser, la tête dans le brouillard. Je baille fort et éteint le réveille. Doucement je me dirige vers la salle de bain. Dans le couloir j'entends Bella et papa discuter. _La salle de bain est pour moi !_

J'allume la douche, prends ma brosse à dent et m'assoie sur les toilettes. Mon cerveau va au ralentit, je sens ma boule de stress de la rentrée et ça me rend encore moins d'humeur. Une fois le passage à la salle de bain fait, je m'habille vite fait avec un jean, un t-shirt rouge et mon gilet fétiche. Je descends les escaliers pour aller à la cuisine. J'ouvre un placard et prends deux sachets de gâteau, je chauffe du lait pour mon chocolat. L'odeur du lait chaud me répugne, à chaque fois je suis en apnée, mais obligé si je veux ma dose de chocolat intense.

 **\- Bonjour ma belle au bois dormant.** Je marmonne en réponse.

 **\- Ce serait plutôt l'ours qui sort de sa caverne.** Je regarde mal Bella qui me sourit.

 **\- Ok... Soyez sage à l'école et s'il y a un problème... N'hésitez pas hein.**

 **\- T'inquiète pas.** Je lui réponds. Il nous embrasse et file aussitôt.

 **\- On devrait y aller.** Elle me dit.

 **\- Ouais...** Je lave ma tasse et bois mon verre de jus d'orange. Je prends mon sac ainsi que mes clés. Bella sort et je la suis en fermant derrière moi. J'entre dans sa camionnette puis j'enclenche ma ceinture. Bella fait de même et commence à démarrer.

 **\- Elle ne veut pas...** Dit-elle.

 **\- Vu comment tu l'as traitée hier.** Je souffle en appuyant ma tête au siège les yeux fermés.

 **\- Je lui ai rien fait hier, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!**

 **\- Tu lui as mal parlée. Et tu n'as pas cachée ton dégoût pour elle.**

 **\- C'est une voiture Elie.**

 **\- Et ?**

 **\- Elle n'a pas de sentiment !**

 **\- Tu en as bien toi. Ah non, j'ai pas encore eu la preuve. Désolé j'ai rien dis.** Je rigole doucement et elle grogne en réponse.

 **\- Aller s'il te plait...**

 **\- Excuse-toi. Elle n'attend que ça.**

 **-** _*Soupire*_ **Je suis désolée... ok ?** Elle retente encore et ô miracle, elle démarre. Elle me regarde avec des yeux ronds.

 **\- Tu vois.**

 **\- Coïncidence.**

 **\- Mouais...** Je souris discrètement. Elle n'a aucune patience, mais je suis mal placée pour juger.

Ce qui est bien avec Bella quand elle conduit, c'est que je n'ai aucun scrupule à être malade, le seul problème c'est que je n'ai pas encore réussis à lui vomir dessus. On arrive au lycée et on attire déjà les regards. Je mets mon masque imperturbable.

 **\- T'as vue... ?** Je lui demande.

 **\- Je suis pas aveugle.**

 **-** _*Soupire*_ **Bon, comment on se la joue ?** Elle me regarde. **Tu sais... Si on traîne ou pas ensemble** ?

 **\- Oh...** Elle regarde discrètement autour. **Déjà c'est raté niveau discrétion...**

 **\- Dis-moi simplement si ça te dérange qu'on nous voit ensemble ?** J'ai beau me disputer avec Bella, me battre avec, lui lancer des pics, je l'ai toujours respectée. Je n'aime pas l'idée qu'elle souffre ou qu'elle soit mal. _Ouais j'aime ma sœur, mais je ne lui dirais pas, faut pas abuser !_

 **\- Ça n'a aucune importance.** Elle me répond enfin.

 **\- Ok... Alors on se rejoint au déjeuner ?**

 **\- Ouais d'accord.**

On sort de la camionnette et on se dirige vers le bâtiment. Je n'ose pas regarder les personnes autour de moi, je stresse trop et je n'ai pas les meilleurs souvenirs à l'école que l'on puisse avoir. Une fois à l'intérieur, on prend chacun notre emploi du temps. _Génial... Histoire et c'est dans 5 minutes._

Je me retourne vers Bella et je la vois déjà harcelé de question par un gars. Je me retourne brusquement en la laissant dans sa merde. _Sinon après il va m'harceler aussi !_

Après un parcours de combattant pour trouver la salle, je me retrouve devant la porte de la salle et reste figée comme une conne le cœur battant.

 **\- Toc... Aller toc...** Je me murmure.

Je respire profondément et me lance. J'entends le professeur qui m'invite et j'ouvre la porte. Le cauchemar total, tous les yeux sont rivés sur moi. C'est avec un grand effort que j'avance.

 **\- Bonjour... Je suis Elisabeth Swan...**

 **\- Oh oui !** Me coupe le professeur. **Vous êtes la nouvelle élève, j'ai été prévenue. Hum... Eh bien bienvenue !** Il me sourit. **Vous pouvez prendre une place, nous venons tout juste de commencer une nouvelle leçon.**

Timidement je le remercie et me dirige vers l'allée. Je commence à marcher, mais au dernier moment je m'arrête en évitant un croche-pied. _Mmm... Pas très créatif._ Je regarde la fille trop maquillée à mon goût.

 **\- Oups... désolé.** Elle me dit.

Je l'ignore et m'installe enfin à côté d'un garçon plongé dans son livre. Je sors mes affaires et commence à prendre des notes. L'histoire n'est pas ma matière préférée, mais en écoutant ce professeur la prise de note est facile et même intéressante.

C'est un homme est assez âgé avec une grande barbe noire, il a un peu de calvitie et porte des habits typiques de professeur d'histoire. _Les clichés..._ Mais j'aime bien sa voix, grave et reposante comme un père qui vous conte une histoire.

Je n'ai même pas prêté attention à mon camarade, de toute façon qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ? _Salut, ça bosse dur ?_ Plutôt me tirer une balle.

La sonnette retentit et tout le monde se presse pour sortir. _Il n'y a pas le feu à ce que je sache_. Tranquillement, je range mes affaires et me dirige cette fois vers les maths. _Bon, autant directement ne pas se voiler la face, je suis qu'une grosse merde en maths._ Ce n'est pas les efforts qui manquent, c'est simplement les maths qui ne m'aiment pas. En plus, on en a jusqu'au déjeuner, je soupire blasée.

Cette fois-ci en avance, je me présente discrètement au prof et choisis une place au fond à côté de la fenêtre. Que j'écoute ou non, je n'y arriverais pas donc autant prévoir de s'aérer l'esprit en regardant dehors. Je sors tout de même mon manuel et de quoi écrire. Je n'ai pas fait attention, mais un gars se met devant le bureau. Je relève la tête.

 **\- Excuse-moi, mais tu es à ma place.** Je clignote des yeux en levant la tête. Je vois devant moi un beau jeune homme aux cheveux blonds et bouclés, mais mon regard se fixe à ses yeux. _Il a bien les yeux de couleur ambre ?_ Je prends conscience de sa question et secoue légèrement la tête.

 **\- Oh ! Désolé je ne savais pas...** Je reprends mes affaires, mais me rends compte que je ne sais pas où me déplacer. **Hum... Il y quelqu'un à côté de toi ?**

 **\- Non**.

 **\- Est-ce que je peux...**

Je n'arrive pas à terminer que mon stress monte. Il y a un léger silence. Il semble aussi se demander oui ou non. _S'il te plait je ne veux pas me retrouver avec une pouffiasse à côté de moi..._ Comme s'il a senti mon désespoir, il me répond.

 **\- Tu peux rester.**

 **\- Merci...** Je respire de soulagement.

Une fois déplacée, il s'installe à côté et je dirige mon attention sur le cours.

Après ce qui semble des heures de souffrances, ce n'est PAS la fin du cours. Mais je bloque encore sur le deuxième exercice, alors que mon voisin a déjà fini et s'avance. Je prends ma tête dans les mains et essaye de résoudre ce problème à la con. Mes feuilles de brouillons s'empilent et aucune solution en vue. _Peut-être qu'il n'y a pas de solution ? Non d'autres l'ont trouvé. Alors un piège ?_ Je souffle de frustration et ferme les yeux. J'hésite à demander un indice à mon voisin, mais je suis trop timide. Et lever la main au professeur n'est pas la meilleure idée non plus. Soudain la sonnerie retentit et je cogne doucement ma tête contre mon bureau. _Enfin..._

Comme prévu, je retrouve Bella au déjeuner. Elle est entourée de deux filles et deux mecs. _Aller courage..._ Elle me remarque et me souris nerveusement, _oh ça ne sent pas bon_ , je dévie et m'installe plus loin à une table vide. J'ai seulement pris une pomme rouge et une bouteille d'eau. _Les maths m'ont tellement tué la tête_. Je sors mes écouteurs et mon carnet à dessin. Il est tellement vieux, mon père me l'a offert il y a des années, mais je n'ai plus voulu l'utiliser depuis un moment. Je vais offrir un dessin à mon père, il a toujours gardé mes dessins sur son bureau. Il disait que c'était son musée où il exposait mes « œuvres ».

Sous ma musique, j'entends un léger bruit. En relevant ma tête je remarque à la table de Bella un mec qui se fait tirer sa chaise et cours après l'auteur. _Quel gamin._ Je souris et essaye de choisir ce que je pourrais dessiner. Je ferme les yeux et imagine. _Un animal ? Ouais, lequel ? Tigre, loup, un oiseau peut-être ? Pourquoi pas un aigle et... Ses petits._ _C'est bon j'ai décidé._ Je commence à dessiner sans me rendre compte de mon entourage. Je mange en plusieurs petites bouchées ma pomme et en tapant mon pied en rythme avec ma musique.

D'ailleurs à ce niveau j'écoute de tous. Mon portable est remplie de musiques anciennes ou d'aujourd'hui. Du genre Classique au Rock, _oui c'est le bordel_. Mais selon mon humeur ou mes envies, chaque musique compte. J'ai mis en ce moment la playlist Rock et compagnie. De la Pop, un peu de Hard et surtout du Epic.

Je reprends une bouchée et ferme les yeux pour me concentrer sur les instruments de la musique. C'est un remix rock d'un des classiques : Vivaldi « Les 4 Saisons ». Le solo de guitare électrique est tellement kiffant, j'aimerais bien jouer comme ça.

Soudain, je sens un liquide froid tomber sur moi. J'enlève mes écouteurs et protège mon portable ainsi que mon dessin de justesse. J'entends des rires de filles derrières moi, je me retourne et vois un groupe de cinq filles se moquer. _Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi... ?_ J'enlève mon gilet trempé et remarque que c'était du jus de pomme et non de l'eau. _Cool, plus besoin de pomme..._ Je rassemble mes affaires et fait l'indifférente. Je me dirige vers la sortie et remarque les regards sur moi, _super..._ Bella aussi me regarde, je fais comme si de rien n'était. J'ouvre la porte et me cogne un peu à mon camarade de classe.

\- **Désolé.** Je dis doucement. Il me regarde bizarre, _je lui ai fait mal ?_ Voyant qu'il inspecte mes vêtements je trouve une excuse. **Un accident bête... Hum... Désolé encore.**

J'entends un halètement et tourne mon regard vers la fille qui se trouve à côté de lui. _Tiens, elle aussi a les yeux ambrés, c'est bizarre mais jolie._ Je les contourne et me dirige vers les toilettes. C'est à peine si j'ai remarqué le garçon d'après.

Après un mini nettoyage, je vérifie si rien est endommagé et heureusement, il n'y a aucun dommage ni à mon portable ni à mon dessin. Je regarde mon emploi du temps, économie. _Bon, c'est parfait, c'est bien une fin de matinée de merde._ Espérons que le reste de la journée se passe sans accroc.

J'attends devant la salle un moment. La sonnerie résonne, mais aucun élève de ma classe en vue. _Putain..._ J'attends encore. _Vous connaissez ce stress où vous êtes tout seul et que vous ne savez pas si c'est la bonne salle ?_ Je soupire et me résigne à aller demander au bureau des surveillants.

Je toc et entre dans le bureau. Une jeune femme tape sur l'ordinateur et je lui explique doucement mon problème.

 **\- Votre professeur est absent, il a été affiché juste avant le déjeuner.**

 **\- Merci...**

 _Putain de merde, j'aurais pu rentrer._ J'avais seulement ce cours l'après-midi, j'aurais pu éviter de me recevoir une carafe de jus de pomme sur la tronche. _J'attire vraiment que les ennuis._ Je sors et appel mon père.

 **\- Allô ?**

 **\- Salut papa, je ne te dérange pas ?**

 **\- Non, non du tout... Hum... Tout va bien ?**

 **\- Oh ouais au poil, comme d'hab' tu sais.** Je lui dis d'une voix enthousiaste. J'ai toujours été douée pour enfermer mes problèmes et ne rien laisser paraître. Je me dis que je peux faire avec et que ça ne sert à rien d'inquiéter les autres.

 **\- Tu es où ?**

 **\- Encore au lycée et je me demandais si tu pouvais me ramener à la maison ? Mon prof est absent et Bella n'a pas finie avant ce soir.**

 **\- Bien-sûr, je devais justement aller voir quelqu'un pour... Enfin tu sais le boulot...** Je rigole.

 **\- Je n'ai rien vu, rien entendue.** Je prends une voix enfantine. Il rit et cela me fait sourire.

 **\- Ok ma puce j'arrive.**

 **\- A toute.**

Je remets mon téléphone dans ma poche et active ma musique, j'attends près de la camionnette de Bella. J'éternue et me mouche discrètement. _Il manquerait plus que je tombe malade._ La voiture de police arrive et se gare. Entre une vieille camionnette orange vif et une voiture de police, _on peut oublier la discrétion_. Je m'approche et le vois sortir de la voiture.

 **\- Tu as été rapide.**

 **\- Bien oui.** Il remarque mes vêtements.

 **\- Hum... Un accident.** Il soupire.

 **\- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne même pas... ?**

 **\- On y va ?** Je peux sentir les yeux sur nous.

 **\- Mouais.**

Une fois déposée devant la maison, je monte rapidement à la salle de bain pour me nettoyer correctement.

Comme premier jour, ça aurait pu être pire. _Mais les ennuis ne font que commencés à mon avis..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Tranquillement sur mon bureau je travaille sur les cours des mois précédents pour ne pas être perdue dans le programme de ce nouveau lycée. _Ouais, déménager m'a fait perdre mes repères et je ne veux pas que mes notes en souffrent._ Même si je n'accorde pas un grand intérêt dans les cours, je voudrais au moins avoir un diplôme ou deux pour rendre fière mon père. Je souris. _Peut-être que je voudrais être comme lui ?_ Je m'imagine faire des rapports, interroger des suspects, aller sur des scènes de crime... Je soupire. Ce serait gore pour certaines affaires à mon avis. _Mais je peux tenir !_

 **\- Je suis rentrée !** _C'est papa !_ Je me lève brusquement et cours dans les escaliers. **Oh là doucement...** Dit-il en me voyant arriver, j'affiche un grand sourire.

 **\- Papa !** Je l'enlace le plus fort possible. Il rit doucement.

 **\- Et bien, j'aime beaucoup ces chaleureux accueils.** Je lève la tête et lui sourit. **Mmm... Toi, tu veux me demander quelque chose... Hein ?**

 **\- Moi ? Pas du tout !**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes alors... Mm… ?** Il me pince doucement mes pommettes.

 **\- Mais rien !** _A part un dessin, rien de grandiose..._ **J'ai faim.** Dis-je.

 **\- Oh oui ! Il est l'heure du dîner. Où est ta sœur ?**

 **\- Comme d'habitude, dans sa chambre.** Je souffle.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de hamburgers ?**

 **\- OUAIS !** Je cris de joie.

Il rit et s'en va vers la cuisine. Je le suis encore souriante. _Rien que d'être avec mon papa, je suis la plus heureuse au monde._ Il sort le fromage, les steaks ainsi que les oignons. Je prends un couteau et la planche à découper, j'attrape les oignons et commence à les éplucher.

Papa met en route la poêle et l'huile, il me raconte sa journée au bureau. Il devait remplir un nombre incalculable de rapports, des dépositions de vols et de plaintes. Il a soupiré en disant que c'était le côté de son travail qui l'épuisait le plus. Je rigole aux blagues qu'il me raconte du boulot et de ses collègues. Nous avons passé le reste de la soirée à rire. Même Bella nous a rejoint en nous entendant, soi-disant qu'elle ne pouvait se concentrer sur ses devoirs.

* * *

 _J'ai chaud. Je brûle. Je ne peux que sentir cette douleur. Mon corps est douloureux. Je veux que ça s'arrête, stop ! J'ouvre les yeux et des yeux rouges profond me font face._

Je me relève brusquement en criant. Je respire rapidement, des vagues de chaleurs me parcourent. _L'image des yeux rouges me hante depuis longtemps, mais jamais ne je sentais de douleurs dans mes rêves._ Sans le réaliser des bras m'entourent et je sens ma tête posée sur une poitrine.

 **\- Ça va ma Chérie ?**

 **\- Papa ... ?** Je demande dans une voix endormie, un peu à bout de souffle.

 **\- Chut... Tu as fait un cauchemar c'est tout...** Il embrasse mon front en me berçant dans ses bras.

 **\- Désolé... Je ne voulais pas te déranger...** Je ferme les yeux et enfouie ma tête dans sa poitrine en inspirant son odeur réconfortante.

 **\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Chérie.** Il caresse ma tête. _Endroit sensible._ Je dérive doucement en sentant sa main me massant la tête. Il semble l'avoir remarqué, il m'allonge et allume la lampe de chevet. **Il faut que tu te rendormes, ok ?**

Je hoche la tête et il m'embrasse avant de sortir. Je soupire et me concentre sur l'image de mon père. Rapidement, je me rendors comme si rien ne s'était passé.

* * *

J'ai très vite oublié cette nuit, vu que j'avais déjà eu le même rêve. Plusieurs paires d'yeux rouges me fixent, mais je ne peux pas distinguer les visages. Cependant, je restais perplexe, aucune douleur jusque-là ne s'était manifesté. Mais je suis vite passée à autre chose.

D'ailleurs j'avais d'autres préoccupations au lycée. Je sais que je suis malchanceuse, j'attire toujours la merde. _Mais franchement, pourquoi faut-il que ce soit si handicapant ?_

Plus d'une semaine s'est passé et j'ai réussi à non seulement devenir la fille isolée du lycée, mais aussi à attirer ces filles de merde. J'ai perdue « mystérieusement » quelques affaires après les cours d'EPS, je me cogne souvent et mes affaires se retrouvent fréquemment par terre. _Bon dieu, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour qu'elles me fassent chier ?_ J'ai décidé de rester loin de Bella pour éviter que ça lui retombe dessus. _D'ailleurs, elle a l'air de mieux s'intégrer que moi._

Pendant la pause je rejoins les casiers, mais je suis brusquement poussée en avant. Mon sac tombe et je frappe un gars devant moi. J'entends derrière les mêmes rires d'hyène qui me font chier depuis le début. Je recule et m'excuse au jeune homme encore dos à moi. Il se retourne et je me fige. _C'est mon camarade de classe, merde._ Je me sens vraiment nulle maintenant. Je m'excuse encore timidement et ramasse vite mon sac, qui par miracle n'a pas rejeté toutes mes affaires au sol. Sans le laisser me répondre, je fonce à la cafétéria.

Mes yeux parcourent la nourriture, mais je me sens tellement déprimé que je décide d'opter pour un sandwich simple. Je me pose à la table la plus isolée et repère les yeux de Bella sur moi. _Non, il vaut mieux rester dans les bonnes grâces de tes potes que d'essayer de m'aider._

Assise toujours avec mes écouteurs, je mange mon sandwich. Je repense à cette semaine pour le moins catastrophique. Heureusement, je me félicite de toujours garder mon visage d'indifférente en n'importe quelle situation. Toute ma scolarité était comme ça, je me suis toujours demandé ce qui clochait avec moi. Je n'insulte pas les gens, je n'enfreins pas le règlement, je ne fais pas de mal ou je ne pense pas. Je soupire. _Peu importe, tant que Bella n'a rien et que rien de grave se passe je peux gérer._

Encore dans mes pensées je ne fais pas attention à celui qui s'est assis devant moi. Je retourne à la réalité et je me fige encore devant la personne. _Encore lui ?_ Il me regarde bizarre, il a l'air tendu. J'avale le morceau que j'ai dans la bouche et enlève mes écouteurs.

 **\- Hum...** Je commence. **Il y a un problème ?** Je demande doucement. Je vois ses mains se crisper, _il est blanc je me demande s'il est malade._ **Euh... Ça va ? Tu es pâle.**

 **\- C'est ma peau naturelle.** Il répond en restant stoïque. _Jolie voix par ailleurs, mais il est tendu._

 **\- Ok... Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?** Il me fixe un moment et à présent je remarque le calme dans la salle. Je regarde discrètement autour et la majorité des yeux sont fixés sur nous. Mon stress commence à mon monter en flèche, mais je ne laisse rien paraître.

 **\- Comment est-ce que tu t'appelles ?** Il dit soudain. Je le regarde, étonnée. _Pourquoi veut-il savoir ? Pourquoi veut-il me parler ?_

 **\- Hum... Elisabeth. Et toi ?**

 **\- Jasper.** _Enfin je peux mettre un nom sur son visage._ **Qu'est-ce que tu écoutes ?** Je reste choquée. _Il essaye de faire la conversation ? Bah pourquoi pas._

 **\- Classique.** C'est vrai en ce moment j'étais dans le dossier musique classique.

 **\- Quel compositeur ?** _Putain on dirait un interrogatoire, lui non plus n'a pas d'ami ?_ _Non... Il devrait avoir plein de fans, comme ses chieuses._ Je souris un peu à la penser

 **\- Chopin.**

 **\- Laquelle ?** Il reste stoïque, mais il essaye d'être amical. Mon sourire grandi.

 **\- La Ballade n°2.** Dis-je doucement. J'ai un peu honte que les autres m'entendent. Il hoche légèrement la tête.

 **\- Joli choix de mélodie.** _Il connait ?!_

 **\- Merci.**

Le silence est retombé et je mange mon sandwich en évitant son regard. S _'il vous plait dieu, ou qui que ce soit, faite qu'il ne rajoute pas plus de merde dans ma situation._ Le bruit dans la salle reprend et nous ne sommes plus le spectacle des autres. Je finis mon repas toujours en silence, je n'ai même pas assez de force pour remettre mes écouteurs et de me renfermer dans ma bulle.

 **\- Détends-toi.** Il dit soudain. Son ton essayait d'être calme, mais je le sentais plus comme un ordre.

 **\- Ça... Ça va être compliqué...** Je murmure.

 **\- S'il te plait.** Je relève la tête et remarque son air souffrant, _je ne sais pourquoi_.

 **\- Ça va ?**

 **\- Non.** _Au moins c'est direct._ **Tu n'es pas détendue.** _Et ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut lui faire ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il le sentait alors..._ **Arrête.** Reprend-il.

 **\- Tu sais tu n'es pas obligé de rester, il y a d'autres tables et...**

 **\- Non.** Dit-il fermement. **Il faut juste que tu te détendes.** _Ok ça suffit._

 **\- Écoute c'est sympa que tu essayes d'entamer la conversation mais... Je vois bien que tu n'es pas à l'aise. Moi non plus je dois t'avouer, même si tu as l'air cool, je ne veux pas te causer de soucis.**

Je me lève et sors de la salle en direction des toilettes. Une fois à l'intérieur je respire de soulagement, _pourquoi faillait-il qu'il me parle ? C'est si difficile de me laisser en paix ?!_ Je me rafraichie le visage. Je ne pense qu'à une chose : _maison_.

Au prochain cours, je rentre et aperçois Jasper au fond. Je marche doucement, il me remarque et je me sens mal. _Je n'aurais pas dû le rembarrer_. Je stresse encore plus, mais je reste impassible à l'extérieur. Je vois qu'il se crispe à mon approche, _peut-être qu'il vaut mieux que je l'évite un temps._ Je m'assois un rang plus haut et frisonne en sentant son regard dans mon dos. Je me mords la lèvre, je ne voulais pas lui causer du mal. Maintenant je culpabilise.

L'heure finie, je regroupe vite mes affaires et remercie ma pauvre chance de ne pas avoir eu de voisin de table. Je marche vite vers l'extérieur pour rejoindre la camionnette de Bella. En parlant d'elle, je la vois rarement au lycée. C'est mieux pour elle de ne pas rester près de moi, mais bon elle commence à me manquer. Je la vois arriver avec un léger sourire. _Tiens ? Ce n'est pas souvent._

 **\- Salut.** Me dit-elle.

 **\- Mm...** Elle ouvre les portières et nous rentrons à l'intérieur du vieux tacot.

 **\- Je t'ai vu ce midi.**

 **\- Sans blague.** Dis-je avec sarcasme. _Faut détendre l'atmosphère._

 **\- Ça ne s'arrange pas n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-** _*Soupire*_ **Comme d'hab'.**

 **\- Sérieusement Elie ! Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça, viens avec moi...**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Ça ne ferait qu'empirer... Si on parlait d'autre chose. Tiens, dis-moi pourquoi tu souriais tout à l'heure ?**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Allez tu peux me le dire.** Je souris quand je la vois tourner le regard gêné.

 **\- Rien...** Marmonne-t-elle.

 **\- Mais oui c'est ça.** J'attends qu'elle démarre et je relance. **Comment il s'appelle ?**

 **\- ... Edward...** Je glousse. _J'en étais sûr._ **Et toi ?**

 **\- Hein ?** Je tourne la tête vers elle.

 **\- Celui de ce midi.**

 **\- Oh... C'est mon voisin de table, il s'appelle Jasper.**

 **\- Mm... Moi aussi c'est mon voisin de table...** Elle semblait perplexe.

 **\- Et ?**

 **-** _*Soupire*_ **Je ne sais pas... Au début de la semaine il voulait s'éloigner, je ne l'ai pas vu jusqu'à maintenant.**

 **\- Il lui a fallu une semaine pour se remettre qu'il était ton voisin !** Je ris.

 **\- Ah ahah...** Dit-elle ironiquement. **Non je veux dire... C'est bizarre. Et ses yeux...**

 **\- Et bah c'était rapide.** Elle me regarde. **Une semaine au lycée et tu as déjà quelqu'un en vue.**

 **\- Mais non... C'est pas ça.**

 **\- Alors, je me demande ce que c'est, explique ?** Je me moque doucement d'elle.

 **\- Laisse tomber.**

On arrive à la maison et je ne vois pas la voiture à papa. _Dommage il m'aurait vite remonté le moral._ En entrant, Bella se précipite dans sa chambre et moi j'affère au rangement de la maison. _Elle ne pense qu'à sa chambre, elle oublie qu'elle aussi utilise le salon, la cuisine et la salle de bain !_ Je mets mes écouteurs et commence le rangement.

Le lendemain, j'entre dans la salle de classe en avance. Personne à priori, j'entre les yeux fermés concentrée sur la musique. Cette fois-ci pop-rock, la musique a une sonorité des années 80 j'ai l'impression. Intitulé « She's Got Nothing on, but the radio », je souris. Cette musique me fait penser à mon père Je chante silencieusement les paroles. J'ouvre les yeux pour me guider et mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Dans la salle il n'y a personne à part _Jasper... Et moi_. J'arrête la musique et enlève les écouteurs.

Encore le silence pèse pendant que nous nous regardons. _Cette fois j'en ai marre, faut que je règle le problème._ Je me dirige à sa table pose mon sac sur ma table à côté de lui. Il suit du regard mes gestes. Je reste devant lui et attends qu'il me regarde. Ses yeux se reconcentre sur moi.

 **\- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on discute.** Dis-je un peu irritée.

 **\- Je pense aussi.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Je soupire et le regarde dans les yeux.

 **\- Écoute j'ai d'autres choses à penser que de savoir pourquoi tu es si tendu à côté de moi. Ou alors c'est avec tout le monde, mais là encore ce n'est pas mon problème et...**

 **\- Je suis désolé.** Me coupe-t-il. _Hein ?_ **Tu penses que c'est ta faute que je suis comme ça, mais non. Même si ton stress n'aide pas.** _Il est sérieux ?_

 **\- Hum... Tu sais c'est moi qui stress, pas toi.**

 **\- Mais je peux le sentir.** Je fronce les sourcils. _What ?!_ **Je veux dire, cela se voit et je ne peux m'empêcher d'être tout aussi stressé.** Ajoute-t-il. _Il peut voir que je suis stressée ? Pourtant, je fais tout pour rien laissé paraître._

 **\- Ok... Désolé alors.**

 **\- Ne le soit pas.** Je souris un peu.

 **\- Je crois qu'on est parti sur des mauvaises bases.**

 **\- En effet.**

 **\- C'est bizarre comment tu parles, tu viens d'où ?**

 **\- Alaska.** Je glousse doucement.

 **\- Loin de ce que je pensais.**

 **\- Et tu pensais ?**

 **\- Tu as un accent plutôt du Sud je trouve.** Il hausse un sourcil. **Désolé, je crois que je suis nulle en géographie et sur les différentes cultures...**

 **\- Mm... Et toi ? D'où viens-tu ?**

 **\- Moi ?** Je prends place à côté de lui. **Et bien, j'étais à Phoenix pendant un certain temps, mais heureusement j'ai pu revenir ici.**

 **\- Tu es venue seule ?**

 **\- Non, ma sœur est venue aussi. On reste chez notre père, il est officier de police.**

 **\- Police ? Alors, tu es la fille du Chef Swan ?**

 **\- Euh... Ouais. Comment tu... ?**

 **\- On ne parlait que de ça il y a une semaine. Mais, la plupart parlait d'une seule fille.**

 **\- Ouais... Ce doit être sûrement de Bella qu'ils parlaient.** Je baisse les yeux. J'essaye de changer de sujet. **Et toi ? Famille ?**

 **\- Je vis avec mes frères et sœurs ainsi que mes parents, nous sommes sept à la maison.**

 **\- Famille nombreuse... Tu es le plus petit ?**

 **\- Non, mais en théorie oui.** Je rigole un peu.

 **\- En théorie ?** Il me sourit un peu. _Il sourit c'est un miracle !_

 **\- C'est un peu compliqué.**

 **\- C'est le cas en général dans les familles nombreuses, mais au moins on ne s'ennuie pas.** Je lui souris.

 **\- C'est vrai.**

Les autres commencent à arriver et les « chieuses » me dévisagent plus que d'habitude. _Sérieux, c'est quoi leur problème ? Je rends les gens méchants ce n'est pas possible ?!_

 **\- Calme-toi.** Je me retourne vers Jasper. **Ne pense pas à elles.** _Comment il l'a vu... ?_

 **\- C'est compliqué... Je crois que je suis maudite.** Il fronce les sourcils.

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **-** _*Soupire*_ **J'ai toujours eu ce genre de problème avant...** Je me force à sourire. **J'y suis habituée maintenant.** Je prends mon stylo et me concentre vers l'entrée du professeur. Jasper ne cherche pas plus.

Les cours défilent rapidement. Jasper se révèle être quelqu'un de calme, mais relève chaque petit détail. Il me laisse perplexe, c _omment peut-il voir autant comment je suis ?_ Je me sens mis à nue. Mais d'un autre côté, je ne me sens pas obligé de porter mon masque. Je lui souris souvent et fait des blagues. Il sourit aussi même si ce n'est pas vraiment visible. Il m'a aidée pour les maths et il est un très bon professeur. Pas à pas nous avons fait les exercices ensemble. Tout m'a parue si simple grâce à lui et je l'ai remerciée je ne sais combien de fois.

La pause déjeuner arrive, je range mes affaires et Jasper me demande s'il peut m'accompagner. Je reste toujours étonnée, mais je suis surtout curieuse. J'accepte et nous nous dirigeons ensemble à la cafétéria.

En entrant, nous recevons des regards bizarres. C _e n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée qu'il soit avec moi, on va aussi le faire chier._ Je ralentis sur le coin des sandwichs. J'aperçois un au saumon _, mon dieu ! Saumon !_ Je saute dessus et paye en plus un Fanta. Jasper me suit et nous nous installons sur la même table qu'auparavant.

 **\- Tu ne manges pas ?**

 **\- J'ai un régime spécial.**

 **\- Régime ?** Je l'inspecte et ne vois pas en quoi il aurait besoin d'un régime. _Ou alors..._ **Oh, ce n'est pas grave j'espère ?** Je lui demande. _S'il est malade..._

 **\- Non ne t'en fais pas.** Je bois une gorgée et attaque mon repas. Nous ne disons rien, mais je ne sens plus cette tension. En fait je me sens à l'aise, même avec le silence. Je ne suis plus seule, _pour l'instant..._

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par maudite ?** Je me reconcentre sur lui.

 **\- Hum...** _*Soupire*_ **Tu sais...**

 **\- Non.** Cette franchise tranchante me fait sourire.

 **\- Disons simplement que j'ai le chic pour attirer tous les ennuis possibles à chaque fois.** Je réfléchis deux secondes. **Enfin pas toi ! Je veux dire tu es cool, sympathique et sincère... Enfin à première vue.** Il sourit en retour.

 **\- Toi aussi. Tu devrais sourire plus souvent.** Je rougis et baisse les yeux.

 **\- Ouais...**

J'entends des chuchotements près de nous, je tourne la tête et m'aperçois que cette fois c'est Bella qui attire les regards. Enfin, plutôt le jeune homme devant elle. Je fronce les sourcils, _qu'est-ce qu'il veut à ma sœur ? Oh, c'est peut-être son « fameux » voisin de table._ Je l'inspecte, il est grand, fin avec des cheveux brin. Une peau tout aussi blanche que Jasper et ses yeux... Je tourne la tête vers Jasper. _C'est bien ce que je pensais._

 **\- C'est ton frère ?**

 **\- C'est ta sœur ?** Me demande-t-il en retour.

 **-** _*Souris*_ **Quelle coïncidence...** _Même si je n'y crois pas..._ **J'espère qu'il est aussi franc que toi, sinon je vais m'occuper de lui.** Je vois Jasper sourire en coin ainsi que son frère. **Et lui faire ravaler son sourire.** J'ajoute.

 **\- Tu es très protectrice envers ta sœur.**

 **\- Pas plus que d'autre.** _Il a raison_ , je ne sais combien de fois j'ai sauvé son cul au collège et en dehors. Je me souviens des bagarres que j'ai eu rien que pour elle et le nombre de bleues. Bien-sûr papa et elle, ne le savent pas, j'ai tout dissimulé ou je disais que j'étais tombée. J'ai gardé quelques cicatrices, mais à peine visible.

 **\- Salut !** J'entends une voix claire et forte dire. Je relève la tête et voix une fille aux cheveux brin court se tenir près de Jasper. Elle m'est familière. **Tu es Elisabeth c'est ça ? Jasper nous a parlé de toi.** Dit-elle avec enthousiasme. _Ah oui... ? Il a parlé de moi ? Et « nous » comment ça ?_ Je lance un regard à Jasper.

 **\- Elie je te présente Alice.**

 **\- Hum... Enchantée.** Dis-je. Elle a un grand sourire et s'installe sur la chaise près de moi.

 **\- Alors comment tu vas ? Le lycée te plait ? Tu voudrais que je t'aide à t'orienter, le lycée est parfois un vrai labyrinthe. Tu es arrivé il n'y a pas longtemps c'est ça ? Tu veux qu'on fasse le tour des boutiques aux villes alentours ? Et aussi...**

 **\- Alice doucement.** Coupe Jasper.

 **\- Oh désolé, je ne voulais pas être brusque, mais mes propositions tiennent toujours !**

 **\- Euh... Merci.** Je souris et rougis, un peu gênée. **C'est gentil.**

 **\- C'est normal. Alors, Bella est ta sœur ?** _Les nouvelles vont vites._ **Vous vous ressemblez un peu, les mêmes cheveux sauf qu'ils sont ondulés.**

 **\- Ouais...** Je la regarde et réfléchis vite. **Hum... Jasper et toi, vous ne vous ressemblez pas trop, à part les yeux.** Les deux me regardent. **Je veux dire... Enfin...** Je deviens encore plus stressée. Jasper bouge dans sa chaise.

 **\- Nous avons été adoptés par nos parents, c'est pour cela que nous sommes nombreux.**

 **\- Ah... Désolé d'avoir demandé.**

 **\- Non ce n'est rien !** Rigole Alice, _elle est très énergique._ **Peut-être que tu pourrais venir à la maison toi et ta sœur ? Pour voir la famille !** Je deviens un peu tendu, _leur famille ? J'aurais à voir cet Edward._

 **\- Tu n'es pas obligé Elie.** Dis Jasper.

 **\- Je ne sais pas trop... Faut que je vois avec elle si elle veut.** Je regarde en coin Bella avec Edward. **Peut-être qu'elle voudra y aller seule.** Je marmonne pour moi-même.

 **\- Elie.** M'interpelle Jasper.

 **\- Hm… ?**

 **\- Détends-toi.**

 **\- Ah oui désolé...** Je l'entends soupirer.

 **\- Les cours vont recommencer, il faudrait y aller.**

 **\- Oui d'accord.**

Nous nous levons et je dis au revoir à Alice. Elle me fait autant sourire que Jasper, ils sont si opposés, mais les deux sont accueillant à leur manière. Les cours se passent encore rapidement, aujourd'hui je n'ai pas eu « d'accidents » et c'est... _Étrange_.

La journée terminée, je dis à demain à Jasper et sors du bâtiment. J'aperçois au loin Bella qui m'attend sur la camionnette. Je souris un peu et commence à la rejoindre. Je n'ai pas fait attention à la voiture qui arrive, mais au dernier moment la voiture tourne violemment et se dirige vers Bella. Encore loin d'elle je retiens ma respiration et cris à Bella. La voiture continue et je cours dans sa direction le plus vite possible. Mais trop tard le choc a lieu.

Je cris le nom de ma sœur le plus fort possible. J'accours et remarque le conducteur blessé dire dans une frénésie qu'il est désolé. Je m'approche vite et vois Bella protégé par Edward. Il se lève et part, mais je ne le calcule même pas. Dans un grand soulagement, je prends Bella dans mes bras et lui demande je ne sais combien de fois comment elle va. Je prends son visage et elle me regarde perdue. Je la serre contre ma poitrine, mon cœur se calme après cette énorme frayeur. _J'ai cru avoir perdue ma sœur_.

A l'hôpital, je suis à côté de Bella après avoir fait une scène aux infirmières que je ne la quitterais pas. Le conducteur est aussi à côté, bien amoché, mais je ne me soucie pas de lui. _Il n'avait qu'à faire plus attention, j'ai failli perdre ma sœur bordel !_

 **\- La fille du Chef est là ?** Je relève ma tête et vois un médecin blond arriver, il a les mêmes yeux qu'eux... _C'est peut-être leur père ? Mais ils m'ont dit qu'ils étaient adoptés, comment peut-on avoir exactement les mêmes yeux, lié ou non ?_ Il approche et lève un sourcil en me voyant. **J'ai entendu dire que vous vouliez à tout prix rester avec votre sœur.**

 **\- Normal non ?** Je dis froidement. Il se racle la gorge et commence à questionner Bella. Je souffle d'ennui, même si je suis resté pour elle, les hôpitaux me rendent mal à l'aise.

 **\- Il est venu si vite...** J'entends dire Bella. Je relève la tête.

 **\- Vous avez eu de la chance qu'il ait été près de vous.** Ils doivent parler d'Edward, je l'ai complètement zappé. _Faudrait que je le remercie_ , je fronce les sourcils à la pensée.

 **\- Où sont-elles ? Où sont mes filles ?!** Je reconnais la voix de mon père et je souris de plus en plus. **Ah Elie ! Bella !** Il nous voit et accours vers nous. **Toi tu peux dire adieu à ton permis !** Dit-il au conducteur. Je rigole un peu. _Ça c'est mon père._ **Comment ça va ?**

 **\- Ça va Charlie.** Je tique à son prénom, _Bella faudrait que je te parle après._

 **\- Bella je suis désolé, vraiment...** Continue le conducteur. Papa tire le rideau brusquement entre les deux lits et j'éclate de rire. Le docteur me regarde avec un sourire en coin.

 **\- Alors doc ?**

 **\- Chef Swan, votre fille n'a rien de grave. Un léger coup seulement à la tête, mais rien de sérieux.** Mon père soupir de soulagement.

 **\- Et toi Elie ?**

 **\- Rien, je n'étais pas encore à la camionnette ce moment-là.** _Mais j'aurais dû..._

 **\- Il était si loin pourtant...** Continue à dire Bella et je fronce les sourcils. _Elle ne pense qu'à lui là ?!_ Cette fois c'est moi qui soupire.

 **\- On rentre ?** Je demande ennuyée.

Je sors en premier de la chambre et je marche un peu autour en me frottant la tête. _Un mal de crâne me guette._ Avec un soupire je vais à l'accueil et achète au distributeur un paquet de gâteau. Je retourne en direction de la chambre en mangeant doucement, j'entends soudain s'élever une voix.

 **\- Dans ce cas j'espère que tu aimes les déceptions.** Je cogne quelqu'un et relève ma tête en m'excusant.

Je rencontre les yeux ambrés familiers, _Edward ?_ Ses sourcils sont froncés, il n'a pas l'air content. Il me contourne rapidement et je vois Bella derrière à quelques mètres. Elle me regarde en soupirant et me prends par la manche en m'emmenant à l'extérieur.

Dehors je respire l'air frais, je me retourne vers Bella et lui tend le paquet de gâteau, elle me sourit et en prends un. Notre relation était comme la majorité des frères et sœurs, on se détestait de temps en temps, mais on ferait tout l'un pour l'autre. _J'aime ma grande-sœur, même si j'ai l'impression des fois d'être la plus grande de nous deux._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Quelques jours passèrent, je continuais à traîner avec Jasper, ou plutôt c'est lui qui voulait rester près de moi. Sans arrières pensés ou de pièges, même si j'avoue au début je me méfiais. Mais en remarquant le calme des filles qui m'empoisonnaient la vie de lycée, je dois admettre qu'il en a pour quelque chose et j'en suis ravi malgré moi.

Bella commençait à m'inquiéter, certes elle restait toujours dans sa chambre, mais elle ne nous calculait même plus. Même pendant le trajet elle ne disait rien, elle restait dans ses pensées. Plusieurs fois je l'ai vu avec cet Edward, mais soit elle était contente ou soit elle était en colère. De loin c'est compliqué de comprendre les choses, mais elle ne voulait pas coopérer quand je lui posais des questions. J'ai vite lâché vu que Jasper remarquait mon angoisse, sans vraiment comprendre, mon humeur semblait le toucher, donc j'essayais de penser à autre chose.

Le week-end suivant, Bella est parti faire les boutiques à Port-Angeles. Lorsqu'elle me l'a dit je suis restée figée. Choquée qu'elle voulait faire du shopping, en plus avec des autres filles du lycée. Papa au travail, j'ai la maison rien que pour moi. J'ai passé la matinée à nettoyer la maison pour garder tout le reste du week-end à me détendre.

Après la douche, je m'habille en pyjama vu que je n'envisage pas de sortir. Je parcours la bibliothèque où sont mes films. Je laisse glisser mon doigt en réfléchissant lequel je voulais voir. Je tombe sur un qui est caché derrière une boîte, _je ne me souvenais pas d'en avoir un là_. Je soulève et vois le film qui m'a fait le plus pleurer, _outre Bambi où j'ai chialé je ne sais combien de fois_. Je le prends dans mes mains, _bon je suis seule je peux donc le voir sans que personne ne me voit_. Décidée, je descends et le mets dans le lecteur DVD. J'allume la télé, ferme les fenêtres et prend une couverture.

Vous savez, il y a toujours un film que vous adorez même s'il vous fait pleurer, mais que vous n'avouerez jamais que vous le regardez. Le mien c'était l'adaptation du livre de Bram Stoker, Dracula. _Alors oui, ce n'est pas THE film, mais il est bien tourné, les personnages sont tellement bien. L'acteur du professeur Hellsing me fait tellement marrer, mais surtout l'acteur de Dracula est tellement... Je ne sais pas..._ Je l'ai même adoré dans Harry Potter lorsqu'il joue Sirius Black. J'ai aussi pleuré quand il est mort dans le film. _Non je ne pleure pas pour rien ! Personne ne m'a vu et personne ne le saura !_

Le film commence et je ferme les yeux à la musique. Je vais chercher une demi-heure plus tard une tablette de chocolat. _Si papa me voyait..._ J'arrive à la scène qui est un fantasme pour beaucoup, dont moi, Dracula en fumée qui se faufile sous les couvertures où est couchée Mina. L'amour qui lui porte depuis des siècles à sa princesse... _Oui j'aime les histoires comme ça, mais je sais que ce n'est pas réel. Je ne peux que rêver..._ Le film continu, la tension monte et le temps est contre lui. _Allez, tu vas réussir !_ Même si je sais que non, j'espère encore pour eux deux.

Il se fait trancher à moitié la gorge et Mina l'emmène à l'intérieur. _Putain c'est le moment..._ Elle prend l'épée déjà planté dans son cœur, elle l'enfonce plus profond et la ressors ensuite pour couper la tête de son amour. _Ô mon dieu..._ Mes larmes coulent toute seule en écoutant la musique de fond. _Pourquoi je m'inflige ça ?!_ Je continus à pleurer pendant les crédits du film. _Plus jamais !_ Je dis ça, mais à chaque fois je le reregarde à m'en casser le cœur.

J'éteins la télé et reste un moment dans le silence. J'inspire profondément et décide de mettre d'autres films comiques cette fois pour le reste de la journée. Le soir très tard, Bella et papa rentre.

 **\- Papa, Bella ! Vous en avez mis du temps !** Je fronce les sourcils. Bella baisse les yeux et monte dans sa chambre, _sans surprise..._ Mais papa regarde comme s'il quelqu'un est mort. _Au non !_ **Papa...**

 **\- Désolé Chérie je... J'étais sur une scène de crime et... Je connaissais l'homme depuis trente ans...** _Merde._

 **\- Je suis désolée... Comment est-il mort ?**

 **\- Par un animal.** Il sort de sa poche une bombe à poivre. **Je tiens à ce que tu l'aies en permanence sur toi.** Je souris.

 **\- Bien-sûr si ça peut te rassurer.** Je lui fais un câlin. **Tu veux quelque chose ?** Je lui demande.

 **-** _*Soupire*_ **Une douche et une bonne bière.**

 **\- Ok ! Va à la salle de bain je m'occupe de tout.**

 **\- Merci ma p'tite.** Il m'embrasse le front et marche loin. _Le pauvre..._

Le reste de la soirée, papa et moi sommes restés à regarder des films d'action, dont RED. Cela lui a fait sourire au début, puis le rire est apparu. Nous nous sommes endormis l'un sur l'autre sur le canapé, lui et moi avec le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Papa a vite repris du poil de la bête. Les jours sont passés et il continue à chercher cet animal. Aujourd'hui, Jasper n'était pas là _malheureusement..._ Les cours me semblaient si vide sans son humour. Des rires familiers me viennent aux oreilles. _Oh non putain... Je vais les tuer si elles font quelque chose._ Miracle, le reste de la journée fût tout aussi calme qu'ennuyeuse.

Le lendemain, je le retrouve à la même place dans la cafétéria. Je lui demande ce qu'il lui est arrivé et il m'a répondu qu'il faisant de la randonné avec sa famille en profitant du beau temps. _C'est vrai qu'il y avait du soleil, fait rare à Forks._

 **\- Edward voudrait présenter ta sœur à la famille.** Je me fige deux secondes avant de le regarder.

 **\- Ouais et... ?**

 **\- Je me demandais si tu voulais aussi venir.**

 **\- Euh...** Je réfléchis. **Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée...** Il fronce les sourcils.

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Je crois que ton frère ne m'aime pas trop.**

 **\- Et ?** Il me répète avec un ton taquin, je souris.

 **\- Eh bien... Je pense que lui et ma sœur...** Je lui montre mes doigts qui se touchent. **Tu vois ?**

 **\- Je ne vois pas le rapport.**

 **-** _*Soupire*_ **C'est censé être leur moment.** Il ne dit rien pendant un moment.

 **\- Tu as peur.** Là je le regarde droit dans ses yeux.

 **\- Quoi ?!** La colère monte un peu. **Tss... Je n'ai pas envie de venir si tu veux savoir.** Je lui dis froidement. Je me lève et sors de la cafeteria. _Peur ? Moi ? Pfff..._ C'est vrai que je suis curieuse mais... _S'ils ne m'aiment pas ?_ J'ai tendance à tout gâcher donc rencontrer sa famille ce n'est PAS une bonne idée.

* * *

Plus tard à la maison, je regarde la télé lorsque soudain papa change pour mettre la chaîne sport.

 **\- Hey !**

 **\- Désolé Chérie, mais aujourd'hui c'est match et bière.** Je croise les bras et bougonne sur le canapé. Il s'approche et embrasse mon front. **Va rejoindre ta sœur si tu veux.** _Non..._

Sans conviction je sors dehors et vois Bella avec Jacob. _Sérieux elle fait comment pour attirer tant de mec ?_ Je me regarde contre une fenêtre et soupire. _Je ne veux pas me lancer sur le sujet..._ J'avance et Jacob me salue. Je regarde aux alentours et aperçois mon vélo caché sous une bâche. Je souris en souvenir. Je tire la bâche et regarde mon vieux vélo rouge. A côté se trouve celui de Bella et de papa. _Et si je faisais un tour ?_ Je prends celui à papa qui est à ma taille et me mets dessus. _Ça fait un bail que je n'en ai pas fait._ Je préviens Bella que je vais me promener et commence doucement à rouler.

Je me promène sur la route à la lisière de la forêt. J'aperçois une descente et accélère, la vitesse augmente et le vent chasse mes cheveux en arrière. J'accélère et à chaque descente je cris de joie. Je continus pendant un moment et arrive à l'entrée de la forêt. Je repère une route praticable et m'élance dedans. Je pédale un moment et profite de la forêt et des animaux qui se promènent aussi. _Animaux... Merde j'ai oublié l'avertissement de papa..._ Je me mords la lèvre. _Puis tant pis !_

Sans me rendre compte, le temps passe vite et le soleil commence à se coucher. _Je devrais rentrer..._ Je commence à faire demi-tour, mais m'arrête en sentant des frissons derrière mon cou. _Cette impression..._ Je me retourne, mais il n'y a rien. La forêt est soudain très silencieuse. _Ce n'est pas normal..._ Je continus dans ma lancée plus rapidement. _Dépêche, dépêche !_ Je me répète. _J'ai un mauvais pressentiment._

J'entends un bruit derrière et sans réfléchir je pédale comme une tarée. Je suis tellement rapide que j'ai du mal à voir autour, je ne fixe que devant moi. _J'ai juste à atteindre la route !_ Je sors enfin de la forêt pour me retrouver devant une voiture grise j'essaye de freiner, mais pas assez vite. La voiture freine et détourne sa course. Elle me frôle et s'arrête devant moi. J'halète encore de ma course et de l'adrénaline que j'ai eue. La portière s'ouvre et je vois Bella.

 **\- Non mais t'es dingue de sortir comme ça de nulle part !**

Elle me crie dessus, mais tout ce que j'arrive à penser est ce bruit derrière moi. Je me retourne vers l'entrée de la forêt maintenant sombre. Le vent souffle et mon cœur ne s'est toujours pas calmé. _Il y avait quelque chose... Qu'est-ce que c'était ?_

 **\- Elie tu m'écoutes ?!** Je me retourne vers elle et souffle un coup. _La prochaine fois je fais gaffe à l'heure._

 **\- Désolé...**

 **\- On a failli t'écraser !** Je regarde derrière elle pour voir Edward, il a les sourcils froncés et regarde en direction de la forêt.

 **\- Je...** _Je leur dis quoi ? Ils vont me prendre pour une folle._ **Je n'ai pas vue l'heure et je me suis dépêchée, je ne voulais pas que papa soit inquiet.** Je respire encore rapidement et elle souffle.

 **\- Suis nous jusqu'à la maison.** Dit-elle. Je me remets en selle et donne un dernier regard à la forêt. **Elie !**

 **\- J'arrive !**

Nous sommes rentrés et cette fois c'est moi qui me suis enfermée dans ma chambre. Je ferme la fenêtre, allume les lumières et me laisse tomber sur le lit. Je ferme les yeux et essaye de me calmer. _Était-ce la bête ?_

* * *

Le jour suivant au lycée, encore secouée de cette promenade je reste dans mes pensées. Je ne fais même pas attention à Jasper. Il essaye de savoir ce qui me tracasse, mais je détourne le sujet à chaque fois. Un moment j'ai craquée.

 **\- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas Elisabeth.** Je me retourne en soufflant.

 **\- Je te le répète, il n'y a rien !**

 **\- Et je te le répète, je _sais_ que quelque chose te tracasse !**

 **\- Et qu'est-ce que ça t'apportera de le savoir ?**

 **\- Je veux juste t'aider...** Il termine doucement.

Nous nous regardons un moment en silence. D'habitude ça m'est facile de cacher les choses ou ne pas avoir besoin de partager mes craintes, mais depuis que je fréquente Jasper, j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdue mes moyens. Je regarde autour et tire sa manche pour qu'il me suivre. Je me retourne et me dirige plus loin dehors, à l'entrée de la forêt devant le lycée. Je souffle et me tourne vers lui.

 **\- D'abord... Je voudrais que tu le gardes pour toi et... Que tu ne me prennes pas pour une folle.**

 **\- Je promets.** Dit-il en hochant la tête. _Promesse ? C'est un bien grand mot._

 **\- Hier je suis allée faire du vélo dans la forêt et... Je n'ai pas vu l'heure, il était tard et j'ai senti un... Comment expliquer...** Je tapote le pied. **Une sensation ou une impression, en tout cas quelque chose de dangereux. Comme si... J'étais observée. J'accélérais pour rentrer quand j'ai entendu quelque chose et... Ce sentiment s'est amplifié.** _*Soupire*_

Je passais une main sur mon front et je repensais à ce que j'ai ressentie, quelque chose d'angoissant et d'horreur. Je ferme les yeux et inspire profondément. Je sens soudain une main froide à mon épaule. Par instinct, j'attrape brusquement le poignet et le tort. Je me rends compte que c'était Jasper et j'halète d'horreur.

 **\- Oh ! Je suis désolée Jasper !** Il masse son poignet et sourit un peu.

 **\- Tu es rapide et précise.** Dit-il. Je reste étonnée.

 **\- Tu... Ça va tu es sûr ?** Il rit un peu.

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas.** Il fronce soudain les sourcils et me regarde. **Mais tu devrais faire plus attention la prochaine fois. Tu as un bon instinct, mais il ne suffit pas d'être prudent pour être en sécurité.** Il sort un papier et un stylo, il écrit et me tend le papier. **C'est mon numéro, si tu as encore ce genre de sentiment ou que tu veuilles juste parler, appelle-moi.** Je le regarde avec de grands yeux. _Il est sérieux ?_ Je prends lentement le papier et je lis et relis le numéro, comme s'il valait de l'or.

 **\- Hum... Je ne sais pas quoi dire...**

 **\- Tu n'as rien à dire.** Il sourit.

 **\- Mais...** Je sens mes joues rosirent. **C'est la première fois que quelqu'un me donne son numéro.** Je murmure. _Et aussi un moment que quelqu'un d'autre que mes parents se soucient de moi._ Toujours la tête baissée, je vois ses deux mains prendre les miennes qui tiennent le papier. Je relève la tête.

 **\- Tu peux compter sur moi et même sur ma famille.** Lorsqu'il dit ça, je regarde droit dans ses yeux et ne vois aucun mensonge. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire et de me sentir bien.

 **\- Merci Jasper.**

 **\- A votre service Majesté.** Je rigole au nom.

 **\- Ouais, ouais... Faudrait qu'on y retourne.** Il tend le bras et s'incline pour me laissant aller en première et je continus de rire à ses pitreries.

* * *

Les cours finissent tôt aujourd'hui, j'attends Bella en regardant le ciel. Des nuages sombres se rapprochent et un grondement se fait entendre. Je frisonne et ferme les yeux, _je déteste les orages_.

 **\- Tu veux venir faire du baseball ?**

 **\- Baseball ?** Je relève la tête et aperçois Edward et Bella marchant par ici.

 **\- Ouais c'est le temps idéal.** J'entends un autre grondement et me force à ne pas me mettre en boule. _Moi je ne trouve pas que c'est le bon temps !_ Edward dévie son regard vers moi. **Salut.** Dit-il.

 **\- Salut.** Répondis-je.

 **\- Pourquoi pas. Mais je suis nulle au baseball.**

 **\- Tu seras l'arbitre.** Je hausse un sourcil. _Bella et baseball ? Ça peut être amusant._ Un autre frisson me fige lorsque je vois un flash et entends peu après le tonnerre.

 **\- Hum... Il faut que je ramène Elie d'abord.** Elle me regarde avec inquiétude. _Elle sait que les orages et moi ça fait deux._

 **\- Je vous suis et te récupère quand on arrive chez toi alors.**

 **\- Ouais.** Accepte-elle.

 **\- Merci.** Je dis doucement. Ils me regardent et Bella me sourit en mettant une main sur mon épaule.

 **\- Allez t'inquiète Elie, le ciel ne va pas te tomber sur la tête.** _Ah ahah je rigole !_ Je grimace légèrement. Elle déverrouille la voiture et un second flash apparaît. Je monte et ferme brusquement la porte. **Elle n'est pas friande du tonnerre.** Dit-elle à Edward. Je le vois au coin de l'œil hocher la tête. _Vas-y moque toi..._ Je soupire.

Enfin à la maison, je me dirige directement à la salle de bain pour une douche. L'eau chaude coule sur mon corps, je me détends et pense à quoi je vais faire pour oublier l'orage qui fait rage. _Film ? Jeux ?_ Je gémis un peu, je ferme les yeux en sentant la fraîcheur du carrelage du mur sur ma peau. _J'adore la sensation du froid sur moi._

Je sors et choisis vite mon pyjama. J'allume mon ordinateur portable et branche les haut-parleurs. Je choisis de mettre de la musique pour camoufler le tonnerre et je ferme les rideaux pour ne pas voir ces putains d'éclairs. Je m'installe sur le lit avec d'un côté mon ordinateur et de l'autre mon carnet à dessin. Je choisis au pif le dossier J-Pop et je continue mon dessin. J'essaye de l'améliorer pour qu'il soit le plus parfait possible.

Après des heures j'entends la voix de ma sœur et de mon père. _Ils se disputent ?_ Je baisse au minimum la musique.

 **\- Faut que je parte. Je dois rentrer.**

 **\- Mais ta mère n'est même pas à Phoenix.** _Qu'est-ce que... ?_ Je descends les escaliers et vois Bella au seuil de la porte, papa à l'air désespéré.

 **\- Si je reste ici, je vais devenir comme maman.** Et elle claque la porte. Le silence règne dans la pièce, je m'approche doucement de mon père.

 **\- Papa...** Il se retourne les yeux brillants.

 **\- Chérie... Je suis désolé de ne pas être le père idéal je...** _Putain qu'est-ce que Bella a dit ?!_

 **\- Non papa. Tu es le meilleur ! Tu as un travail ingrat pour faire régner au mieux l'ordre et la justice. Tu donnes le meilleur de toi-même pour être avec nous malgré ce travail. Tu mérites une médaille rien que pour ça papa.** Il commence à pleurer et moi je ne vais pas tarder à le rejoindre. Je lui fais un câlin. **Je t'aime papa. Bella aussi, mais elle est dans un moment dans sa vie où elle n'arrive pas à contrôler ses humeurs. Elle était en colère et elle a dit ça, sans le penser.** Je relève la tête. **Elle va revenir ne t'en fais pas.** _Oui et je l'attends de pied ferme._

 **-** * _Snif*_ **Oh ma Chérie...** Il me serre fort. **Je vous aime aussi toutes les deux. J'ai du mal à être un bon père. Tu es tellement gentille et patiente avec moi.** Il m'embrasse le haut de ma tête. **Merci...** Je lui souris en retour.

 **\- BON ! Allons manger des hamburgers !** Je sautille et il rit de bon cœur.

 **\- Ne change jamais Elisabeth.** _Promis._

Je rentre dans ma chambre et je vois la fenêtre ouverte. _Bizarre, je suis sûr de l'avoir fermée._ Je m'approche et le même sentiment dans la forêt reviens. Je frisonne et mon cœur s'emballe. _Je ne suis pas seule..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Discrètement je prends ma bombe au poivre. Je me retourne vite et tends mon bras, prête à m'en servir. Sans le savoir une grande main me plaque en arrière, je vais pour crier, mais une autre main se met sur ma bouche.

 **\- Si tu cris, je te tuerais avec l'autre.** Dit une voix sombre derrière mon oreille. **Compris ?** Je hoche légèrement la tête. **Bien...**

Toujours sans le voir venir, je suis mise sur son épaule et il saute par ma fenêtre. Je m'accroche comme je peux, le vertige me prend pendant qu'il court. Sa vitesse dépasse celle d'une voiture et le vent fouette mon visage. Je ferme les yeux hermétiquement en essayant au mieux de respirer.

Après ce qui semble une éternité, il s'arrête et me lâche brusquement. Je tombe sur les genoux et gémis de douleur. _Connard..._ Il tire mes cheveux en arrière et inspire profondément dans mon cou.

 **\- Tu sens bon...** Ronronne-il. **Tellement meilleur que l'autre.** _De qui parle-t-il ?_

 **\- Lâche-moi.** Je dis froidement. Il rigole doucement. Soudain je suis éjectée contre un mur, ma respiration se bloque un instant et la douleur se répand.

 **\- Ne me donne pas d'ordre !** J'entends ses pas et je me relève comme je peux.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?** Je lui lance un regard noir.

 **\- Tu n'as pas peur ?**

 **\- De toi ?** Je ris sans humour. **Pas du tout.** Il apparaît soudain devant moi avec une main autour de ma gorge. Ses yeux rencontrent les miens. J'écarquille les yeux, _il a_ _les yeux rouges..._ Mais ce n'est pas les mêmes que dans mes rêves. _Pas le moment de penser à ça !_

 **\- Tu devrais trembler.** Grogne-il.

 **\- Vas te faire.** J'entends un grognement et puis, je me retrouve à l'autre bout de la pièce. Encore dans le brouillard de la douleur, je me redresse sur les genoux et essaye de me concentrer. Il tire encore mes cheveux en arrière, je me mords la lèvre pour ne pas faire de bruits. Il sort un téléphone.

 **\- Et si on invitait ta jolie sœur aux festivités, hein ?** _Bella !_ Je le vois sourire de ma réaction. Il commence la conversation avec Bella. J'essaye de garder mon calme et de penser à un moyen de sortir. **Si tu ne veux pas venir... J'aurais toujours de la compagnie.** Il rapproche le téléphone de moi. **Dis bonjour...** Je ne dis rien. Il me balance par terre brutalement. Je gémis encore, _l'enculer_. Il me retourne sur le dos et approche le téléphone encore. **Allez ce n'est pas poli d'ignorer sa sœur.**

 **\- Ne l'écoute pas Bella !** Je dis fort. J'entends la voix de ma sœur paniquée. Il remet le téléphone à ses oreilles.

 **\- Alors on est d'accord ? Tu viens en échange de sa liberté.** **Bon...** Il raccroche.

 **\- Menteur...** Je siffle. Il me regarde et souris. Son regard parcourt mon corps et un frisson me parcours.

 **\- Tu as peur...**

 **\- Dans tes rêves.** Je lance un coup de pied dans sa face et avec l'autre le pousse loin. Je me relève vite et cours. J'entends qu'il rit. Il apparaît encore devant moi.

 **\- Sauvage...** Il lèche ses lèvres. **Peut-être que je devrais en profiter...** _Oh oh._

Il attrape un de mes poignets et je lui donne un coup de genoux entre ses jambes. Il grogne et me regarde méchamment. _Oups..._ Il me jette contre une colonne et ma tête tourne. Je respire difficilement, je sens ses mains sur ma taille. Il me tire pour que je sois sur le dos. Je le vois flou. J'essaye de lui mettre un poing, mais il attrape mon bras, puis la douleur me parcours je cris sans pouvoir me retenir. _Mon bras..._

 **\- Oui...** Il ferme les yeux. **J'adore quand tu cris, je veux t'entendre encore.** Il rapproche son visage du mien et lèche mes lèvres. Je détourne la tête et me tortille sous lui. Sa langue lèche mon oreille et je gémis malgré moi. **Sensible... ?**

 **\- Dégage !** Je lui cris dessus. Il déchire mon gilet et mon pantalon, je reste avec seulement avec mon t-shirt et ma culotte intacte. **Non ! Stop !** Je commence à être désespérée. Il caresse ma cuisse.

 **\- Si doux... Si chaud...** Il inspire profondément et souris. Il me regarde dans les yeux, ses yeux sont tous noirs. **Si pure...** Je me débats plus fort malgré la douleur dans mon bras. Il colle son entrejambe contre le mien et je sens son excitation.

 **\- Non ! Stop ! ESPÈCE DE SALOP !** J'hurle.

 **\- Elie !** _Bella..._ J'entends au loin ma sœur.

 **\- Mm... J'en regrette presque de l'avoir invité...** Puis il me regarde une fois de plus dans les yeux. **J'ai dit presque.**

 **\- Ne lui faites pas de mal... Faites tout ce que vous voulez avec moi, mais laissez ma sœur en paix !** Je lui supplie. Il caresse ma joue.

 **\- Non. Je vais jouer un peu avec elle, puis je vais profiter de toi en profondeur...** Il rit de plus belle. Les larmes commencent à me piquer les yeux.

 **\- Bella sauve toi !** Je cris puis le noir complet.

* * *

 _J'ai mal..._

 _J'ai chaud..._

 _J'entends un cri strident..._

 _J'ai mal..._

 _Je ne sais plus..._

 _Je brûle..._

J'ouvre difficilement les yeux, ma vision est floue. Je cligne plusieurs fois les yeux. Je respire plus fort lorsque je sens la douleur dans tout mon corps. _Que s'est-il passé ?_ J'essaye de me concentrer sur mon environnement, mais j'ai l'impression d'être au ralenti. _Je suis droguée ?_ En regardant autour, je ne peux que voir des murs blancs et j'entends vaguement un _bip bip_ énervant. _Je suis à l'hôpital ?_

 **\- Elle est réveillée.** J'entends une voix, puis des pas. Je vois une silhouette blanche.

 **\- Elisabeth ? M'entendez-vous ?** La voix est douce et viens de la silhouette blanche. _Un Ange ?_ **Est-ce que vous m'entendez ?** J'essaye de parler, mais ma gorge est sèche. Je déglutis puis essaye à nouveau.

 **\- O..Oui...**

 **\- Bon. Vous souvenez-vous de ce qui vous ait arrivé ?** Je réfléchis en fermant les yeux.

 **\- J'étais à la maison avec papa et... Il n'avait pas l'air bien...** Je commence à paniquer. **Je ne me rappelle de rien... Après...** Les larmes menacent de tomber, mais je les retiens. **Où est mon père ?** Je demande presque en pleurant.

 **\- Détendez-vous, votre père va bientôt arriver.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!** Je croasse.

 **\- Vous et votre sœur avez eu un accident.** _Accident ?_

 **\- Je ne me rappelle pas...** Je commence à m'énerver. **Ma sœur, où est-elle ?!**

 **\- S'il vous plait calmez-vous, vous êtes en sécurité. Votre sœur est dans la chambre à côté. Vous avez plus de traumatismes qu'elle.** Mes larmes commencent à couler et je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

 **\- Pourquoi je pleure ? Pourquoi ?!** Le médecin pose sa main sur la mienne.

 **\- Votre corps réagit et même si vous ne pouvez-vous en souvenir, le stress post-traumatique est normal.**

 **\- Non...** Je secoue la tête. **Je ne pleure pas... Je ne pleure jamais !** J'essuie brutalement les larmes. _Pourquoi je suis si énervé ? Pourquoi ce sentiment de désespoir ? Pourquoi je ne me rappelle de rien ?!_

 **\- Rajoutez de la morphine.** Je regarde à côté une infirmière, elle touche un truc. Je suis le tuyau et remarque qu'il rentre dans ma main. _Une perfusion !_ J'halète.

 **\- Non pas de piqure ! Pas d'aiguille !** Ma main tremble. Le médecin me presse au lit par les épaules et son visage est près du mien. J'écarquille les yeux, je le reconnais. _Le père de Jasper... Jasper ! Edward et Bella !_

 **\- Il faut dormir Elie.** Me dit-il doucement. **Tout ira bien.** Une étrange sensation venant de la perfusion se propage dans mon corps. _Morphine..._ Je ferme les yeux et le noir m'envahit de nouveau.

* * *

Lentement je reprends mes esprits et ouvre les yeux. Au début je vois tout blanc et flou, puis mes yeux s'adaptent et je distingue un plafond blanc. _Ah oui l'hôpital... Ce n'était pas un rêve, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? J'ai eu un accident avec Bella ?_ J'entends encore le _bip bip_ à côté de moi, je tourne ma tête difficilement et vois quelqu'un assit à côté du lit. Je plisse les yeux pour mieux voir et reconnais mon père endormis sur une chaise.

 **\- Papa... ?** Je croasse. Il bouge un peu et ouvre ses yeux.

 **\- Elie ? Elisabeth ?! Oh mon dieu Chérie est-ce que ça va ? Tu te sens comment ?** Il met ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage. **J'ai tellement eu peur quand Bella m'a appelé et m'a dit sur l'accident.** Il m'enlace brusquement et une douleur me prend. Je gémis un peu. **Oh désolé je...** * _Soupire*_ **Je suis soulagé que tu sois réveillée.**

 **\- J'ai dormi combien de temps ?**

 **\- Deux jours, quelquefois tu ouvrais les yeux, mais tu les refermais aussitôt.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé... ?**

 **\- Tu ne te souviens de rien ?**

 **\- Non...** Je ferme les yeux un peu frustrés.

 **\- Eh bien... Après que Bella est parti, tu es allée dans ta chambre et tu as sautée par ta fenêtre, tu as réussi à rattraper Bella à vélo et vous vous êtes percutées.** _What the fuck ?_

 **\- Quoi... ? Tu es sûr ?** Il soupire.

 **\- Oui... On a retrouvé mon vélo en morceaux sous les roues de la camionnette.** Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux. **Tu sais... Ça me touche que tu aies voulu rattraper Bella... Mais tu n'aurais pas dû prendre autant de risques. J'ai été très surpris de ne plus te voir dans ta chambre et de voir ta fenêtre ouverte. Un moment j'ai cru... J'ai cru que l'on t'avait enlevé ou pire...** Il prend ma main. **Ne refais plus quelque chose de dangereux ok ?** Me demande-t-il en caressant mes cheveux.

 **\- Euh... Ok...** Je dis doucement encore sous le choc du discours à mon père, je ne peux arrêter de me demander comment j'ai pu faire ça. _J'étais ivre ou quoi ?!_ _Déjà sauter par la fenêtre alors que j'ai le vertige c'est bizarre... Et ensuite rattraper Bella à vélo ? Waouh, j'ai dû être très en colère pour avoir la force de faire tout ça..._ J'entends la porte s'ouvrir et aperçois le père de Jasper.

 **\- Je vois que vous êtes réveillée Elisabeth.** Il s'approche et regarde une feuille. **Comment vous sentez-vous ?** _Je n'arrive pas trop à réfléchir, je suis encore dans le brouillard._

 **\- Morte.** Je réponds froidement. J'entends mon père soupirer.

 **\- Bien en d'autres termes.** Dit une voix familière. Je tourne la tête et aperçois Bella et Edward au cadre de la porte.

 **\- Et enterrée.** Je finis en envoyant un regard noir au jeune homme. Le docteur parle pour éviter les tensions.

 **\- Vous souvenez-vous de quelque chose ?**

 **\- Non...** Je peux voir qu'il a l'air soulagé. **J'ai beaucoup entendu cette question, c'est un problème si je me souviens ?**

 **\- Ce n'est seulement qu'une question. Vous avez eu une fracture au bras et une commotion à la tête avec une légère torsion du cou, mais votre vie n'est plus en danger maintenant. Vous avez eu de la chance, vous pourrez sortir dans quelques jours.** Je souffle et regarde au plafond. _Génial ! Hôpital !_

 **\- D'abord, vous m'enlevez ça.** Je montre du doigt la perfusion.

 **\- Il permet que vous ne ressentiez aucune douleur et...** Commence le docteur, mais je le coupe.

 **\- La douleur ne me dérange pas, mais ça si. Alors enlever le moi s'il vous plait.** Il me regarde un instant, mais je ne flanche pas. Il hoche la tête et demande à une infirmière de me l'enlever avant de partir.

 **\- Toujours effrayée des aiguilles ?** Dit Bella.

 **\- Pas peur, mais dérangée.** Je souffle. Une fois la perfusion enlevée, je prends note de mon état. Un bras cassé, des petites blessures un peu partout... _Ouais, j'ai vraiment l'air d'être passé sous des roues._ Mais cette histoire n'est pas tout à fait cohérente, _d'où me serait venu à l'idée de sauter d'une fenêtre ?_

 **\- Écoute Chérie, j'ai appelé ta mère et elle viendra te voir demain. Malheureusement je dois repartir au commissariat...** Je peux voir ses yeux devenir triste.

 **\- J'ai compris... T'inquiète pas, je ne pense pas pouvoir me faire davantage de dégât à l'hôpital. Tu peux partir en paix.** Je lui souris.

 **\- Merci ma Chérie.** Il m'embrasse sur le front et s'en va. Je me concentre cette fois sur le couple devant moi.

 **\- A part l'accident... J'aimerais savoir ce qui t'ai venu à l'esprit de partir comme ça de la maison et de dire des horreurs à papa ?** Je demande à Bella d'un ton froid. Elle a l'air mal à l'aise. Edward répond à sa place.

 **\- On pourrait te demander la même chose.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas à toi que je parle.** Dis-je.

 **\- Je sais que ce que je lui ai dit était méchant et gratuit...** Répond Bella. Elle mord sa lèvre inférieure de culpabilité. **Je lui ai présentée mes excuses.** Il y a eu ensuite un moment de silence gêné. **Merci.** dit-elle enfin. Je fronce les sourcils.

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Pour... Pour m'avoir défendu et d'excuser mon comportement à papa. Il m'a raconté ce que tu lui as dit après que je suis partie.** Elle me regarde dans les yeux. Je lui souris gentiment.

 **\- Normal, tu es ma sœur.** Elle me sourit en retour soulagée.

 **\- Oh et... Je suis désolée...** Ajoute-elle.

 **\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute... C'est moi l'idiote qui a « sautée » de la fenêtre pour me retrouver plus tard contre ton capot.** Je rigole un peu.

 **\- Ouais...** Dit-elle un peu gênée.

 **\- Il faut que j'y aille.** Dit Edward.

 **\- Hum, ok. Je vais rester avec ma sœur. On se voit plus tard ?** Il sourit à Bella et sort. Elle s'assoit à côté de moi et soupire.

 **\- Putain... Fallait que tu tombes pour lui...** Dis-je désespérée.

 **\- Pourquoi ça te dérange ?**

 **\- Pourquoi ? Parce que tu es toujours avec ceux qui me détestent.**

 **\- Il ne te déteste pas.**

 **\- Ouais, ouais c'est ça... Tu crois que je ne vois pas son regard perçant, comme s'il voulait me fusiller sur place.** Elle rigole un peu.

 **\- Ce n'est pas trop de sa faute.**

 **\- Hm Hm...** On se regarde, on regarde notre état un bras cassé pour moi, une jambe pour elle et son bras bandé. Sans le vouloir, on éclate de rire toutes les deux.

Le lendemain, maman est restée l'après-midi avec moi, le temps pour elle de s'assurer que moi et Bella sommes bien. Juste après son départ, Jasper m'a rendu visite avec Alice. Il avait une tête de chien battu et n'arrêtait pas de s'excuser, bien sûr je n'y comprenais rien. Alice m'a expliquée qu'il se sentait coupable pour les actions de son frère et de Bella. Personnellement je n'y croyais pas trop, mais je ne pouvais pas ignorer l'état de Jasper. Du coup c'est moi qui lui ai remonté le moral en blaguant, Alice m'a aidée et nous avons fini par rire tout au long de la soirée.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

 **-** _*Soupire*_

Inutile de dire que rester coincé dans un plâtre est inutilement ennuyant. Cela fait déjà une semaine depuis l'incident, papa est devenu une mère poule envers moi. J'ai eu quelques jours de repos, puis je suis retournée au lycée accompagné de Jasper et d'Alice. Je leur ai dit mainte et mainte fois que ça allait, mais têtu comme ils sont, ils m'ont trainé avec eux. _C'est peut-être moi qui suis têtue ?_ Bref, j'ai pu prendre en note les cours vus que je suis droitière.

Après l'hôpital, j'ai toujours une impression de fatigue. Comme s'il y a un petit décalage entre la réalité et mon cerveau. Je pense et réagis plus longtemps et j'ai de nombreuses migraines. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, j'ai eu une putain de fièvre les 3 premiers jours. Impossible de dormir ou de manger correctement.

Le Dr. Cullen s'est inquiété, il a remis la perfusion. J'étais bien évidement contre et je n'étais pas facile avec eux pendant mon hospitalisation. Plus tard, mon père est venu me chercher et je suis dorénavant suivi médicalement par Carliste. _Non pas que ça me déplaise, mais... Je ne sais pas, je n'arrive pas à enlever ce malaise._

* * *

Quelques mois se sont passés. Beaucoup de choses sont arrivés à part l'accident précédent. Bella et Edward se sont officiellement mis ensemble, _pour mon plus grand bonheur..._ Le bal des premières et terminales est passé, étant en seconde je n'y suis pas allée. Je me suis liée d'amitié avec Alice, la sœur de Jasper. J'ai pu aussi rencontrer sa famille, malgré ma réticence Jasper à réussit à me convaincre. J'ai apprécié Esme sa mère, une personne très douce et compatissante. Ensuite son autre frère Emmet, très comique et qui a une carrure d'un gros ours en peluche. Et enfin Rosalie sa dernière sœur, elle m'a d'ailleurs bien envoyée des regards d'avertissements au départ, mais j'ai réussi à blaguer un peu avec elle sur Emmet. J'ai eu peur de les rencontrer vu mon niveau social, mais Jasper est toujours resté à côté de moi. Et bizarrement, je me sentais toujours calme et sereine avec lui. _Il doit dégager autour de lui une aura naturellement calme,_ _il y a des gens qui inspirent la confiance, pourquoi pas le calme ?_

Sinon peu après l'accident, chaque nuit je rêve d'un homme aux yeux rouge qui veut me manger. _Cauchemars de petite fille..._ A chaque fois, je me réveille en sueur en entendant les cris imaginaires de ma sœur. _Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression de rater quelque chose._ Quelques fois j'ai des flashs, comme des petits souvenirs dont la douleur, une voix menaçante ou encore des yeux rouges. Je me dis que je dois devenir folle. Je n'en ai parlé à personne, mais Jasper se doute de quelque chose, il me regarde inquiet et me colle un peu plus. Il me raccompagne chez moi et viens me chercher le matin, il reste près de moi avant, pendant et après les cours. Il prend ma défense pour chaque petit détail. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi il était si préoccupé, _enfin je n'ai pas réussi à trouver le bon mot_ , il m'a répondu qu'il se souciait vraiment et qu'il devait me protéger. _Devait ?_ _Il a le « devoir » de me protéger ?_ Décidément, ce Jasper est un mystère à lui tout seul.

Demain est l'anniversaire à Bella et Alice m'a attrapée pendant la pause déjeunée pour planifier une fête surprise. C'est vrai que je voulais faire une surprise pour elle, mais je n'avais pas encore trouvé d'idée. J'accepte avec plaisir d'aider Alice. C'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvons moi, Jasper et sa famille en attente de Bella et d'Edward. J'étais un peu excitée de voir sa tête, sachant qu'elle déteste fêter son anniversaire. _Je suis peut- être un peu sadique sur les bords ?_ _Qu'importe !_ Je sentais une main froide prendre la mienne, je tourne la tête et remarque Jasper qui me sourit. Je lui souris en retour et me retourne en entendant Bella arrivée. En nous voyant elle soupire et sourit, _ouais on ne t'a pas oublié !_ Ils descendent les escaliers et Esme lui fait un câlin. En voyant cette famille, j'étais surprise de voir à quel point ils étaient liés à Bella. Enfin, tous sauf Rosalie, même si je pouvais voir ces efforts. Alice prend des photos d'eux et s'amuse comme une petite folle. Jasper me serre la main et je me retourne vers lui.

 **\- Ça va ?** Je chuchote. Ses yeux sont rivés sur ma sœur.

 **\- J'ai un peu... Mal au cœur...** Me répond-il.

 **\- On peut aller dehors si tu veux ?**

 **\- Ah...** Je tourne la tête vers Bella. **Je me suis coupée...** Dit-elle. Sans me rendre compte, j'atterris contre le mur et fracasse un vase au passage. Ma tête tourne un peu et je ne distingue pas les voix autour. Je sens une douleur à mon bras gauche et je remarque une entaille.

 **\- Merde.** Je souffle. Comme par habitude, je saisis mon foulard pour en faire un garrot et appui fermement sur la plaie. _Ça va passer..._

 **\- Elisabeth ?** Je relève la tête et Carliste se tient accroupi devant moi.

 **\- Ouais ce n'est rien...**

 **\- Tu es sûr ? Laisse-moi voir.** J'enlève ma main et resserre le garrot. **Je peux te soigner à mon cabinet.** Dit-il.

 **\- Ce n'est pas la peine.** Je me redresse et un grand vertige me prend. Carliste me saisit doucement par les épaules. **Je crois... Que je me suis cogné la tête.** J'ajoute en me tenant le front.

 **\- Viens avec moi. Edward va parler à Jasper, il doit s'en vouloir.** _Jasper ?_ Je relève la tête, _c'est vrai, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé en fait ?_ Le docteur me dirige vers une autre pièce. **Assis toi.** Je m'exécute encore un peu sonnée.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?** Je demande. Il ne répond pas et commence à nettoyer la plaie.

 **\- Je vais enlever les morceaux de verre, cela peut être douloureux.** Dit-il gentiment.

 **\- Vous ne m'avez pas répondu.** Je sens qu'il retire gentiment un morceau et une douleur me parvient, mais je reste calme et le regarde dans les yeux. **Carliste...** Je répète. Il lève ses yeux ambrés sur moi, une pointe de tristesse peut se voir.

 **\- Je suis navré de l'action de Jasper. Il peut être violent à certain moment lorsqu'il...** Un petit silence s'installe et il essaye de trouver le mot exact.

 **\- Lorsqu'il a « mal au cœur » ?** Je demande. **Hum... J'imagine qu'il doit souffrir... Mais c'est étrange.** Carliste retire toujours les morceaux en restant à l'écoute.

 **\- T'as-il parlé de quelque chose ?** Me demande-il.

 **\- Non, mais j'ai remarqué quelque truc...** Je traine ma phrase.

 **\- C'est-à-dire ?**

 **\- Eh bien... La première chose qui m'a troublée c'était sa capacité à savoir quand j'étais stressée, ou en difficulté. Pourtant je ne laisse rien paraître, mais il semble sentir mon humeur.**

 **\- Il a toujours été très empathique. Quelque chose que vous êtes aussi m'a-t-il dit.**

 **\- Quoi ? Non je...** Je rougis un peu. **Je ne vois pas de quoi il parle...** Je marmonne à moi-même. Je m'éclaire la gorge. **J'ai aussi remarqué qu'il ne déjeunait pas le midi, il m'a dit que c'est à cause d'un régime spécial.** Je regarde toujours la tête de Carliste pour trouver la moindre réaction révélatrice. **A première vue il a l'air bien physiquement, mais s'il suit un régime, il doit avoir quelque chose. Je ne sais pas si c'est une maladie et je ne veux pas pousser s'il ne veut pas que ça se sache...** Je traine encore ma phrase en cherchant la suite. J'étais en train de rassembler à voix haute mes idées. **Mais je dois avouer que je suis un peu curieuse et préoccupée.** Je le vois sourire doucement.

 **\- Préoccupée ?**

 **\- Enfin...** Je reprends vite. **Je veux dire...**

 **\- Inquiète ?** Dit-il d'un ton taquin.

 **\- Non... Plutôt... Curieuse c'est tout !** Dis-je en rougissant. Il rigole doucement.

 **\- Ce n'est pas vraiment une maladie, mais plutôt un problème qui unit notre famille.**

 **\- Vous avez aussi « mal au cœur » ?** Il sourit.

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Et les autres aussi ?**

 **\- C'est exact.**

 **\- Mais vous n'êtes pas liés par le sang, donc c'est quelque chose qui provient de l'extérieur ?** Son sourire s'agrandit.

 **\- On peut dire cela.**

 **\- Est-ce que ça avoir avec vos yeux ? J'ai remarqué la même couleur chez les autres, mais ceux de Jasper sont plus foncés.**

 **\- C'est une des conséquences.**

 **\- Hm... C'est très flou. Mais... Merci quand même. J'imagine que c'est un secret familial et c'est tout à fait légitime que vous le gardiez pour vous.** Je lui souris.

 **\- Il avait raison.**

 **\- Hm… ?**

 **\- Tu es très gentille et attentionnée à ton entourage, il faut seulement réussir à t'approcher pour le savoir.** Je rougis et baisse la tête. **Tu devrais être plus ouverte aux autres, nombreux apprécieraient une amie comme toi.**

 **\- Je... Je ne préfère pas...** Je murmure. Il fronce les sourcils.

 **\- Pourquoi ?** Je soupire.

 **\- Il vaut mieux être seule que mal accompagnée.** Je murmure. Mais je ne parlais pas pour moi, _mais pour les autres..._ Carliste ne cherche pas plus et se dirige vers ses ustensiles. Il prend une pince et une aiguille. **Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?** Mes yeux s'agrandissent en voyant l'aiguille.

 **\- Je vais te recoudre, cela va faire un peu mal mais...**

 **\- NON ! Non ça ira merci !** Je prends mon gilet, mais Carliste pose ses mains sur mes épaules.

 **\- Elisabeth soit raisonnable, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça.**

 **\- Oh mais si je le peux.**

 **\- Cela pourrait s'infecter et la plaie pourrait empirer.**

 **\- J'ai déjà eu pire.** Dis-je sans me rendre compte. Il me regarde un instant et soupire vaincu.

 **\- Laisse-moi au moins te bander le bras.** Je hoche la tête et le laisse faire. Il relève la tête. **Comment va ta tête ?**

 **\- Un peu sonnée, sinon ça va.** Il inspecte un peu et tourne ma tête. Lorsque ses doigts froids me touchent, un frisson me parcourt et je ferme les yeux pour me contrôler. _Non seulement il me touche la tête où je suis sensible, mais en plus il est froid_. Ses doigts masse un peu à chaque touche et mon mal de tête commence à disparaître. Je laisse une petite soupire m'échapper et réouvre les yeux.

 **\- Rien de grave, il va seulement laisser une petite bosse. As-tu mal à la tête ?**

 **\- Plus maintenant...** Je souffle. En réalisant ce que je viens de dire, mes joues chauffent. **Hm... Merci.**

 **\- Pas de quoi. Nous avons une séance la semaine prochaine.**

 **\- Encore ?**

 **\- Oui je voudrais m'assurer que tout va bien depuis l'accident.** Après un moment de silence où Carliste nettoie son matériel, je décide de me lever et remettre mon gilet maintenant déchiré.

 **\- Je vais aller voir Jasper.**

 **\- Il voudrait mieux le laisser un peu se reprendre. Allons rejoindre les autres dans le salon.**

 **\- Ok...** Je baisse la tête. Il met sa main sur mon épaule et me dirige hors de la salle.

Dans le salon se trouve seulement Emmet et Rosalie. Elle n'oublie pas de me lancer un regard de mort, mais je l'ignore. Même en ayant visitée peu de fois Jasper, j'ai appris que Rosalie n'aime pas les personnes qui s'approchent d'elle ou de sa famille. Bella reçoit le même traitement, donc j'en déduis que pour une fois ce n'est pas de _ma_ faute. _Je la comprends d'un certain côté de se montrer dure envers ceux qu'elle ne connait pas, comme moi elle ne veut pas se faire tromper._ Carliste me demande silencieusement de m'assoir et Emmet ne s'empêche pas de faire une remarque.

 **\- Alors on a peur des petites aiguilles.** Il rit. Je fronce les sourcils.

 **\- Pas peur, dérangée...** Je marmonne en regardant mes mains. Il rit encore plus fort. Je regarde autour, mais n'aperçois toujours pas Bella.

 **\- On se fait une partie ?** Demande Emmet qui me tend une manette.

 **\- Pourquoi pas.** Je souris en coin.

 **\- Alors... Jeu de combat ça ira ? Ou tu veux un truc plus simple ?** Dit-il en se moquant.

 **\- Combat.** Je dis sans ombrage en lui lançant un regard de défi.

 **\- Ça j'aime.** Il sourit. Il sort plusieurs jeux et je flash pour mon favori.

 **\- Celui-là.** Je pointe le boitier.

 **\- Ah... Bon choix, on aime la violence, Hm... ?**

 **\- Pas étrangère.** Je murmure. **Mais ça me plait...** Je dis plus fort avec un petit sourire. Je le vois rire, il s'installe à côté de moi en face de l'écran.

 **\- Prête à en découdre ?** Dit-il tout bas et je le regarde dans les yeux.

 **\- Toujours.** Il me regarde un instant, puis tourne la tête en souriant.

Ce jeu est un de mes préféré en termes de combat, c'est _mortal kombat_. Inutile de dire que c'est gore, et les graphismes sont un peu... Non _très_ osé. Mais c'est ce qui fait son charme. J'y ai souvent joué à Phoenix, j'espère que je ne suis pas trop rouillée. Le menu des personnages s'affiche et je ne réfléchis même pas, je prends directement ma favorite. J'entends glousser Emmet, _ouais rigole mec, je vais te défoncer !_ Le chargement fini, j'entends « Kratos V.S Kitana » et le combat commence.

* * *

 **\- Quoi ?! Mais c'est quoi ça ? C'est cette putain de manette aussi !** Je ris en écoutant Emmet se plaindre. Le premier combat était déclaré forfait, mais ensuite je l'ai démontée. Mon ventre commence à faire mal, même avec un fou rire j'ai réussi à le vaincre à cette dernière partie. **Rigole pas ! En plus tu n'as même pas changé de personnages, moi j'étais joueur en changeant un peu !** Mon rire s'intensifie.

 **-** _*Rire*_ **Mauvais joueur... !**

 **\- Quoi moi mauvais joueur ?! C'est toi aussi qui...** Je ne l'entends même plus, je tombe du canapé en me tenant le ventre, j'essaye de respirer.

 **\- Elle a raison, tu cherches des excuses.** Dit soudain Rosalie.

 **\- Mais...** Commence Emmet.

 **\- Laisse, tu es nul.** Elle ajoute. Je vois la tête d'Emmet et c'est la goutte d'eau de plus, je roule par terre. J'essaye de m'arrêter, mais la scène me tue. _Le pauvre... Avec sa tête de chien battu._ J'entends un petit rire et m'aperçois que c'est Rosalie. Je me calme et on se regarde toute les deux. Elle me sourit et je ne sens presque plus d'hostilité. Je me relève en m'excusant à Emmet, il boude toujours et rumine dans son coin. Je regarde dehors et remarque qu'il est bien tard.

 **\- Peut-être qu'il est temps que j'y aille. Hum... Vous savez où est Bella ?**

 **\- Edward l'a raccompagnée.**

 **\- Quoi ?!** Je me tourne brusquement vers elle. _Elle m'a oubliée ? *Soupire*_ **Je vais y aller alors.**

 **\- A pied et toute seule dans les bois ?** Demande Emmet d'une voix moqueuse. _Ah... Il s'est déjà remis ?_

 **\- Ce ne serait pas la première fois...** Je marmonne à moi-même en sortant dehors.

 **\- Attends Elisabeth !** J'entends Carliste derrière moi. Sans même me retourner je cris en arrière.

 **\- Je connais le chemin merci et dites à Jasper que je lui en veux pas !** Je dis amicalement. _Non, je ne lui en veux pas. Pour moi ce fût un accident, même si c'était étrange comme situation._

L'air froid frappe mon visage, mais je n'y fais pas attention. Je voulais rentrer, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas la famille de Jasper, mais je ne peux pas arrêter de me sentir mal à l'aise. Un pressentiment bizarre, pourtant ils sont normaux en dehors de leur problème familial. Je respire en profondeur et me dirige dans les bois. J'ai passée beaucoup de temps dans ma jeunesse pour la connaître assez. Vingt minutes plus tard je me rends compte que le soleil commence à se coucher et qu'il me reste facilement plus d'une heure de marche.

Au fur et à mesure que j'avance, un sentiment familier me parcours et il n'est pas de bon augure. Je marche plus vite et mon cœur s'emballe, comme si je savais ce qu'il allait se passer.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Je me prends une racine et tombe par terre. Je grogne à mon déséquilibre. _C'est Bella qui est maladroite pas moi !_ Je me redresse et remarque comment la forêt est devenue silencieuse. Je me fige et tends l'oreille par instinct. Le silence m'englobe jusqu'à que j'entends un craquement derrière moi. Comme une poussée d'adrénaline, je me retourne brusquement prête à balancer mon poing. Une fois tournée, des yeux ambre sont juste à quelques centimètres de moi. J'halète fortement pour empêcher mon cri de sortir.

 **\- Jasper ! Tu m'as fait peur...** Je dis plus fort que prévue. Il a les sourcils froncés et n'a pas l'air content.

 **\- Pourquoi es-tu partie ?**

 **\- Ma sœur est rentrée alors je...**

 **\- Tu rentres toute seule dans les bois ?!** Dit-il plus fort d'un ton dur en me coupant.

 **\- Je...** Il ne m'a pas laissé finir.

 **\- Tu sais que j'aurais pu être quelqu'un d'autre ? Es-tu inconsciente ?!** Finit-il. _Il est vraiment en colère._ La culpabilité me prend et je baisse la tête.

 **\- Désolé...** Je chuchote. Il soupire.

 **\- Je te raccompagne.** Il marche en avant sans m'attendre. _Ouais, il n'est pas content du tout._

Je vais pour le rejoindre, mais un flash arrive et je me fige. J'entends une voix grave et mon propre cri. Une douleur apparaît à mon bras et un sentiment d'impuissance m'envahit. J'ai des frissons de dégoût et le désespoir me prend. Je serre ma tête et gémis de douleur. Je me concentre sur ma respiration sans sentir des mains froides autour de moi.

 **\- Elisabeth !** J'ouvre les yeux pour me voir à nouveau devant Jasper. **Ça va ?** Il est clairement inquiet.

 **\- Je... Je crois...** Je regarde mon bras et touche mon cou. **J'ai l'impression que...** Je ne finis pas ma phrase. **Il faut que je dorme.** Je finis en soupirant.

 **\- Viens.** Il me tire et sans difficulté me prend dans les bras. J'halète d'horreur en ayant le vertige. Par instinct je m'accroche à lui et enfouis ma tête dans son épaule.

 **\- Pose-moi !** Je cris. Il resserre son étreinte et commence à marcher. **JASPER !** Mon corps commence à trembler de peur.

 **\- Je ne te lâcherais pas.** Je lève un peu la tête et regarde son visage. **Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je vais te ramener.** Il sourit tout en regardant devant lui. **Tu es la personne la plus sûr dans le monde.** Je fronce les sourcils en l'écoutant. _La personne la plus sûr ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire ?_ Soudain je sens la fatigue de plein fouet.

 **\- Pourquoi soudain... Je suis si fatiguée...** Je dis d'une voix pâteuse. Mes paupières s'alourdissent.

 **\- Ne t'en fais pas, dors Elisabeth.** Sans demander quoique ce soit le sommeil me prend.

Le lendemain, je me retrouve dans mon lit avec les mêmes vêtements que la veille. _Donc Jasper m'a vraiment ramenée._ Je passe une main dans mes cheveux et souffle. _J'ai besoin d'une douche._

* * *

J'ai vite passé à autre chose. Je ne voulais pas me prendre la tête, je voulais avoir une relation normale sans préjugés, mais sincère. Et Jasper est quelqu'un de bien pour moi, après l'avoir côtoyée pendant des mois, il n'a pas essayé de me duper ou autre chose. Il est en fait mon premier véritable ami depuis longtemps, il n'attend rien de moi et d'ailleurs je commence à devenir à l'aise avec sa famille. Bien-sûr je reste en retrait, mais je ne cache plus mes sourires ou mes rires et je commence à laisser mon naturel reprendre le dessus.

La semaine est passé vite, les cours sont toujours plus fun avec Jasper à côté. Le midi est très euphorique avec Alice, Emmet et Rosalie. Edward est une autre paire de manche. Je pense que comme étant la sœur de Bella, je me vois dans le rôle de ne pas être cool avec son petit-ami. Il est d'apparence gentil et protecteur, mais en plus du petit malaise habituel, j'ai à chaque fois... _La sensation est étrange... Un grain à la tête ?_ _Peut-être qu'il m'énerve sans faire quoique ce soit pour ?_ Il n'a pourtant rien demandé. Et à part cette légère sensation, je sens son regard inquisiteur sur moi à certain moment. Et ma réaction est prévisible, je garde les yeux baissés et essaye de penser à autre chose. Par chance, _je crois,_ Jasper pose sa main sur mon épaule et me dit une blague ou quelque chose d'autre, à chaque fois mon malaise s'évapore et je souris de nouveau.

Le rendez-vous avec Carliste est cet après-midi. Alice en a profité pour m'embarquer avec elle au shopping. Emmet a ri de moi, mais Alice lui envoya un sourire à en glacer le sang. Il déglutit et Jasper soupire, _ça sent mauvais ça._

J'avais raison. Alice nous a tirée dans un centre commercial, _il a tellement de monde !_ Nous rentrons dans le premier magasin de vêtement, Rosalie et Alice partent en avant, je me retrouve avec Jasper et Emmet à l'arrière. Tous les deux blasés.

 **\- Elles sont souvent comme ça ?** Je leur demande. Emmet soupire et Jasper me répond.

 **\- Oui généralement, désolé que tu ais à subir cela.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas grave. Et puis ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas allée faire les magasins.** Je lui souris. Je vois Alice revenir avec son regard sur moi, _non..._ Elle me prend le bras.

 **\- J'ai vu des hauts qui vont te plaire ! Viens !** _Et en avant..._ Elle m'emmène dans un rayon où nous attend Rosalie portant plein de vêtements.

 **\- Tiens.** Dit-elle. Et elle me pousse dans une cabine d'essayage. Je reste encore bouche bée.

 **\- Allez Elie on veut te voir, dépêche-toi de les essayer !** S'exclame Alice. _Ok..._

Je suspends la tonne d'habit, j'enlève mon t-shirt, mes chaussures suivies de mon jean. Je soupire et attrape les premiers articles. Un jean bleu foncé délavé moulant assorti avec une tunique rose pâle avec des _trucs volants ?_ Je suis consternée par mon manque de savoir sur la mode. Je tire les rideaux et Alice m'inspecte et me fait tourner avec un grand sourire. J'ai changé plusieurs fois de tenues. Toutes simples et mignonnes. J'aime bien comment les couleurs sont assorties. _Bien-sûr c'est la matrone de la mode qui me dicte lesquelles mettre_. Alice satisfaites emballe le tout, avec aussi son sac et idem pour Rosalie derrière. Elles se dirigent vers les caisses. Je sens une énorme panique.

 **\- Alice ?** Je l'interpelle. Elle se retourne souriante

 **\- Oui ?**

 **\- Hum... Tu ne remets pas en place les articles ?**

 **\- Hein ? Mais non, ils sont pour toi.**

 **\- Mais... Mais je n'ai pas pris beaucoup d'argent, je ne comptais pas acheter...**

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas je te les offres !** Elle rigole doucement. Je rougis d'embarras.

 **\- Hein... ?! Mais...**

 **\- Allez c'est bon !** Elle glisse son bras et me tire avec elle. **Pas besoin d'être timide, dis-toi que c'est un cadeau de remerciement.** _Cadeau ? Pourquoi ?_ Je hausse les sourcils, mais abandonne devant la caisse. Nous sortons et toutes les deux donnent leur sac à Emmet et Jasper. _Ah... Je comprends mieux pourquoi ils avaient l'air si désespérés._

Alice n'a pas perdu de temps en fonçant vers le prochain magasin, je soupire doucement. _La journée risque d'être longue._ Je sens mon bras être tenu et je tourne la tête. Cette fois c'est Rosalie, elle me sourit doucement et nous marchons tous pour rattraper Alice.

La matinée fut longue et fatigante. Nous arrivons chez les Cullen, Jasper et Emmet traînent tous les sacs jusqu'à la maison. Les filles me tirent dans la cuisine pour être accueilli par leur mère Esme.

 **\- Bonjour Elisabeth, comment ça s'est passé ?** Demande-t-elle doucement. Je m'installe et m'effondre sur le comptoir en soufflant. **Énergique à ce que je vois.** Elle rigole.

 **\- Je crois que je suis faite pour le shopping pour un siècle.**

 **\- Ça va un siècle, moi si ça pouvait être mille ans.** Dit Emmet. Je ris et sens une bonne odeur. Je lève la tête et remarque le tablier d'Esme.

 **\- Tu cuisine Esme ?** Je lui demande.

 **\- Oh oui ! Je prépare un nouveau plat tu pourras me donner ton avis.**

 **\- Bien-sûr.** Je renifle en fermant les yeux. **Ça sent bon...**

 **\- Ah ? Je n'ai même pas commencé la cuisson.** Je fronce les sourcils. _Alors c'est quoi ce que je sens ?_ Je m'approche et vois qu'en effet il y a encore les ingrédients en attente, je regarde plus loin pour voir un gros morceau de viande crue, le sang est encore frais. Un vertige me prend et je serre la tête. **Elie ça va ?**

 **\- Ouais... J'ai un peu mal à la tête, ce doit être le shopping. Il y avait vraiment beaucoup de monde.** J'ai soudain soif, _ça m'a vraiment épuisée..._ **Hum... Je peux vous prendre de l'eau ?**

 **\- Bien-sûr.** Elle me tend vite un verre d'eau. Je sors en direction du salon en buvant doucement mon verre. Sans le voir venir, Jasper se tient devant. Je glapis de surprise en reversant un peu d'eau sur moi.

 **\- Jasper !** Je dis un peu énervée, je le regarde et remarque son expression. **Ça ne va pas ?**

 **\- Que ressens-tu ?** Me demande-t-il préoccupé.

 **\- Je suis bien et crevée.** Je réponds simplement. _Bizarre son choix de mots._ Il regarde mon verre.

 **\- Tu as encore soif.** _Ce n'était pas une question._

 **\- On a marché toute la matinée, évidement que j'ai soif.**

 **\- Elisabeth ?** Je me tourne et vois Carliste en haut des escaliers.

 **\- Bonjour.**

 **\- Bonjour, mes filles m'ont dit qu'il n'y a pas eu de problème.** _Pff... Comme si moi j'ai déjà eu un problème !_ Je ris intérieurement. **Prête pour l'examen ?** Je hoche la tête et le suis.

* * *

Assise devant son bureau, je regarde le docteur ranger ses feuilles et sortir un dossier portant mon nom.

 **\- Alors...** Il commence. **Comment vas-tu depuis le temps ?** Je hausse les épaules.

 **\- Bien.** _Réponse courte, claire et nette._ Il sourit à cela. Il regarde le verre d'eau dans mes mains.

 **\- Tu as souvent soif c'est temps-ci ?** Toujours en haussant les épaules je lui réponds.

 **\- Plus ou moins, ça dépend des moments.**

 **\- Hm hm... As-tu remarqué une ecchymose ou une irritation au cou ?** Je fronce les sourcils.

 **\- Non pourquoi ?**

 **\- Il y a eu une légère torsion de ton cou lors de l'accident.** Il enchaîne sans que je puisse demander des détails. **D'autres symptômes ou anomalies que tu as remarqué ?** Je secoue négativement la tête. _Attends symptômes ? Depuis quand boire de l'eau est anormal_ ? Il note sur ses papiers et il y a eu un moment de silence. Soudain il reprend. **Fais-tu des cauchemars ?** Je me fige.

 **\- Non...** Je mens.

 **\- Tu sais je ne vais pas te disputer, je veux seulement savoir.** _C'est ça le problème !_ **Si ça peut te rassurer, je suis tenu par le secret médical. Je ne dirais rien à personne, ni à ton père si c'est cela qui te dérange.** _Il sait bien tourner ses phrases en sa faveur..._ Je le regarde un moment, puis détourne les yeux, un peu honteuse.

 **\- Oui j'en fais.**

 **\- Depuis l'accident ?**

 **\- Entre-autre...**

 **\- A quelle fréquence ?** Je ris amèrement à l'intérieur, _à part les rêves étranges que j'ai depuis toujours..._

 **\- Tous les jours.**

 **\- Et...** Il semble tendu. **Que se passe-t-il ?**

 **\- Hum... Il y a un homme... Il veut me tuer et... Semble vouloir me manger.** Je finis en soufflant. **C'est n'importe quoi...** Je murmure.

 **\- D'accord. Et les autres ?** Je penche ma tête. **Tu m'as dit qu'ils y en avaient avant l'accident.** _Oh..._

 **\- Ce n'est pas important.** Je dis effrayée.

 **\- Mais ces cauchemars peuvent...** Je le coupe.

 **\- Ce n'est pas... Enfin... C'est pas importants.** _Je veux pas en parler c'est possible ça !_

 **\- Très bien... Et ton bras ? Il s'est remis en même pas 2 semaines, c'est _très rapide_. As-tu mal ?**

 **\- Non. Des fois j'ai une sensation étrange, mais sinon rien de spécial.** Il hoche la tête en écrivant dans le dossier.

 **\- Et bien c'est terminé. J'aimerais juste que tu m'avertisses si les sensations de soif s'amplifient.** Il range les feuilles dans le dossier et le glisse dans son tiroir. **Ensuite pour les cauchemars...**

 **\- C'est ok ! Je veux dire ce ne sont que des rêves, l'esprit peut nous jouer des tours...** Je rigole nerveusement.

Nous retournons au salon et je vois toute la famille Cullen au complet en plus de ma sœur qui a mystérieusement apparue, mais je remarque son air troublé.

* * *

Le mystère est résolu. La famille de Jasper a décidé de déménager peu de temps après l'anniversaire à Bella, je n'ai pas caché ma déception à Jasper. Il m'a souri et a promis que je serais en sécurité même s'il n'était pas avec moi. Je lui ai répétée que je pouvais me débrouiller toute seule, mais il m'a seulement ébouriffé les cheveux avant de me faire un câlin et partir. J'ai appris aussi qu'Edward a rompu avec Bella, _peut-être qu'il est la cause du départ de leur famille._ En tout cas, je me suis toujours méfiée de lui.

Ils sont partis deux jours avant mon anniversaire, je me sens un peu déprimée de ne pas les avoir ce jour-là.

En parlant de ça, la veille je rentre et trouve la maison rangée et propre, je crois même qu'elle brille. J'avance de quelques pas et papa sort brusquement de la cuisine.

 **\- Elisabeth !** Il me salut joyeusement.

 **\- Salut papa. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? On a des invités ?** Il rit doucement.

 **\- Non, c'est une soirée spéciale pour l'évènement de demain.** Il me fait un clin d'œil.

 **\- Ah oui... Le jour de l'automne.** Dis-je innocemment.

 **\- Oui, mais surtout l'anniversaire de ma p'tite fille !** Il me frotte les joues.

 **\- Ah... J'avais oublié.** Je dis avec une mine innocente et il rit de plus belle.

 **\- J'ai pris ma journée de demain pour passer une journée avec toi, on pourra aller où tu veux.**

 **\- Et le lycée ?** Je demande étonnée.

 **\- Rien de mal à prendre une journée de repos de temps en temps.** _*Rire*_

 **-** _*Rire*_ **Ok, ok... Et Bella ?**

 **\- Hum...** Il fait une petite tête. **Elle va rester, elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait nous laisser tous les deux.** Il reprend une tête joyeuse pour changer de sujet. **Donc ce sera une journée père-fille !** _Bella..._ Elle sait que j'adore être avec papa, mais c'est ma sœur, j'aurais aimé passer la journée avec elle aussi.

 **\- Cool !** Je l'enlace fortement.

La soirée fût merveilleuse. Papa avait commandé la nourriture, un de mes plats favoris : poulet au curry et gratin dauphinois. _C'était succulent !_ Papa a blagué sur ses talents culinaires médiocres, ma sœur et moi n'avons pas ratées l'occasion de le taquiner toute la soirée. Pour le dessert, papa a réussi à trouver un framboisier, rare à cette saison, mais mon fruit préféré. A chaque fois que je mange une framboise, je sens des picotements dans ma bouche et un frisson de plaisir. Quand j'ai expliqué ça à mon père, il a eu un fou rire. J'ai essayé de lui demander pourquoi c'était si drôle, mais mon père n'a pas réussi à parler, il se tordait de rire dans sa chaise. J'ai regardé ma sœur et elle rigolait aussi dans son coin. Elle m'a remarquée et j'ai eu l'explication que j'ai entendue depuis toute petite : **_Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grande_**. _Demain je vais avoir 17 ans, je pense être assez grande maintenant !_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Le matin je me réveille doucement avec l'odeur de pain grillé et de croissant. Je me redresse en humant l'air et gémis. _Ça sent hyper bon !_ Je me lève et me dirige en bas dans la cuisine. Je rentre dans la pièce et trouve mon père sifflotant avec un tablier en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner. Encore endormis, je ne retiens pas mon rire devant cette scène. Papa se retourne et m'embrasse fort sur le front en me souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire. Il m'explique que Bella s'est levé tôt pour une affaire. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire une petite tête, mais papa essaye de me faire rire autant que possible et il réussit à merveille. Je déjeune tranquillement et papa ramène le courrier, étrangement il m'annonce que j'ai reçu des petits paquets. Je fronce les sourcils et prends la carte qui les accompagne. En lisant la lettre je laisse tomber ma cuillère et reste bouche bée. Papa s'approche et lit à haute voix.

 ** _§§§_**

 _Cher Elisabeth,  
Nous te souhaitons un Joyeux Anniversaire !  
De la part de toute la famille Cullen._

 ** _§_**

 _Salut Elie,  
j'imagine très bien ta surprise en lisant ces lignes,  
mais tu n'aurais quand même pas pensée que nous t'avions oublié !  
Je t'ai envoyée quelques petits accessoires comme je sais que tu n'es pas mode,  
je pense que tu vas adorer et surtout n'hésite pas à me demander si tu en veux d'autres !  
Alice._

 ** _§_**

 _Salut petite tête !  
Alors tu as pris un an de plus,  
ne te sens pas trop vieille surtout !  
Rosalie a choisi ton cadeau parce que je n'avais aucune idée...  
Le meilleur, Emmet._

 ** _§_**

 _Elisabeth,  
Je te souhaite un très Bon Anniversaire,  
j'espère que depuis la dernière fois tu te portes bien.  
Je suis désolé de ne pouvoir être là en ce jour,  
mais sache que nous serons toujours là,  
n'hésite pas à utiliser ton cadeau pour nous contacter.  
Ton ami, Jasper._

 ** _§§§_**

Je clignote des yeux pour vérifier que je tiens bien la lettre. Il y a eu un petit silence et papa s'est décidé à se lancer en premier.

 **\- Eh bien... C'est gentil de leur part d'avoir pensé à toi.**

 **\- Hm hm...** Je marmonne encore choquée.

 **\- Bon. Il est l'heure des cadeaux alors !** Il se lève et prend une petite boîte cachée derrière le micro-onde. Je souris à sa petite cachette.

Il la pose sur la table à côté des colis. Je décide de commencer par celui d'Emmet et Rosalie. Je prends la plus grosse boîte et l'ouvre. J'en retire un casque audio rouge, je l'inspecte et vois qu'il est très récent et tout à fait adapter pour mes oreilles. Il est beau et parfait pour écouter de la musique, en plus de très bonne qualité. Je lève la tête, papa et moi échangeons un regard étonné.

Je continus avec le paquet d'Alice, je le déballe et vois une mignonne petite sacoche noire. Je l'ouvre et en sort un baume coloré à la framboise, du petit maquillage de bonne qualité et un parfum. J'écarquille les yeux en regardant l'eau de parfum, c'est un de mes préférés et qui coûte un peu cher : _Hypnotic Poison_ à la vanille.

 **\- C'est bien celui que je pense ?** Demande mon père.

 **\- Ouais...** Je souffle. _Je n'en reviens pas !_

Je me reprends et continus. J'attrape le colis de Jasper. J'ouvre la petite boîte à l'intérieur et découvre un portable de dernière génération. Comme s'il est en sucre, je le pose délicatement sur la table en soufflant.

 **\- Waouh.** Dit mon père. Je ne peux que hocher la tête les yeux écarquillés. C'est un smartphone tactile, un peu grand et rouge métallique.

 **\- Putain de merde...** Je dis sans me retenir. **Ils sont fous...** Je murmure.

 **\- C'est... Euh... Vraiment gentil, mais vraiment...** Commence papa.

 **\- Dingue.** Je finis. Nous nous regardons et éclatons de rire. Papa prend délicatement le portable et le met à charger, tout comme le casque. Je remets les accessoires dans la petite sacoche noire et prend le dernier cadeau.

 **\- Euh attends !** Je lève la tête vers mon père. **Après des cadeaux comme ça...** Je lui souris et le fais s'asseoir à côté de moi.

 **\- Ne t'inquiètes pas papa, je sais que j'ai gardé le meilleur pour la fin.** Je regarde la belle boîte pourpre effet velours et l'ouvre. J'halète et couvre ma bouche en voyant le beau pendentif à l'intérieur. C'est un dragon en argent avec un joyau rouge entre ses griffes. **Mon dieu... C'est magnifique papa...** Je sens mes yeux se mouiller.

 **\- C'est celui que tu voulais quand tu avais 12 ans. Je n'ai pas pu te le prendre à ce moment-là, mais je t'ai promis que je te l'offrirais à un autre anniversaire.** Je le regarde dans les yeux encore secoués.

 **\- Tu t'en es souvenu ?**

 **\- Je n'oublie jamais mes promesses. Ou du moins, je fais tout pour les tenir.** Il rit en se frottant la tête.

 **\- Merci papa !** Je l'enlace de toutes mes forces.

 **\- Joyeux Anniversaire Ma Chérie.** Il accroche le pendentif autour de mon cou et je le prends entre mes doigts.

 **\- Je l'adore.**

 **\- Bon, les cadeaux c'est fini, maintenant on va sortir !**

 **\- Je me prépare et on y va ?**

 **\- Alors dépêche-toi.** Il rit en me voyant courir dans la salle de bain.

* * *

La journée a commencé fort avec les cadeaux, elle continue avec mon père qui m'emmène en ville. Il y a une petite fête foraine pour le jour de l'automne et papa a prévu de bien en profiter. Nous avons acheté des barbes à papa, nous nous sommes baladés dans les stands et papa s'est arrêté au stand de tir. Il a fait un sans-faute et m'a offert une grosse peluche douce d'un ours tenant un cœur. _J'adore les peluches !_ Même encore à mon âge, _on n'est jamais trop vieux pour jouer !_

J'ai demandé à mon père si je pouvais apprendre à tirer, il était un peu réticent au début. Mais après réflexion, il m'a dit qu'il m'apprendrait lorsque j'aurais 18 ans l'année prochaine et qu'en attendant je pouvais apprendre à me battre, _même si j'ai quelques petites notions qu'il ne connait pas..._ Ensuite, nous avons fait plusieurs tours d'auto tamponneuse et selon papa, je suis très douée pour foncer dans le tas.

Après une après-midi mouvementée, nous décidons de terminer cette journée avec un bon film d'action. Devant le cinéma, nous regardons les affiches quand je vois « Stars Wars : Rogue One », je fonce attraper mon père pour qu'il voie l'affiche, il rit et est tout à fait d'accord avec moi. Nous payons nos places et allons dans la salle, bien-sûr en passant par la case popcorn.

A la fin du film, _je peux dire que franchement j'ai adoré !_ Même papa a apprécié, alors qu'il est de l'autre génération, nous avons bavé devant l'écran.

La nuit est tombée, nous entrons dans la voiture avec encore nos pots de popcorn. Papa conduit et je mets de la musique avec ma clé USB. Pour rire je mets de la J-Pop, papa s'est bien marré en entendant les paroles japonaises. Mais il a tout de même aimé, en particulier une qui est ma préférée. C'est l'un des _ending_ du manga « _Naruto Shippuden »_ , j'ai eu l'originale et je la connais presque par cœur. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de chanter.

 _Hitomi Tojite_ _  
Kokyuu Tomete  
Kasanariae Futatsu Pas Kage Yo  
Hikare Hikare Hikare  
Sayonara Namida  
Hitomi Tojite_

Je continus en fermant les yeux me laissant aller. L'émotion de la musique me prend et je rentre complètement dans ma bulle. La fin arrive et je termine en beauté.

 _Hitomi Tojite_  
 _Kokyuu Tomete_  
 _Kasanariae Futatsu Pas Kage Yo_  
 _Hikare Hikare Hikare_  
 _Sayonara Namida_  
 _Sora Yo Harete_  
 _Niji Wo Kakete_  
 _Senaka Wo Oshite Yo Konya Dake Wa_  
 _maware maware maware_  
 _Sayonara Memorii_  
 _Hitomi Tojite_  
 _Hitomi Tojite_  
 _Hitomi Tojite_

Je respire plus fort après avoir tout chanté.

 **\- J'avais oublié ta belle voix.** Je me tourne vers mon père. Il sourit et continu. **Tu chantes superbement bien, tu ne voudrais pas me chanter quelque chose à l'avenir ?** Il rigole. Je rougis à son compliment.

 **\- Non...** Je souffle.

 **\- Oh... Ne fais pas ta timide. Tu es ma star !**

Le reste du trajet continu dans la bonne humeur.

* * *

Une fois rentré, je prends mon nouveau portable et l'allume. Je fais les réglages et insère ma carte SD, _je voudrais essayer mon nouveau casque aussi !_ Je l'enfile et lance la musique. Les sons sortent harmonieusement et mes oreilles apprécient le confort du casque. _Faudrait que je les remercie._ J'enlève le casque et sors dehors pour appeler Jasper. Je cherche son numéro et appuie dessus.

 **\- Allô ?**

 **\- Allô, Jasper ?**

 **\- Elisabeth ?!**

 **\- Oui c'est moi.** Je souris.

 **\- Comment vas-tu ?**

 **\- Bien... Hum... Merci beaucoup pour les cadeaux.**

 **\- Tu les as bien reçus alors ?**

 **\- Oui. Mais vous êtes fous...** Je souffle en me prenant le front.

 **\- Pourquoi donc ?**

 **\- Et bah... ! Tout est beau et... Cher ! Vous n'auriez pas dû...**

 **\- Voyons Elie c'est ton anniversaire. Bella aussi a eu des cadeaux, pourquoi tu n'en aurais pas autant ?**

 **\- Hum...** Il m'a cloué le bec, je sais plus quoi rétorquer. _*Souffle*_ **Merci beaucoup.** Je finis.

 **\- De rien.** Je peux entendre son sourire. Une question me vient d'un coup.

 **\- Euh... Vous avez pris le portable et le casque en rouge, comment avez-vu su pour ma couleur... ?** J'entends un petit rire.

 **\- Edward l'a suggéré et Bella a confirmée.**

 **\- Oh... Il a bien deviné.** Je suis un peu suspicieuse.

 **\- Tu peux me rendre une faveur Elie ?**

 **\- Bien-sûr.**

 **\- Peux-tu ne rien à dire à ta sœur ? Ne lui dis pas d'avoir un contact avec moi ou quelqu'un d'autre de la famille s'il te plait.**

 **\- Ok pas de problème.** Je fronce les sourcils. **Ça a un rapport avec votre départ ?**

 **\- Entre-autre...**

 **\- Tu sais je ne pense pas que ma sœur va vous poursuivre, alors relax.** Je ris un peu. Il rit aussi.

 **\- Non, mais... S'il te plait ?**

 **\- Ok pas de problème.**

 **\- Merci. Hum... Il faut que je te laisse, on se rappelle plus tard ?**

 **\- Ouais, à plus tard.**

 **\- A bientôt.**

Je raccroche et regarde le portable. Je n'aurais pas cru parler avec quelqu'un au téléphone comme ça, comme des... _Amis_. Je ris doucement. _Ouais, c'est un des meilleurs anniversaires que j'ai eus depuis longtemps !_

* * *

Une semaine après mon anniversaire, Bella a commencé à devenir dépressif et je me suis alors doutée de quelque chose. D'habitude après une rupture, Bella se remet très vite et on rigole ensemble, _mais là..._ Elle se referme sur elle-même et dépérit à vue d'œil. J'ai essayé avec mon père de la faire sortir, de rester avec elle pour lui faire penser à autre chose, mais sans succès. Le plus difficile fut lorsque ses cauchemars ont commencé. Depuis la première nuit, je me lève pour aller la rassurer. Mon père devient fatigué de ses cris, mais on sait très bien que ce n'est pas de sa faute. Pour empirer les choses, moi aussi des rêves hantent mes nuits. Soit c'est sur cet homme cannibale mystère, ou c'est mon rêve mensuel qui est devenu hebdomadaire. Trois paires de yeux rouges me fixent, plusieurs sentiments me traversent : la peur, le calme, la joie et un sentiment que je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Mais le jour, je suis à fleur de peau et le moindre problème c'est à peine si je réussis à rester calme.

Un jour au lycée où Bella n'est toujours pas venu. J'ai pris l'habitude de prendre ses cours et devoirs d'une de ses amies, je les dépose à mon casier pour les récupérer plus tard. Ce matin je me retourne et me trouve encerclée par le groupe de filles qui m'ont harcelé l'année précédente.

 **\- Regardez-moi ça... Que c'est gentil de ta part de prendre soin des cours de ta sœur, elle va mieux ?** Dit-elle avec ironie. **C'est vrai, c'est dur de se prendre un râteau par le plus beau mec du lycée, enfin ex.** **Vu qu'il est parti par sa faute...** Son ton mesquin devient plus en colère. Elle se rapproche vers moi. **J'espère qu'elle pleure bien dans son coin de souris, c'est tout ce qu'elle mérite. Hein les filles ?**

 **\- Ouais !**

 **\- C'est clair !**

 **\- Quelle petite idiote.** Elles rigolent en groupe et je sens ma colère montée, mais je reste le plus impassible possible.

 **\- J'ai appris aussi qu'elle devenait dépressive ? Ce doit être dur pour toi et ton père, lui chef de la police qui ne peut même pas aider sa fille. Et toi qui essaye de l'aider... Ah ahah ! Tu es déjà inutile et n'arrive pas à parler devant quelqu'un d'autre que le « cher Jasper » ... Tu en as bien profité hein ?! Tu te sens seule n'est-ce pas ? Il avait pitié de te voir seule, quelle bonté il a eu de te parler. Ah ahah...** Les autres filles rigolent aussi, je ne veux pas de bagarres, je commence à partir sans un mot. Je les contourne et peu après la grande perche ajoute. **C'est ça, barre-toi ! Va pleurer sur les genoux de ton père et aider ton inutile de sœur...** Je continue de l'ignorer. **Elle ne sert tellement à rien que ça soulagerait tout le monde qu'elle se suicide !**

Au dernier mot je m'arrête. Je les entends glousser et parler, mais je ne distingue pas les mots. Le simple fait qu'elle a dit la possibilité de la mort de ma sœur, mon cœur s'est arrêté un moment et ma rage me prend. Je me retourne et vois leur sourire mesquin sur le visage. _Comment peut-elle parler comme ça de quelqu'un ? Surtout de ma sœur ?!_ Je m'approche vers elles et la grande perche lève le menton et me défi du regard.

 **\- T'as un problème ? Petite pute.** Elle me pousse et j'éclate.

D'un geste brusque, je lui mets mon point droit dans son visage et elle se retrouve par terre. La suite se déroule vite. Une brune se rapproche en voulant me frapper, j'esquive et attrape sa tête pour la balancer contre les casiers. Je sens mes cheveux se tirer derrière, je cogne avec mon coude la personne derrière moi et la fait passer au-dessus de mon épaule. Les deux dernières arrivent pour me prendre en sandwich, celle de derrière m'attrape les bras et celle de devant commence à mon frapper dans l'estomac. Je balance violemment ma tête en arrière, la prise se relâche et je termine la dernière avec un coup de pied dans le ventre.

Je respire rapidement, pas de fatigue, mais de rage et de frustration. _Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas perdu le contrôle_ , heureusement cette fois je n'aurais pas de cicatrices, seulement des bleus. Je regarde les filles par terre en train de pleurer ou gémir de douleur et un sentiment de contentement me parcours. _Ça fait du bien putain._ J'entends ensuite plusieurs pas s'approcher et aperçois trois surveillants et le proviseur qui me regarde pétrifiés. Je soupire et me dirige vers eux. Je présente mes excuses pour la gêne occasionnée et ajoute que j'attends devant le bureau du proviseur.

Dans le bureau, le proviseur encore choqué essaye de savoir pourquoi j'ai explosé la gueule à ces filles. Je lui ai dit la vérité le plus impassible possible. Par respect pour mon père, je m'en suis sortie avec seulement un avertissement. Le proviseur m'a aussi demandé de venir le voir si je subissais d'autre harcèlement, au lieu de régler par la force. Mais je ne suis pas du genre à balancer sans raison et de passer pour la victime. En rentrant, je rejoins ma sœur dans sa chambre, je prends ses cours et commence à lui présenter ce qu'elle a raté aujourd'hui. Je fais cela depuis des semaines, mon temps libre est consacré que pour elle, mais cela ne me dérange pas. _Tout ce qui compte pour moi c'est elle_.

* * *

 _ **Je ne possède rien d'autre que mon OC.**_

 _ **Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos commentaires, ça m'a fait plaisir que vous appréciez cette histoire! Et ça me rassure en même temps ... Il me reste des chapitres en stock et je continue d'écrire, j'espère que ma flemmardise ne l'emportera pas. Merci encore!**_

 ** _Juste une petite question, j'ai dit que ce serait du point de vue de l'OC, mais j'arrive dans un moment où des choses se passent sans qu'elle s'en rendent compte... J'évite de spoil, j'aimerais savoir si vous voulez que je le mette en point de vue normal ou d'une autre personne (Ou alors je me débrouille pour l'écrire comme d'habitude suivant l'OC mais ça risque de ne pas être clair) ?_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

Les semaines passèrent. Je recevais un appel des Cullen tous les jours. Bien que les appels étaient courts, j'aimais vraiment leur parler. Je leur parlais de Bella et je demandais calmement sur Edward pour essayer de comprendre, _mais bon..._ Chaque appel se faisait après mes cours en rentrant, juste avant de voir Bella.

Mais aujourd'hui est différent, je rentre du lycée et remarque un mot de Bella.

 ** _§§§_**

 _« Je suis partie avec Jacob prendre l'air.  
Ne vous inquiétez pas.  
Bella. »_

 ** _§§§_**

 _Ok c'est... Étrange ?_ Enfin bon, ça fait si longtemps qu'elle n'est pas sortie que je remercie le ciel de son initiative. Je monte poser mes affaires dans ma chambre et me pose sur le lit. Je me tourne sur le côté et ferme les yeux. _Je suis tellement fatiguée..._ Devoir rassurer Bella tous les soirs, m'occuper de ses cours et des miens... Je souffle et prend des grandes respirations. _Je veux juste dormir..._ Doucement je sens que le sommeil arrive et je me détends entièrement.

* * *

 _Je me sens légère, le noir m'entoure et je ne sais pas où je suis. Mais je n'ai pas peur, en fait je suis très calme. Soudain je me sens poser sur quelque chose de doux et confortable, mais je suis toujours dans l'obscurité. Lentement, je sens quelque chose de froid me toucher, je crois même à plusieurs endroits. Ces touches se font plus sentir comme des caresses, ma respiration s'approfondit et je ferme les yeux._

 _Je peux sentir une sur mon bras droit, elle commence du bout de mes doigts remonte doucement jusqu'à l'intérieur de mon coude et refait plusieurs fois le même chemin. Je sens une autre à mon visage, depuis ma tempe gauche elle descend à ma mâchoire, continue le long de mon cou et s'arrête au début de ma poitrine. La dernière touche est plus basse, elle débute à ma hanche droite fait le tour de ma cuisse et va vers l'intérieur._

 _Même si ces touches sont froides mon corps semble brûler, ma respiration devient laborieuse lorsque les touches changent d'endroits et deviennent un peu plus intimes. Elles frôlent ma poitrine, caressent plus mes cuisses intérieures et je sens un souffle froid aux creux de mon cou. Je me rends compte que depuis un moment je gémis doucement, une touche se rapproche de mon intimité, mais reviens en arrière. Je gémis de frustration, je me sens tellement chaude... J'ai une sensation bizarre au bas du ventre, j'ai un manque en bas..._

 _J'ouvre les yeux et ma respiration se bloque en voyant les trois paires d'yeux rouges qui me fixent. Je devrais avoir peur, mais tout ce qui m'importe là maintenant c'est ce sentiment, cette sensation de plaisir. Une caresse passe sur ma poitrine et je gémis plus fort. Plus... J'en voulais plus. Je ne pouvais pas parler, mais les yeux ont compris par mon regard remplit d'une envie, d'un besoin._

 _Les caresses se font plus précisent à la poitrine et aux cuisses. Je ne voyais rien à part ces yeux, mais je sentais un pincement à mon téton droit, je me cambre automatiquement en respirant plus fort. Ensuite je sens la fraîcheur sur mon intimité. Oui... Je gémis lorsque l'une des caresses joue doucement avec mon clitoris. Encore... Une autre touche rejoint l'autre, mais elle frotte doucement contre mon entrée. Je gémis plus fort._

 _Mon corps tremble un peu de nécessité. Je ferme les yeux et supplie dans ma tête d'en avoir plus. Comme si elles m'ont entendu, je sens quelque chose de froid entrer en moi. Je pousse un petit cri, elle ressort et rentre ainsi de suite. Mes bruits se font plus fréquents et plus fort tout au long de la sensation. Un sentiment se construit de plus en plus, j'ai l'impression que mon corps se tend de plus en plus. Les touches s'accélèrent, mes gémissements deviennent des cris de plaisirs. J'approche de quelque chose, encore... Oui... Plus..._

Je me redresse brusquement sur mon lit en sueur, mon cœur bat très vite, mais la tension est toujours là. _C'était quoi ça ? Un rêve érotique ?!_ C'est mon premier, mais cela avait l'air si réel. Je remarque mon corps tremble et ce même sentiment au niveau de mon intimité. Je me mords la lèvre, _faut-il que je me soulage ?_ Je rougis un peu, mais j'en ai trop besoin. Je vérifie du regard que ma fenêtre est fermée ainsi que ma porte. Je retire mon pantalon et remarque ma culotte mouillée. _Sérieux Elie..._

Je passe ma main dedans et écarte les cuisses. Avec un doigt je tourne autour de mon clitoris, je joue plus rapidement avec lui et la pression reviens très vite. Ma respiration devient aussi erratique. Mais il me manque toujours quelque chose, avec mon autre main je mets un doigt à l'intérieur de moi. Je bloque mon gémissement et ajoute un en plus. Mes mouvements deviennent plus rapides, je sens que j'approche vite. Allongée sur le dos, je me cambre et étouffe mon cri lorsque je sens ma libération.

Je reste un moment les yeux fermés appréciant la descente de la pression. Ma poitrine monte et descend vite, mais ralentit doucement. _Je n'en reviens pas que j'ai dû me soulager à cause d'un rêve._ Descendue de mon nuage, je ramasse mes affaires et me dirige vers la salle de bain pour une bonne douche.

* * *

Le soir, Bella rentre accompagnée de Jacob. Je les rejoins et m'étonne de voir le sourire de ma sœur. Jacob me salut et je fais de même. Ma sœur lui dit à demain et se retourne vers moi. Je ne peux pas arrêter mon sourire, elle me demande ce qui m'arrive et je lui fais un gros câlin. Je lui dis qu'elle a retrouvée des couleurs et que ma sœur m'a vraiment manquée. Elle sourit gênée et va pour monter dans sa chambre, mais je la retiens et l'emmène dans la cuisine. Nous préparons le dîner et je questionne innocemment Bella sur Jacob. J'ai appris qu'elle a décidée de réparer des motos avec lui. Un peu étonnée, je la taquine un peu et elle rigole enfin.

Les jours suivants ont été meilleurs, Bella retrouvait peu à peu son engouement à la vie et moi mon énergie. J'ai quelques fois accompagnée Bella au garage de son ami. Je regardais avec envie les deux motos de « morts » comme ma sœur les appels. Jacob et moi avons beaucoup rigolé, c'est un gars très sympa, cool et très drôle. Bien-sûr il est aussi très bien formé, j'arrive bien à voir ses biceps et j'imagine facilement ses abdominaux sous le t-shirt. Il ne m'attire pas dans ce sens, il est très gentil et adorable, mais je crois qu'il est à fond sur ma sœur. C'est le seul hic, j'ai un peu de mal à laisser un autre gars l'approcher, mais en voyant Bella, je me dis qu'elle a peut-être besoin d'un changement. Et puis je n'y connais rien en histoire de cœur, alors tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'il ne la laissera pas tombé comme l'autre. Sinon, je lui casserais la figure.

* * *

Bella a décidé d'aller au cinéma, accompagnée de ses amis de lycée et de Jacob. _Mm..._ Je ne m'en fais pas trop, j'ai la maison est à moi seule, mon père a dû rester au bureau. Ce n'est pas trop dérangeant, j'allume la télé et mets un DVD, tranquillement j'ouvre le frigo et je pars chasser mon futur dîner. Les restes des spaghettis bolognaises d'hier. _Mm... J'adore_. Recouvert des gruyères, je prends mon plat et m'installe devant le film, _Armageddon_.

Film _«_ pseudo catastrophe _»_ comme je dis. Une météorite géante va détruire la terre et la NASA fait appel à des foreurs de pétroles. Je ris en y pensant, mais il est drôle malgré le contexte et ça se finit bien. C'est le seul film catastrophe que j'aime, même avec la _«_ scène mouchoir _»_. _J'ai toujours détesté imaginer la fin du monde ou la mort en général, ça me plombe toujours le moral._ J'aime et déteste en même temps ce film à cause de la scène triste, où le héros dit adieu à sa fille et se sacrifie pour sauver tout le monde. J'en verse toujours une larme, _c'est cette putain de musique émouvante aussi... Tiens en parlant du loup_ , la scène arrive justement et j'appuie vite sur la télécommande _OFF_. Je soupire et regarde le plafond, je n'ai pas le courage et l'envie d'être triste, surtout pour un film.

Je me lève en soupirant encore et me dirige dans la cuisine. Je fais la vaisselle et réfléchie à un autre film, _peut-être avec le même acteur ? Faire la trilogie Die Hard peut-être..._ Je me fais sortir de mes pensées par la sonnerie de mon nouveau téléphone. Il n'y a qu'à la maison que je ne le mets pas en mode vibreur. _Je sais, c'est un peu idiot..._ Je me sèche les mains et regarde le numéro que je ne connais pas. Je fronce les sourcils et réponds poliment.

 **\- Allô ?**

 **\- Elisabeth ? C'est Carliste.** _Oh ?_

 **\- Oh salut Carliste, je me demandais qui c'était...** Je souris nerveusement.

 **\- Ah oui désolé, Jasper m'a donné ton numéro en cas d'urgence. C'est notamment aussi pour raison médical.** _Cela fait sens._

 **\- O...Oui, il n'y a aucun problème. Hum... Il y a-t-il quelque chose que vous souhaitez ?**

 **\- Oui je voulais savoir comment tu te sentais.**

 **\- Bien, Jasper me le demande tous les jours par SMS.** Je rigole doucement.

 **\- Je voulais m'en assurer, comme je suis médecin, je pensais que tu ne souhaiterais rien dire à Jasper de... _Problèmes_.** L'intonation du dernier m'a fait froncer des sourcils.

 **\- Heu... Non... Je n'ai pas de problème en particulier. Je n'ai mal nulle part et je ne suis pas en _dépression_.** Je termine un peu amèrement. _Oui j'avoue je leur en veux un peu pour Bella, mais je sais très bien que ce n'est que de la faute d'Edward._

 **\- Oui je sais, nous sommes désol...** Je ne l'ai pas laissé finir.

 **\- Ce n'est pas à vous de s'excuser et non à moi qu'il faut le dire. C'est juste... J'étais un peu énervée par la situation, mais ça va mieux. Pour elle et moi.**

 **\- Je suis heureux de l'entendre et merci. Je serai heureux d'avoir une fille si compréhensive et gentille que toi.** Je rougis en l'écoutant. _Moi gentille ? Merde je ternie ma façade._

 **\- Hum... Je ne le suis pas...** Je murmure. Je l'entends rire de bon cœur à l'autre bout du fil. _Super, quelle crédibilité je fais._

Carliste m'a dit au revoir après qu'il s'est calmé. Je me prends un thé et enchaîne sur ma soirée cinéma.

* * *

Quelques jours se sont passés et Bella recommençait à être étrange et distante. Je maudis intérieurement. _Putain c'est son état normal quand elle est avec un mec qu'elle aime ? Je n'imagine même pas quand elle décidera de se marier, elle fera la morte ! Bref._ Cette fois je n'allais pas laisser passer. Ce matin de bonne heure, je décide de suivre Bella au lieu d'aller au lycée, _pas une grande perte..._ Sans me faire remarquer, je me faufile dehors avant elle et me cache dans son camion derrière sous une bâche. C'est la première que je vais espionner quelqu'un et c'est ma sœur, je ne me sens pas très fière d'un certain côté. J'entends la porte claquer et des pas qui approchent. La portière s'ouvre et le moteur s'allume. Je soupire et ferme les yeux, _dis-toi que c'est pour son bien Elie..._ La voiture bouge et je ferme les yeux en calmant mon sentiment de malaise. _J'ai un pressentiment bizarre._

Après quelques minutes de route, l'engin s'arrête enfin. J'entends Bella sortir et partir. Doucement je lève la bâche et regarde où elle se dirige. _C'est chez Jacob ?_ Je sors en vérifiant qu'il n'y a personne aux alentours. Très vite je descends et me cache derrière un arbre. Je regarde ma sœur entrer de force contre le père de Jacob. _Sérieux Bella ?! Il est en fauteuil roulant._ Je me demande ce qu'elle a pour être si têtue. J'attends quelque instant en regardant les alentours. Soudain j'entends des rires au loin, je vérifie d'être hors de vu et assiste à quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais imaginée.

Bella sort d'un pas décidé et se dirige vers trois hommes torse-nu, _ils sont sérieux ? Je sais bien qu'il fait bon pour Forks, mais c'est pas la canicule !_ Je me reconcentre sur ce qui se passe et j'écarquille les yeux en observant le coup de poing de Bella contre un des mecs. J'ai un sentiment de fierté, mais je ressens un fort malaise en regardant le mec. Il tremble et n'a pas du tout l'air content. Les deux autres essayent de la calmer, mais soudain il se transforme en loup. _Loup... LOUP ?!_ Puis comme si on me réveillait avec un seau d'eau, je me rends compte qu'il menace Bella maintenant par terre. Mon cœur se met à battre plus vite, je vais pour sortir de ma cachette que Jacob sort de sa maison. Il se transforme à son tour en loup. _Bordel de mer..._ Je n'ai pas le temps de penser qu'ils commencent à se battre. Je vois leurs crocs et entends leurs grognements. Toujours peur pour ma sœur, je réfléchie à qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire. _Franchement Elie ? Tu veux faire quoi là ?!_ Je ne sais même pas si je suis en train de rêver.

La bataille des deux loups se déplace vers la forêt où je suis approximativement. _Merde, ils se rapprochent..._ Je contourne le tronc d'arbre en espérant à ne pas me faire repérer. Les grognements ont augmenté, un des loups roulent plus loin. _C'est vrai qu'ils sont plutôt impressionnants et peuvent effrayer, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de ressentir mal pour eux._ Je n'aime pas voir les animaux se battre ou se faire mal en général. Le loup argenté se redresse vite et lève son regard au mien. _Bordel, bordel, BORDEL !_ Je reste figée. Mon cœur tambourine et ma respire se bloque un instant d'appréhension. Il renifle dans ma direction et grogne deux fois plus fort que tout à l'heure. Instinctivement je me suis mise à courir.

 _Plus vite, plus vite..._ Je ne pense qu'à ça. Je peux l'entendre derrière, mais je ne suis pas stupide de me retourner, ça signerait mon arrêt de mort. Alors j'ai accéléré. Mes jambes flambent, mais la douleur est tenable avec tout l'adrénaline qui circule en ce moment dans mes veines. Je garde les yeux grands ouverts et chaque racine, chaque branche, feuille ou tout autre obstacle j'esquivais. J'ai une étrange sensation d'énergie qui commence à se propager dans mes jambes, je cours de plus en plus vite. Ma respiration est extrêmement difficile, mais à peine que je pensais m'étouffer cette même sensation aux jambes se ressent à mes poumons. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de réfléchir que je me suis fait projeter contre un arbre.

* * *

 _ **Yo ! Désolé pour les fautes du dernier chapitre, le site a traduit la page et donc ça a changé certains mots... Je l'ai corrigé en début de semaine, encore désolé du dérangement et merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer :)**_

 _ **Ah et en ce qui concerne l'hypothèse d'une réincarnation... Je suis navré mais non, ce n'est pas ça. (J'étais pas sûr d'y répondre, mais je me sens vraiment obligé de vous dire la vérité ^o^).**_

 _ **En tout cas merci de prêter autant d'attention à l'histoire, vos commentaires me réchauffent le cœur !**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

Je retombe sur les feuilles mortes par terre avec un gémissement de douleur. J'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai un atroce mal de tête. _Ça devient une habitude._ Ma respiration est laborieuse, après cette course poursuite et cette collision, je suis bonne pour une autre tournée à l'hôpital. Je grogne de frustration à la pensée, _même pas en rêve j'y retourne._ Je me redresse en m'aidant de l'arbre à côté de moi et j'inspire profondément pour me reprendre. _Bon, il est où le loup._ C'est vrai, le garçon et Jacob se sont transformés en énormes loups devant mes yeux. Je penserais si j'étais quelqu'un d'autre, que j'ai trop fumée.

Je regarde autour de moi et aperçois le combat des deux loups. L'argenté est très agressif dans ses attaques et l'autre moins, mais d'une façon plus dominante. _Argh... Ce n'est pas le moment de me lancer dans une disserte de loup._ Je me redresse et me demande si je dois encore courir ou attendre le gagnant de cette bataille. Sans trop de conviction, je reste sur place et m'inspecte. Mes bras présentent des éraflures et ma jambe gauche a une entaille un peu plus profonde. Le sang se propage lentement sur mon jean, je retire mon gilet en soufflant une injure. Avec les manches je serre au-dessus de la blessure autant que je peux. Je me reconcentre sur les loups et je remarque d'autres garçons qui arrivent. _Géniale... Plus on est de fou, plus on rit._ Je ne manque pas de sarcasme et d'humour dans les situations délicates.

Je peux entendre les autres crier aux loups d'arrêter. J'ai compris que le loup argenté est un certain Paul, celui que Bella a frappée tout à l'heure. Un des gars m'a vu et s'approche de moi d'un pas assuré, il est grand, ses cheveux sont courts et noirs, son torse est bien défini. _Ouais comme les autres que j'ai vu pour l'instant._ Il arrive à porter et je ne manque pas son expression sévère.

 **\- Qui es-tu ?** Il me demande sèchement.

 **\- Elisabeth.** Mon ton est le même que le sien. Il fronce les sourcils.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?** _Non sérieusement je n'aime pas son ton, on dirait que c'est moi la fautive._

 **\- Ce n'est pas le problème majeur ici.** Je hausse le ton et pointe la direction des loups. **C'est à moi de demander ce qui se passe ici !** Il lève son menton à ma réponse.

 **\- Sam ça va !** J'entends la voix de Jacob. Il arrive en trottinant avec une respiration laborieuse. **C'est la sœur de Bella.** Je me tourne vers lui et instinctivement fais demi-tour en rougissant. _Il... Il est... NU ! Je n'ai rien vu, rien du tout !_ **Ça va Elie ?** Je peux entendre l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

 **\- O... Oui t'inquiète.** Toujours embarrassée, j'ai le dos tourné et mon regard au sol. **Hum... Tu es...** Je murmure en faisant des gestes avec les mains pour essayer de lui faire comprendre.

 **\- Hein ? Oh ! Désolé j'avais oublié, attends !** J'attends un moment, puis sens une main sur mon épaule. Je me retourne brusquement en reculant. **Désolé Elie, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.** Il se frotte l'arrière de la tête gêné, il a mis un short sur lui, _heureusement_. Je détourne le regard vers l'arbre, toujours pas le courage de lui faire face.

 **\- T'inquiète je t'ai dit.** Il y a eu un silence gêné, j'ai pris la parole quand la pression est retombée. **Tu... Enfin vous... Êtes des loups ?** _C'est plus une constatation qu'une réelle question._

 **\- Putain, une autre qui sait maintenant.** C'était le fameux Paul.

 **\- La faute à qui hein ?!** Répond un plus jeune.

 **\- Ta gueule !** S'excite à nouveau Paul.

 **\- Ça suffit !** Une voix autoritaire dit. C'est l'homme qui est venu me parler, je crois que Jacob l'a appelé Sam. Les deux autres se sont immédiatement figés, _c'est peut-être leur chef._ Il se tourne vers moi. **La _sœur_ de Bella hein ?** Il m'inspecte et remarque ma blessure. **Il te faut des soins.** Je baisse la tête en regardant ma blessure, je ne pouvais qu'acquiescer. **Il faut aussi qu'on parle.** Sa voix redevient autoritaire.

 **\- C'est clair.** Je souffle doucement.

Jacob me sourit et me propose son bras. Je lui souris de retour en disant non de la tête, _je peux me débrouiller._ Nous marchons tous vers sa maison, je peux distinguer du mouvement à la fenêtre. Soudain la porte s'ouvre pour faire place à Bella.

 **\- Merde...** Je murmure. J'entends des ricanements derrières moi. Elle s'approche en me regardant mal.

 **\- Elie ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ?!** Elle hausse le ton et mes oreilles se crispent. Je hausse les épaules l'air indifférente.

 **\- Cueillette de champignons.** Les ricanements sont devenus des rires. Bella garde son expression sévère que pour moi.

 **\- Sérieusement !**

 **\- Bon ok.** Je mets mes mains devant elle comme pour la calmer. **Je jouais à promenons-nous dans les bois, malheureusement le loup y était déjà.** Je souris ironiquement. Les rires ont continué et je sens un bras sur mes épaules.

 **\- Elle est marrante ta sœur.** _C'est le jeune qui s'était pris un beau ta gueule de Paul._ Il me regarde en souriant de toutes ses dents. **Je suis Embry. Elisabeth c'est ça ? T'es pas normale toi.** Il rigole encore et je ris doucement avec lui.

 **\- Ironique de la part d'un mec qui peut se transformer en loup.**

 **\- Pas faux.** Il continue.

 **\- Je peux avoir des explications ?** Demande Bella en se tournant vers Sam. Il hoche la tête.

 **\- Venez.**

Nous nous retrouvons donc assis autour d'une table chez Sam et sa petit-amie Emily. Cette dernière m'a directement ramené une trousse de secours et s'est mise à soigner ma jambe. Malheureusement, l'entaille se trouvait sur ma cuisse, j'ai donc dû couper mon jean pour être soigner. J'ai ignoré la blessure faciale d'Emily, je pense que s'y j'étais elle je ne voudrais pas être dévisagée.

Après avoir bandé ma blessure, ils nous ont expliqués à Bella et moi leur transformation. C'est un gène qui est donné d'une génération sur deux et il éveille leur loup intérieur en cas de danger. Enfin ils ont fait référence aux « sangs-froids », bien-sûr je n'ai pas compris de quoi ils parlaient alors j'ai demandé. La salle entière s'est tue, Bella m'a juste répondu que je n'avais pas à le savoir, je me suis un peu emportée en insistant. Mais ils ne m'ont rien dit d'autre, Bella savait quelque chose et elle ne m'a rien dit. Bon, vu sa réaction à la tribu, elle ne savait pas pour les loups, mais sur les « sangs froids » je suis sûr qu'elle doit savoir.

Ils m'ont fait promettre de garder le secret, je n'y ai vu aucun inconvénient, de toute façon qui croirait à cette histoire. _On me prendrait plus pour une folle qui hallucine._ Après ça, Bella a mis un mur entre nous deux. Elle m'a bien fait comprendre qu'elle n'a pas appréciée ma présence auprès de la tribu des loups, _c'est maintenant plus simple pour moi de les nommer comme ça._ Nous avons eu une petite dispute, je me suis excusée et ai précisé que je m'inquiétais pour elle. Elle a fait valoir qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller et que je ne devais plus m'occuper de ses affaires.

Je l'ai très mal pris. J'ai consacré mon temps pour elle, même si je trouvais débile d'être en dépression pour un garçon, je suis restée avec elle. J'ai tout fait pour qu'elle sourit à nouveau et qu'elle tourne la page. Normal que je vérifie son bien-être après tant d'effort et elle me balance que je dois laisser tomber ?! _Putain d'ingratitude. Je sais qu'elle est de mauvais caractère comme moi, mais au moins un merci ou je ne sais pas !_

Alors bon, je me suis renfermé. Ma sœur ne me parlait plus avec l'excuse que c'est mieux ainsi, l'ambiance du lycée m'oppresse et mon seul ami n'est plus avec moi. J'ai mon père évidemment, mais il est rarement à la maison et le peu qu'il est là j'en profite, je ne lui dis pas ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Non, j'emmagasine et le range avec les autres trucs dans les profondeurs de mon esprit. _Et un en plus !_ Je me demande jusqu'à quand je pourrais ignorer.

Assise sur le sable, je regarde les vagues et pense profondément à tout ceci. Après l'explication de la tribu, je suis sortie en direction d'un endroit calme et j'ai trouvé cette plage, pas très loin d'eux. Je caresse le sable et en prends une poignée, je le laisse couler sur ma jambe dénudée à cause du jean à moitié déchiré. J'inspire en fermant les yeux, j'écoute le bruit des vagues et me laisse bercer. Avec mon autre main, je trace du bout des doigts dans le sable des lignes et spirale aléatoire. Puis, j'entends des pas s'approcher et les ignores totalement. Je suis consciente que quelqu'un se tient derrière moi, je réouvre les yeux et souffle.

 **\- Oui... ?** Je demande doucement, mais sans me retourner.

 **-** _*Renifle*_ **Rien...** Je reconnais Paul, sa voix grave et froide, même cassante. Le silence entre nous règne, il n'a pas bougé comme je n'ai pas bougé. **Tu comptes rester là encore longtemps ?**

 **\- Je pense que c'est à moi de te poser la question.** Je lui réponds.

Il soupire d'agacement et se pose devant moi. Il porte seulement un short et je maudis intérieurement leurs manies. Ses mains sont dans ses poches, il a les sourcils froncés et montre bien une tête énervée. Il reste encore un moment silencieux et me regarde sérieusement. Je fronce à mon tour les sourcils.

 **\- Quel est le problème ?** Je lui demande. Il détourne la tête et marmonne dans sa barbe, comme un enfant qui ne veut pas faire ce qu'on lui dit. Il me donne un regard furtif et me dit quelque chose. **Désolée, je n'ai pas compris.** Il n'a pas articulé.

 **\- J'ai dit désolé !** Il rugit tout à coup. Je sursaute un peu de son accès de rage. _Il est pas bien ?!_

 **\- Pourquoi ?** Je me reprends vite. Il tape du pied et regarde la forêt derrière moi, il est vraiment agacé.

 **\- Pour tout à l'heure...** Il souffle. Il me montre ensuite ma blessure.

 **\- Oh... Ce n'est rien, t'inquiète.** Je le rassure avec un petit sourire. Il reste encore là, ses yeux me scrute et il inspire fort par le nez, comme pour renifler. _Vu que c'est un loup, c'est logique non ?_ **Il y a un problème ?**

 **\- Tu sens comme eux.** Mon froncement de sourcil s'approfondit et je reste perdue. _Comme "eux" ?_

 **\- Et qui-est-ce "eux" ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas si tu le fais exprès d'être stupide ou non.** _Il m'insulte en plus ?!_ Je me lève énervée.

 **\- Écoutes, je ne suis pas d'humeur à me faire insulter et de résoudre des énigmes inutiles. Alors arrêtes de me faire chier et va renifler ailleurs.** Je dis froidement. Il hausse un sourcil étonné et son visage montre bien sa colère.

 **\- Tu ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire...** Il grogne.

 **\- Ne me renifle pas et ne viens pas me chercher.** Je lui réponds.

 **\- Tu ne sais pas à qui tu as à faire...** Son corps commence doucement à trembler, mes battements de cœur s'accélèrent, mais je reste stoïque et forte.

 **\- Si je le sais...** Je montre ma blessure. **Je t'ai vu, j'ai senti ta force et tu sais quoi ?** J'avance tout près devant lui. **Tu ne me fais pas peur, _petit loup_. **Il grogne plus fort et j'entends les autres arriver. Il me colle presque et baisse son visage contre le mien, je vois ses dents s'allonger doucement et son regard animal. J'ai un sentiment rapide de chaleur et me gronde toute seule, _comment je peux être attirée par sa démonstration de dominant ?!_ Je reste droite et montre aussi ma colère, je ne me laisse pas démonter par son intimidation.

 **\- Paul !** Sam l'interpelle, je sais maintenant que c'est l'alpha après leur explication. **Reste tranquille.** Sa voix est tranchante, mais je sens qu'il veut seulement l'aider à se calmer.

J'ai appris qu'ils ont du mal à garder leur loup et Paul est le moins en contrôle. _C'est une manie de s'en prendre aux plus dangereux_ _Elie ? Je me le demande._ Paul grogne bas et je vois qu'il essaye vraiment de se contenir. _J'ai un peu ma part de responsabilité..._ Je lève doucement ma main et la pose sur son torse, il est assez grand et je pense l'énerver si mes gestes sont brusques, ou trop voyant. Son grognement s'approfondit, mais je le regarde dans les yeux.

 **\- Je n'ai pas peur.** Je chuchote doucement pour que lui seul m'entende. Je suis déterminée et ne veux pas lui accorder le plaisir de me voir apeurée.

Sa respiration saccadée redevient lentement plus stable. Son corps arrête aussi de trembler et il ferme les yeux. Ses traits se détendent et redeviennent humains. Il souffle et ouvre les yeux. Je me sens un peu coupable, je prends conscience maintenant de notre position. Nos corps sont si proches que j'ai juste à me mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour... _A quoi je pense ?!_ Aussi je remarque maintenant que ses mains sont agrippées sur mes hanches, je rougis et baisse les yeux vers mes mains sur son torse nu. _Attends, je n'en avais mis qu'une non ?_ Mon rougissement s'approfondit et le pousse un peu pour l'écarter. Seulement il ne bouge pas. Je lève mon regard et il sourit en coin.

 **\- Maintenant tu sens bon...** Il me murmure d'un ton grave, presque animal. Je fronce les sourcils et le pousse plus fort, je réussis à l'écarter.

 **\- Idiot.** Je souffle et me tourne en partant rapidement.

 **\- Elisabeth...** Commence Embry. Je lève le doigt pour l'interrompre et continue pour rentrer.

 **\- Je rentre.** Je suis énervée du comportement de Paul, mais reste polie dans tous les cas. **Merci pour votre hospitalité, au revoir.** Je m'enfonce dans la forêt avec la voix de Jasper dans ma tête qui m'engueule d'y aller seule. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis en colère, même si Paul était un idiot, j'ai l'impression que cette colère est arrivée de nulle part.

* * *

J'étais dans ma chambre, la tête dans mes genoux par terre sous la fenêtre. C'était presque la fin de l'hiver et un peu moins d'un an que nous sommes revenus vivre ici. Et aussi que j'ai rencontré la famille Cullen. Je souris au souvenir, Jasper qui a essayé de me parler et moi qui l'ai rembarrée. _Qui aurait cru que lui et sa famille me manqueraient tellement._ Avec eux je n'étais pas harcelée, ni jugée, j'étais presque moi-même. C'est mon deuxième ami de ma vie. Mon cœur se serre à cette pensée, j'avais une amie chère. _NON, ne PAS y penser._ Je souffle et écoute le bruissement des arbres au vent, le peu de chant d'oiseaux. Mes pensées tournent autour de mon plus grand mal, pourtant j'essaye d'oublier, _depuis des années j'essaye…_

Par le plus grand des miracles mon portable sonne. Je lève la tête groggy et attrape mon portable sur le lit. Je vois rapidement le numéro de Jasper sur l'écran, mon cœur pleure d'affection. Je décroche et répond rapidement.

 **\- Jasper ! Salut ça va ? Comment tu vas ?** Je ne savais pas pourquoi je lui demandais deux fois, mais j'avais besoin d'être ailleurs qu'avec moi-même.

 **\- Elisabeth ? Oui je vais bien.** Je ferme les yeux et profite d'entendre une autre voix bien réelle.

 **\- Merci d'appeler…** Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de dire.

 **\- Elie tu vas bien ?**

 **\- Ouais… Maintenant oui…** Je murmure.

 **\- Bella est avec toi ?**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Tu sais où elle est ?** Je fronce les sourcils à ces questions, _c'est étrange._

 **\- Hum… Surement avec _son_ Jacob.** Je dis un peu amèrement. Elle ne reste qu'avec lui et me fuit le plus possible. _Non arrête d'y penser !_

 **\- Jacob ? Quelqu'un de la réserve ?**

 **\- Ouais, pourqu…** Il me coupe.

 **\- Appelle la !**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Elie, ta sœur peut être en danger, appelle-la et rappelle-moi après !**

 **\- Euh… Ok.** Je raccroche et sélectionne le numéro de Bella.

J'attends quelques minutes, mais tombe sur le répondeur. En cas où je lui envoie un SMS et je la rappelle encore une fois. Aucune réponse, je rappelle Jasper avec un peu de peur. Il décoche rapidement.

 **\- Alors ?** Me dit-il.

 **\- Rien, elle ne me répond pas, mais je ne sais pas si elle m'ignore ou non.**

 **\- Pourquoi ferait-elle ça ?**

 **\- On a eu… Une sorte de petite dispute… Depuis elle me fuit.** Je lui confesse.

 **\- Depuis quand ?**

 **-** _*Soupire*_ **Des semaines…**

 **\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?!**

 **\- Je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec ça et c'est mon problème.**

 **\- Elie, je suis ton ami et c'est à quoi sert un ami, quelqu'un à qui tu peux te confier et qui t'aide.**

 **\- Désolé, plus l'habitude…** Je murmure. Je _me sens un peu coupable là-dessus._ **Mais tu as dit qu'elle pourrait être en danger ?**

 **\- Oui, je sais que cela peut sembler bizarre, mais Alice a un mauvais pressentiment.** _Ok…_

 **\- Je ne sais pas…** Je regarde dehors. **La nuit est presque tombée, je peux appeler mon père si c'est vraiment urgent, on pourrait la retrouver plus vite.**

 **\- Non pas la police, ce serait plus compliqué.**

 **\- Compliqué, pourquoi ? Jasper qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

 **\- Alice est partie il y a un moment, elle devrait bientôt être chez toi, tu y es ?**

 **\- Alice ? Oui je suis chez moi, mais…**

 **\- Navré Elie, tu comprendras bientôt.** _Argh je hais cette phrase !_ Et il me raccroche.

 _Il est sérieux ?!_ Je regarde incrédule le téléphone et secoue la tête. Je vais avoir mal à la tête, _pourquoi personne ne me dit rien ?!_ J'entends quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Je me lève et regarde à la fenêtre, j'écarquille les yeux et descends à toute allure vers l'entrée. J'ouvre et enlace Alice de toutes mes forces.

 **\- Alice !** Je souris.

 **\- Salut Elie.** Elle m'enlace à son tour. Je m'écarte après un moment.

 **\- Jasper m'a dit que tu viendrais, mais je ne pensais pas si vite.** Elle continue de me sourire.

 **\- Désolé d'être si pressée Elie, mais sais-tu où est Bella ?**

 **\- Non, je n'arrive pas à la joindre, mais il y a un problème ?** Je l'invite à rentrer et prépare un chocolat chaud. Elle refuse l'offre, mais je ne me fais pas prier.

 **\- Je ne la vois plus.** Je hausse un sourcil dans la confusion.

 **\- Hum… Oui c'est normal, vous n'êtes plus dans cette ville…** _Ça me semblait très idiot._ Elle secoue la tête.

 **\- C'est difficile à expliquer, mais je n'ai plus aucun contact.**

 **\- Et bien… Son portable est surement éteint vu que moi aussi…** Elle me coupe.

 **\- Non, je te parle de mes visions.** _Ok…_ Je la regarde comme si un ovni avait débarqué.

 **\- Ça va ?** Je pose la main sur son front. **Tu es malade ? Pourtant tu es gelée, peut-être de l'hypothermie.** Je marmonne pour moi-même. Elle me prend par les épaules.

 **\- Elie je suis sérieuse.** Je la regarde dans ses yeux ambrés, _en effet elle est plus que sérieuse._

 **\- D'accord…** Je pose mes mains sur les siennes. **Ce que je te propose c'est d'attendre qu'elle rentre. Elle est surement avec son ami Jacob, comme tous les jours. La nuit est tombée elle va rentrer ok ?** Je dis tout cela calmement et sereinement, alors qu'à l'intérieur de moi c'est le bordel de l'incompréhension.

Elle hoche la tête et se pose sur la chaise de la cuisine. Je me tourne pour prendre une tasse chaude et ajoute le chocolat en poudre. Je mélange doucement et m'assoie à côté d'elle. Seulement quelques minutes se sont passées et Alice se redresse, elle se positionne devant l'entrée.

 **\- Alice ?** Je demande.

 **\- Elle arrive.** Elle souffle.

* * *

 ** _Yup !_**

 ** _J'ai reçu une question d'un guest que je n'ai pas trop comprise pour le dernier chapitre ^^'_**

 _ **Je réponds à ce que j'ai pu comprendre, non Jasper et Elie ne seront pas ensemble (même si leur relation peut paraître ambiguë) il n'y a rien du tout entre eux, c'est une relation platonique (oui ça existe entre un homme et une femme :P )**_

 _ **Si vous avez d'autre question ou vous voulez un éclaircissement, j'y répondrais dans le chapitre suivant. ^o^ (Sans trop vous spoil non plus)**_

 _ **Aussi je vous souhaites de bonnes fêtes !**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

Étonnée, j'attends pour assister à l'entrée de ma sœur.

La porte s'ouvre, Bella entre et sursaute en voyant Alice. Je souris légèrement à sa surprise, l'instant d'après elle l'enlace comme je l'ai fait. Évidemment, elle demande au sujet de _lui_. Je tourne les yeux en entendant sa question, _mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'en branle de ce petit con ? Wow, pas la peine d'être vulgaire…_

Soudain, ce que je ne pensais pas entendre arrive. Alice engueule Bella à propos de sauter d'une falaise et de se suicider. _Attends…_

 **\- Quoi ?!** Je dis un peu trop fort. Bella me regarde et détourne le regard.

 **\- Pas se suicider, mais pour… M'amuser.**

 **\- C'est quoi le plaisir de sauter d'une falaise ?** Je demande, pas friande des hauteurs.

Elle soupire et nous nous installons sur le canapé. Elles discutent calmement, mais Alice demande pourquoi ça sent le chien mouillé. Je fronce les sourcils et renifle. _Mais je ne sens rien de bizarre._

 **\- Ce doit être moi… Ou Jacob.** _Oh… Maintenant j'ai compris, mais comment Alice peut le sentir ?_

 **\- Jacob ?** Elle demande.

 **\- Il… Il est devenu un genre de loup-garou.**

 **\- Putain Bella s'est censé rester secret !** Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de dire. Alice me regarde hébétée.

 **\- Elle sait ?** Elle demande à Bella.

 **\- Seulement pour les loups.** _Seulement ? Bordel qu'est-ce que je ne sais pas encore ?!_

 **\- Bella… Les loup-garou ne sont pas fréquentables.** _Alors elle aussi elle sait_... Je pensais que moi et Bella étions les seules étrangères à la tribu de le savoir. _C'est quoi ça ?!_

 **\- Les vampires non plus.** Une voix dit et je vois Jacob entrer. _Comment il est rentré ? Et vampires ?_ **Je voulais voir si tu allais bien.** Il la regarde avec une tête de chien battue, _il est trop mignon… Attends, vampire il a dit ?_

 **\- Je croyais que tu n'avais pas le droit de venir ici ?** Répond Bella. _Le droit ?_

 **\- Tu crois que ça m'arrête ?** Je regarde leur échange complètement perdu. _C'est moi où il y a quelque chose ? The hell… Vampires ?!_

 **\- Je ne vais pas lui faire de mal.** Dit d'un coup Alice.

 **\- Tu es une Cullen inoffensive.** _What… ?_ **Je parlais de l'autre buveuse de sang qui voulait tuer Bella par votre faute.** Dit-il amèrement.

 **\- Victoria ?** Alice confuse regarde Bella. _Et moi, il ne manque plus que le popcorn !_

 **\- Oui… Oui, Victoria n'est pas bien loin…**

 **\- Je n'ai eu aucune vision…** _C'est reparti avec ça._ **Cela dit, je n'ai pas vu qui te sauvait de la noyade.** Elle se retourne vers Jacob. **Vous brouillez mes visions toi et ta pathétique meute.** Elle lui crache.

 **\- Je te conseille de ne pas me contrarier…** Il avance un peu. _Au putain…_ Bella se lève et s'interpose.

 **\- Très bien je vous laisse une minute…** Dit Alice et m'emmène avec elle par la main. **Viens, allons prendre l'air frais.** Nous sortons et elle inspire fortement.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que…** Je commence. _Je crois que je vais exploser._ **C'est quoi ce BORDEL ?!** Je cris enfin et Alice se tourne vers moi. **C'est quoi cette histoire de vision et vampires ? Il a dit inoffensive Cullen ? Ça veut dire quoi putain ?!**

 **\- Elisabeth calme-toi…**

 **\- Que je me calme ?! Y'a déjà un putain de loup-garou chez moi, ami avec ma sœur et maintenant une histoire de vampire avec des visions !**

 **\- Je sais que c'est difficile d'y croire…**

 **\- Non ! C'est difficile de gérer et… Tu es un vampire ?!** Je lui crie. Je suis tellement troublée.

 **\- Oui…** Elle m'avoue. **Et ma famille aussi.** Je la regarde hébétée. Un petit silence passe et je soupire. Je ferme les yeux et me prends le front avec ma main droite. _Ca y est, j'ai mal au crâne._ **C'est bizarre pour toi Elie, mais c'est la vérité.** Je la regarde dans les yeux.

 **\- Je n'en reviens pas… Ce n'est pas possible…** Je marche un peu.

 **\- Tu sais bien pour la meute.** Je rigole amèrement.

 **\- J'AI VU leur transformation, je suis témoin de ça. Alors que vampires… Sans parler de tes visions… C'est difficile d'avaler ça.**

 **\- C'est compréhensif.** Elle finit. Je soupire frustrée et m'adosse au mur. Tout d'un coup Alice halète et se fige.

 **\- Alice ?** Je me rapproche d'elle. **Alice ?** Je redemande, mais elle ne me répond toujours pas. Je passe une main devant ses yeux, elle ne réagit même pas. Je commence à paniquer. **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Alice ? Réponds-moi !** Elle clignote plusieurs des yeux et regarde autour d'elle, comme pour reprendre ces esprits.

 **\- Edward ...**

 **\- Oui et bah quoi Edward ?**

 **\- Il va se tuer.** Elle me contourne et entre rapidement.

 **\- Se tuer ? A… Attends Alice !** _C'est quoi ça encore ?!_ Je la rejoins dans la cuisine où Bella gueule sur Jacob.

 **\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas passé ?!**

 **\- Il ne t'a pas demandé…**

 **\- Et alors ?!…** Elle allait continuer de le harceler, mais Alice la stoppe en expliquant qu'elle a vu qu'Edward qui a l'intention de se tuer parce qu'il pense qu'elle est morte. _C'était donc une de ses visions…_ Bizarre la réaction qu'elle a fait, c'est un peu effrayant quand on ne sait pas. _Et puis, qu'est-ce qui n'est pas étrange dans toute cette histoire ?!_

 **\- Il faut l'arrêter.** Dit Bella décidée. Elle court dans sa chambre et je regarde les deux autres avant de la rejoindre.

 **\- Bella, tu comptes faire quoi là ?**

 **\- Aller le sauver.** Je ferme les yeux, exaspérée.

 **\- S'il veut se tuer, il n'attendra pas un jour de plus avant de le faire.** Je l'arrête en prenant ses bras. **Il sera trop tard.** J'ai un pincement au cœur, _mais je suis réaliste._

 **\- Non !** Elle se dégage. **Tu ne comprends pas Elie, tu ne sais rien !** Elle me crie dessus.

 **\- La faute à qui ?!** Je crie aussi. **Qui est-ce qui m'a cachée cette histoire de vampires ? Tu le savais dès le départ. Tu es devenue un zombie après leur départ et ensuite j'apprends pour la meute ! Je découvre la vérité, je suis la dernière à le savoir et aussi la dernière des connes là-dedans ! Comment voulais-tu que je le sache si tu ne me dis rien ?!**

 **\- Tu n'avais pas à le savoir !**

 **\- Oui. J'imagine qu'ils t'ont demandé de garder le secret, mais de fuir ta propre sœur AUSSI ?! Je me suis inquiétée pour toi et j'ai tout fait pour t'aider, je le fais encore maintenant !**

 **\- Tu n'as pas à le faire.**

 **\- Ah oui ?! Je devrais te laisser seule gérer une situation qui te dépasse ?!**

 **\- Oui ! JE NE SUIS PAS LILY !**

 **…**

Il y a eu un gros silence. _Lily…_ Mes yeux s'agrandissent et mon cœur est comme percé d'une puissante flèche empoisonnée. J'étais chaude de colère, maintenant j'ai l'impression d'être dans un bain de glace. Je recule de deux pas, mes yeux commencent à piquer et mon corps se met à trembloter.

 **\- Elie je…** Commence doucement Bella.

 **\- NON !** Je hurle, me concentrant à ne pas pleurer. Je mets mes mains sur les oreilles et ferme hermétiquement les yeux. _Ne pas y penser, oublier, oublier !_ J'essaye d'inspirer profondément et des rappels de la psychologue me reviennent. Avant de me perdre dans mon esprit, des mains me secouent les épaules.

 **\- Elisabeth !** Bella me hurle dessus. **Reviens ! Je suis désolée, oublies, oublies !** Elle me répète ce que je me répète aussi. _Oublier, un mot simple, mais compliquer à faire._ Je respire un peu mieux et me concentre sur cette histoire délirante de vampires et loup-garou. **Ça va ?** Elle me caresse la tête et je me laisse prendre dans ses bras. **Je suis désolée, je n'aurais jamais dû dire ça…** Elle me regarde ensuite dans les yeux. **Comprends-moi, c'est un vampire et il ne peut pas se tuer comme ça, il a besoin d'aide pour ça. Je peux donc le sauver si je me dépêche. Je ne veux pas le laisser tomber… Tu sais de quoi je parle…** Elle finit en murmurant. _Évidemment que je sais._

 **\- Bella !** J'entends Alice entrée dans la chambre. **Il faut se dépêcher.**

 **\- Ouais tout de suite.** Elle se remet à mettre des affaires dans un sac à dos. Je me remets à peine de ma petite crise qu'Alice rebalance une bombe.

 **\- Il faut qu'Elisabeth nous accompagne.** Je la regarde confuse.

 **\- Pourquoi ? Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit en danger !** Répond Bella. J'allais me défendre, mais Alice est plus rapide.

 **\- Si Edward se rend aux _Volturi_ , ils sauront...**

 **\- Mais pour Edward, elle n'est au courant de rien !**

 **\- C'est plus compliqué que ça... Je suis désolée Bella, mais il le faut.**

Cette fois c'est moi qui soupire, vaincue je vais dans ma chambre et prends quelques unes de mes nouvelles tenues et des sous-vêtements. Je glisse dans mon sac ma brosse-à-dent, mon carnet à dessin et mon casque avec les chargeurs. Je ne sais pas où nous allons, ni combien de temps nous allons y rester, ou y parvenir. J'enfile ma veste et mets d'un côté mon portable et de l'autre mon lance-poivre que mon père m'a donné. Je sors avec Bella et je vois d'un coup Alice à côté de moi et un autre instant sur le siège conducteur.

 **\- Wow...** _Rapide._

Je m'installe derrière et attache ma ceinture. Bella entre et Jacob tend son bras pour retenir Alice de démarrer. Il essaye de la raisonner, de dire les mêmes arguments que je pensais : _Edward l'a laissé... Que c'est dangereux…_ Il ajoute aussi son ressenti. Il la supplie de rester pour lui, _je ne peux pas regarder..._ Je détourne les yeux vers la forêt en sentant cette tension dans la voiture. Bella s'excuse et je ressens un pincement pour lui, _le pauvre…_

Alice démarre et donne un grand coup d'accélérateur. La vitesse me fait coller au siège et j'attrape solidement ma ceinture. _Bordel !_ Je vois l'aiguille du compteur monter en flèche en même temps que les battements de mon cœur. _Putain de merde… Un virage !_ Alice passe les vitesses comme une pilote de rallye, elle tourne et cette fois ma main attrape la poignée de sécurité au-dessus de ma tête. Elle continue d'accélérer, mon estomac commence à faire yoyo. _Ce n'est pas le moment…_ J'ouvre la fenêtre, assez pour ne pas avoir une otite. Je ferme les yeux et respire l'air frais qui s'infiltre dans la voiture. Je demande si elles peuvent mettre de la musique, Alice allume donc la radio. Avec la fenêtre ouverte et la musique, je me concentre pour dormir en me servant des mouvements comme berceuse, _enfin j'essaye vu la conduite d'Alice_.

A peine une heure plus tard, la voiture s'arrête et je m'aperçois que nous sommes devant l'aéroport dont nous sommes arrivées l'année passée. _Elle a été super rapide !_ Je sors encore groggy et tremblante du trajet. Alice nous fait signe et nous la suivons à l'intérieur. Elle va au guichet seule et reviens avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

 **\- C'est bon, tout est réglé, nous prenons l'avion dans 30 minutes.**

 **\- Comment as-tu eu les billets si rapidement ?** Demande Bella, je me pose la même question.

 **\- Carliste... Tenez.** Elle me tend le billet et je le regarde plus attentivement.

 **\- Italie… ITALIE ?!** Je cris.

 **\- Calme-toi !** Dit Alice.

 **\- Chut !** Ajoute Bella.

 **\- Mais… Mais l'Italie ! C'est l'Italie notre destination ?! Mais nous n'avons pas de passeport !** J'essaye le plus possible de garder ma voix basse.

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en suis occupée.** Elle me fait un clin d'œil. _Je n'en reviens pas… Aller en Europe._

 **\- Toi qui as toujours voulu y aller.** Me dit ma sœur.

 **\- Non, c'est en Grèce que je rêve d'aller.**

 **\- Pareil…** Elle répond.

 **\- Sûrement pas !** Je peste.

 **\- Allons les filles !** **Venez.** Alice sourit et me prends la main pour aller à notre avion.

J'ai encore du mal à réaliser, _loup ou vampires_ , tout ce surnaturel est irréaliste. Bien qu'en y réfléchissant je ne vois pas encore le mal là-dedans. Nous montons les marches et l'hôtesse nous pointe nos sièges. Au milieu tout derrière, trois sièges nous attendent. _Au moins on ne sera pas séparée…_ Alice s'assoit au milieu, Bella à sa gauche et moi à sa droite. Tous les passagers sont installés et la voix nous instruit les règles de sécurité. J'enclenche ma ceinture et la serre comme dans les attractions à sensations.

 **\- Détends-toi Elie.** Me murmure Alice. _Ouais… J'aimerais bien la voir à ma place, beaucoup aurait perdu la boule._ L'avion se met en marche et je me colle au dossier. Le pire pour moi dans l'avion s'est le décollage, ensuite sa glisse tout seul. Fallait que je pense à autre chose.

 **\- Alice ?** Je dis doucement.

 **\- Oui ?** Je tourne la tête vers elle.

 **\- C'est quoi les « _Volturi_ » ?** Son sourire disparait et elle baisse les yeux.

 **\- C'est un groupe de vampires très puissants et influents.** Elle souffle. **Il faut que tu saches que nous ne sommes pas les seuls au monde et qu'au cours des siècles, notre espèce a dû suivre des règles ce qui donne le monde d'aujourd'hui.** J'étais tellement intéressée que j'ai à peine senti le décollage. **Ils existent différents groupes de vampires, ils sont dispersés un peu partout, dans chaque continent et pays.**

 **\- Wow… Je ne pensais pas…**

 **\- Oui, cette discrétion est grâce notamment aux lois établies.**

 **\- Lois ? Vous avez un genre de gouvernement ?**

 **\- En quelque sorte, ce serait pour résumer une monarchie auto-proclamée.** Je fais un peu la grimace. _Monarchie ? Pourquoi pas, mais auto-proclamé ? Ce n'est pas trop un bon signe._

 **\- Et c'est ce que sont les _Volturi_ ?** Elle hoche la tête.

 **\- Oui, ils se chargent de garder notre espèce dans l'ombre et de _régler_ les problèmes.** Je n'ai pas aimé le ton qu'elle a utilisé à la fin. _Je ne le sens pas trop..._

 **\- Et… Euh… Tes visions. Comment tu…. Enfin tu vois ?** Je ne savais pas comment formuler ma question. Elle rit.

 **\- Ce sont mes pouvoirs. J'ai des sortes de prémonitions sur des personnes ou des événements à venir. Il se peut qu'ils changent, mais c'est très rare.** Je hausse les sourcils. **Je dessine aussi ce que je vois certaine fois.**

 **\- Et ça fait mal ?** Elle me regarde étonnée.

 **\- Mal ? Non. Enfin suivant ce que je vois, je peux être perturbée. Comme quand j'ai vu Bella sauté de la falaise.**

 **\- Ouais c'est sûr… Tous les vampires ont des pouvoirs ?**

 **\- Non. Nous les appelons plutôt des cadeaux ou dons. Certains vampires sont doués, mais sont plutôt rares.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?** Elle me sourit.

 **\- Les cadeaux sont le décuplement d'une capacité lorsque nous étions humains.** Mes yeux sont ronds.

 **\- Vous étiez humains ?!** Je faisais tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas élever la voix.

 **\- Bien-sûr.**

 **\- En parlant d'humains… Comme vous êtes des vampires… Vous buvez du _sang humain_ non ?**

 **\- En théorie nous devons.**

 **\- En théorie ?** _Ça me rappelle l'explication de Jasper sur sa famille_. Je souris intérieurement.

 **\- Ma famille et moi sommes différents, nous ne buvons que du sang animal.** J'ai l'image d'elle tuant un lapin.

 **\- Vous tuez que les animaux…** _Je ne cache pas ma tristesse pour eux_.

 **\- Nous avons choisi, c'est pour ça que nos yeux sont de cette couleur.**

 **\- Et l'autre couleur ?**

 **\- Les vampires qui boivent du sang humain ont les yeux rouges.** _Rouges… ?_ Je détourne le regard. _Rouges comme… Ce dont je rêve !_ _Ô mon dieu, c'est quoi cette histoire._ Je rêve de vampires depuis mon enfance sans le savoir. _Non, ça se trouve c'est une coïncidence !_ Beaucoup d'êtres surnaturels dans les romans ont les yeux rouges. Je soupire de frustration. _Je ne comprends rien._

 **\- Elie ?**

 **\- Hum… Excuse-moi. Euh… Pourquoi vous ne buvez pas le sang humain ? Ce n'est que boire, pas les manger.** _Pas comme les zombies._

 **\- Nous ne pouvons pas, une simple morsure injecte notre venin. Si nous ne les tuons pas, ils deviendront comme nous.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas pratique... Je comprends mieux votre choix sur les animaux. Et tu es la seule dans ta famille à avoir un cadeau ?**

 **\- Non, il y a aussi Edward et Jasper.**

 **\- Tu déconnes ?** Je lui lance. Elle rit.

 **\- C'est vrai ! Edward peut lire dans les pensées et Jasper est empathique.** J'écarquille les eux.

 **\- Attends, lire dans les pensées ?!** _Je n'en reviens pas, il pouvait entendre ce que je gardais pour moi._

 **\- Seulement les pensées sur le moment, pas sonder ton esprit comme _Aro_ …** Elle finit en murmurant.

 **\- Qui est-ce ?** Elle inspire et ferme les yeux.

 **\- C'est un des rois qui dirigent les _Volturi_.** _Oh._ **Un simple touché et il voit tous tes souvenirs, tes pensées et sentiments au cours de ta vie.**

 **\- Sensationnel.**

 **\- Ouais, mais c'est assez…** Elle réfléchit un moment.

 **\- Fou ? Dingue ? Impressionnant et extrêmement invasive ?** Je propose ce que je pense.

 **\- Exactement, tu as bien saisi.**

 **\- Cela doit être dur pour lui…** Elle fronce les sourcils. Je regarde mes mains. **Imagine de ne pouvoir toucher personne au risque de voir toute sa vie. Les gens veulent surement l'éviter et toutes ses sensations, ses souvenirs doivent le rendre fou…** Je termine.

 **\- C'est… Une étonnante façon de voir.** Elle termine en souriant doucement. **Très compatissante.** Je baisse les yeux sur mes mains en haussant les épaules.

 **\- Je me mets juste à sa place…** Je souffle. Je sens sa main sur mon épaule.

 **\- C'est une attention admirable Elie.** Je hausse encore les épaules pour faire l'indifférente, alors qu'en fait je suis flattée de sa remarque. Pour changer de sujet je demande à propos de Jasper.

 **\- Et Jasper est empathique, c'est-à-dire ?**

 **\- Et bien… Il ressent les émotions de ceux qui l'entourent et peut les influencer.** Je hausse les sourcils.

 **\- Alors voilà pourquoi il savait quand je n'étais pas à l'aise…**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Il a… Enfin, a-t-il déjà utilisé son don sur moi ?**

 **\- Il essaye d'éviter de trop influencer l'émotion d'une personne, seulement quand c'est nécessaire. Il t'a effectivement aidé à te calmer à certain moment.**

 **\- Juste me calmer ? Pas me… Me tromper ?** Je demande d'une petite voix.

 **\- Non jamais ! Il ne ferait pas quelque chose comme ça.** _Ça me rassure_ , donc il était sincère et la plupart du temps c'était mes vrais sentiments et non lui qui m'influençait.

 **\- Ouah… C'est sensationnel.** Je termine et elle rit plus fort.

 **\- Tu sais que tu es bizarre, ainsi que ta sœur ?**

 **\- Mouais, les garçons de la réserve me l'ont déjà dit.** Elle grimace à leur mention.

 **\- Elie, t'ont-ils déjà fait du mal ?** Je la regarde étonnée. Je repense à ce petit incident avec Paul et Jacob qui m'a amené à quelques éraflures.

 **\- Non…** _Pour moi, ils ne l'ont pas fait exprès et sont juste très prudents envers les étrangers._ **Pourquoi ?**

 **-** _*Soupire*_ **Je ne voudrais pas une guerre à Forks.**

 **\- Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi tu penses qu'il y aurait une guerre ?** Elle me sourit.

 **\- Pour rien, ce n'est qu'une expression.** _Je ne suis pas très convaincue..._

Je me tais et prends mon casque. J'allume ma musique et réfléchie à tout ça. _Dans quelle putain de merdier on s'est fourrée._ D'abord, des loups-garous descendant d'une ancienne tribu. Ensuite des vampires, Jasper et sa famille qui ne boivent que des animaux, un peu comme des « végétariens ». Et d'autres se nourrissent des humains, en d'autres termes qui les tuent. De ce point de vue, ce n'est pas très réjouissant pour nous humains. Mais les vampires sont-ils naturels ? Depuis quand existent-ils ? En plus ils sont humains à la base, se doit être difficile pour eux de tuer d'ancien semblable non ? Enfin si je me repose sur ce que dit Alice, la majorité est « carnivores ».

C'est vrai que ce n'est pas du tout cool pour nous, mais comment je peux juger ? Je n'en suis même pas un, mais nous sommes clairement que du bétail pour eux si peu de vampires accordent de l'importance à une vie humaine. Ça me fait penser à ceux qui mangent ou non de la viande, les végétariens voire même les végétaliens, qui refusent de se nourrir de près ou de loin d'animaux. Personnellement, je me vois mal arrêter de manger un steak par exemple, j'en pleurerai. Mais je ne désire pas non plus voir le beauf se faire tuer devant mes yeux. En y pensant, c'est plutôt _hypocrite_ … Je soupire. Je me lance dans un débat alimentaire à cause de vampire, _c'est n'importe quoi_.

Un mal de tête me menace, je décide d'essayer d'oublier un moment tout ça et de dormir le reste du trajet. Aller en Italie va être long, autant en profiter pour rattraper mon sommeil en retard.

* * *

 ** _Merci pour vos commentaires du chapitre précédent, j'étais un peu anxieuse de vos avis sur celui-là (même sur les autres). Ça me rassure ^o^_**

 ** _Ouais aussi pour Paul, non pas d'imprégnation. Je pense que 3 hommes, je veux dire 3 vampires à gérer pour Elie ça va pas être de tout repos. (Pour eux non plus...)_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

Le trajet en avion était long et épuisant. Rester assise pendant des heures m'a tué le dos, même les pauses pour aller aux toilettes ne pouvaient pas me soulager. Peut-être 10h de vol pour 7000 km, ma géographie laisse un peu à désirer. Une fois descendue, je sens la chaleur m'envelopper et me rappelle un peu Phoenix. Je secoue la tête, _non ici c'est l'Italie !_ Rien à voir. Nous continuons d'avancer et Alice nous demande de l'attendre le temps qu'elle trouve une voiture. J'ai entendu vaguement Alice dire que nous sommes en Toscane et ici c'est la ville de Pise. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle est partie chercher un moyen de transport pour arriver à cette fameuse ville Volterra. Je soupire et me tourne vers ma sœur, elle regarde les passants et se mordille la lèvre, preuve qu'elle est nerveuse. Elle tourne son regard vers moi.

 **\- Je voulais te dire Elie...**

 **\- Hm… ?**

 **\- Vraiment désolé pour hier.** _Ma petite crise..._

 **\- T'inquiète.**

 **\- Non vraiment...**

 **\- C'est bon j'te dis.** Je réponds sec. **Je ne veux pas en parler...** Elle hoche la tête en affirmatif.

Une belle voiture de sport jaune pétant s'arrête devant nous, je reconnais Alice au volant. Elle s'est entourée la tête d'un voile fleuri et porte des lunettes de soleil. _Ouais c'est surement pour éviter le soleil_ , mais j'ai oublié de lui demander ce que fait exactement le soleil contre les vampires. Encore dans mes pensées, je remarque au dernier moment Bella déjà installée et mettant sa ceinture. Je m'approche rapidement en me souvenant l'urgence de la situation, _tu penseras plus tard._ Mais lorsque je vais pour prendre la poignée, Alice m'interrompt.

 **\- Non Elie je suis désolée, mais tu ne viens pas avec nous.**

 **\- Tu te fous de moi ?** Je lui réponds froidement. _C'est elle qui m'a demandé de venir et maintenant je reste à l'écart ?!_

 **\- Nous avons une chambre réservée dans cet hôtel.** Elle me montre un bâtiment à quelques mètres. **Tiens, c'est pour toi.** Elle me tend une carte de crédit. **T'inquiète tu peux l'utiliser quand tu veux, c'est illimité !** Elle me fait un grand sourire.

 **\- Mais Alice ! Pourquoi je ne viens pas ? C'est toi qui m'a trainé jusqu'ici et je dois vous attendre à l'hôtel ?** _Yep_ , je ne suis pas contente, mais surtout confuse.

 **\- Il vaut mieux...** Elle soupire en disant ces mots. **Que tu les rencontres tranquillement.** Et elle commence à accélérer.

 **\- A... Attends ! Alice !** Je tends mon bras, mais la voiture disparait au loin. **Qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire... Et rencontrer qui ?** Je me demande à haute voix.

Je soupire et regarde la carte dans mes mains, il y a un numéro de téléphone inscrit sur un petit papier scotché derrière. Je sors mon portable et appel ce numéro, j'entends la sonnerie et une voix.

 **\- Allô ?**

 **\- Hum... Allô... ?** Je demande doucement.

 **\- Oh ! Elisabeth ?**

 **\- Oui...** Je fronce les sourcils.

 **\- C'est Esme.** _Ah d'accord..._ **Comment vas-tu ?**

 **\- J'imagine bien, à part le fait que je me retrouve à l'autre bout de la Terre avec seulement une carte et un numéro.**

 **\- Vous êtes arrivés en Italie ? Tout s'est bien passé ? Le vol n'était pas trop pénible ?** Elle me demande doucement, sa voix est comme du miel, un régal pour mes oreilles. Je souris inconsciemment en entendant sa préoccupation, _c'est vraiment une mère géniale_.

 **\- Pas... Pas de problème non...** _Merde j'ai oublié de rester en colère._ **Pourquoi... Enfin qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Un moment Alice vient chez nous, emmène Bella et me traine avec elle jusqu'en Italie pour...** _Quoi déjà ? Ah oui._ **Pour empêcher le suicide d'Edward. Et... Et aussi...** Ma voix par dans les aiguës.

 **\- J'imagine que tu dois être effrayée de tout cela.** _Effrayé ? Je n'ai PAS peur !_ **Alice t'a surement déjà révélée notre secret.**

 **\- Oui...** Je me frotte les tempes. Je ne sais pas quoi ajouter, ce sont des vampires et je n'ai pas d'autre réaction. _Je me suis faite assez vite ou je n'ai pas encore réalisé_ , au choix.

 **\- Où est-ce que tu te trouves en ce moment ?**

 **-** _*Soupire*_ **Et bien... Alice et Bella sont parties en voiture et je suis près de l'hôtel qu'Alice m'a indiqué.**

 **\- Mm hm... Je vois. Carliste a en effet réservé une chambre pour toi, tu dois juste te présenter et demander la clé à ton nom.** _Mais quand est-ce qu'il a fait ça ?_

 **\- D'accord, mais je ne sais pas parler italien.** L'espagnol à l'école et le peu de grec ancien que j'ai fait ne vont pas m'aider, _puis je ne pense pas que ce soit la même chose_.

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas.** Je peux entendre son doux sourire qui fait fondre les cœurs. **Il a veillé à vérifier si l'hôtel dispose de personne parlant plusieurs langues.** _Ce n'est pas idiot._

 **\- Mais je fais quoi ? Pourquoi je dois les attendre ? J'aurais pu les aider...**

 **\- Oh... Elisabeth...** Sa voix douce devient un peu triste. **Nous sommes vraiment désolés, mais il le fallait. Nous avons beaucoup réfléchi et ce fut la meilleure des solutions.**

 **\- Des solutions à quoi ? Je suis ici pour aider Bella non ? Alors pourquoi... ? Je ne comprends pas de quoi vous parlez tous.** Alice est déjà énigmatique, maintenant Esme... _C'est quoi ce bordel, je me suis mise dans quoi encore ?_ Ma tête est remplie de tellement de questions...

 **\- Il vaut mieux que tu ailles te reposer, le voyage a dû être fatiguant.**

 **\- Mais...** Je commence.

 **\- Toutes les réponses que tu cherches te seront révélés au plus tard, ce soir. Maintenant je vais te donner le code de la carte et tu vas aller dormir, d'accord ?** Elle dit doucement. _Évidemment, si elle me le demande comme ça._

 **\- D'accord...**

Je sors un stylo de mon sac et inscrit le code discrètement sur le bout de papier. Esme me dit au revoir et je me dirige vers l'hôtel. En entrant, j'admire le décor luxueux de l'entrée. _Wow, c'est un hôtel 5 étoiles ?! Carliste est fou_. Je marche prudemment, je me sens comme une petite fille entrant dans un château de luxe. Je repère le comptoir et avance d'un pas hésitant. Un homme en costume tape tranquillement sur l'ordinateur devant lui, à mon approche il lève la tête en souriant aimablement.

 **-** ** _Buongiorno e benvenuto. Come posso aiutarvi ?_** _(Bonjour et bienvenue. Comment puis-je vous aider ?)_ Mes yeux sont grands et ma bouche sèche, _je fais quoi ?!_

 **\- Euh... Excusez-moi... Je ne parle pas italien.** Je dis doucement en stress.

 **- _Oh..._ ****_Comprendo, aspettate un istante per favore_. **_(Je comprends, attendez un instant s'il vous plait.)_

 _Ok... Je crois que j'ai juste compris « s'il vous plait »_. L'homme en question se penche un peu et s'en va. _Je suis censée faire quoi ?_ Je soupire et essaye de me calmer. Je ne suis pas une criminelle, juste une touriste égarée, ils doivent en avoir l'habitude. J'attends encore quelques minutes et aperçois l'homme revenir avec une belle femme à ses côtés.

 **-** ** _Scusate di questa assenza_. **_(Pardon pour l'attente.)_ Il se repenche un peu et retourne derrière le comptoir.

 **\- Bonjour.** Me dit la femme. **Je suis Carla, permettez-moi de vous aider tout le long de votre séjour à notre hôtel.** Son expression est impeccable, _meilleur que le mien_.

 **\- Bonjour...** Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Elle sourit gentiment.

 **\- C'est la première fois que vous visitez l'Italie ?** Elle me demande poliment, son accent est tellement enchanteur. _C'est le fameux accent italien que maman m'avait mis en garde._

 **\- Oui, la première fois que je vais dans un autre pays aussi...**

 **\- J'espère que vous vous plairez ici.** _Moi aussi, mais vu comment c'est parti..._ **Avez-vous déjà fais une réservation ?** Je sors de mes pensées et la remercie intérieurement.

 **\- Oui, un ami l'a fait pour moi... Hum...** Esme a dit à mon nom. **Au nom de Swan, Elisabeth Swan.** Elle hoche la tête et parle à son collègue en italien. Je suis fascinée par leur langue, c'est agréable à écouter. Elle se retourne vers moi.

 **\- Oui il y a bien une réservation. Avez-vous des bagages à monter ?**

 **\- Non, je n'ai que mon sac merci.** Elle hausse un sourcil, surprise. **Hum... J'attends ma sœur, c'est elle qui a nos affaires.** Je lui mens, c'est louche une jeune fille armée d'un sac à dos en visite dans un autre pays, _autant jouer un peu la comédie_. Elle me sourit et tend poliment son bras pour me guider.

Je marche à ses côtés en regardant les personnes que nous croisons. Je remarque très vite qu'il y a beaucoup de touristes étrangers, mais un trait commun à tous. Qu'ils soient asiatiques, européens ou autre, ils ont tous une allure raffinée. Ils sont certainement de la haute société, inconsciemment je baisse les yeux, _je suis l'intruse_. Je ne suis pas riche, ni raffinée même au contraire, je suis une personne brute dans ses paroles et ses actions. Mais je me cache sous un masque pour me protéger, eux n'ont même pas besoin de ça, ils peuvent prendre les gens de haut car ils savent le pouvoir qu'ils détiennent. _L'argent_. Je grimace un peu, aujourd'hui tout le monde sait que l'argent est au cœur de tout. Certains sont prêts à tout pour en avoir, en y réfléchissant depuis toujours les hommes se battent pour le pouvoir ou l'argent et peut-être les femmes, mais soyons honnêtes c'est surtout pour leur égo et non pour elles. Ma mère dit que je suis pessimiste et rabat-joie, moi je dis que je suis juste réaliste.

Après avoir emprunté un ascenseur, Carla me guide à travers un couloir et s'arrête devant une porte. Elle sort une clé et ouvre la porte, elle m'invite à entrer d'abord, je franchie la porte et découvre une magnifique chambre spacieuse. Je dois être tellement éblouis que Carla rigole gentiment en voyant ma tête. Elle m'indique où est la salle de bain et m'explique le système du téléphone pour appeler le service. Je hoche la tête et l'écoute comme une enfant qui reçoit des consignes avant que les parents la laissent. Une fois finit, elle me souhaite un bon séjour et me laisse seule dans la chambre.

Je me laisse tomber sur le lit gigantesque et pousse un grand soupire. Je reste un bon moment dans le silence repensant aux évènements précédant. Je rigole un peu et me dis que je suis devenue folle. J'enlève mes chaussures et mes chaussettes, je retire mon gilet et pose mon sac près de la table de chevet. J'enlève l'élastique de mes cheveux et masse ma tête, mes cheveux brun foncé tombent sur mes épaules, je prends une mèche et la tourne autour de mon doigt. C'est certes enfantin de faire ça, mais ça me sert à me retrouver un peu, un moment simple qui me rattache à la réalité.

Je me lève et remarque que mes muscles sont un peu douloureux. Toutes ses heures dans l'avion m'ont tué, je me dirige vers la salle de bain pour me rafraichir. Je laisse couler l'eau fraîche, je me lave les mains et éclabousse mon visage. J'éteins l'eau et m'essuie avec une serviette proche. En la prenant je remarque sa douceur, j'inspire dedans et je sens l'odeur des fleurs. _Ils utilisent une lessive agréable._ Je me regarde un moment dans le miroir, mon visage est entouré de mes cheveux qui ondulent doucement. Étrangement, j'aime me voir comme ça, avec un air sauvage. Je ris à la pensée, _je SUIS sauvage_ , en tout cas comparée à ma sœur. Je retourne vers le lit et plonge dedans en expirant. Je vais dormir un peu, _j'en ai besoin_. Je baille fort et prend position dans le lit au milieu, je ferme doucement les yeux et espère intérieurement que je me réveillerai plus énergique que maintenant.

* * *

 _Plusieurs images défilent, je me revois devant mon père en pleure lorsque Bella est parti brusquement. Je ressens la même peine et la colère à ce moment-là. Je me rappelle le soir, après avoir encouragé mon père, je remonte dans ma chambre. Je me souviens de cette sensation, la même que dans la forêt. Cette tension dans tout mon corps, mon cœur qui bat plus vite, un sentiment de danger. Soudain les images se floutent et je me retrouve devant des yeux rouges, je tremble et la douleur est partout. Je vois son sourire cruel, je me souviens d'être projetée, il me tire les cheveux. Une succession de souvenirs arrive, le moment où j'ai hurlé parce qu'il m'a cassé le bras, le désespoir m'envahir... J'ai voulu me sacrifier pour Bella, elle est là ! Elle est en danger ! Les yeux rouges me dévorent, il veut jouer avec moi et tuer ma sœur. Le désespoir encore, je suis faible... Il faut que je la prévienne ! Je crie à Bella, soudain je sens une énorme douleur au cou, je hurle instinctivement. Mes larmes coulent toutes seules, je commence à brûler. J'ai chaud, trop de douleurs... J'ai l'impression que mon corps est tombé dans de la lave, je crie encore de douleur, je ne sens plus que ça. Je veux que ça s'arrête, stop... Arrêtes... Stop ! J'ai dit STOP !_

* * *

Je me lève brusquement en respirant difficilement. Le regard dans le vide, je peux encore sentir toute cette douleur, elle fane lentement en même temps que je prends conscience de mon environnement. Mon corps tremble légèrement, ma respiration est saccadée et mes yeux me piquent. Je les frotte et découvre que j'ai pleurée, je fronce les sourcils et inspire en profondeur. _Calme..._ Je me répète dans ma tête. Après quelques secondes, je regarde autour et me souviens que je me trouve à l'hôtel en Italie. Je souffle et me laisse tomber sur le lit. Je grogne un peu mécontente, _qu'est-ce que c'était, un rêve ?_ Trop réel pour en être un. _Un souvenir ?_ Je me demande. Je me lève sur les coudes en réfléchissant. _Un souvenir hein ? Et si ça l'était..._ Je repense à ce que j'ai vu, _yeux rouges, oui bon ça..._ _C'est devenu habituel dans mes rêves, mais sinon ?_ Mon père... _C'était la veille de mon accident non ?_ Comme si une ampoule s'était allumée dans mon cerveau, je relie les fils entre eux.

 **\- Bordel...** Je souffle. _Ce n'était pas un accident._

Je mets mes mains dans les cheveux, j'ai été enlevée par un vampire et Bella est venue, trompée par ce connard. Je regarde mes mains, _c'est la faute de ce vampire_. Soudain je suis en colère, _pourquoi ils me l'ont caché ?_ En plus ils ont dit que c'était MOI qui étais partie après Bella. _Ils m'ont menti_. Je suis furieuse. _Mais pourquoi ils ont fait ça ?_ J'en ai marre de me demander encore et toujours pourquoi.

Je me lève et me dirige vers la fenêtre, _j'ai besoin d'air_. J'ouvre et regarde dehors en inspirant. Je remarque que le soleil est bien descendu depuis mon arrivée, _combien de temps ai-je dormi ?_ Je sens d'un coup ma bouche sèche, j'ai soif. Je reviens et prends la carafe d'eau posée sur une table. J'en verse dans un verre et bois d'un coup. J'ai vraiment soif. Je remplis plusieurs fois le verre et le vide aussitôt, mais j'ai toujours la sensation de soif. Je grogne encore et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Je continus de boire encore au robinet, j'ai tellement soif que je me fiche de l'état de l'eau. Je continus un moment, je commence à avoir mal au ventre avec toute cette eau avalée. Je soupire, ce n'est vraiment pas mon jour. Je reviens et replace le verre à sa place, me sentant poisseuse de ma sieste, je me dis qu'une douche ne se refuse pas.

Je prends mon sac et m'enferme dans la salle de bain. J'attrape deux serviettes pour m'essuyer après et sors de mon sac mes affaires, ainsi que ma brosse-à-dent. J'enlève en premier mon jean, suivi de mon t-shirt. Je dégrafe mon soutien-gorge et éprouve une libération à la poitrine. Maman m'a dit que j'ai hérité de la mère à mon père, elle aussi avait une grosse poitrine. Je souffle et me tiens doucement les seins, ouais super et j'ai aussi hérité des douleurs. Je retire en dernier ma culotte, je plie le tout et les mets dans un sac plastique qui était caché dans la poche de devant. En fait, il y a beaucoup de sacs plastiques, _une garantie quand je prends les transports..._

Je le range dans mon sac à dos, un peu à l'abri des regards. Je me place enfin sous la douche luxueuse et allume l'eau. Je grince en sentant l'eau froide sur moi, puis elle chauffe de plus en plus. Je me rince tout le corps et insiste sur les cheveux. Je regarde les savons à disposition, un shampoing pour tout type de cheveux et un gel douche commun. Ce doit être plus pour la décoration, il doit avoir un prix en plus pour faire sa toilette. Personnellement je me fiche que ce soit simple, tout ce que je veux c'est me laver et être propre.

Je frotte mes cheveux énergiquement, je ferme les yeux et me masse le cuir chevelu. J'adore qu'on me touche la tête, j'ai l'impression de m'endormir tellement que ça me repose. Je prends ensuite le gel douche et frotte chaque parcelle de mon corps, je masse aussi ma poitrine. Ce n'est pas à première vue pour me faire plaisir, mais simplement me soulager un peu. J'ai vu que c'était bon contre la douleur sur internet, je masse ensuite mes cuisses et mes mollets. Une fois que tout est bon, je me rince. Le temps pour enlever tout le savon est long, mais je profite d'être sous cette pluie chaude. J'éteins l'eau et sors en attrapant rapidement une serviette, je l'enroule autour de moi et prends l'autre pour l'enrouler autour de ma tête.

Après m'être habillée, je retourne à côté du lit et enfile mes chaussettes, puis mes chaussures. Je prends mon élastique et la brosse, je me place devant un miroir et me coiffe. J'enlève tous les nœuds avec un peu de difficultés, je les attache en queue de cheval comme à mon habitude. Je vérifie de n'avoir rien oublié dans mon sac, je préfère tout rassembler et ne pas tout éparpiller, on ne sait jamais. Je prends mon portable m'installe sur une chaise, je regarde l'heure en fronçant les sourcils. Ça fait déjà quatre heures en comptant ma sieste et ma douche. Je gémis de frustration, je n'ai aucun appel ni message. _Et s'il s'était passé quelque chose ?_ Mon cœur se serre dans l'appréhension, non ils vont bien. J'entends soudain la porte frappée, _c'est eux !_ Mon cœur bondit, je commence à sourire. J'ouvre et c'est seulement Carla.

 **\- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais il y a des personnes qui désirent vous parler.**

* * *

 _ **Les traductions ne sont pas professionnelles.**_

 ** _Merci de vos commentaires, moi aussi je suis pressée de poster la suite à chaque fois ^O^_**

 ** _Syriaworld ton hypothèse n'est pas éloigné de la vérité, mais ce n'est pas tout à fait ça :3_**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

 **\- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais il y a des personnes qui désirent vous parler.**

 **\- C'est ma sœur ? Euh... Je veux dire deux jeunes femmes avec un homme ?** _Edward doit être avec eux._

 **\- Non, non, ce sont des hommes.** Elle me fait un sourire complice. **De très beaux jeunes hommes, je vous envie mademoiselle.** Je hausse un sourcil, confuse. _Des hommes ? Mais je ne connais personne ici..._

 **\- Hum...** Je me reprends. **Savez-vous ce qu'ils veulent ?**

 **\- Ils désirent vous voir.** Elle soupire rêveusement en prononçant quelque chose en italien. Je secoue la tête.

 **\- Mais... Euh... Comment sont-ils ? Et combien ?**

 **\- Et bien... Trois hommes en particulier vous ont demandés, mais quelques personnes sont avec eux. Et leur apparence...** Elle enchaîne des mots italiens que je n'arrive à déceler, elle sourit comme une fille qui a vu un prince, ou dans ce cas _des_ princes. Elle reprend sa respiration. **Ils portent de riches costumes et des lunettes de soleil, jamais de ma vie je n'ai vue d'attrayants et séduisants hommes comme eux.** J'ai un pressentiment bizarre.

Je réfléchis rapidement : Beaux, riches, lunettes de soleil, attrayant, séduisant... _Vampires ?_ Si un jour on m'avait dit que je penserais tout de suite à vampire en pensant à un bel homme... Je zappe cette dernière pensée et me mords la lèvre inférieure, _si c'est le cas je suis dans la merde._

Si ça se trouve Alice et Bella ont échouées, _ils les ont peut-être..._ Je ferme les yeux. _Mon dieu, fait qu'elles soient vivantes._ Ils sont là parce que je les ai accompagnées, Alice m'a dit que l'un d'eux peut voir tous les souvenirs de quelqu'un avec un simple touché. _Il a dû me voir..._ Mon cœur s'accélère, _ils veulent me tuer... Peut-être pas... Ah non ?! Et pourquoi sont-ils ici alors ?_ Je cris intérieurement.

 **\- Voulez-vous que je leur dise de monter ?** Me demande Carla.

 **\- Non ! Euh... Je veux dire que j'irais les chercher.**

 **\- Très bien, je vais donc leur dire de vous attendre.** Elle repart en chantonnant, _si elle savait..._

Sans perdre une minute, je cours prendre mon sac et fais le tour pour regarder partout. Je prends la clé et referme derrière moi. Je dois paraître naturelle, si ce sont des vampires, ils doivent tous entendre et sentir plus que la normale. Pendant que je marche vers l'ascenseur je respire tranquillement. _Essaye de penser à autre chose,_ _pense à papa... Pense aux chants des oiseaux..._ J'appuie pour aller au 1er étage et non au RDC. Si le vampire m'a vue depuis un souvenir de Alice ou Bella, il doit savoir à quoi je ressemble. Je me suis changée après la douche, mais je dois cacher mon visage et mes cheveux. _Putain, mais pourquoi je me retrouve toujours dans le pétrin ?! Concentration !_

Je sors et regarde s'il y a une sortie de secours, je dois me dépêcher sinon ils vont se rendre compte que je m'enfuis. Une femme de ménage sort d'une porte avec un chariot, j'attends qu'elle passe et j'entre. C'est un ascenseur de service, je souris, _parfait._ Je presse le bouton et attends un moment. Les portes s'ouvrent et je me retrouve à côté de la laverie, plus loin je peux entendre les cuisines. _Pratiques cet ascenseur._

Je continus dans un couloir et entrouvre la première porte. Je constate que c'est les vestiaires des employés, _si je me faisais passer pour un employé ? Tu ne sais même pas une phrase en italien !_ Je grimace, mais désespère pas. Je peux très bien trouver un déguisement et partir à l'aéroport vu qu'il n'est pas loin. J'entre et ferme rapidement, j'écoute pour savoir s'il y a quelqu'un. J'entends quelques petits bruits dans une autre pièce. Je pose mes oreilles et écoute. Si je pouvais changer de couleur de peau, je le ferais en ce moment rouge pivoine. Je peux entendre des gémissements d'une femme et d'un homme. Je ne suis plus une enfant, je SAIS très bien ce qu'ils font.

 _On va dire que je vais en profiter pour fouiller..._ J'essaye d'ouvrir les casiers, mais seulement un n'est pas verrouillé. Je peux voir des vêtements de rechange, un foulard, des bricoles et... _Des lunettes de soleil ! C'est ma chance._ Je les mets et prends le foulard. Je détache mes cheveux encore humides et je mets le foulard comme Alice autour de la tête. Je remarque du parfum, je le renifle. Un peu trop floral à mon goût, mais si je dois feinter des vampires autant mettre toutes les chances de mon côté. Je respire un bon coup et sors du vestiaire. J'avance un peu et trouve la sortie de derrière, je souris et sors.

La chaleur me frappe et je marche plus rapidement, _je dois passer inaperçue..._ Je me concentre sur les battements de mon cœur, je retrouve la grande rue en direction de l'aéroport. Je m'approche et aperçoit deux hommes à l'entrée en costume noir et des lunettes de soleil, sans hésiter je tourne à la prochaine intersection. C'est une petite ruelle entre les bâtiments, _je peux peut-être passer par derrière aussi_. Mais les aéroports sont très surveillés, on pourrait me prendre pour quelqu'un de suspect. Je souffle, _bon sang je n'ai qu'à partir en taxi_ , j'ai juste besoin d'en trouver un. Mais je n'ai qu'une carte de crédit et il faut du liquide non ? _Argh..._ Je prends mon portable. _Qu'est-ce que je fais ? J'appelle qui ?_ Comme un accord avec moi-même, j'envoie un message à Jasper.

 _§§§_ _  
 **Salut Jasper.**_ **  
 _Je voulais savoir comment retirer de l'argent avec la carte qu'Alice m'a donnée. Je peux retirer dans n'importe quel distributeur ? C'est compatible ici ?_  
 _Merci d'avance._** _  
§§§_

Je continus et tourne pour rejoindre une autre grande rue, _tant pis pour l'aéroport_. Je regarde la route pour trouver une voiture ressemblant à un taxi, mais je suis en Italie, _ça va être dur..._ Mon portable vibre et je lis le message de Jasper.

 ** _§§§_** _  
 **Oui la carte marche dans n'importe quel distributeur des pays d'Europe, elle a été faite pour. Mais où es-tu Elisabeth ? Tu n'es pas censé être à l'hôtel ?**  
 **§§§**_

Mon cœur se serre, j'ai un goût amer. _IL sait et pourtant il fait l'ignorant, pourquoi il me ment ? Pensait-il que je serais assez stupide de me laisser berner jusqu'au bout ?_ Je remets mon portable dans la poche sans même lui répondre. Si je dois me débrouiller seule ce n'est pas un problème, ce ne sera pas la première fois. Je remarque un distributeur, j'y vais et mets la carte. Après avoir tapé le code, je prends le maximum qui m'est proposé, ça ne me surprendrait pas qu'il essaye de tracer ma trace. Je dois éviter de l'utiliser et partir très vite d'ici. Je cache l'argent discrètement dans mon sac et repars aussitôt.

Après un moment de marche, je me rends compte de l'heure tardive. Le soleil se couche au loin, peut-être qu'il faut que je trouve un hôtel ? Je grimace un peu, je ne veux pas trop utiliser la carte. Je décide de continuer, _si j'avais le permis et une voiture sous la main ce serait plus simple. Mais quand est-ce que ça été simple pour moi ?_ Je pense être à l'autre bout de la ville, j'ai quitté le centre au moins. Il n'y a plus autant d'énormes bâtiments, j'ai apprécié le peu d'architecture et sculpture publique, s'il n'y avait pas cette histoire j'aurais voulu visiter convenablement la ville, même le pays.

Malgré ma persévérance, je commence lentement à me sentir seule et inquiète. Le soleil est couché, le ciel s'est assombri et mes jambes sont entrain de crier pitance. Un sévère sentiment de solitude et de désespoir me prend. Je m'arrête une seconde et me concentre à ne pas pleurer. Je commence à faire une crise de panique. _T'inquiète Elie, tu es seule dans un autre pays et qui ne comprends rien à la langue locale, mais tu as réussi pour l'instant à rester en vie !_ J'essaye de voir le bon côté des choses, comme à mon habitude.

Mais ces sentiments ne me quittent pas et j'ai envie de quelque chose, comme quelqu'un. Ma respiration se saccade. _Ne PAS pleurer._ Il faut que je me pose, je me dirige vers un parc et m'assoie sur un banc. Le vent se lève et je prends ma tête dans les mains. _Mais qu'est-ce que je fais... ?_ Je reste un moment comme ça, puis j'entends mon portable vibrer. Je me redresse et regarde l'écran, Jasper m'appelle, je respire et essaye de sourire.

 **\- Allô Jasper ?**

 **\- Elisabeth ? Où es-tu ?** Il enchaîne.

 **\- Pas dans l'antre du loup et vider de son sang si tu veux savoir.** Je dis avec sarcasme et un grand sourire, mon mépris à peine caché.

 **\- Elie, je...**

 **\- Pas d'excuses Jasper.** Je l'interromps froidement. **Je ne veux pas les entendre.**

 **\- Écoutes, c'est dangereux pour toi d'être seule, retourne à l'hôtel vite.**

 **\- Et quoi ? Me laisser me prendre comme ça à eux ? Si vous vouliez vous débarrasser de moi ils y avaient d'autres moyens, comme ne jamais plus me parler et me revoir !** Je hausse la voix.

 **\- Non Elie, ce n'est pas...**

 **\- Ce n'est pas quoi ? A quoi veux-tu que je croie ?! Je suis clairement bloquée ici à cause d'Alice et je ne sais même pas comment elles vont !**

 **\- Calme toi, Bella et elle vont bien. Elles sont avec Edward et ils sont dans l'avion.** _Quoi... ?_

 **\- QUOI ?!** J'ai criée. **Ils m'ont laissé ICI ?!** Je lui demande.

 **\- Il le fallait, pour que tu...**

 **\- Ils m'ont laissé ?! Ma sœur m'a laissé avec des vampires au cul !** Cette fois je voulais pleurer.

 **\- Nous n'étions pas tous d'accord Elie ! Crois-moi j'ai voulu t'accompagner, Alice a dit qu'il serait préférable que tu y ailles seule, mais elle n'a pas prévue que tu partes de l'hôtel...** J'ai fermé hermétiquement les yeux et mis ma main devant ma bouche. _C'est hallucinant, je suis vraiment seule._ **Elie ? Elisabeth ?** Je retiens un sanglot.

 **\- Jasper...** Je dis d'une petite voix.

 **\- Parle-moi Elie.**

 **\- Je...** Une larme coule. **Je suis effrayée et toute seule...** Il n'y a qu'avec lui que mon masque tombe.

 **\- Je sais Elie, mais fais-moi confiance et retourne à l'hôtel.**

 **\- Comment tu veux que je te fasse confiance quand je sais que tu m'as menti et aussi _cette_ nuit ! Vous tous...**

 **\- Cette nuit ? ... Tu te rappelles l'accident ?**

 **\- Ce n'était PAS un accident ! Je me suis rappelée, oui...**

 **\- Elie...** Il soupire. **Je... Excuse-moi.** Je l'entends et je souffle pour me calmer.

Il y a eu un silence après ça. Ce n'était pas de gêne ou de tension, simplement un silence où tous deux nous nous écoutions respirer. Ou dans ce cas, il m'entend reprendre le contrôle de moi-même. Malgré ses mensonges, j'ai du mal à rester en colère contre lui, pourtant j'ai toutes les raisons de lui en vouloir. Une fois calmée, je reste silencieuse à regarder les étoiles. La lune est presque pleine et brille d'un blanc éclatant, je reconnais la constellation de la _grande-ours_ en forme de casserole. Le vent froid souffle et je me sens frissonner, je commence lentement à avoir froid. Je vais pour reparler à Jasper, mais je sens soudain une sensation plus que familière. Des frissons plus forts me parcourent le dos, mon cœur s'emballe et ma respiration se bloque. _Vampire..._

 **\- Elisabeth ?** Jasper m'appelle, il a surement entendu ma respiration s'arrêter. **Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

 **\- ...** Je respire et lui souffle. **Tout comme dans la forêt.** Il a directement compris.

 **\- Où es-tu ?** Son ton est sec et sérieusement préoccupé.

 **\- Toujours dans la même ville je suppose, j'ai marché depuis l'hôtel jusqu'ici. Je crois être vers l'extérieur de la ville, dans un parc assis sur un banc.** Je peux l'entendre crier à Carliste à l'autre bout du fil. Cependant, je sens toujours cette sensation, je n'ose me retourner. J'ai été stupide, je voulais esquiver les vampires de l'hôtel et j'ai oublié qu'ils ne sont pas les seuls dans le monde. _Ironie de la situation._

 **\- Elisabeth ?**

 **\- Oui ?**

 **\- Tu seras en sécurité avec seulement ceux portant un pendentif « V », sinon ce n'est pas eux.** J'imagine qu'il parle des vampires de tout à l'heure et vu qu'il est désemparé au téléphone, _celui de derrière ne doit pas porter ce collier._ **Nous les avons prévenus, essaye de rester en sécurité Elie. Et aussi... Notre point faible : vise les yeux.**

 **\- Ok j'ai compris.** Je me décide à me tourner en prenant mon sac comme si de rien était. Je me tourne et ne vois rien, il doit être cacher. **Hey Jasper ? Tu sais jouer à cache-cache ?**

 **\- Oui... Et j'avais pour habitude de surprendre les autres au moment opportun.**

 **\- Un petit conseil pour ne pas se faire surprendre ?** _Je commence à aimer cette conversation codée._

 **\- C'est compliqué, mais si tu as de la chance, tu ne seras pas surprise si tu n'es pas seule.** Je grimace un peu.

 **\- Dommage.** Je rigole un peu. **Il n'y a qu'un chat ici.** _Bien-sûr je ne parlais pas de moi._

 **\- Alors cherche vite d'autres souris.**

 **\- Il faut déjà que j'en trouve...**

Le frisson me parcourt de nouveau tout le corps. Par instinct je me retourne brusquement et un grand homme sombre est seulement à quelques centimètres. Ma respiration se bloque et je le regarde dans ses yeux rouges. Je peux entendre mon cœur battre fort, c'est techniquement la deuxième fois que j'ai affaire contre eux et je suis toujours sans pouvoir devant eux. Je baisse mon regard à son cou et sa poitrine, mais je ne vois pas de collier. Je déglutis et jure plusieurs fois dans ma tête. Je décide de faire l'innocente.

 **\- Hum... Vous cherchez quelque chose monsieur ?** J'ai toujours mon portable contre l'oreille dans ma main et je sais que Jasper m'entend. Je vois son sourire grandir. **Et vous n'avez de « V » sur vous...** Je termine. Au moins Jasper sera ce qu'il s'est passé si je meurs ici. Une maigre consolation, mais toujours bon à prendre.

 **\- Vous êtes à croquer.** Dit l'inconnu. Je ris à cause de ma nervosité.

 **\- Vous avez de l'humour pour quelqu'un comme vous.** Je n'ai pas pu résister. Je le vois hausser un sourcil, évidemment surprit par ma réponse. _Oui, je suis cinglée dans les moments critiques._ Il penche la tête amusée en découvrant ses crocs.

 **\- C'est étonnant.**

 **\- Je suis d'accord, je ne pensais pas que vous ne me parleriez pas en italien.** Il ne me répond pas. **Je me demandais pourquoi prendre le temps de me parler ? Alors que vous voulez quelque chose que personne de censé n'accepterai volontiers de vous céder.** _Oui, je suis très polie et sarcastique dans ces moments, je pense que j'ai péter un câble depuis tout à l'heure._

 **\- Alors nous pouvons passer au plat de résistance.** Il se lèche les lèvres.

 **\- Désolé, mais le buffet est fermé.** Je lui réponds en souriant, mais intérieurement je suis désemparée. Il rit de bon cœur.

 **\- Vous être très intéressante, je peux vous faire la faveur d'être rapide pour que vous ne sentez presque rien.**

 **\- Douce attention. Mais je dois refuser, en fait la place est déjà réservée, ils doivent bientôt arriver.** Je vois qu'il commence à s'impatienter.

 **\- Je pense que votre ami s'égorge à vous parler.** Je cligne des yeux, je prends conscience que Jasper n'arrête pas de m'appeler.

 **\- Oh... Désolé Jasper je t'avais oublié, je souhaiterais ne pas abîmer le téléphone que tu m'as offert, alors je te dis à bientôt.**

 **\- Non Elisabeth !** Je raccroche au nez de Jasper et range le téléphone dans le sac.

 **-** _*Soupire*_ **Bon...** Je le regarde. **J'imagine que les croix ou l'eau bénite sont inutiles.** Il rit encore.

 **\- En effet.** Rapidement il attrape mon cou. Sa main est grande et forte, elle m'entoure le cou et commence à serrer. Je laisse échapper un glapissement et accroche instinctivement son bras. **Je serai doux.** Il dit d'une voix grave qui me pétrifie, mais je ne me laisse pas démonter.

 **\- Vas te faire...** Je réussis à dire. Il grogne de mécontentement et resserre sa prise, avec son autre main il tire brusquement mes cheveux pour relever ma tête. Je ferme les yeux résolus à ne pas faire de bruits, mon bras tombe à côté et je tâtonne ma poche pour trouver mon stylo.

 **\- Vous sentez divinement bon.** Je ricane et serre mon stylo.

 **\- C'est sacré, pas touché !** Je lui plante violemment mon stylo dans son œil gauche et il sort un grognement de douleur. Sa main me relâche un instant et je donne un coup de genou entre ses jambes.

Sans réfléchir je cours à toute allure, je tourne entre plusieurs bâtiments comme pour semer un jaguar enragé qui chasse un lapin. Je peux l'entendre me rattraper, il détruit dans sa course tous les objets sur son chemin. L'adrénaline coule à flot dans mes veines, je sens une énergie nouvelle à revendre. Mes jambes s'accélèrent et ça me rappelle l'incident avec Paul et Jacob, _j'avais cette même sensation_. Soudain, mes bras sont attrapés et je cris de douleur. _Ça va surement laisser des bleues_. Je me retrouve jeté à terre et un pied sur mon ventre, je gémis de douleur et le vampire ricane en me rappelant qu'il voulait juste le faire en douceur. Je lui envois encore quelques insultes de ma réserve. Le voyant en colère, il tire en haut mon cou et y plante ses crocs.

J'ai hurlé comme je ne l'ai jamais fait, _c'est bien pire qu'une aiguille dans le bras_. Ma peau déchirée par ses dents pointues qui font plus mal que ce que j'imaginais. Je me débats sous lui gémissant de douleur. Je l'entends boire et sens mon sang couler dans mon dos, je ferme les yeux. _Ça va passer, ça va passer... Elie arrêtes-le tu vas mourir ! Ça va passer, ça va passer... Tu as fait une promesse !_ Un saut du cœur ouvre mes yeux et la colère monte en moi _. Comment je peux le laisser faire ça ? Ce n'est pas mon genre de me laisser faire ! Mais je suis faible... Non, Je Ne Suis Pas Faible !_ Une énergie s'empare de mon corps et je balance le vampire hors de moi en grognant. Je me relève difficilement et halète en regardant avec haine ce gars. Il me regarde surprit et très mécontent, il ne doit pas avoir l'habitude de se faire rejeter comme ça. Prête à me défendre, je serre les poings et souris en coin. Je lui lance : **Je t'attends.**

Il ne fallait pas lui dire deux fois, il se rue vers moi en grognant férocement. Il arrive rapidement, mais je peux le voir et j'esquive son coup au dernier moment. _Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? C'est pas le moment de réfléchir, tapes !_ Je l'attrape par le bras et le tire brusquement, il est surpris et je lui mets un poing en plein dans sa figure avec tout le stress refoulé d'avant. Au moment de l'impact, j'entends un craquement et le vampire est propulsé loin derrière. Je fonce et attrape son col en répétant mon action. Encore et encore, je me défoule sur lui. Son visage ce fissure et quelques poussières tombent. Je l'étrangle pour le ramener au mur, il se dérobe et me frappe au ventre. Je grogne et souffre le martyre, c'est horrible. Il continue en me balançant contre le mur et ma tête me fait atrocement mal, je peux sentir le sang dégouliner. Ma colère remonte, _d'où je me fais battre ?!_ Il va me mettre un autre coup, mais je l'arrête en serrant son poing dans ma main.

 **\- Mais... Qui es-tu ?!** Il me grogne dessus frustrer. Je ricane et le regarde. Il écarquille les yeux et reste figé dans mon regard.

 **\- Une simple sœur en colère.** Avec un coup de pied dans le ventre, je l'envoi contre le mur du bâtiment d'en face. Il reste un moment par terre à me regarder reprendre mon souffle, son visage affiche sa surprise.

 **- _E impossibile.._** _ **.**_ Il souffle en italien. Il grogne à nouveau et se jette sur moi. Malheureusement, cette énergie venue de nulle part s'évapore et je suis plaquée au sol. Le vampire au-dessus de moi commence à rire et à m'étrangler. **C'était excitant...** J'essaye de me débattre, mais mes membres semblent être paralysés et ma vision se noircit.

 **\- N... Non...** Je gémis.

* * *

 ** _Ok j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher de poster la suite ^^'_**

 ** _Disons que c'est pour bien démarrer cette nouvelle année. 3_**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

Je sens de moins en moins mes membres, tout mon corps est engourdi et je peine à rester consciente du fait du vampire qui me vide rapidement de mon sang. Mon cœur se serre de douleur, je ne veux pas mourir maintenant et pas en tant que victime du premier vampire venu. Mais je ne peux rien à faire à part gémir, _c'est pitoyable._ Je pense à mon père, qui ne saura jamais ce qu'il m'est arrivée, ensuite à Bella qui s'est barrée et j'espère qui s'en mordra les doigts. Mes bras qui essayaient de le pousser tombent lentement au sol, mes yeux s'alourdissent et pensant rendre mon dernier soupire, le vampire retire soudain ses crocs et hurle de douleur à m'en casser les tympans. Je grimace à son cri, mais cela m'a fait reprendre le peu d'énergie qu'il me reste. Je gémis et me tortille sous lui, je bouge ma jambe pour le déplacer hors de moi, mais sans succès. Ma respiration est courte et je pense défaillir à tout moment.

Soudain, dans un grand flou, le vampire est extirpé violemment et j'entends des grognements. Je ne pense pas être assez lucide pour vraiment savoir ce qu'il se passe autour de moi vu mon état, mais être libérée de son emprise me permet de respirer plus en profondeur même si c'est irrégulier. Toujours soudainement, je sens quelque chose de froid m'entourer. Je fais l'effort d'ouvrir les yeux, ma vision est trouble, mais je distingue des yeux rouges. _Encore un vampire..._ Je tends mon bras et gémis un non en essayant de sortir de son emprise, mais les bras de l'inconnu sont forts et il me redresse doucement contre lui. Une main ramène ma tête contre son torse, je suis assise par terre et tout mon poids est contre ce vampire, malgré mes craintes je ne ressens pas d'hostilité venant de lui. Peut-être même l'inverse, la main en question me caresse la tête, il écarte mes cheveux devant mon visage et un vrombissement vient de sa poitrine. Je ne me sens plus en danger même s'il est froid, j'ai l'impression qu'il me réchauffe, mon cœur se calme et ma respiration saccadée devient régulière.

Je peux entendre malgré ce moment apaisant, des hurlements bestiales plus loin et des bruits de déchirements. Je savais qu'il y avait un combat, mais c'était le cadet de mes soucis. Je garde les yeux fermés et prends de grandes inspirations, malheureusement mes poumons brûlent et ma gorge est affreusement douloureuse. Je gémis et grimace de douleur, la main me caresse toujours la tête et je sens un autre touché sur ma joue pour descendre à mon cou. Il effleure sûrement un bleu parce que je me retiens de crier, mais je n'arrive pas à dissimuler la douleur. J'entends ensuite des chuchotements à mon oreille, je remarque qu'il a penché sa tête et ses bras me bercent. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il dit, _je dois rêver..._ Par instinct, ma main accroche le vampire à sa chemise et je me blottis contre lui. Je n'arrive pas à réfléchir clairement, mes instincts me guident. Mon ouïe se remet à peu près du cri d'agonie plus tôt et je distingue quelque bride d'une conversation.

 **-** ** _Marcus, come è ?_** (Marcus, comment est-elle ?)

 ** _\- È debole e nel dolore._** (Elle est faible et dans la douleur.) Je sais que c'est le vampire avec moi qui vient de parler. Sa voix est merveilleusement douce et soyeuse. Je souffle et frotte doucement ma tête contre lui. Sa caresse reprend dans mes cheveux et je le serre plus fort, comme si ma vie en dépendait. _Techniquement c'est le cas Elie._

 **-** ** _È stata morsa Marcus ?_** (A-t-elle été mordue Marcus ?) C'est une autre voix qui émerge, quelqu'un de tout près de moi que je n'est absolument pas remarqué avant et bizarrement j'ai envie qu'il soit plus proche. La main qui me caressait se stoppe et tourne ma tête loin de lui, mécontente pour une raison inconnue, je m'accroche fermement à lui.

 **-** ** _Sta' tranquilla, amore mia, non ti abbandonerò._** (Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, je ne te laisserai pas.) Il me susurre doucement à l'oreille, je dirais même tendrement, mais je n'ai pas toute ma tête...

Mon corps se détend automatiquement, il lève ma tête et frôle ma morsure. Je cris presque et me retiens de pleurer. Mon corps tremble légèrement et je peux entendre gronder plusieurs personnes, dont celui qui m'étreint. Leur discussion est tellement rapide, que je n'arrive pas à décerner les mots, de toute façon ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais les comprendre. Un fort grondement retentit, je frisonne et une boule de peur bloque ma gorge. Je couine un peu, j'ai l'impression d'être une petite souris sauvé d'un chat par d'autres chats plus féroces encore.

 **- _Caius !_** Gronde le vampire contre moi. **_La stai spaventando._ **(Tu lui fais peur.) Le grondement s'arrête net, j'entends quelqu'un s'approcher. Soudain je sens une autre touche froide, elle prend doucement ma main qui n'est pas accroché au vêtement de mon "protecteur". C'est une autre caresse plus rugueuse, mais pas agressive qui glisse le long de mon visage. Mes yeux s'ouvrent un peu et je suis prise dans un autre regard écarlate. Mon cœur bondit et inconsciemment je serre sa main dans la mienne. Son regard dévie à mon cou et il grimace de colère, mais il semble surpris.

 **-** ** _Non sembra cominciare a trasformarsi_...** (Elle ne semble pas commencer à se transformer...) Un silence suivi, ils semblent m'observer. _Je ne comprends toujours rien..._

Trop fatiguée pour penser, je souffle et mon regard tombe à sa poitrine, il porte certes un grand manteau noir, mais je distingue un pendentif en or "V". Je tends ma main et effleure le pendentif. La pression retombe complètement et j'ai envie de pleurer. J'ai failli mourir, je suis seule dans un pays que je visite pour la première fois et je suis sauvée par des vampires inconnus, je ne suis même pas complètement sûr de la situation. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure et bloque ma respiration pour contrer les larmes qui menacent de tomber. Des doigts libèrent ma lèvre et la caresse. Consciente que les deux vampires sont très proches de moi, je me rends compte que le troisième qui a parlé tout à l'heure se rapproche et je le vois arriver entre les deux autres. Il tend sa main, mais s'arrête au dernier moment. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça m'a fait craquer. Je laisse un sanglot passer et mes muscles se tendent pour faire barrage. _Ne pas pleurer..._ Je m'arrête de respirer.

 **-** ** _Respira il mia cuore, respira... Non farti ne, sei sicurezza adesso._** (Respire mon cœur, respire... Ne t'en fais pas, tu es sécurité maintenant.) Il me dit en retirant sa main, mais il me donne un sourire rassurant.

 **\- Chut...** Chuchote le vampire qui me tient dans ses bras. Je respire comme je peux, mes yeux sont humides et quelques larmes sont tombées. Mes yeux se ferment, mais je m'oblige à rester éveillé. Seulement, j'ai atteint ma limite et je n'ai qu'une explication à ce qu'il vient de se passer.

 **\- Je dois rêver...** Je souffle en murmurant et je tombe d'épuisement. Inconsciente des petits rires autour de moi.

* * *

Je me sens lourde, j'ai mal à peu près partout et j'ai l'impression de m'être faite rouler dessus plusieurs fois. C'est avec un grand effort que j'arrive à ouvrir les yeux, ils s'habituent à la lumière et je clignote plusieurs fois. Mes membres sont douloureux, lever mon bras est difficile surtout sous une grosse couverture. _Couverture... ?_ Je me sens comme dans un nuage, j'essaye de me redresser et siffle de douleur en pressant ma main au cou. _Morsure..._ Des flashs me reviennent et je grogne un peu en me serrant la tête. _Je vais prendre l'habitude de me réveiller après une agression de vampire ?_ Je remarque d'être dans un gigantesque lit, confortable et chaud. Je regarde autour de moi, je suis dans une énorme chambre qui ressemble à un salon, _c'est un canapé devant une cheminée ?_ Le mobilier est luxueux et l'ambiance est cosy, mais on sent la richesse là-dedans. _Dans quoi je me suis encore mise... ? Suis-je toujours à l'hôtel, dans une autre chambre ?_ Ça ne me semble pas possible, j'essayais de fuir des vampires et en fin de compte je me suis fait sucer le sang, _presque à en mourir soi-dit en passant._

Je me découvre et balance mes jambes au bord du lit. _Je ne suis plus dans mes vêtements !_ J'ai juste une chemise de nuit blanche avec des bandeaux un peu partout sur le corps. _Yep, une vraie momie._ Je me lève et me rattrape à la table de chevet, je suis faible et je déteste l'être. Je sens que j'ai toujours ma culotte, mais plus mon soutient gorge, cela me dérange ailleurs que chez moi, _vu ma poitrine..._ J'essaye de ne pas y penser. Têtue de ne pas me recoucher, je continus fébrilement à avancer au centre de la pièce. Je ne sais pas où je suis, je commence à m'inquiéter. Lentement je vais vers un miroir et je prends conscience de mon état. J'ai l'air d'être un fantôme sorti tout droit des jeux d'horreurs. Ma peau est pâle, mes cheveux brun foncé sont détachés et coule le long de mes épaules. Ma chemise de nuit blanche ne révélant rien, mais épouse parfaitement bien mes formes et j'ai l'air d'une princesse. Bien-sûr en oubliant les tonnes de bandages sur moi. Mon cou en est recouvert, mes bras également, je vérifie en touchant mes hanches et grimace. Ça ne m'étonne pas, vu la brutalité du vampire. _D'ailleurs, comment je suis encore vivante ?_ Je me souviens, mais n'y crois pas. Non je ne pense pas que mes trois hommes de rêve étaient là. Je rigole un peu, _c'est surement autre chose, j'ai dû délirer._

J'entends la porte et me retourne le cœur battant. Une jeune femme est entrée avec du matériel médicale et ferme la porte sans m'apercevoir. Une fois qu'elle me voit elle halète et laisse tout tomber. _Je fais vraiment flipper ?_ Elle reste bouche-bée et essaye de placer des mots, le problème c'est que je ne comprends rien.

 **-** ** _Non dovresti essere ancora in piedi... Signora, non siete in condizione._** (Vous ne devriez pas être encore debout... Vous n'êtes pas en état de bouger Madame.) Je la regarde étonnée et perdue. Je ne sais pas quoi répondre.

 **\- Hum... Je... Je ne comprends pas...** _J'ai l'impression d'être encore à l'hôtel pour demander les clés de la chambre._

 **-** ** _Per favore, ritornati a letto, vuoi guardare le tue ferite._** (S'il vous plaît, revenez au lit, vous allez rouvrir vos blessures.)

 **-** ** _Che cosa ti preoccupa umano ?_** (Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe _humain_ ?) La voix d'un l'homme à l'extérieur de la chambre retentit et est un peu agressive.

 **-** ** _Hum... La signora si è svegliata..._** (La dame s'est réveillée.)

 **-** **Vado a cercare i padroni.** (Je vais chercher les maîtres.)

Je n'ai absolument rien compris. Je suis restée à regarder, enfin à écouter. La jeune femme me parle encore d'une voix douce en désignant le lit. J'ai compris qu'elle veut que je reste tranquille, le problème c'est que je ne sais pas où je me trouve et ça ne me rassure pas du tout. Elle commence à m'approcher et je recule en disant non de la tête, elle a l'air vraiment inquiète, mais je recule jusqu'à coller une commode. Je me tourne et cherche quelque chose pour me défendre, ce n'est pas elle qui m'inquiète, mais l' _autre_ qui a parlé. Je pense avoir bientôt de la compagnie et je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose. Il n'y a seulement qu'une lampe, je la débranche et fait face à la dame. Elle a compris et commence à me dissuader avec des gestes pour me calmer. Je me déplace le long du mur, j'ai repéré une porte et m'en approche.

Soudain on frappe à la porte, la dame devient pâle et ouvre doucement. Ce qui s'est passé ensuite, je ne pensais pas le voir ni le croire. Lentement une figure noire entre et mes yeux s'écarquillent, ensuite une autre, puis une dernière. Devant moi trois vampires me fixent, trois regards, trois paires de yeux écarlates qui transpercent le mien. _Je sais, je SAIS que c'est eux_. Prise de panique, je lance la lampe sur eux et me réfugie de l'autre côté de la porte.

Rapidement je remarque le verrou et ferme la porte. Je regarde autour et ramène un petit meuble devant, puis un autre. Je suis tellement en panique, _je me barricade dans la salle de bain !_ Mais je tremble. Oui je suis terrifiée, devant moi les trois regards de mes rêves depuis mon enfance, depuis tellement longtemps appartiennent à ces personnes, _ces vampires..._ Je cherche une arme et trouve un ciseau, je sais que tout cela est inutile, ils ont assez de forces pour tous détruire et un simple ciseau ne sera d'aucun effet. Collée au mur à l'opposer, mes genoux me lâche et je glisse contre le mur. Je me retrouve à terre en serrant fort le ciseau, pétrifié je laisse mon regard sur la porte et attends _je-ne-sais-quoi_. Je mets ma main devant la bouche et ferme les yeux. _Mon dieu, je suis foutue. Je ne sais pas quoi faire !_

Je peux entendre leur conversation, bien-sûr tout en italien. _Pas pratique.._. Ils sont en train de se disputer. _Ils me connaissent ? Est-ce qu'eux aussi ont rêvés de moi ? Bordel ressaisis-toi Elie !_ Je me calme, il doit avoir une raison ou une explication... _Ne panique pas._ Leur conversation s'arrête et des pas se rapprochent. Je fixe la porte et tends le ciseau devant moi, mon cœur s'emballe, je sais que je suis morte d'avance.

 **-** ** _Tesoro_ , vous pouvez sortir, il ne vous arrivera rien.** Un des hommes a parlé. La voix m'est très familière... Des images de la veille me reviennent, c'est l'homme qui m'a aidée, celui qui m'a bercée... _C'est pas le moment de baisser ta garde !_ Je me relève et avance vers la porte. Je ne veux pas sortir maintenant, je ne suis pas prête à leur faire face, _en plus le coup de la lampe..._ Je rougis de honte, _ils m'ont surement pris pour une folle_. Je décide de tester leur hostilité et leur honnêteté.

 **\- Où... Où est-ce que je suis ?** Je demande faiblement. Dans mon état de choc, c'est un miracle que j'ai pu sortir une phrase.

 **\- Vous êtes à Volterra, Mia Cara. Toujours en Italie si vous préférez.** Je ferme les yeux. _Oui, en Italie..._ Je suis seule face à eux. Ma sœur me vient en tête.

 **\- Ma sœur Bella... Était-elle ici ?**

 **\- Oui. Elle est repartie saine et sauve avec les deux Cullen.** Il doit parler d'Alice et Edward. _Alors Jasper avait raison, ils m'ont laissée ici..._ La main devant ma bouche, je tenais mes larmes. _Elle m'a abandonnée..._ **Êtes-vous bien Mia Cara ?** _Comment veut-il que je me sente ?! Je suis dévastée._

Je serre le lavabo et me regarde dans le miroir. _Ne pas s'apitoyer sur soi_. Je dois être forte, j'ai promis une fois de tout faire pour vivre le plus longtemps possible. Jusque-là, Jasper avait raison. Ces vampires qui portent l'insigne « V » m'ont sauvée, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je suis en vie. Je dois être calme et affronter les obstacles, je dois réfléchir et comprendre la situation. Le seul moyen est de demander à eux. Je grimace un peu. Ne pas trop se dévoiler, je me suis fait déjà assez humilier tout à l'heure et quand ils m'ont trouvée à moitié morte. Je me regarde dans les yeux, déterminée, _quoi qu'il arrive je tiendrais cette putain de promesse_. Je commence à enlever les meubles et rougis d'embarras, _je suis dingue de m'avoir barricadée_. Une fois le passage dégagé, je déglutis et déverrouille la porte. Je l'ouvre doucement, toujours sur mes gardes, je cache mon ciseau dans une poche discrètement.

Je sors lentement et l'homme qui me parlait se trouve juste en face. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et sors complètement et fermant la porte derrière moi, d'ailleurs je suis resté collée à elle. Mon regard est fuyant, je ne veux pas trop être engloutis dans le leur. Je vois du coin de l'œil, que les deux autres sont plus loin, mais me regardent tout aussi avidement que l'homme devant moi. J'ose poser mes yeux sur son visage et mon cœur bat de plus en plus vite, _c'est quoi cette sensation ?_ J'essaye de rester stoïque.

Il faut dire qu'il est très beau, je ne suis pas du genre à mater et à être intéressée par les garçons, _mais lui..._ Il est pâle comme les autres vampires, sa peau à l'air d'être de la porcelaine, belle mais indestructible. Son visage est fin, il a un petit sourire reconnaissant. Ses yeux... _Mon dieu non... Comme dans mes rêves_. Je continus de le regarder, ses cheveux sont noirs et longs, attachés ensemble en une longue queue-de-cheval fine qui est posée sur son épaule. Ses vêtements sont noirs, je distingue un costume sous cette sorte de manteau. Il est grand, _très grand..._ Fin, mais imposant. Il y a un équilibre entre son air apaisant et son apparence distinguée. _Mais à quoi je pense moi ?! C'est pas le moment de penser à ce genre de chose_.

 **\- Ne soyez pas effrayée, nous ne vous ferons aucun mal.** Dit-il. J'ai envie de lui rétorquer que chaque personne que j'ai rencontrée m'ont soit blessé ou menti, mais je n'arrive pas à ouvrir la bouche. Il se montre en se penchant très légèrement. **Je me nomme Marcus.** Il montre les deux autres. **Et voici mes frères, Aro ...** Je déplace mon regard à eux et ils s'approchent doucement. Un homme un peu moins grand, mais grand pour moi, s'approche un peu plus. Il a aussi les cheveux noirs, mais mi-longs bien qu'ils soient impeccablement coiffés en arrière. Il affiche un plus grand sourire que Marcus, mais il est plus... _trop prononcé pour être normal ?_ **Et Caius.** Le dernier s'avance au même niveau que les autres, contrairement aux autres, il affiche un air pas amical. Ses traits sont tendus, son visage est carré et sa carrure est imposante. Je peux être sûr des muscles cachés. En fait, tous sont sous un grand "manteau" noir. Mais ce qui m'a interpellée c'est ses cheveux blond platine, je n'ai jamais vu une couleur si claire chez quelqu'un. Il les a plus courts que les autres et aussi coiffés en arrière. _Doit être pratique._

Au moment où mon regard croise le sien, je suis gelée sur place. Il me lance un regard noir, un où je suis sûr de mourir si cela était possible. Je fronce les sourcils et renvois un de mes plus flippant regard. Il fronce à son tour les sourcils et un combat de regard démarre. Un silence gênant suivi, sa présence est certes imposante, mais je ne me laisse pas démonter. _Il se prend pour qui à me regarder mal ?!_ Celui qui se nomme Aro décide d'intervenir.

 **\- Allons Caius, pas besoin d'être hostile.** Je me rappelle de sa voix, c'est le seul qui ne m'a pas touchée, j'ai été même déçue. _Ce que je ne comprends pas_.

 **\- Tss...** Il se détourne et s'installe dans un fauteuil plus loin. _Il boude non ?_ Une bien curieuse pensée je l'accorde.

 **\- Je suis désolé, mais il n'est pas dans une bonne humeur.** _J'avais remarqué..._ Aro sourit gentiment et étrangement je trouve difficile de ne pas sourire avec lui. **Venez donc vous asseoir.** Il tend sa main vers un des fauteuils. Marcus me tend la main et je la prends avec hésitation.

Nerveusement, je mordille ma lèvre inférieure. Une fois assise je regarde mes mains et joue avec mes doigts. Marcus et Aro s'installent sur le canapé à gauche. Je dévie mon regard vers la cheminée et reste figée sur les braises du bois qui brûle. Il y a un petit silence, à mon avis pour savoir comment et par quoi commencer. Ils se sont présentés, mais je n'ai pas répondu, _c'est impoli non ?_ Mais vu que ma sœur est venue, Alice a dû les prévenir, sinon je ne serai pas là. _Faut-il que je parle ?_

Je soupire un peu et les regarde. Tous, je dis bien _TOUS_ les trois me regardent intensément. Je suis obligée de tourner le regard, je me sens trop exposée et désarmée. _Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à me dévorer des yeux ?_ J'ai capté, ils veulent me manger. Je commence à paniquer, _j'en étais sûr, je suis finie_.

 **\- Je vous le répète, vous n'avez rien à craindre Mia Amore.** Aro tend sa main, mais s'arrête au dernier moment. Je ne comprends pas, puis je me rappelle les mots d'Alice.

 _Un vampire nommé Aro peut lire toutes les pensées et les souvenirs de quelqu'un en une seule touche._ Maintenant ça me revient, je peux le voir déçu et frustré. _Il se retient pour ça alors... C'est gentil de sa part. Ou c'est pour se protéger lui-même..._ De toute manière, je le remercie intérieurement et suis désolée de ne pas vouloir qu'il me touche. Ma vie n'est pas trop intéressante à partager et il a dû voir les pires horreurs. Après un bref silence, je décide de me lancer.

 **\- Je... Hum...** Les trois se redressent et me regarde intensément. Je déglutis et regarde mes mains, incapable de les regarder. **Désolée de ne pas m'avoir présenté... Je m'appelle Elisabeth.** Je réussis à dire. Je suis sûr que mes joues sont roses, je suis tellement anxieuse.

 **\- Elisabetta...** Souffle Aro en fermant les yeux, la façon dont il le dit me fait frisonner. Je tourne la tête ailleurs pour ne pas y penser.

 **\- Vos parents ont bien choisi vos prénoms, à vous et votre sœur.** Marcus dit et je hoche un peu la tête.

 **\- J'aime bien aussi Isabella...** J'ai mal en pensant à elle et ce qu'elle a fait, mais c'est ma sœur.

 **\- Elle ne l'aime guère...** Ajoute Aro. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire.

 **\- Elle le déteste, c'est pour ça que je l'aime.** Je me mords immédiatement la lèvre. _J'ai dit de ne pas trop se dévoiler Elie !_ **Mais... Vous pouvez m'appelez Elie, c'est plus court.**

 **\- Elie ?** Demande curieusement Marcus. **Généralement j'entends Lizzy comme abréviation, ou encore beth.** Je grimace un peu.

 **\- A ce stade, je préfère le nom en entier.** Je souffle.

 **\- Je suis d'accord.** Affirme Aro en se tenant les mains, d'une façon professionnelle.

 **\- Hum...** Je voulais continuer, l'ambiance est plus calme peut-être que cela va la refroidir, mais tant pis. **Dites-moi, pourquoi... Enfin...** Je cherchais les mots, mais j'avais tellement de questions et surtout pour Alice. Je lève les yeux et ils me regardent attendant ma question. Je remets un cheveu derrière l'oreille et prends mon courage à deux mains. **Pourquoi je suis ici ?** Ils s'attendaient à cette question, n'importe qui aurait demandé. Aro se dévoue pour me répondre, il se repositionne et me regarde.

 **\- Vous souvenez-vous des événements d'hier ?** Je réponds sans réfléchir.

 **\- Impossible à oublier.** _Même si j'ai déjà eu une amnésie, mais ça ne compte pas._ Il grimace légèrement à ma réponse.

 **\- Nous sommes venus à votre hôtel plus tôt dans la journée.**

 **\- Je sais...** Je commence à me sentir honteuse de ce que j'ai fait, mais ne peux m'empêcher d'être quelque part fier de les avoir semés.

 **\- Vous vous êtes enfuie, bien que je comprends votre désarroi à ce moment-là, comment avez-vous fait ?** Je fais un grand effort à ne pas sourire, ma lèvre commence à me faire mal.

 **\- Hum... Une employée m'a prévenue de votre arrivée et... J'ai vite compris ce que vous étiez...** Je passe à autre chose. **Alors je lui ai demandé de vous faire attendre, pendant ce temps je me suis enfuie par l'ascenseur de service au 1er étage. De là j'ai trouvé les vestiaires, j'ai pris des lunettes de soleil et je me suis entouré le visage. J'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux me mettre du parfum, en supposant que vos sens soient très développés.** Je m'arrête un moment. **Je voulais aller à l'aéroport, mais des hommes étranges en costume ne faisant pas parti de la sécurité étaient là. Je pense être devenues un peu paranoïaque et j'ai contourné dans une ruelle. J'ai décidé de quitter la ville au plus vite, mais je n'ai pas trouvé de taxi, je ne connais rien ici...** Je termine doucement. J'entends un petit rire, je regarde d'où il vient. C'est ce fameux Caius qui rit, il est grave et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mon cœur s'emballe à l'idée de le voir sourire.

 **\- Petite maligne...** Il souffle, le sourire en coin. Je suis plus que flattée, venant d'un vampire. **Mais malheureusement très idiot.** Étonnée, je le regarde méfiante. Il se redresse sur le fauteuil. **Partir seule dans une ville inconnue, même un pays et une langue inconnue c'était irréfléchie.** _Il voulait que je fasse quoi ? Les attendre gentiment en chantonnant, sachant pertinemment qu'ils sont des putains de vampire ?!_ Je commence à m'énerver.

 **\- J'ai juste pensée vivre un peu plus longtemps.** Je dis froidement. Il fronce les sourcils et sa voix devient plus sec et autoritaire.

 **\- Vous n'aviez rien à craindre, juste à attendre.** _Il est sérieux en plus._

 **\- Je NE savais pas et même, je me serai enfuie.** Il se lève et impose son aura pesante.

 **\- Vous avez failli mourir, pourquoi être si têtue et ne pas attendre sagement à l'hôtel.** _Il a dit sagement ?!_ Aro a voulu calmer son frère, mais je me lève et stop Aro en fixant Caius.

 **\- Sagement ?! Non mais vous vous prenez pour qui ?! Vous n'avez pas le droit de me parler comme ça !** Je fais tout pour rester polie et non vulgaire, mais je l'ai déjà insulté de tous les noms dans ma tête.

 **\- Si, J'AI le droit.** Il se met devant moi et je dois lever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Je bouillonne à l'intérieur, je serre mon poing gauche.

 **\- Non, vous n'en avez aucun.** Je le frappe avec mon index dans la poitrine en insistant sur les mots. J'entends comme un grognement venir de lui, mais nous sommes toujours en face de l'autre, tous les deux têtus et personne ne veut faiblir en premier. _Une vraie bataille pour savoir qui domine qui..._

 **-** _*Soupire*_ **Pourquoi je ne suis pas surpris... ?** Souffle Marcus.

* * *

 _ **Les traductions ne sont pas professionnelles.**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

La tension est palpable et je ne me cache pas qu'il est _très_ intimidant. Je suis debout face à l'homme le plus intimidant que j'ai jamais rencontrée, _enfin un vampire..._ Ce Caius fait facilement une tête de plus que moi, son physique est imposant _et ce qu'il envoie..._ J'essaye de réprimer tous les sentiments qui me parcourent, d'abord la peur et puis, _c'est quoi ce sentiment ?_ C'est assez agréable et même... _Excitant ?_ Je suis en train de perdre la boule. Bien-sûr toutes ses pensées restent dans ma tête, physiquement je suis une statue vivante et essaye de lui faire face.

Le vampire devant moi à les traits tendus, il ne lui en faut pas beaucoup plus pour exploser à mon avis. Je devrais calmer le jeu, _mais franchement d'où se permet-il de me juger ? Il aurait attendu "sagement" comme il a dit ?_ J'ai une envie de le frapper, je sais que j'aurais mal et le poignet cassé. Mais je suis curieuse de voir sa tête après ça. _Il suffit de rester calme Elie..._

Je n'ai pas fait attention, mais Aro et Marcus se sont levés. Aro place une main sur l'épaule de Caius en même temps que celles de Marcus sur mon épaule. Je sursaute un peu de surprise et coupe la bataille du regard.

 **\- Mon frère...** Aro l'avertit avec une voix plus profonde et menaçante qu'auparavant, mes cheveux sur la nuque s'en redressent. Caius prend une plus grande inspiration et sort de la chambre dans un claquement de porte. Je me mords fort la langue pour ne pas crier et le maudis dans ma tête.

 **\- Je suis désolé du comportement de Caius,** ** _Tesoro_...** Marcus me dit doucement à l'oreille. Bien qu'il soit froid au toucher, j'ai une sensation de chaleur. Je suis sûr que je dois rougir, en même temps il est si proche de moi et me susurre presque à l'oreille. Je me baffe intérieurement et me ressaisis. Je m'écarte de lui et le regarde.

 **\- Non c'est ma faute, désolée.** Je croise les bras devant ma poitrine et regarde ailleurs. Je suis gênée et sous tension, je n'arrive presque pas à gérer tous ses sentiments contradictoires.

 **\- Vous devriez vous reposer.** Ajoute Aro. **Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ? Vous devez manger assez souvent non ?** Il prend un air pensif.

 **\- Hum... Combien de temps ai-je dormis ?**

 **\- A peu près une journée.** Répond Marcus. J'écarquille les yeux et me tourne vers la cheminée en passant une main dans mes cheveux.

 **\- Autant que ça...** Je chuchote en fermant les yeux.

 **\- Voulez-vous que nous apportions un repas dans votre chambre ?** _Il a dit "votre chambre" ? Depuis quand ils s'inquiètent pour leur nourriture ? Quoique je ne suis pas sûr d'être prévue à leur menu..._ Il attend ma réponse et je bafouille.

 **\- Euh... Non... Oui, enfin je veux dire... Euh...** Je suis tellement embarrassée, mon visage est chaud et je n'arrive pas à les regarder dans les yeux. Marcus me sourit et Aro rit légèrement.

 **\- Pas besoin d'être si timide Mia Cara...** Ronronne Aro. **Je vais demander une collation, cette chambre est votre, vous pouvez vous reposer sans crainte.** Je n'arrive pas à sortir une réponse, les deux hommes se dirigent vers la sortie et me sourient avant de fermer la porte.

Seule dans "ma chambre", je me laisse glisser par terre pour reprendre le peu d'esprit qu'il me reste. _Mais où suis-je ? C'est... Impossible._ Je ne peux pas y croire, vampire qui me sauvent et se glissent dans mes rêves. Vampires aux yeux ambrés ou rouges. Loup-garou et compagnie... _Mais je suis tombée dans une autre dimension ?_ Tout est déroutant, j'en ai mal à la tête. C'est si irréel, surnaturelle et... _Fantastique !_ Enfin je crains un peu tout ça, mais... _C'est génial !_ J'ai toujours rêvé qu'il existe quelque chose de complètement fou. Et bien je suis servie. Mais il y a une part sombre, je ne dois pas oublier qu'ils se nourrissent d'humain... Je n'ai pas envie d'y penser, ce serait se perdre dans un débat intérieur et je suis trop fatiguée.

Je décide de me relever et de m'installer sur un fauteuil. Ça ne sert à rien de se prendre la tête à décider si c'est réel ou non. J'ai eu la preuve pour les loups, maintenant pour les vampires, j'en ai même des traces sur mon corps. D'ailleurs je baisse mon regard sur mes bandages, j'aimerais voir la catastrophe. Je me dirige vers la salle de bain et me place devant le miroir. Je commence à enlever ceux sur les avant-bras. Les bandages tombent dans le lavabo et je ne vois aucune blessure, _peut-être que ce n'était pas grand-chose ?_ J'enlève ceux des jambes, là encore je n'ai rien. Mon froncement de sourcils s'approfondit, c'est étrange, _ils ne m'auraient pas enveloppé comme une momie pour le plaisir, non ?_ J'enlève le reste et celui autour de mon cou. _Là_. Je remarque deux marques, je passe mes doigts et grimace de douleur. _Il m'a mordu ce salop_. J'ai oublié de demander où est ce connard pour que je puisse me venger. Je soupire, _j'ai bien failli y passer, je ne les ai même pas remerciés._ Je culpabilise et me regarde encore une fois dans le miroir. _J'ai eu de la chance, pour une fois..._ J'entends des coups à la porte de la salle de bain.

 **-** ** _Tesoro_ ?** Je me demande vraiment ce que ça veut dire, _pourquoi ils ne m'appellent pas par mon prénom ?_

 **\- Oui... Hum... J'arrive.** Je jette tous les bandages et sort de la pièce. Marcus me regarde d'un air inquiet, il m'inspecte.

 **\- Vos blessures...** Il souffle.

 **\- Ouais euh... Y'a rien, plus de peur que de mal.** J'essaye de faire un sourire, mais Marcus reste dubitatif. J'aperçois un plateau repas, je me dirige vers lui en me raclant la gorge pour changer de sujet. Je remarque qu'il n'y a que lui, Aro doit avoir autre chose à faire. **Merci...** Je souffle en m'asseyant devant le repas. Marcus se reprend et toujours d'un air absent, s'excuse en sortant.

Étonnée de sa réaction je commence à manger, je ne fais pas trop attention au plat. Je pourrais le renifler en cas où, mais j'ai tellement faim et puis s'ils voulaient me tuer, ce serait déjà fait. La réaction de Marcus était vraiment bizarre, _j'étais plus amochée que ça ?_ C'est vrai, je suis surprise de ne rien avoir, _mais_ _il faut vraiment que je m'en fasse ?_ Encore trop fatiguée pour penser, je mange doucement en me détendant. Ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas eu du temps pour moi. Le voyage en avion, puis ma fugue depuis l'hôtel et l'attaque... _J'ai fait un bon score en deux jours._ Plus ma sœur et le fait d'être dans la gueule du loup, _enfin loup..._ Je soupire.

Je suis vraiment confuse, _pourquoi m'ont-ils laissé ici ?_ _Ils voulaient que je rencontre qui ? Eux ? Mais pourquoi à la fin ?_ Ils ne me connaissent qu'à cause de Bella, _qu'est-ce qui en auraient à faire d'une adolescente ?_ En plus je suis sûr que la famille de Jasper me cachait plus que leur nature de vampire. C'est étrange et frustrant de ne pas savoir. Et le pire c'est que ça crève les yeux que ces trois hommes, _enfin vampires faut que je m'y habitue_ , sont concernés. _Jasper savait-il de mes rêves ?_ Non il ne pouvait que sentir mes sentiments. _Encore quelque chose à digérer... Serait-ce Edward ?_ Il peut lire les pensées, il a très bien pu voir un jour lorsque j'y pensais. Je grogne en me frottant la tête. Mais pourquoi je cherche, j'ai juste à demander. Ouais, j'ai juste à les appeler et les engueuler par la même occasion. _D'ailleurs où sont mes affaires... ?_ Je regarde autour, mon sac est posé près de la table de chevet. _Bah voilà._ Le repas terminé, je décide de me décrasser un peu.

J'entre et ferme la salle de bain. J'ouvre mon sac et prends de nouveaux vêtements, il ne me reste plus que ça de propre. Je prends ensuite ma brosse-à-dents et c'est parti pour un bon lavage. Des millions de questions trottent encore dans ma tête, je ressasse mes souvenirs en boucle, je n'arrête pas de soupirer. _Et aussi, pourquoi sont-ils si gentils ? Est-ce un piège ou un stratagème ?_ Séchée et habillée, je range tout, décidée à en apprendre plus.

Je sors et remarque la présence des trois hommes. Mon cœur fait un bond, mais pas de peur. Les trois me fixent désormais et je me colle contre la porte de la salle de bain. _Pourquoi je me sens ainsi face à eux ?_ Mes cheveux sont encore humides et je n'ai pas réussi à trouver un élastique, je dois avoir une apparence peu flatteuse. C'est Aro qui se lève et prend la parole en premier.

 **\- Comment vous sentez-vous Mia Stella ?** Il demande doucement, il a l'air de prendre des pincettes. Je dévie mon regard aux autres, Caius est revenu et à l'air plus calme, Marcus me sourit gentiment. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ressens comme une attraction vers eux, _est-ce un de leur pouvoir ?_ Je déglutis et hoche la tête. **Venez-vous asseoir, nous voulons discuter de la situation, je pense que vous devez vous poser des questions...**

 **\- Beaucoup...** Je souffle. Son sourire s'agrandit et me tends le bras vers le fauteuil de tout à l'heure. Je m'installe et nous sommes dans la même position que la dernière fois. Caius en face de moi et Aro avec Marcus à côté. La tête de Caius est posée sur sa main, il est légèrement penché sur le côté et me dévore du regard. Un frisson me parcourt et je dévie mon regard à Marcus. Ses jambes sont croisées et il m'envoie un regard apaisant. _Ils sont si différents et pourtant... C'est pas le moment de penser à ça !_ Aro s'installe et croise les jambes comme une copie miroir de Marcus.

 **\- Je pense que la meilleure chose à faire est de commencer par le début.** Il annonce, _je ne peux être que d'accord_. **Elisabeth, voudriez-vous nous dire les** **évènements qui vous ont conduits ici ?** J'inspire et essaye de mettre en ordre mes pensées. **Le mieux est de peut-être commencer par votre rencontre avec M. Withlock.** Je fronce les sourcils.

 **\- Withlock ?** Je lui demande du regard.

 **\- Il se nomme Jasper il me semble...** Ajoute Marcus pour m'aider à voir plus clair.

 **\- Je... Je ne savais pas son nom...** _Alors c'est son vrai nom ? Jasper Withlock, c'est la classe quand même !_ Je divague. **Hum... Et bien...** J'essaye de remettre en ordre les évènements. **On s'est parlé pour la première au lycée, ma sœur s'est intéressée à son frère Edward...** Je grimace un peu, cela ne semble pas passer inaperçu, je résiste à trop en dévoiler. **J'ai ensuite rencontré sa famille et puis ils sont partis après des mois.** C'est très court et je n'épilogue pas, je ne pense pas qu'il soit utile de dire tous les détails. Ils semblent attendre la suite, je mets mes cheveux derrière mes oreilles et regarde souvent le tapis, je n'arrive pas à tenir leur regard. **J'ai gardé contact avec eux et après des mois Alice est revenue pour Bella, après tout s'est enchaînée.** Je prends une grande inspiration. **Alice m'a demandé de les accompagner pour sauver Edward du suicide, que je ne comprends toujours pas...** Je soulève un peu les mains vers le haut en secouant la tête. **Je découvre qu'on va en Italie 30 minutes avant de prendre l'avion...** Ma voix commence à monter et je sens que je vais péter un câble, tout me dépasse et je ne gère pas, c'est pour ça je craque peu à peu. **Ensuite, à peine sur le sol Alice me plante devant un hôtel pour attendre je ne sais quoi, dans un autre pays à des kilomètres du mien... Après des vampires veulent me voir pourquoi ? Je n'en sais rien.** Je fais un sourire nerveux de quelque seconde. **Et je traîne toute la journée dehors et arrive à me faire attaquer par le premier vampire venu !** Je termine plus énervée qu'avant.

 **\- Nous comprenons votre désarroi...** Commence Marcus.

 **\- Non, je ne veux pas...** Je ferme les yeux un instant. J'allais dire de compassion ou d'excuse, mais je me retiens et enchaîne. **Je veux juste des réponses et comprendre !** Je n'arrive plus à me contenir. **Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Pourquoi Edward est venu ici pour se suicider ? Et qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Et... Et...** Je n'arrive pas à tout demander, j'ai tellement de choses à dire.

 **\- Doucement** ** _Tesoro_...** Marcus se lève pour me rejoindre, mais je me lève et reculant. Mon cœur bat plus vite, la pression est retombée et mon corps comme mon esprit n'en peuvent plus. Cette fois Aro et Caius se lèvent, ils me regardent inquiets. Même Caius à l'air profondément soucieux. _Soit, ils sont de bons acteurs soit, ils sont sincères… Je ne saurais pas choisir_.

 **\- Il n'a rien à craindre ici...** Aro essaye à son tour. Mais je recule encore, Caius est le premier à bouger et aussi le plus rapide. Il se place rapidement devant moi et m'étreint par la taille. J'ai un hoquet de surprise et instinctivement attrape ses bras pour le repousser.

 **\- Ne...** Je commence à dire en le poussant sans effet. Il se penche trop vite et son visage plonge dans mon cou. J'ai le souffle coupé et je suis complètement embrouillée, _mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il va me mordre ?!_

Je sens son bout du nez frôler doucement mon oreille et un ronronnement sort de lui. Je reste sans voix, encore secouée de son approche et de son touché, je frisonne agréablement. _C'est quoi cette réaction Elie ?_ Je me détends légèrement inconsciemment et Caius en profite pour me serrer contre lui plus proche encore. Mon visage s'empourpre, mais bizarrement je me calme. Mes yeux commencent même à devenir lourds. Je suis collée à lui, mon visage dans sa poitrine et je peux clairement sentir son odeur. Je suis sur les nerfs, mais l'approche de Caius est étonnement réconfortante. _Je ne comprends pas... Comment... ? Pourquoi... ?_ Pour être perdue, je le suis totalement.

Il y a peu de temps, nous avions failli s'égorger l'un l'autre, maintenant il me tient fermement contre lui. Confuse, je me laisse bercer par ce ronronnement et me laisse aller contre lui. C'est une situation complètement bizarre et folle, _mais je m'en fou_. A cet instant, pour la première fois depuis des années je me sens légère et apaisée, plus qu'avec mon père. Les mains de Caius se déplacent doucement. Une main reste autour de ma taille et l'autre remonte mon dos, comme une caresse. Mon visage caché dans son cou, je ferme les yeux inconsciemment et mes bras glisse sous les siens. Je serre un peu autour de lui, nous étions littéralement en train de faire un câlin. Je sais que c'est dingue et pourtant c'est si agréable, comme dans mes rêves... _Mais cette fois en vrai, c'est si... Satisfaisant, agréable et..._ Je me laisse emportée par ces sensations, _je suis si fatiguée et ce ronronnement mon dieu..._ Sans m'en apercevoir je soupire de contentement.

Soudain une autre main caresse ma tête et je trésaille un peu. Je tourne légèrement ma tête pour voir Marcus me sourire, il se rapproche plus près et me caresse encore. Mes pensées sont dans le brouillard, je n'arrive pas à réfléchir correctement et me demande vaguement si c'est un de leur pouvoir. Mais je frisonne fort en sentant Marcus touché mon oreille, mes doigts serrent les vêtements de Caius et j'essaye de me cacher le visage. Je les entends ricaner doucement, en plus ils se moquent de moi, _géniale..._ Nous restons tous dans le silence, mais il n'avait rien à dire, _à part le fait de se faire serrer dans les bras d'un vampire et se faire dorloter par un autre... Non, vraiment rien... !_ Quelque chose dégage cette petite voix de ma tête, un sentiment fort et cette fois je me laisse aller en profitant de ce moment, je me sens en sécurité malgré avec qui je suis.

Caius déplace encore ses bras, sans le voir venir, il me soulève doucement. Paniquée je m'accroche à lui de toute mes forces. Aro me murmure à côté que tout va bien, qu'ils ne me feront aucun mal. Je ferme hermétiquement les yeux en le serrant le plus possible, Caius se déplace lentement en m'embrassant le front et me dépose plus loin sur le lit. _Enfin me déposer..._ Il nous installe tous les deux dans le lit, il reste collé à moi et je me retrouve au milieu du lit avec lui. Je ne dis rien, toujours dans le brouillard. Tout ce qui m'intéresse maintenant c'est ses sensations, le sentiment de sécurité et de paix intérieur que je ressens. Le lit s'abaisse l'autre côté du lit. Je me détache légèrement de Caius et me tourne. Marcus s'est assis et se rapproche à son tour. Il s'installe près de moi et sans m'en apercevoir je tends une main vers lui. Il la prend sans hésiter et de l'autre recommence à jouer avec mes cheveux. _Je dois rêver, ce n'est pas possible d'être si... Bien._

Je remarque qu'il manque quelqu'un, je tourne ma tête vers le dernier vampire dans la chambre. Aro me regarde, il est au bord du lit et me contemple. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je le veux aussi près de moi. Il semble le remarquer, mais au lieu de monter sur le lit, il me couvre de la couverture. Déçue, il s'excuse et me regarde avec... Je ne sais pas comment le décrire, tout est si... _Nouveau et fou..._ Je suis dans un lit magnifique avec d'un côté dans les bras d'un beau vampire ronronnant comme un chat, de l'autre un second vampire qui n'arrête pas de me caresser la tête à presque me rendre douce, puis un troisième qui veille sur moi. Vraiment trop crevée pour trouver une explication à la situation, je ferme les yeux et dérive vers le sommeil en souriant inconsciemment.

* * *

Doucement, j'émerge de mon sommeil et inspire profondément. _Odeur agréable..._ Je frotte ma tête contre ce que je crois être l'oreiller, je suis à moitié sur le ventre et c'est comme si j'étreignais l'oreiller. Mes pensées se réactivent et je fronce les sourcils. _Quand est-ce que je me suis endormie ?_ Le souvenir de m'entretenir avec trois beaux et imposants vampires me revient, _nous discutions et puis... ?_ Je me remets les événements. _Oh..._ J'ouvre les yeux d'un coup et reste figée, _bordel !_ Je me redresse rapidement et confirme mon hypothèse. _Ce n'était pas un oreiller..._ Je me lève brusquement et vacille, Marcus, mon oreiller de fortune, est étonné de mon geste brusque. Je recule rapidement en poussant sur mes bras et tombe par terre, je roule et m'appuie sur le mur pour m'aider à me lever. Marcus reste choqué, il ne s'attendait clairement pas à cette réaction. Il se lève à son tour et contourne le lit pour me rejoindre.

 **\- Stop !** Je tends mon bras. Il s'arrête instantanément. Il ouvre la bouche, mais je le devance. **Non ! Ne... Ne dites rien.** Je suis sûre que mes joues sont rouges et que je dois ressembler à une folle, personne n'est propre et nickel au réveil. Mais ce n'est pas mon plus gros problème, non le pire c'est cette situation. Marre d'être dans l'ignorance, je lui demande. **Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait... ?** Il semble désemparé, l'idée qu'un vampire soit dans cet état face à une humaine est étrangement amusante. Il m'écoute et me répond sans sourciller.

 **\- Nous n'avons rien fait** ** _Tesoro_ , nous vous avons laissé dormir...** Il prend un air solennel. **Jamais ne nous aurions osé de vous toucher ou de faire quoique ce soit sans votre accord...**

 **\- Qu... Quoi ?** _Mais il parle de quoi là ?!_ Je me colle au mur et saisie le vase à ma portée. _Il fait allusion..._ Je n'arrive pas à terminer la pensée.

 **\- Elisabeth...** Je frisonne et me reconcentre sur lui. _C'est rare qu'ils utilisent mon nom, d'ailleurs je veux savoir ce que veut dire ces noms qu'ils me donnent._

 **\- Je... Je parlais d'avant... Comment vous avez fait ça... ?** Il prend un air interrogateur et penche un peu la tête.

 **\- Quoi donc ?** Je ressens encore cette attraction.

 **\- Ça... !** Il ne semble pas comprendre. **Arrêtez de me faire sentir comme ça !** _J'avoue que dit de cette manière c'est étrange..._ Marcus doit avoir réalisé, il se remet droit et passe sa main à son visage. _Quoique ce soit, ce ne doit pas être quelque chose de facile à dire..._ Il ne semble pas prêt à répondre, j'insiste. **Ce... Ces sensations étranges...** Mes mains sont crispées sur le vase et j'essaye au mieux de sortir une phrase cohérente. **Cette attraction... A vous et... Eux...** J'inspire, je lève un peu les yeux vers lui, il semble m'écouter attentivement. **Qu'est-ce que c'est ? C'est vous qui...** Je le regarde dans les yeux. **Qui faites ça... ?**

 **\- ... Pas intentionnellement...** Il souffle.

 **\- Comment ça "pas intentionnellement" ?** Les mots sortent avant même que j'y pense. **Vous vous foutez de moi ?!** Ma voix est devenue plus sec et assurée. **Vous avez intérêt à m'expliquer vite ce bordel !**

Soudain le vase dans mes mains explose et je sursaute. Les morceaux se sont éparpillés partout, _je ne comprends pas il était dans mes mains... Je n'ai pas pu le détruire, si ?_ Je regarde mes doigts, il y a une légère entaille sur mon index droit. Je souffle un « merde » et me dirige vers la salle de bain, mais Marcus apparaît devant moi et attrape ma main.

 **\- Ne me touchez pas !** Avec mon autre bras j'essaye de le repousser autant que possible, _autant pousser un mur j'aurais plus de chance..._

Il serre mon poignet, mais pas assez pour me blesser. Il me maintient et regarde intensément la blessure. _Le sang l'a attiré ?_ Il ne semble pourtant pas vouloir me mordre. _Alors quoi ?_ Je suis son regard à ma blessure, le sang s'écoule et je ne vois rien d'hors du commun à ça. J'ouvre ma bouche pour lui dire de me lâcher, lorsque la coupure se referme peu à peu. Je reste bouche bée, figée devant ça. La peau se ressoude littéralement devant mes yeux. Le sang s'arrête et plus rien, il n'y a plus de trace.

 **\- Putain de merde...** Je souffle. _What the fuck ?!_ **La coupure...** Marcus desserre sa prise.

 **\- Tout comme je le soupçonnais.** Il dit. Je recule encore sous le choc, _je ne comprends pas..._

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive... ?** Je dis à voix haute sans me rendre compte.

 **-** ** _Tesoro_...**

Je relève la tête vers Marcus, cette fois je ne suis pas seulement en colère, j'ai peur. _Ça me fait mal de me dire ça, mais là... J'ai peur, je SAIS que c'est à cause de ces trucs bizarres de vampire. Quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas bon, mais alors pas du tout !_ Marcus approche lentement. Je sens que je tremble un peu, mes yeux se mouillent et je n'arrive pas à gérer. Ce sentiment agréable qui me parcourt quand je suis prêt de _lui_ , d' _eux..._ Je baisse ma tête et ferme les yeux, ma respiration s'accélère. J'ai comme une boule à la gorge.

 **\- Marcus...** Je chuchote presque. Ses bras m'enlacent et il pose ma tête contre sa poitrine.

 **\- Respire, tout va bien...** Il essaye de me calmer. Je prends une grande inspiration, son odeur est écrasante et un instant c'est comme si je n'étais plus sur la terre ferme.

 **\- Explique-moi... Je t'en prie, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive... ?** Ses doigts traversent ma chevelure.

 **\- Viens avec moi.**

* * *

 _ **Ah... On arrive enfin en plein Volturi, mais soyez patient, Elie ne va pas tomber facilement et naïvement dans leur bras.**_ _ **Faut pas déconner XD**_

 _ **Et en ce qui concerne l'état d'Elie...** *NO SPOIL*_ _**Soyez aussi patient. C'est pas drôle si tout est dit. ;D**_

 _ **Bien que je suis à quelques chapitres plus loin, j'ai hâte de savoir les futurs événements moi-même ^^, mais faut que je les écrive... (-.-)' FLEMME ToT**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

Les couloirs semblent interminables. Après que Marcus m'est calmée, _ou en tout cas réussit à me faire bouger_ , il m'a fait sortir de la chambre et maintenant me guide en me tenant la main dans ce dédale luxueux. Oui, le sol est tapissé et les murs couverts de tableaux, tous plus beaux les uns que les autres et j'imagine _très_ chers. Mais cela passe en arrière-plan dans mon esprit, _non ma priorité c'est... Ma PUTAIN de guérison instantanée !_ J'avoue à moi-même d'être terrifiée, car j'ai une idée de savoir pourquoi c'est arrivé. Quand on lit ou regarde beaucoup de trucs surnaturels ou fantastiques, les scénarios n'ont plus de secret. Et je ne peux pas arrêter toutes les hypothèses cinglées qui me traversent l'esprit. Heureusement, Marcus ralentit et s'arrête devant une porte. Il ouvre et me guide à l'intérieur, la main posée sur mon bas du dos.

J'entre dans un bureau et mon cœur s'emballe, _plus qu'il n'est déjà_ , en posant mes yeux sur la figure devant moi. Aro est assis derrière son bureau, dessus plein de papiers et notre entrée semble l'étonné.

 **\- Marcus ?** Il finit par demander, quand Marcus ferme la porte. Sa main pousse délicatement mon épaule pour que je m'installe sur le fauteuil.

 **\- Nous devons lui dire Aro...** Il le rejoint et donne sa main à Aro. Au début je n'ai pas compris, mais en repensant au pouvoir d'Aro cela fait sens. C'est pratique et rapide, inutile de s'embêter à essayer de faire comprendre quelque chose quand on peut le montrer. Mais bon, il voit _tout_. Un léger silence s'en suit, Aro dévie rapidement son regard vers moi. _Ce regard..._ J'ai des frissons dans le dos, _pourquoi je me mets toujours dans la merde... ?_

 **\- Incroyable...** Il souffle. _Ouais moi aussi je trouve, mais là j'ai plutôt envie qu'on m'explique !_ Je hurle dans ma tête. Aro se retourne vers Marcus. **Il vaudrait mieux que Caius se joigne à nous.** Un hochement de tête de Marcus et il appelle un certain Demetri. Un autre vampire entre, étrangement je ne les trouve plus tellement effrayant malgré ce qu'ils peuvent faire, _je dois m'être habituée..._

Aro lui demande d'appeler Caius. Je serre légèrement les dents d'appréhension, j'ai l'impression que c'est le plus impulsif et le moins langue de bois des trois. Il dit ce qu'il pense et fait ce qu'il lui passe par la tête. _Un bon gros caractère..._ Je souris intérieurement, comme lorsque je suis en colère, mais pas face aux vampires. _Instinct de survie_. Marcus met en place deux chaises devant moi et Aro installe la sienne. Même pas une minute après, on toque à la porte et Caius entre. Nos regards se croisent et mes joues commencent à chauffer. _Regarde ailleurs, regarde ailleurs... !_ Je dévie rapidement mon regard à Marcus qui s'est assis à la chaise de droite devant moi en me donnant un petit sourire. Aro approche Caius et lui chuchote quelque chose, enfin je n'ai rien entendu. _Truc de vampire..._ Je peux sentir le regard de Caius sur moi, mais je regarde mes mains. Finalement, ils s'assoient tous en face de moi et j'ai l'impression d'être dans un interrogatoire, il ne manque plus que la lumière dans les yeux.

 **\- Nous pensions prendre le temps de vous le dire convenablement, mais les évènements nous obligent à en faire autrement...** Commence Aro.

 **\- Ce que nous allons vous dire va sûrement vous paraître inconcevable ou ridicule, mais nous vous assurons que ce sera la vérité.** Continu Marcus.

 **\- Mais d'abord il vaut mieux commencer par ce que vous savez de nous, de notre _communauté_.** J'avale le commentaire sarcastique sur le nom de communauté pour désigner les vampires. **C'est très important que vous ayez un maximum d'information pour éviter tout malentendu.** Je hoche un peu la tête.

 **\- Alice m'a un peu expliqué dans l'avion...** Je vois Caius se renfrogner. **Elle m'a dit qu'il y a des vampires qui se nourrissent d'humains et d'autres d'animaux. Hum... Aussi que certain sont doués comme elle, Jasper et Edward... Et... Aussi vous...** Je regarde Aro. Il acquiesce de la tête. **Aussi que vous étiez humains...** Je traine la phrase. **Que lorsque vous mordez, il y a du venin qui infecte et...** Je termine doucement. **Enfin voilà, je ne sais que ça...**

 **\- Cette médium n'a qu'à peine résumer.** La voix de Caius résonne presque dans la pièce. Il semble mécontent, _c'est son air naturel ?_

 **\- Il est vrai que c'est sommaire, mais c'est un début.** Répond Marcus en tenant son menton. _J'ai presque envie de demander si j'ai réussi le "contrôle" sur les vampires et de combien est ma note._

 **\- Ce qu'elle vous a dit est vrai, mais ce n'est qu'une fine partie. Il y a d'autres choses qui... Eh bien, qui nous complexifient. Nous ne nous résumons pas à notre alimentation.** Explique Aro. **Oui notre venin peut transformer un autre humain, seuls quelques-uns ont choisi de se nourrir d'animaux, comme le coven Cullen. Mais c'est un régime très difficile à suivre, peu ont réussi à tenir.**

 **\- Tss... Et il n'y a pas que ça.** Enchaîne Caius. **Ce n'est pas assez pour assouvir notre soif, elle permet de rester stable, mais pas d'être entièrement soi.** Je reste absorbée et pantois. **Le sang humain est le seul à nous permettre d'être au maximum de nos capacités.**

 **\- Capacités ? Comme la vitesse ?** Je demande, il semble surpris que je dise quelque chose. _Mais je suis tellement intéressée !_ Il sourit légèrement et relève le menton de fierté.

 **\- Pas seulement. Tous nos sens sont améliorés et très supérieur aux humains. Vitesse, force mais aussi l'odorat, l'ouïe, la vue, le _touché_...** Il dit le dernier mot plus grave qui me fait frissonner.

 **\- Aussi notre aspect physique, plus aucuns défauts ou imperfections.** Termine Aro.

 **\- Des prédateurs idéales...** Je dis inconsciemment à voix haute.

 **\- Exacte.** Affirme Aro. **Mais vous n'avez rien à craindre ici...**

 **\- Pourquoi ?** Je le coupe. **Je suis humaine... !**

 **\- Patience** ** _Tesoro_ , nous allons y venir.** Me calme Marcus.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que veut dire « Tesoro » ... ?** J'essaye de le prononcer sans tuer la prononciation. Caius ricane et les deux autres me sourient.

 **\- Patience Mia Cara.** Répète Aro. Je reste les sourcils froncés. _Ils se moquent de moi ? Je ne pense pas que ça leur plairait si je parle une langue qu'ils ne comprennent pas._ **Pour revenir à nos capacités, les liens créés entre les personnes sont plus forts pour nous. Plus exactement, les sentiments ou les émotions sont plus forts et interviennent dans nos contacts.** Aro s'arrête et comprend que je suis un peu perdue. **Pour prendre un exemple, vous avez un lien avec votre sœur. Imaginez ressentir tous les sentiments envers elle encore plus fort et que vous sentez littéralement ce lien.**

 **\- Ça a l'air fou...** Je réfléchie. _M'imaginer très émotif, ou encore imaginer les vampires très émotifs..._

 **\- Et pourtant...** Intervient Marcus. **Je suis également douée, je peux voir les liens entre chaque personne.** Je hausse les sourcils.

 **\- Même pour les humains ?** Il hoche la tête.

 **\- Également les humains.**

 **\- Alors... Vous voyez des... Chaînes qui viennent de moi ?**

 **\- En effet.**

 **\- C'est vraiment dingue. Vous voyez le lien entre moi et ma sœur ?**

 **\- Et aussi avec votre père, mais je ne vois que le bout des liens les plus forts si les personnes ne sont pas à proximité.** Donc il ne le voit pas avec ma mère. _En fait c'est un peu un violemment de mon intimité non ?_

 **\- Comment sont-elles... ?** Je veux être bien sûr qu'il ne voit qu'un lien et pas mon état d'esprit sur la personne.

 **\- Mmh... Les deux sont solides et fortes, mais je peux voir que celle avec votre sœur devient peu à peu instable.** Je me redresse légèrement sur le fauteuil. Ok, s'il est intelligent, _que je ne doute pas_ , il peut facilement deviner la relation que j'ai avec elle ou mon père. _C'est... Déstabilisant._ Mais j'y pense.

 **\- Comment faites-vous la différence entre celle de ma sœur et de mon père ? Et comment savez-vous que les liens sont avec eux précisément ?**

 **\- Ils existent énormément de liens qui peuvent être créés. D'abord, les chaînes sont différentes selon l'affiliation avec la personne. L'intensité du lien définit la solidité de la chaîne, son épaisseur, sa stabilité et sa couleur. Tous ses paramètres font qu'il y a divers liens entre les personnes.**

 **\- La couleur ?** Je demande.

 **\- Oui, cela me permet de définir que les liens sont avec votre sœur et votre père et non avec d'autres.** Je souris un peu.

 **\- C'est cool...** Je lâche. Ils rigolent doucement.

 **\- C'est assez pratique.** Termine Marcus.

 **\- Mais ils existent d'autres types de liens plus rares, ou presque introuvables.** Reprend Aro. **Pour ces liens, les émotions ne sont pas seulement plus perçues, mais elles sont incitées par ce lien, qui amène à des sentiments ou des gestes envers cette personne.** Je sens que Aro prend son temps pour expliquer, on dirait qu'il croit que je vais le prendre mal.

 **\- Comment ça ? C'est à cause du lien que les émotions apparaissent ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Mais... Je pensais que c'était grâce aux émotions qu'on crée le lien, on ne peut pas ressentir quelque chose sans même connaître la personne.** C'est plus une question qu'une affirmation lorsque je le dis. Je les vois se regarder entre eux, ils semblent tendus. _Ça me tend aussi, je n'aime pas trop ressentir ça..._

 **\- En fait, ces liens sont créés au moment de notre naissance.** Répond Marcus. Un léger silence s'en suit, je les regarde un par un, mais tous semblent sérieux.

 **\- Vous rigolez ? Comme une sorte de... Destin... ?**

 **\- Cela semble ridicule pour vous, mais c'est la vérité.** Marcus est sincère quand il me regarde. Je déglutis, ma tête a déjà réfléchit et plusieurs scénarios sont envisagés, j'ai peur d'être dans le vrai. J'essaye de mieux m'installer pour entendre la suite que je ne pense pas être capable d'accepter.

 **\- Vous m'expliquez ça, ce n'est pas pour rien... Donc si je suis là...** Je les regarde attendant la suite.

 **\- C'est pour cette raison.** Dit Marcus.

 **\- Vous êtes liés à nous.** Ajoute Caius.

 **\- Et nous à vous.** Termine Aro.

 _Silence..._

Je ne sais pas comment d'autres réagiraient. Comment expliquer cet instant ? Je suis restée silencieuse, car à ce moment, au dernier mot, je suis tombée dans l'abîme de mon esprit.

 _Ils viennent de dire quoi là ?!_  
 _T'as bien entendue._  
 _C'est impossible..._  
 _Et pourquoi pas ?_  
 _Je ne suis pas celle qui pense, je ne peux pas être lié à eux !_  
 _Bien-sûr que si, tu as même des preuves : Marcus qui voit nos liens, toi et tes rêves, ces sentiments inexplicables..._  
 _NON ! C'est pas possible !_  
 _Pourquoi tu ne veux pas voir la vérité en face ?!_  
 _Je ne suis pas une vampire, mais une simple adolescente normale !_  
 _Tu penses que tu ne les mérites pas c'est ça ?_  
 _Évidemment et pas seulement, depuis quand les âmes sœurs existent ? C'est seulement dans les contes de fée !_  
 _Bizarre, les vampires et les loups-garous aussi non ? Pourtant, tu en as en face de toi._  
 _C'est différent._  
 _En quoi ?!_  
 _Ce sont comme d'autres espèces, des êtres-vivants explicables par la science et la biologie._  
 _Et voilà, tu rationalises..._  
 _Pour ne pas péter un câble ! En plus j'ai un débat intérieur !_  
 _La schizophrénie n'est pas loin ~~_  
 _La ferme. Je ne peux pas accepter ça._  
 _Mais pourquoi !_  
 _Ils disent qu'on est destinés, mon œil oui ! Ça se trouve c'est un plan tordu pour arriver à leur fin, je ne suis pas un pigeon qu'on peut manipuler à tout va !_  
 _Encore des idées de complots, dit que ce sont des Illuminati aussi._  
 _Pourquoi pas, qui c'est ?_  
 _T'es paranoïaque..._  
 _C'est pourtant grâce à ça qu'on se sort de chaque situation. C'est aussi grâce à ce pessimiste et cette méfiance qu'on est resté intacte et pas en morceaux !_  
 _... Oui c'est vrai... Mais tu as toujours lu des livres romantiques, vu des films d'amour, soit dit en passant surnaturels, maintenant que ça t'arrive tu fuis, pourquoi ?_  
 _Tu le sais..._  
 _Tu ne l'assumes pas ! TU ne veux pas que ça t'arrive parce que tu as peur ! Et tu n'assume pas d'être sentimentale !_  
 _Non._  
 _Si ! Tu as peur de t'attacher, peur de ressentir quelque chose d'autre que de la haine ou du mépris envers quelqu'un... Tu ne veux plus avoir mal comme la dernière fois..._  
 _Je ne veux simplement pas !  
Tu n'as pas le choix.  
Bien-sûr que je l'ai, je ne vais quand même pas avaler ça !  
Arrête de t'obstiner.  
Non, non, non !_  
 _T'as pensée à eux ! Tu penses qu'ils voulaient que ce soit toi ?! Eux aussi n'ont pas le choix, ce n'est pas de leur faute._  
 _Arrête, je ne veux pas être empathique maintenant._  
 _Tu le fais bien à chaque fois._  
 _Et bien j'en ai marre de toujours essayer de ressentir et de me mettre à la place des autres !_  
 _Mais tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de le faire._  
 _Je m'en rends malade..._  
 _C'est un trait qui te caractérise tu ne peux pas te changer._  
 _Cette situation est irréelle ! Évidemment que j'ai pensée à eux, j'imagine très bien comment ils doivent être. Ils espèrent que je l'accepte, car c'est quelque chose de rare et d'inespéré pour les vampires. Ils doivent aussi se sentir mal, être lié à moi c'est comme traîner un boulet. Ils méritent d'être avec une belle jeune femme plus sociable, charismatique et plus confiante que moi, quelqu'un de meilleur ! Quelqu'un... D'autre..._  
 _Dis-le-leur.  
Non._  
 _Mais..._  
 _Leur dire ?! Je ne les connais pas, à peine, eux non plus ! Et tu veux que je leur balance ce que je ressens ? Ce que j'éprouve et pense ?! Autant me tirer une balle que de supporter ça, leur jugement..._  
 _Ils t'ont trouvé ! Ils ne t'ont pas fait de mal, ni à toi ni à ta sœur. Laisse-leur une chance de..._  
 _Même pas en rêve._  
 _Un effort, ils n'ont pas d'arrières pensées !_  
 _Mais comment tu peux être sûr ?! Ils ont des dons qui violent l'intimité, ils influencent même mes sentiments !_  
 _Ce n'est pas leur faute, ils t'ont expliqué que c'est pareil pour eux._  
 _Arrête de vouloir me culpabiliser !_  
 _Je ne fais que te dire ce que tu penses réellement...ce que tu rejettes et t'obstine à le cacher, l'enfouir en toi..._  
 _Ta gueule !_  
 _Tu fuis !_  
 _NON !_  
 _Tu es faible, tu n'affrontes pas la vérité en face même quand c'est ton toi intérieur qui te le dit. Tu as raison, tu ne les mérites pas. Tu n'es pas assez forte, trop banale et ennuyante._  
 _Tu vas te la fermer !_  
 _Tu ne sauras jamais en paix si tu ne t'ouvres pas aux autres !_  
 _JE NE VEUX PAS !_  
 _Libère-toi bordel !_  
 _TAIS TOI !_  
 _Elisabeth !_  
 _NON, LA FERME !_  
 _Elie..._  
 _STOP ! STOP ! STOP !_  
 _..._

 _Silence_

 **\- Elisabeth ?** J'avais fermé les yeux sans me rendre compte, mon corps est rigide et tous mes muscles tendus. Je viens d'avoir une passade, cela fait un moment que je ne me suis pas engueuler profondément, d'habitude ça ne va pas aussi loin... **Elisabeth ?!** Des voix me ramène lentement à la réalité, j'ouvre les yeux et découvre leurs trois visages inquiets. J'ai une forte envie de pleurer, pas de tristesse, mais de confusion. Je suis tellement perdue et seule.

Je me lève d'un coup, je reste silencieuse et me dirige vers la porte. Je ne veux pas y croire, je ne veux pas leur parler. Marcus me rattrape et me demande ce qui ne va pas. _Sérieux ? C'est pas évidant ?!_ Les sentiments étranges refont surfaces. Je ferme les yeux et me prends la tête. Mon cœur est prêt à sortir de ma poitrine, je me sens bizarre. Des vagues de réconfort me parcourent, des sensations d'apaisement m'englobe, mais cela ne fait qu'augmenter ma nervosité. _Qu'est-ce que c'est ? C'est eux encore ?!_ Je n'avais pas remarqué avant, mais j'ai bloqué ma respiration. J'ouvre les yeux effrayer, j'arrive plus à respirer. _Il faut que je sorte_ _!_ Marcus qui se tient devant moi attrape doucement mes épaules. Je ne fais pas attention à ce qu'il dit. Mon corps tremble et je peine à respirer. Une crise de panique. _Ça m'avance grandement de savoir ce qu'il m'arrive !_ J'essaye de me calmer, mais c'est peine perdue. Je n'ai plus de force dans les jambes, mon réflex est d'attraper les bras de Marcus et de fermer hermétiquement les yeux.

 **\- Be... Besoin... Air...** Je réussis à dire. Je flanche et je sens Marcus me prendre dans les bras, puis plus rien.

* * *

Des petits bruits me réveillent. Je reprends connaissance allongée, je balance ma tête lentement de chaque côté. Je suis dans une sorte d'infirmerie. Je me redresse en expirant et me tenant la tête.

 **\- Vous êtes réveillée.** Je saute de surprise en me tournant vers la voix. Un vampire en tenu de médecin entre dans la pièce avec un petit sourire. **Comment allez-vous ?** Je me racle la gorge.

 **\- Bien...**

 **\- Bon.** Il avance en tenant des papiers dans les mains. Je ne ressens aucune hostilité venant de lui, je pense vraiment m'être habituée à leur présence. **Vous avez perdue connaissance plus tôt, sûrement une...**

 **\- Crise d'angoisse.** Je termine en le regardant dans les yeux. Il lève son regard pour me fixer.

 **\- Ce n'est pas votre première ?**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Êtes-vous coutumière du fait ?**

 **\- Non.** Son sourire revient.

 **\- Vous n'êtes pas très bavarde... Pourtant, il faut m'en dire un peu plus.** Je fronce un peu les sourcils.

 **\- Qui êtes-vous ?**

 **\- Disons le médecin qui vous soigne.** Il sourit joyeusement, il reste vague, il a surement une bonne raison. **Maintenant...** Il inspecte encore les feuilles et s'installe sur une chaise près du lit. **Je suis au courant des conditions dans lesquelles vous avez perdue connaissance. Il serait préférable de... Enfin...** Il me regarde doucement. **Que vous vous confiez à quelqu'un pour extérioriser.**

 **\- Dites-moi un truc que je ne sais pas...** Je souffle agacée.

 **\- Je sais que se doit être difficile pour vous en ce moment, mais s'il vous plait, dites-moi ce qui vous travaille.** Je regarde la pièce qui m'entoure pendant qu'il parle. **Si vous voulez, je peux demander aux maîtres de venir et vous écoutez.**

 **\- NON !** Il semble étonné. **Non je... Je ne peux pas leur parler.** Je baisse la tête honteuse.

 **\- Je vois... Pas besoin d'être intimidée Madame, il n'y a rien à craindre.** En le regardant il a un air amusé.

 **\- Je...** _*Souffle*_ **J'avais trop de... Sentiments bizarres et contradictoires... Ce truc de lien...** J'essaye de trouver les mots justes. **C'est... Enfin ça m'a déstabilisé que je n'ai pas réussi à me contrôler. J'avais comme l'impression de perdre la tête...** Je termine. Il hoche la tête en inscrivant quelque chose.

 **\- Le lien n'est généralement pas senti chez les humains, pour le peu de cas connu. Mais dans votre cas, vous êtes liés non pas à un, mais à trois vampires qui plus est anciens.**

 **\- Anciens ?** Je demande par curiosité.

 **\- Pour faire simple, des vampires qui ont plus de mille ans à leur actif.** J'écarquille les yeux et il rit de bon cœur.

 **-** _*Souffle*_ **Dans quelle merde je me suis encore embarquée...** Je me frotte le front. Le vampire continu de rire, cela me fait sourire et je le rejoins. Nous rions un petit moment.

 **\- Vous avez l'air d'être mieux.** Il se lève et se dirige vers une porte. **Je vais aller rassurer les maîtres.**

 **\- Attendez !** Il se tourne vers moi. **Pouvez-vous... Me laissez encore un moment, seule ?**

 **\- Bien sûr. Je les informerai ne vous en faites pas.** Cette fois, il ouvre la porte et sort.

A peine la porte fermée je me lève brusquement et me mets à chercher une sortie. Il m'a aidée à me calmer, mais je reste déterminée à sortir d'ici et rentrer chez moi. De grandes fenêtres couvrent tout un mur, je m'en approche et inspecte. Je prends la poignée et la tourne, je suis stoppée par un autre sentiment, _trahison... D'où je trahis ?! Et qui ? Eux ?!_ Non mais je perds la tête. J'ouvre d'un coup et respire profondément. Je sais qu'au moment même où je sors, je vais certainement être poursuivi et donc courir pour ma vie. Mais si je n'essaye pas, je pense le regretter plus tard ou tout du moins, ne plus pouvoir garder la tête sur mes épaules. Je monte sur le rebord et remercie le ciel que je sois au rez-de-chaussée, sinon le vertige me stopperait à coup sûr. Dans un élan je saute par terre et cours à toute vitesse.

Il y a de nombreux buissons, je dois être derrière la propriété en voyant à plusieurs mètres le début d'une forêt. Je continus à courir, pour l'instant je ne vois rien qui me suit ou que je suis repérée. Je ne cache pas être terrifiée qu'on me surprenne à fuguer. _Attends fuguer ?! Bordel je m'échappe oui ! D'où je m'inquiète pour ne pas me faire gronder plutôt que de mourir ?!_ J'arrive au bord de la forêt quand j'entends quelque chose. En tournant rapidement la tête à droite je vois un vampire me regardant la bouche ouverte. _Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Il n'a jamais vu quelqu'un s'enfuir ? Ou jamais vu quelqu'un qui a réussi à fuir..._ Je m'en fous de lui, il semble ne pas venir vers moi, mais maintenant que je suis repérée, j'ai vivement intérêt à accélérer.

Je continus dans la forêt, ma respiration commence à me faire mal. Mes poumons brûlent, mais je m'enfonce plus loin encore. Je saute les trous et les troncs par terre, ça me rappelle la fois où j'ai voulu fuir Paul, le loup qui a voulu me bouffer. Je souris ironiquement, _tout le monde veut me manger, je suis si délicieuse que ça ?_ Mon train de pensée est stoppé par une silhouette sombre devant moi. Les arbres sont denses et les rayons du soleil ont du mal à percer, comme un dôme gardant l'obscurité. Je m'oblige à me stopper et ressens mes muscles des jambes, _ne jamais s'arrêter dans sa lancée..._ Ma respiration est laborieuse et la chaleur est insupportable. Instinctivement je ramasse un gros morceau de bois et le soulève comme pour taper dans une balle de baseball.

La figure s'avance, je reconnais le vampire que Aro a demandé dans le bureau, _un certain Demetri non ?_ Il marche doucement, mais je lui cris dessus.

 **\- N'approchez pas !** Il se stoppe et je peux voir son visage déformé par de l'inquiétude.

 **\- Mada...**

 **\- NON !** J'essaye de reprendre ma respiration. **Y'a pas de madame, c'est n'importe quoi, laissez-moi partir !** Il semble frustré, _il peut m'attraper, mais il ne le fait pas... Pourquoi ?_

 **\- Vous êtes effrayée de tout cela, mais...**

 **\- Je ne suis pas effrayée !** _Juste un peu Elie..._ **Je... Je veux simplement rentrer chez moi !** Ma course à encore de l'effet sur ma respiration, je suis en sueur à cause de la chaleur, mes cheveux sont en pagailles avec des bouts de brindilles et je deviens énervée d'être retenue ici. Un bruissement de feuilles parvient à mes oreilles, dans un battement de cœur je cours vers la droite de toutes mes forces en balançant le gros bout de bois sur le vampire. _Plus vite, plus vite..._ Je me cris intérieurement. Je sens soudain quelque chose de froid me frôler derrière, je suis si terrifiée et en colère qu'une énergie venue de nulle part m'envahis. Je frappe mon pied par terre pour me tenir et me retourne avec mon poing serré. **Ne me touche PAS !** Sans même regarder son visage, je lui assène mon coup dans la figure. Je serre les dents de douleurs lors de l'impact, la personne vole loin percutant plusieurs arbres qui tombent après coup. Je reprends ma respiration en me tenant la main, _putain ça fait mal !_

Je regarde et découvre que c'est le fameux Demetri que j'ai frappée _, le pauvre il n'a rien demandé... Il faut que je me ressaisisse_ , je me tourne pour continuer, mais cinq silhouettes devant moi me glace le sang.

* * *

 ** _Pour guest une chose à dire "de rien" ;)_**

 ** _Nah c'est plutôt merci à vous tous ! \\(^ 3^)/_**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18**

Immobile, devant cinq prédateurs. Mon corps entier s'est figé, mon cœur s'est arrêté une seconde. Cette fois je peux dire que je suis terrifiée. Les regards des trois vampires du milieu me transpercent, mon corps bouge de lui-même, je recule d'un pas puis d'un autre lentement. Je me sens misérable, je me sens totalement nulle comme lorsque papa me gronde. C'est ça, je culpabilise et regrette amèrement de m'être dérobée comme ça. Maintenant j'ai peur, pas exactement d'eux, même s'ils sont intimidants et puissants, non j'ai peur des représailles comme si j'allais être punis. _Espérons que non_.

Personne ne parle, les deux autres vampires qui les accompagnent ont une apparence un peu plus jeune, peut-être moins de mon âge. Ils n'ont pas l'air menaçant sur le coup, mais ils sont prêts à intervenir. Il y a comme un _statu quo_ , je n'arrive plus à réfléchir correctement sur une possibilité de fuite. Dans l'ombre de la forêt, je peux quand même apercevoir leur visage. Les trois ont une expression déçue, elle varie tout de même entre les trois. Le plus voyant c'est la colère de Caius, il ne le cache absolument pas ce qui n'arrange pas mon cas. Marcus a pour le coup une expression vraiment plus triste, en le regardant j'ai l'impression qu'on me poignarde le cœur. Ce sentiment de trahison ne m'a jamais autant envahi qu'à cet instant. J'essaye de reprendre un peu mes esprits, mais l'expression de Aro m'achève. Malgré le froncement désapprobateur, il ne montre aucun autre sentiment. Les personnes n'usant pas ce genre de technique ne peuvent, ou presque, pas le voir, mais Aro affiche un masque parfait. Je sais que comme les autres il est furieux, mécontent et qu'il se sent aussi trompé, mais rien ne le laisse paraître. C'est pour moi, l'expression qui me terrifie le plus.

Le grand vampire blond est le premier à faire un pas, son mouvement me réveille et je cours à travers les arbres près de moi. En quelque seconde, je rentre en collision avec son torse. J'ai un hoquet de surprise et un frisson de peur, je vais pour reculer, mais ses deux mains attrapent mes bras et une seconde après je suis contre un arbre. Je tends mes bras pour le repousser en criant qu'il me laisse aller, mais je parle clairement à un mur. Je balance des coups de pied dans ses jambes, là aussi c'est du béton armé. Il se rapproche et d'une main m'attrape les cheveux derrière ma tête, je me mords la lèvre inférieure. Il serre assez pour me faire un peu mal, je serre son bras et le regarde dans les yeux. Je comprends clairement que c'est un avertissement.

Peut-être que c'était le déclic, mais une colère sortie de nulle part me monte rapidement, une bouffé de rage me prends et je donne de toutes mes forces, un coup de pied au ventre. Dans une surprise, sa prise relâche et il est reculé d'un mètre au plus. Caius porte une expression de surprise totale, je ferais la même tête si je n'étais en danger de mort. Je veux encore m'échapper, mais en quittant l'arbre, quelqu'un attrape mes bras et me fait tomber à genoux. Je crie encore de me laisser aller, je ne relâche pas malgré tous ces sentiments. Je me débats très fort, Marcus qui se tient derrière moi me force à me mettre sur le ventre. Il me tient fermement à terre.

 **\- Elisabeth, je vous en prie...** Il essaye de me parler.

 **\- NON ! Lâchez-moi ! Laissez-moi partir !** Je continue de me débattre sauvagement.

 **\- S'il vous plait...** Sa voix se casserait presque de chagrin. Je remarque des pieds devant moi, la personne s'accroupit et je vois le visage de Aro.

 **\- Alec.** Dit Aro d'une voix détachée, des frissons de peur me parcourent. Je n'aime pas vraiment cet air presque indifférent, mais tellement intimidante. **Utilise ton don.** J'entends plusieurs souffles.

 **\- Aro ? Es-tu fou ?!** Demande Caius complètement ahurie.

 **\- Alec,** répète Aro, **c'est un ordre.** Sa voix est dure et je tourne la tête vers le fameux Alec. Il tend ses mains vers l'avant, une fumée noire apparaît et se dirige vers moi. _Je le sens pas du tout !_ Je redouble d'effort sur la prise de Marcus, mais rien y fait.

 **\- Non, non, non, non, non, non... !** Je répète encore et encore.

La fumée noire arrive à moi, je sens immédiatement mon corps devenir lourd et ensuite inerte. Je respire cette fumée et ne sens plus rien, mon corps veut trembler de peur, mais reste stoïque comme une pierre. Je n'entends plus rien, le silence absolu et je réalise maintenant les pouvoirs de cet Alec. J'halète d'horreur. Des semblant de larmes se forment dans mes yeux et bientôt, ma vue se floue puis tout est noir. Je suis dépourvue de tous mes sens.

* * *

Rien. Je ne ressens rien. Je veux crier, je ne peux pas. Je veux pleurer, je ne peux pas. Je veux me battre, je ne peux pas. Je suis littéralement emprisonnée dans mon corps, mon esprit est le seul libre. _Mais je pense que je vais très vite perdre la boule !_ C'est très étrange d'être dans cette situation, en fait j'ai l'impression d'avoir une crise interne sans en avoir une. Je ne peux pas l'entendre ou le sentir, mais je _sais_ que je respire. Je _sais_ que je suis en vie et je _sais_ que je suis dans la merde. La seule chose que je ne sais pas, c'est combien de temps je suis dans cet état, est-ce que ça fait deux minutes ou deux heures ? Aucune idée, je n'ai aucun repère. Je crois que c'est le pire, ou en tout cas dans mon top 10 des trucs les plus effrayants.

Enfermée dans ma tête, beaucoup, _beaucoup_ de pensées se baladent vu que je n'ai plus que ça. Trop de soucis, trop de questions m'inondent, _est-ce que c'est ce que l'on ressent lorsque l'on meurt ?_ _Suis-je morte ?_ Si oui, _est-ce que je vais rester dans cet état pour l'éternité ?_ Du coup si je suis morte, _ces vampires m'ont mangé ? Ils m'ont menti ?_ Je me claque la tête intérieurement, _est-ce que je me pose vraiment la question ?_ _Pourquoi je ne veux pas qu'ils mentent ?_ Je veux vraiment être, comme ils le disent, _destinée à eux comme ils le sont à moi ?_ Un sentiment de chaleur intérieure m'inonde. _Je le veux... ? J'ai le droit... ? Même après ce que j'ai fait ?_ J'ai mal intérieurement en y repensant, je les ai dupés et le regrette plus que tout.

Le remord me ronge de plus en plus, _mais suis-je vraiment en tort ?!_ J'ai réagi par instinct de survie, _c'est vrai s'enfuir devant un vampire qui se nourrit donc tue les humains c'est trop excessif... Mais bien-sûr oui..._

* * *

Après encore, je crois, quelques heures de démence mentale, je ressens des picotements. _Picotements ?! Je sens à nouveau mes membres !_ Des fourmis me parcourent à ce que je pense être mes jambes, ainsi que mes bouts de doigt. Je peux sentir le mouvement de ma poitrine pour respirer et aussi le souffle qui sort de mon nez, mes mèches de cheveux à mes épaules et ma nuque, la chaleur qui m'entoure et la douceur du tissu sous mes mains.

L'odorat est le prochain sens à revenir, une odeur de bois brûlés me prend au nez. Dans l'euphorie de ressentir enfin quelque chose, j'inspire rapidement profondément pour me remplir les poumons. Je comprends très vite que je suis dans un lit, _très confortable encore_ , avec une cheminée qui est allumée. Ils ont dû me ramener, moi qui m'attendais à être dans une cellule dans les souterrains ou encore dans une tour. Mais bon, une cage dorée ce n'est pas vraiment différent. L'odeur de la cheminée masque le reste, je n'arrive pas à sentir autre chose. Je me détends quand même avec cette odeur, j'aime sentir le bois brûler. Je trouve que c'est rassurant, convivial et confortable, un petit réconfort à ma captivité.

Comme venu de loin, je peux entendre les crépitements du feu. J'ai l'impression d'élever le son de mon casque, mais c'est seulement mes oreilles qui fonctionnent de nouveau. Presque en même temps, je retrouve le goût. Je peux goûter ma langue pâteuse et sentir une grande soif. J'ai aussi très envie d'aller me brosser les dents pour enlever ce goût et l'haleine.

J'ai retrouvé mes principales capacités, je me redresse les yeux ouverts, toujours voilés par l'obscurité. Mes battements s'accélèrent, je panique de ne pouvoir toujours rien voir. J'approche mes mains à mon visage, je reprends un peu mon souffle de tous ces événements. Je clignote des yeux plusieurs fois et les frotte doucement, lentement je vois une faible lumière. La lumière grandit encore et encore, je peux distinguer différentes formes et même les couleurs. Quelques instants plus tard, ma vue me revient entièrement. Je regarde autour, personne. Je soupire un grand coup, il manquerait plus que quelqu'un me regarde galérer à me remettre.

Je reste assise à regarder le feu sans penser à quelque chose, j'ai passé trop de temps seule avec moi-même pour avoir encore envie de réfléchir. En fait, je profite à cet instant, de tous mes sens retrouvés. Maintenant je sais ce que l'on ressent lorsqu'on en perd, ne serait-ce qu'un seul.

Je soulève le drap qui me couvrait et descend du lit. _Bon, qu'est-ce que je fais ?_ Je cherche des yeux une idée et trouve sur une table plus loin mon sac. J'y vais et fouille dedans, je pense avoir mérité un peu de temps pour me rafraîchir, _non ?_ C'est la même chambre dans laquelle je m'étais réveillée après l'attaque du vampire, je me souviens donc très bien de l'emplacement de la salle de bain, où je m'y suis barricadée. Je souris en y repensant.

Je rentre dans la pièce, tranquillement je mouille ma brosse à dent avec le dentifrice et commence un lavage intensif. J'aime sentir une haleine fraîche et je suis peut-être un peu méticuleuse dans le nettoyage. Bizarrement je me sens bien, plus de pensées négatives ou même positives. Je suis comme un matin de dimanche, où je m'en fous complètement de ma journée à venir. Je suis dans le même état, j'en déduis que cette petite expérience m'a bien calmée et je pense, a remis mes idées en place.

Je me rince la bouche et le visage, je m'éponge doucement et retourne dans la chambre. Le feu est parti pour durer longtemps et je me demande combien de temps s'est passé depuis que j'ai quitté Forks. En ouvrant les rideaux, je suis accueillie par un beau croissant de lune tout blanc. Je baisse les yeux pour voir la ville de Voltera illuminée, je suis très, _très_ en hauteur.

J'essaye d'ouvrir la fenêtre pour avoir de l'air, mais celle-ci est bloquée. Je fronce les sourcils, je trace ma main sur la fenêtre pour voir une serrure. Evidemment, ils l'ont fermé. Je me tourne vers la porte, _m'ont-ils vraiment enfermé ?_ J'avance et essaye de l'ouvrir, même résultat. Je soupire de défaite et m'installe sur le tapis, contre le divan devant la cheminée et je reste hypnotisée par le feu. La tête sur les genoux et les bras qui les entourent, je reste dans le silence à attendre un nouvel affrontement.

Peut-être après quelques heures de silence, un bruit léger se fait entendre. Je me fige et mon cœur rate presque un battement. Je me lève rapidement et fusille du regard la porte. Elle commence à s'ouvrir, la chambre est plongée dans le noir, seul le feu de la cheminée l'éclaire, mais je peux clairement reconnaître cette silhouette. La porte se ferme derrière lui il me fixe tranquillement.

 **\- Jasper... ?** Je chuchote. Il avance de quelques pas et je vois un petit sourire sur son visage. **Jasper.** Je répète encore, j'ai un grand soulagement et la vue de quelqu'un familier est tellement agréable et rassurante. Je le rejoins presque en courant et l'enlace. **JASPER !** Je le serre très fort dans mes bras, ma tête dans son épaule, j'inspire contre lui et sens son odeur fraîche. Je ressens une grande vague rassurante. Je m'écarte un peu, le sourire aux lèvres. **C'est toi qui fais ça ?**

 **-** _*Sourit*_ **Non, c'est toi. Je n'ai rien fait.** Il m'explique. Donc je suis tellement sans défense, rien qu'en revoyant Jasper je suis rassurée et contente. Je lui refais un câlin et ferme les yeux. J'arrive à sentir sa peau froide à travers ses vêtements. Ses bras m'entourent et frotte doucement ma tête. Je soupire.

 **\- Pourquoi Jasper ?** Je marmonne. Il se stoppe et je m'écarte pour lui faire face, en ce moment je ne suis pas en colère, je l'étais bien avant, mais je me suis calmée et je peux enfin rationaliser les choses.

 **\- D'abord Elie, je tiens à m'excuser.** J'allais lui rétorquer qu'il n'a pas besoin de présenter des excuses, mais il ne me laisse pas parler. **Si Elie. La manière dont tout cela s'est déroulé, de t'avoir caché ce que je suis, mais surtout _qui tu es_... Même si la décision venait de ma famille, je ne veux pas rejeter la faute à qui que ce soit d'autre. Je suis aussi responsable.** Là, il me faisait peur. Quand il dit "responsable", _il va être puni ou quelque chose comme ça ?_

 **\- Vous n'avez eu aucun problème j'espère ?** Je demande inquiète. **Ils...** Je bloque un petit moment. ** _Ils_ ne vous ont pas fait de mal, hein ?** Je chuchote presque. Jasper savait très bien à qui je faisais référence.

 **\- Non Elie, rien est arrivé.** Il sourit un peu. **Tu avais peur pour nous, même après ce que l'on t'a fait endurer ?**

 **\- Bah, vous ne m'avez rien fait, ce qui m'est arrivé n'est que de ma faute et de ma stupidité.** Je termine lentement en regardant le mur.

 **\- Tu as fait ce que n'importe quel humain aurait fait.** Je tique un peu au mot "humain".

 **\- En parlant de ça...** Je m'éloigne pour aller ver la cheminée. **Je crois que j'ai un petit problème.** Je m'assois par terre, à ma place de tout à l'heure. Jasper s'avance un fronçant un peu les sourcils.

 **\- C'est-à-dire ?** Il demande en me rejoignant sur le tapis.

 **\- Alice ne t'a rien dit ?** Je demande sarcastiquement.

 **\- Elle ne peut pas tout voir, mais non, elle n'a rien dit de précis.**

 **-** _*Soupire*_ **Tu te rappelles notre conversation au téléphone et qu'un vampire était devant moi.** Il fait un peu la grimace et hoche la tête. **Et bien... Nous nous sommes battues, je ne sais comment, mais j'ai réussi à l'égaler un petit moment.** Les yeux de Jasper grossissent. **Mais bon, il m'a eu et m'a mordu.** Cette fois il se lève et met ses mains dans ses cheveux. **Jasper ?**

 **\- Comment j'ai pu te laisser aller là-bas sans protection.** Il murmure. Je me rapproche doucement et pose ma main sur son épaule. Il réagit un peu et se détend ensuite.

 **\- Jasper, on en a déjà parlé... S'il te plait, j'en ai marre qu'on culpabilise tous et qu'on s'excuse à tout bout de champs. J'ai besoin d'avancer, c'est derrière moi, c'est passé. Comme la nuit de l'accident.** Il se retourne et me fixe, son visage me donne vraiment envie de le prendre dans les bras pour le réconforter. **Jasper, une dernière fois...** Je prends un visage sérieux. **C'est fini, c'est du passé, JE te pardonne et pardonne aussi Alice et aussi ta famille ET même ma sœur, pour le peu qu'elle est dedans. Mais je ne veux plus entendre d'excuses et de lamentations, c'est clair ?**

 **\- Merci...**

 **\- Et pas de merci aussi.** Il sourit et acquiesce. **Y'a beaucoup de choses dont j'ai envie de te demander, dont je dois te parler.** J'inspire. **Je continue donc sur le premier point, oui je te fais comme une argumentation parce que sinon je vais perdre la boule !** Il rigole en s'asseyant sur le canapé, je reste debout pour rester concentrer.

 **\- Je t'en prie, commence.**

 **\- D'abord, autant ne pas tourner autour du pot, je crois que je ne suis plus humaine, ou plus complètement.** Je m'arrête en fixant Jasper, il n'a pas l'air étonné comme à ce que je m'y attendais. **Tu t'en doutais ?**

 **\- Oui.** Il m'avoue. Je reprends une inspiration en fermant les yeux deux secondes.

 **\- Je ne suis pas folle.** Je m'auto-rassure. **Depuis quand ?**

 **\- Je le soupçonnais après t'avoir retrouvée au studio de danse de Bella.** Je fronce les sourcils.

 **\- Où ?**

 **\- Oui, en fait on a fait croire à tout le monde que tu avais eu un accident avec Bella, mais tu t'es rappelé à ce que tu m'avais dit au téléphone.** Je hoche la tête. **Eh bien, il...** Il avale et grimace de colère. **Il t'avait mordu.**

 **\- Je me souviens.** Il me regarde avec un visage désolé. **Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?!** Je le pointe du doigt. **Pas d'excuses.** Je commence à faire les cent pas. **Ma première morsure date de quelques mois maintenant, entre temps je n'ai pas remarqué grand-chose... Sauf ces dernières 48 heures. C'est à cause de la seconde morsure ? Non j'ai ressenti ces trucs bizarres un peu avant, pendant le combat... Après dans la forêt, où j'ai fait reculer Caius...**

 **\- Tu as quoi ?!** Demande Jasper ébahit.

 **\- Ouais j'ai poussé un peu Caius, je ne pensais pas que c'était possible, même si c'est un vampire, il a clairement une corpulence de guerrier. Un putain de Rambo !** J'ajoute. Jasper éclate de rire. **Quoi c'est vrai !**

 **\- Oui, oui…** _*Rire*_ **Je me disais juste qu'il apprécierait ton commentaire.**

 **\- Non.** Je lui réponds, il fronce des sourcils. **Il serait plutôt vexé d'être comparé à Rambo, je pense que ses mots seraient "ne me compare pas à ce misérable humain".** J'imite Caius et sa démarche. Jasper se plie en deux sur le canapé. Je ris avec lui pendant un bon moment.

Je reprends ma respiration en me touchant le ventre, j'ai tellement ri que j'en ai mal. Je me remets sur le fauteuil et regarde Jasper. Il a le sourire et je ne sais pas pourquoi, ça me donne le sourire.

 **\- C'est toi qui fais ça ?** Je lui redemande.

 **\- Non Elie, je t'assure que je ne fais absolument rien.**

 **\- Tu sens ce que je ressens là ?** Il me sourit.

 **\- Oui, tu es contente et même heureuse parce que je suis ici. Je ressens la même chose pour toi Elie.** Même si la scène est un peu ambiguë, il n'y a rien de romantique là-dedans. _Non, pour moi..._

 **\- Tu es un comme un frère.** Je lui dis sans m'en rendre compte. Je mets mes mains devant la bouche en écarquillant les yeux. Il s'approche et prends une de mes mains.

 **\- Je te considère aussi comme ma petite sœur Elisabeth.** Je me lève et lui fait un grand câlin.

 **\- Je peux t'avouer un truc sans que tu doives le sentir ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- J'ai peur...** Je murmure. **Peur... de tout ça. De devenir un vampire ou quelque chose d'autre, de ne plus être moi-même.** Il resserre sa prise et je continue à marmonner dans son épaule. **Aussi... J'ai peur de ce lien bizarre, de ce truc avec...** Je n'arrive pas à finir ma phrase.

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas Elie, ça va aller. Maintenant tu n'es plus seule pour faire face à tout ça. Je vais rester près de toi le temps qu'il faudra.**

 **\- Merci Jasper...** J'essuie le début de larmes dans mes yeux et lui souris. **J'ai envie de tout mettre au clair, de savoir vraiment ce qui va se passer.** Je me lève d'un coup. **Il faut que tu m'expliques Jasper. Est-ce que je suis réellement relié à trois vampires ? Suis-je destinée à eux trois ? A ce que j'ai compris, aux trois rois, aux trois plus puissants vampires de ce monde ?** J'espérais juste un non.

 **\- Oui.**

 _Merde._

* * *

 _Respire... Respire..._ J'ai fermé les yeux en me retournant devant la cheminée, je marche lentement en respirant calmement. _Donc c'est vrai... C'est... Ce n'était pas un mensonge._ Bon ça commence plutôt bien, ces vampires ne m'ont pas berné. C'est bon signe pour eux, je serai plus enclin à écouter. Le seul hic, enfin hic... C'est peut-être un... Hum... Oui c'est ça... _un putain de GROS PROBLÈME. Une âme sœur, SÉRIEUSEMENT ? C'est complètement dingue !_ Je souffle en passant les mains dans mes cheveux.

 **\- Tu sais, je ne pense pas que c'est à moi de te dire ce que tu dois savoir.** Dit Jasper. Je me retourne vers lui. **Ils seront plus... Enfin ils sont mieux placés pour en parler et un moment ou à un autre, tu vas les confronter de nouveau.** Lorsqu'il me dit ça, mon niveau d'angoisse augmente drastiquement. Il se lève pour m'approcher et je remarque que je suis tremblante. **Elie,** commence-t-il tout doux, **tu n'as pas à avoir peur.**

 **\- ... Je...** J'ouvre ma bouche pour protester, mais je n'arrive pas à formuler quelque chose. Jasper me prend les épaules pour me rassurer, il a un sourire apaisant.

 **\- Tu sais pourquoi je suis là Elie ?** Je secoue la tête confuse, mon cerveau est trop occupé à bloquer les pensées des trois vampires et des sentiments qui m'envahissent. **J'ai commencé à m'inquiéter lorsque tu as appelé Esme, je savais qu'Alice t'avais laissé seule devant l'hôtel, c'est...** _*Soupire*_ **C'est ce qui était convenu.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui était convenu exactement ?** Je demande doucement fatiguer. Il me regarde les yeux pleins de remord.

 **\- Alice a vu au lycée qui tu étais, notre famille a donc pris la décision de veiller sur toi. C'était et reste encore notre devoir, bien que ma famille n'apprécie guère les méthodes des _Volturi_ , nous gardons du respect pour eux enfin...** Il grimace un peu. **Principalement Carliste et Esme les respectent, mais mon frère et ma sœur...**

 **\- C'est une autre histoire ?** Je demande en souriant légèrement, il hoche la tête. **Laisse-moi deviner, Edward les déteste ?**

 **\- Et Rosalie, elle surtout pour leur alimentation.**

 **\- Et Edward ?** Jasper reste dans silencieux quelque instant.

 **\- Il les hait.** Je rigole, Jasper me regarde bizarrement. **Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si drôle ?**

 **\- Oh... Rien de spéciale, seulement qu'il est allé les voir pour se suicider quand même, c'est ironique. Aller voir ses ennemis pour se faire tuer délibérément, c'est un peu lâche.** Je viens de me rendre compte de ce que j'ai dit, je cache ma bouche. **Je... Je suis désolée Jasper, parler comme ça de ton frère...**

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne me dérange pas. J'ai toujours eu un petit...** Il cherche le mot. **Conflit avec lui.** Termine-t-il.

 **\- Vous ne vous entendez pas bien ?**

 **\- Eh bien nos avis divergent et il n'apprécie pas quand tout le monde ne va pas dans son sens...** Il termine sombrement.

 **\- Je vois...** J'inspire un grand coup. **Donc même s'ils ne sont pas vos "amis", vous avez quand même pris la décision de me protéger, par respect.**

 **\- Oui, mais pas seulement.** Je hausse un sourcil, il me regarde droit dans les yeux. **Un compagnon, une âme sœur... C'est quelque chose de très rare et sacré pour notre espèce. En fait, je pensais que c'était un mythe.**

 **\- Ah bon ?**

 **\- Oui... En moins de deux siècles, je finis par y croire.** J'écarquille les yeux.

 **\- Attends, deux siècles ?!** Il rit.

 **\- Oui, je suis né en 1844,** mes yeux sont ronds, **j'étais un jeune soldat pendant la guerre de sécession.** Je clignote des yeux.

 **\- Je comprends mieux ta façon de parler et tes manières...** Je souffle, il rit de plus bel.

 **\- J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop indisposée, Mademoiselle.** Il dit respectueusement.

 **\- Oh mon dieu arrêtes Jasper !** Je me bouche faussement les oreilles. **C'est vraiment trop bizarre !** Il continue de rire. **Sérieusement Jasper,** je pousse son épaule, **cette façon...** Je frisonne. **Je n'aime pas du tout.**

 **\- Tu ne te sens pas dans ton élément n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-** _*Grogne*_ **Arrêtes de deviner mes pensées avec mes sentiments.**

 **\- Je suis trop fort.** Il surjoue.

 **\- Ouais ouais, fais gaffe à tes chevilles qu'elles ne gonflent pas trop.** On rigole ensemble.

Nous nous sommes assis sur le canapé, ma tête se repose sur son épaule et je ne peux m'empêcher d'arrêter de sourire. J'étais bien et détendue, j'expire et frotte ma tête contre son épaule, une vieille manie que j'ai. Il pose sa main sur ma tête et expire inutilement.

 **\- C'est aussi et surtout pour ça que je suis ici.** Je me redresse et le regarde, ses yeux se focalisent sur la cheminée. **Je sais que tu es perturbé Elie, encore plus dans une situation tendue.** Je commençais à m'inquiéter.

 **\- Jasper, tu sais que tu comptes pour moi, mais...** Ma voix devient froide. **Tu ne me connais pas.** Il tourne sa tête.

 **\- Si Elie, je te connais plus que tu ne le crois. Je sais qu'il t'est arrivé quelque chose par le passé. Pas l'incident, bien avant.** Mon corps se tend. **Certes, je ne sais pas quoi, mais je sais que c'était assez traumatisant pour que tu te noies autant dans ton angoisse et ton esprit.** Je me lève brusquement.

 **\- Arrêtes.** Je le préviens.

 **\- Juste, tu dois savoir que je suis ici pour t'aider à faire face à tout ça. Je n'insiste pas Elie, je ne demande rien, je t'informe c'est tout.**

 **\- C'est privé Jasper.** Ma voix est restée froide.

 **\- Je sais, mais sache que nous pouvons voir toutes tes micro-expressions et tes mouvements infimes soient-ils. Donc... Il est facile pour ceux qui ont assez vécu, de voir et de deviner ta situation.** Je souffle en fermant les yeux.

 **\- Ça ne sert donc à rien de mentir ou de dissimuler quelque chose, c'est ça que tu veux me dire ? Parce que je n'arrêterais pas ma façon d'être ou de pensées pour...**

 **\- Non Elie, je voulais simplement te dire qu'ici tu n'as pas à faire semblant.**

Un silence s'installe. Mes yeux commencent à piquer, ses mots et sa voix, ce que Jasper me dit me met en colère, mais surtout me soulage. C'est complètement opposé, je suis en contradiction à l'intérieur de moi et j'en suis fatiguée. Je pense que je dois arrêter de me prendre autant la tête, plus facile à dire qu'à faire mais... Je dois faire l'effort aussi de faire face.

 **\- Tu as raison.** Je parle enfin. **Mais... Ça va prendre du temps pour... M'adapter et me laisser aller.** Je termine.

 **\- J'en suis conscient.** Il sourit. **Comptes sur moi.** Je me rassis dans mon fauteuil, _oui maintenant c'est le mien_. **Aussi,** il continue, **après ton appel avant ton attaque, je me suis précipité dans le premier avion pour te rejoindre. Et quelques heures avant mon arrivée, _ils_ m'ont appelé.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?** Il me sourit.

 **\- Pour toi.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19**

 **\- Moi ?** Je souffle en fronçant les sourcils, confuse. Jasper me prend les mains avec un petit sourire.

 **\- Oui Elie, toi. Ces dernières 72 heures ont été sûrement les plus longues et éprouvantes de ta vie...** Mon cœur se serre à son commentaire, _oh combien il a tort_... **Mais saches que pour eux, cela a été tout autant.**

 **\- Tss... Ouais...** Je murmure sarcastiquement.

 **\- Je t'assure** , il serre mes mains, **Elie je sais que c'est inconcevable pour toi, mais ce lien c'est...** Il lève la tête en l'air en soufflant légèrement. **C'est plus que n'importe qui pourrait supporter.**

 **\- Je croyais que ce lien est un "truc" bien.**

 **\- Tu sais mieux que personne, que le _meilleur_ entraîne avec lui le _pire_.** Dit-il d'un ton sérieux. Je baisse mes yeux.

 **\- Oui... Et en quoi cela leur a été insupportable hein ?**

 **\- Ça tu le sais déjà, en fait tu y as déjà pensé à mon avis.**

 **\- Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ?** _Je me demande vraiment s'il ne lit pas non plus dans mes pensées._

 **\- La première fois que je t'ai parlé, j'ai senti de la culpabilité pour presque rien, une histoire de place dans une classe. Au fur et à mesure que je te côtoyais, je sentais tes émotions dans chaque situation et...** Il place ses mains sur mes épaules. **Tu es une des personnes la plus compréhensive, empathique, tolérante et je ne sais quoi encore, que j'ai pu rencontrer.**

 **\- Non, ce n'est pas...**

 **\- Si c'est vrai. Je pourrais te citer plein d'exemple, mais celui qui m'a touché le plus c'est lorsque je t'ai poussé contre le mur et que tu as saigné. Tu savais que ce n'était pas normal, mais tu as fait comme si de rien était, tu m'as même pardonné ! La plupart des gens auraient eue peur ou serait devenu méfiant, en colère... Et dans le cas de ta sœur, très curieuse.** Ajoute-t-il après coup, je rigole. **Bref, je pense que dès le début et encore maintenant, les raisons qui te poussent à rejeter ce lien ne sont pas pour toi, mais pour eux. Dans ton esprit, je suis sûr que tu les plains de t'avoir comme compagnon.** J'écarquille les yeux en m'écartant un peu.

 **\- Non c'est... Ce n'est pas...** Je n'arrive pas à formuler.

 **\- Si... Et tu es en colère contre toi-même pour non seulement éprouver à leur égard des sentiments inconnus agréables, de la sympathie, de la compassion... Et tu es aussi en colère pour ne pas leur retourner ce lien, ce désir, ce qui t'amène à culpabiliser.**

 **\- Stop...** Il dit vrai, _tout est vrai_.

 **\- Je sais comment tu penses et tes ressentis, sans même utiliser mon don. Tu es, même si tu le caches le plus férocement possible, la personne la plus émotive Elisabeth.** Il conclut.

J'ai les mains depuis quelques instants sur mes oreilles, mais j'ai tout entendu. Ses mots sont les mêmes que les miens à l'intérieur de moi, ce que je ne veux pas affronter, il me les a balancés en pleine figure. Autant dire que je suis angoissée à mort. Je ne l'entends plus, je lève les yeux vers lui et il a toujours ce sourire affectueux, comme s'il comprenait et compatissait de ma situation. Je déglutis et baisse mes bras, je m'assois lourdement sur le fauteuil et souffle longuement.

 **\- La dernière personne qui savait autant de moi...** Je parle sans réfléchir, ce n'était même pas le sujet, mais l'envie de parler avec lui était un peu plus fort que moi.

 **\- Oui ?** Demanda Jasper. Je me rendais compte où j'allais, une énorme angoisse et une peur m'envahissent, je clos la discussion.

 **\- C'était il y a un moment.** Mes yeux se retrouvent à fixer le feu. Un petit silence s'installe.

J'avais l'impression que la discussion avait durée des heures, _d'ailleurs quelle heure était-il ?_ Mon regard va vers la fenêtre, il fait encore sombre, la lune s'est décalée. J'allais demander à Jasper l'heure, quand mon ventre s'est mis à grogner. Un peu honteuse je m'excuse en tenant mon ventre. Jasper rit un peu et s'en va chercher une collation. Je stresse de son départ, je ne veux pas être seule maintenant, mais surtout je ne veux pas les voir _eux_ , je ne suis pas prête du tout.

Il revient très vite avec un plateau rempli de nourriture, comme s'il était déjà prêt avant que je lui demande. Mes yeux sont ronds et Jasper rit en posant le plateau sur la table. Je me lève et m'installe devant la nourriture, il y a beaucoup de fruits de toutes sortes : pomme, poire, banane, pêche, abricot, fruit de la passion, kiwi, ananas... Et bien d'autres encore. Ils sont tous épluchés et prêts à être mangé. Je remercie Jasper et commence à manger tranquillement, ces fruits sont exquis et juteux. J'ai l'impression que c'est la première fois que je mange des fruits, alors que non. Je gémis doucement en fermant les yeux quand je mets un morceau d'une nectarine dans ma bouche.

Je mange en silence, Jasper se tient en face de moi silencieux, _je pense que nous avons assez parlé ces dernières heures_. Je termine par une pomme rouge sucrée comme je les aime. Je soupire joyeusement en m'affalant contre ma chaise, je remercie encore Jasper. Les yeux fermés je me rends compte à peine que le sommeil arrive. Jasper me conseille d'aller me coucher, je hoche la tête en allant d'abord dans la salle de bain. Je me brosse les dents et utilise les toilettes. Je me rafraîchis un peu le visage avant de rejoindre Jasper.

Je sors et il se tient devant moi avec une robe de nuit à l'ancienne comme celle que j'avais précédemment. Je grogne un peu et retourne dans la salle de bain me changer. Je remplace mon jean et mon haut par cette robe, enlevant mon soutien-gorge je soupire un peu. J'ai toujours eu l'habitude de dormir sans sous-vêtement, quelque chose qui vient de ma grand-mère. Elle disait qu'il ne fallait pas dormir avec des vêtements qui serrent le corps, mais qu'il fallait préférer des vêtements lâches. C'est vrai que c'est très relaxant. Mais ici, je préfère garder au moins ma culotte, cependant j'ai trop mal en dormant avec mon soutien-gorge, je l'enlève. C'est pour ça qu'en sortant de la salle de bain, je marche vite vers le lit et je m'installe rapidement sous les couvertures en soupirant. Jasper me dit bonne nuit, sans pouvoir me taire je l'interpelle et lui demande de rester avec moi jusqu'à que je m'endorme. _Je suis vraiment sans défense_. Il sourit et s'installe à côté de moi au-dessus des couvertures. Je ferme les yeux et m'échappe dans mon sommeil.

* * *

J'ai un peu chaud. Je me tortille dans les couvertures et ouvre les yeux. La lumière du soleil me fait gémir et je referme les yeux en enterrant ma tête dans l'oreiller. _Pourquoi fallait-il que les rayons de soleil soient sur ma figure ? J'étais tellement bien dans l'inconscience..._ J'inspire profondément et relève la tête. J'ai les yeux embrumés, je tire les couvertures et me dirige d'un pas de zombie aux toilettes. Assise, je passe mes mains sur mon visage pour tenter de m'enlever ce brouillard du matin. _Sans succès._ Je me lave les mains et me brosse les dents machinalement. Je prends la brosse devant moi et coiffe mes cheveux, j'enlève tous les nœuds et je m'examine devant le miroir. _Ouah... J'ai une tête de merde..._ Je grogne un peu et éclabousse mon visage d'eau. En me séchant, je me demande soudain comment je peux être aussi décontracte dans ma situation et qu'en cet instant je m'en fous de tout, je pourrais même envoyer chier le diable lui-même. Je m'étire et retourne dans la chambre pour trouver des affaires propres à mettre.

Je fouille la première commode, je tire les tiroirs et inspecte. Des couvertures, des draps, des oreillers... Ce n'est pas la bonne. Je continue sur l'autre, cette fois il y a des robes de nuit, je cherche encore, mais je ne trouve toujours pas de vêtement de jour. Je soupire, _qu'est-ce que j'espérais ?_ Il faut que je trouve une sorte de laverie pour mes propres vêtements, j'aime vraiment ceux qu'Alice m'a offert. Je prends mon sac et éparpille sur le lit le contenu. Sacs plastiques vides et un contenant mes vêtements sales, mon portable que je mets à recharger, mon carnet à dessin, mon casque et... _Ah le voilà !_ En prenant ma douche à l'hôtel je l'avais enlevé et je l'ai un peu oublié avec toute cette histoire. Je prends le pendentif que mon père m'a offert, je le contemple un moment et le place autour de mon cou. Étrangement, il va parfaitement avec ma robe blanche princesse de nuit.

J'entends quelqu'un toquer à la porte. Je range rapidement tout dans mon sac et me dirige vers la porte. Je l'ouvre doucement et m'aperçois que ce n'est que Jasper.

 **\- Bonjour Elie, bien dormi ?** Il me demande avec un grand sourire, sa grande énergie me fait grogner.

 **\- Salut.** Je marmonne en ouvrant grand la porte.

 **\- Tu n'es pas vraiment du matin,** _quelle perspicacité,_ **enfin si on peut encore le dire...** Je soupire encore une fois. **Je suis venu te chercher pour le déjeuner.** Je hausse un sourcil.

 **\- Il est quelle heure ?** Je demande avec un visage encore endormi.

 **\- 13h17.**

 **\- Précis.** Je murmure.

 **\- Je me demandais si tu préférais prendre ton petit-déjeuner ou alors déjeuner directement.**

 **\- J'm'en fiche.** Je me frotte l'œil. **Déjeuner ça ne me dérange pas. Oh Jasper ? Tu sais si je peux laver mes vêtements ?**

 **\- Bien sûr, je peux te les prendre et les mettre à la laverie.**

 **\- Je peux le faire moi-même.** J'insiste, mais il est têtu.

 **\- Donne les moi simplement.** Vaincue, sans vraiment avoir combattue, je lui donne le sac plastique rempli. **Très bien, je t'emmène d'abord en cuisine.**

Il tend son bras pour me guider. Il a un tel sourire que j'en deviens suspecte. Je prends son bras et sort de la chambre. Nous marchons tranquillement dans les couloirs, vides. Moi qui pensais que dans un château il y aurait plein de personnes...

 **\- Hey Jasper ? Il n'y a personne ici ?** Je contemple les tableaux en passant devant. Il prend un moment avant de me répondre.

 **\- Cette section du château a été isolée.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?** Il tourne la tête en me regardant.

 **\- Pour toi voyons. Les rois ne voulaient pas que tu te sentes mal en présence d'autres vampires, de plus avec ton éclat d'hier et ce que tu as subi... C'était une évidence pour eux de te protéger des autres.** Je hoche la tête.

 **\- C'est gentil de leur part.** Je laisse filtrer de ma bouche sans me rendre compte. J'entends Jasper glousser.

 **\- Ah nous y sommes.**

Il ouvre la porte et je découvre une sorte de salle à manger liée à une énorme cuisine. Énorme pour moi vu l'état de la mienne à la maison. Sur la table, il y a déjà un plat fumant et en face une tasse de chocolat avec des viennoiseries. Je m'installe devant le plat, c'est du riz accompagné de poulet. _Ça à l'air tellement délicieux avec la sauce..._ J'en bave presque. En regardant le chocolat à l'autre bout de la table je rigole doucement.

 **\- Tu n'étais pas obligé. Dans les deux cas ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé.**

 **\- Je sais, mais je voulais le meilleur pour toi.** Il s'assoit devant moi.

 **\- C'est toi qui a tout cuisiné ?**

 **\- Non, malheureusement je ne suis pas autant doué que Esme là-dedans. C'est un cuisinier qu'il a fait.**

 **\- Cuisinier ? Un humain ?** Je murmure la fin au cas où.

 **\- Oui, un employé.**

 **\- Je ne savais pas qu' _ils_ employaient des humains. Et ils savent au moins votre existence ?**

 **\- Bien-sûr qu'ils le font, mais sous certaines conditions.** Je suis très étonnée et curieuse.

 **\- Lesquelles ?** Jasper doit avoir senti mon intérêt.

 **\- Avant de les embaucher, ils passent beaucoup d'entretien et répondent à des questions. Comme avez-vous des attaches ? Famille, amis ? Les rois trient sur le volet le personnel pour un maximum de sécurité.**

 **\- Comment ça sécurité ?**

 **\- Pour garder notre secret.**

 **\- Ah... Mais tu sais, aujourd'hui tu dis vampire ça ne fait plus peur à personne, c'est irréel et inconcevable.**

 **\- Tu peux dire ça à ta sœur...** Il souffle avec sarcasme. Je ne dis rien, je le fixe simplement en cachant mon petit pincement en entendant _"sœur"_.

 **\- Ouais... Euh... Du coup, les humains ici savent que vous existez et comment _ils_ obtiennent la garantie que les employés ne vont pas parler ?** Je m'obstine à me référer aux rois par _ils_ , je n'arrive pas à dire leur nom.

 **\- Le personnel est hébergé ici, une zone leur est affectée. Une des conditions aussi c'est de travailler ici à vie.**

 **\- A vie ?! Mais ils ne peuvent plus sortir d'ici alors ?**

 **\- Oui, en travaillant ici, ils acceptent de sceller leur destin.**

 **\- Ils... Meurent ?**

 **\- Certains se font tuer par les nouveaux gardes à cause de leurs pulsions, d'autres ne sont plus d'utilité et servent de dessert...** Jasper me dit ça avec tant de calme.

 **\- Et ils le savent au moins avant d'accepter ?!**

 **\- Je te l'ai dit, il y a de nombreux stades avant d'être embauché. Et ça va peut-être t'étonner, mais tous les employés ici aspirent à devenir vampire.**

 **\- Sérieux ? C'est dans cet espoir là qu'ils acceptent d'être ici ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Mais ils ont 99% d'être tué ici ?!** Je sors une probabilité au pif.

 **\- Devenir un immortel est pour eux quelque chose de sacré et divin, de puissant.**

 **\- Ils sont cinglés...** Je termine en même temps que mon plat. Il rit.

 **\- Tous ceux sélectionnés sont cinglés.**

 **\- Ouais, c'est vrai...**

 **\- Tu as finis, tu veux peut-être t'habiller ?** Il demande avec un sourire en coin.

 **\- Évidement ! Tu crois que ça me plait de traîner en pyjama ?!** Il rit de nouveau en se levant.

 **\- Viens je vais te donner des vêtements. Tu voudras faire quoi après ? Visiter un peu l'aile du château ?**

 **\- En fait, je voulais rencontrer les autres vampires.** Il s'arrête net et me regarde sérieusement.

 **\- Tu en es sûr ?**

 **\- Bien sûr, je ne vais pas me cacher dans ma chambre indéfiniment. Et à ce que j'ai compris, je suis ici pour un bon moment, autant commencer maintenant.**

 **\- Très bien.**

Jasper me ramène dans ma chambre, il part mettre mes vêtements au lavage et me ramener de nouveaux vêtements. J'en profite pour me laver les dents encore, je pense que je suis très soigneuse pour mes dents, ça en devient maladif. En plus être dans un environnement de vampire qui ont les sens développés, si j'embrasse un des rois je... J'écarquille les yeux. _Mais à quoi je pense PUTAIN ?!_ Jasper toque à la salle de bain et je prends ce qu'il me tend. Une fois habillée, je sors et réitère ma demande de voir les autres vampires du château. Jasper m'emmène donc à une autre section du château que je ne connais pas encore.

* * *

Nous sommes encore dans ce dédale, Jasper et moi continuons de marcher en silence, plus j'avance plus mon cœur pompe en crescendo. Jasper me prend la main et je sens des vagues apaisantes. _Ça c'est cool quand même comme pouvoir._ Nous tournons et une porte nous fait face. Jasper s'avance et l'ouvre, je prends mon courage à deux mains et entre avant lui. Je peux voir une femme assise devant un bureau, on dirait une sorte de réceptionniste. Il y a Jasper qui me murmure à l'oreille.

 **\- J'ai pensé que le mieux serait de t'emmener à l'entrée du château. La femme là-bas est une humaine.** Il précise.

 **\- Oh...** _Ouais, Jasper est si prévoyant._ Autant commencer doucement.

La femme en question relève la tête et se lève immédiatement. Elle a une jolie silhouette, de longues jambes exposés grâce à sa jupe crayon et a un grand sourire sur son visage. Elle hoche la tête et parle en italien. Je fronce légèrement des sourcils confuse, je regarde donc Jasper qui lui répond aussi en italien. _Mec, t'es sérieux ? Je comprends rien !_

 ** _\- Scusatemi signora, non sapevo che sareste venuti qui. È un piacere di incontrare la nostra regina._** (Excusez-moi madame, je ne savais pas que vous viendriez ici. C'est un plaisir de rencontrer notre reine.)

La femme s'incline légèrement avec un grand sourire, _un peu trop grand je trouve..._ Confuse je regarde Jasper dans l'espoir qu'il me traduise ce qu'elle vient de me dire. Il lui reparle de nouveau, je peux percevoir son ton apathique et en me concentrant un peu je vois sa mâchoire serrée. Il passe sa main sur mon épaule et me guide plus loin. En regardant de nouveau la réceptionniste, elle grimace un peu et me lance un regard noir. Toujours perdue, je fais l'impasse sur cette dernière scène pour demander après à Jasper. Nous passons une autre porte et devant nous se tient un ascenseur, Jasper appui sur un bouton et les portes s'ouvrent instantanément. Une fois à l'intérieur, je souffle un peu pour me détendre et interroge Jasper.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit la dame de tout à l'heure ?**

 **\- Rien d'important. Elle te saluait.**

 **\- Oh... J'aurais dû lui dire bonjour aussi.** Jasper glousse. **Quoi ? C'est vrai j'étais impolie.**

 **\- Crois-moi, tu l'étais en l'ignorant.** Je fronce légèrement les sourcils. Jasper se tient droit en regardant devant lui, il me fait penser un peu à un robot comme ça, quand il ne veut pas tout dire.

 **\- Elle t'a insulté ?** Je demande.

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Bah alors ? Soit pas tendu comme ça Jasp.** Je rigole tout doucement en le frappant au bras. Il sourit.

 **\- Jasp hein ?**

 **\- Ouais Jasp, t'as un problème avec ton nouveau surnom ?** Je le taquine un peu.

 **\- Non j'aime bien.** Il termine.

 **\- Pourquoi fait-il si froid ?** Je me frotte les bras, je sens la température baisser en même temps que l'ascenseur descend.

 **\- Le château possède une partie souterraine, nous allons dans la partie la moins enfouie où les visiteurs viennent.**

 **\- Visiteurs ? Tu veux dire la... Nourriture.** Je baisse ma voix inconsciemment.

 **\- Oui.** Il n'épilogue pas, pas besoin de plus d'explication j'ai tout de suite compris.

Une fois sortie de l'ascenseur, un grand couloir rempli d'œuvres sur les murs nous accueille. _Pour appâter des touristes c'est l'idéal._ Je secoue la tête, _je viens d'admirer comment ils piègent des humains ?!_ Bref. Au lieu de continuer jusqu'au bout du couloir, Jasper tourne dans un couloir plus petit. Là se trouve une autre porte, il ouvre et me sourit pour m'encourager. Je déglutis et entre timidement.

Trois vampires sont installés sur des canapés, ils nous regardent instantanément. Leur regard cramoisi me fige, mais Jasper vient près de moi et tient mon épaule. Je reconnais l'un d'eux, un homme avec des cheveux moyens blonds, un peu plus petit que la moyenne des hommes que j'ai rencontrés depuis peu. C'est celui qui m'a poursuivi lorsque j'ai voulu fuir. Son visage montre sa surprise à notre arrivée. Un pincement au cœur me prend, je me sens coupable et honteuse en le regardant. Je dévie mon regard au suivant, en face sur l'autre canapé se trouve le plus grand homme que je n'ai jamais vu, il est tellement grand que même assit il m'atteint presque. _Ouah, il est immense._ Ses cheveux sont courts et noirs, il porte un sourire joueur et me regarde curieusement. Le troisième vampire est une femme assise plus loin, je m'aperçois qu'elle avait des dossiers dans les mains. Je tire un petit sourire, même les vampires travaillent. La femme en question est fine et plutôt grande, ou c'est ses talons qui me trompent. Elle a de longs cheveux bruns lisses qui termine bouclés. _Elle est belle c'est un fait indiscutable._ Son visage montre plus que de la surprise, je dirais un choc en me voyant. Tous ont l'air d'être dans la vingtaine. Je suis impressionnée par eux, je baisse les yeux et tripote le bas de mon t-shirt.

 **\- Salut.** Je dis doucement, timide. Il y a un moment de silence. Mon regard dévie entre eux trois, je ne peux pas vraiment tenir mon regard stable. Je mordille ma lèvre inférieure par habitude. En revenant sur le jeune blond je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rester la bouche fermée. **Désolée.** Je souffle dans sa direction. Son visage est confus. **Pour... Pour le coup de poing.** Je lui montre la joue. Un rire retentit d'un coup. Je me tourne vers le grand homme, j'ai presque envie de dire l'homme-ours tellement qu'il est imposant.

 **\- Voilà la petite fugueuse qui a du caractère.** Il continue de rire. **Elle t'a même envoyé au tapis Démétri.**

Son rire est fort et grave, ça me donne envie de sourire et de le rejoindre. Sans le voir, le vampire apparaît devant moi, j'ai un hoquet de surprise et recule d'un pas instinctivement. Je me cogne contre Jasper qui cette fois à les deux mains sur mes épaules. Je sens qu'il est tendu, je dois le détendre en calmant la situation pour lui. Je me reconcentre sur le vampire devant moi.

 **\- Ouais c'est moi.** Il me regarde de haut en bas, mais pas d'une façon malveillante ou avec un jugement. J'ai l'impression qu'il me contemple. Je me lance, je lui tends la main. **Je suis Elisabeth.** Il est plus que surpris, mais il sourit de pleine dent, je peux bien voir ses canines. Les doigts de Jasper me serrent un peu plus.

 **\- Félix.** Il prend ma main et pose un baiser sur ma main. **Madame.** Il termine en s'inclinant.

 **\- Euh...** Embarrassée je retire ma main.

 **\- Ne l'effraie pas Felix !** Une voix féminine nous coupe.

 **\- Voyons Chelsea, je ne l'effraie pas n'est-ce pas ?** Sa demande est rhétorique, il ne s'attend pas à que j'y réponde.

 **\- Non, il ne m'a pas fait peur.** Il tourne sa tête intéressée vers moi.

 **\- Tu vois.** Il croise les bras en souriant. La femme arrive près de nous et soupire. En me voyant elle me sourit doucement en s'inclinant.

 **\- Madame, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer je suis Chelsea.** Elle me tend sa main et je l'accepte volontiers. Je retiens un hoquet en sentant sa main froide, pourtant elle est si douce et lisse. Je me rends compte que je focalise sur sa main plus de seconde qu'il n'en faut. Je la relâche d'un coup.

 **\- Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas...** Je m'embarrasse devant eux.

 **\- C'est bon, si madame veut toucher il n'y a pas de problème.** Félix glousse à côté d'elle et elle le frappe à l'épaule.

 **\- C'était pour quoi ça ?!** Il s'emporte.

 **\- Tu le sais très bien, idiot.** Chelsea a les bras croisés, les sourcils froncés et tourne sa tête dédaigneusement.

 **\- Comment ça salo...** Il est coupé par un coup au visage de Chelsea. Mais il ne bouge pas d'un pouce.

 **\- Oses le dire !** Elle a le poing prêt à le refrapper.

 **\- Tu crois que tes petits coups me font le moindre effet ?** Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire.

Toute cette scène m'a fait penser à une scène de manga. L'attitude de Félix est vraiment comme un stéréotype du mec baraqué qui cherche la bagarre, mais est stupide. _Pas que c'est une mauvaise chose._ Et Chelsea a eu la réaction d'un personnage féminin qui n'hésite pas à frapper. Je remarque leurs regards sur moi et m'excuse avec un sourire réfréné. Les deux devant moi sourient à leur tour.

 **\- Je ne pensais pas que la reine aurait l'humour facile.** Sourit débilement Félix. Je me refroidis au surnom.

 **\- Reine ?** Jasper soupire derrière moi et je ne manque le visage de Félix, Jasper a dû lui envoyer un regard noir. Le troisième vampire a décidé de se joindre à nous. Il se rapproche de moi en s'inclinant légèrement.

 **\- Je m'excuse de vous avoir fait peur hier, madame.** Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux.

 **\- Hein ? Mais c'est à moi de m'excusez !** Je lui rétorque en m'avançant. **Je t'ai frappé, tu n'as pas eu mal j'espère ?** Je ne me suis pas rendu compte que je le tutoyais. Il hausse les sourcils et à son tour cligne des yeux.

 **\- Non... Non madame, j'ai eu bien pire.** Je soupire de soulagement, je souris nerveusement et lui prend la main.

 **\- Ça va alors, j'ai fait une scène en plus... Tu es Démétri n'est-ce pas ? Enchanté !** Je lui serre la main en souriant doucement. Il semble perturbé, il marmonne un enchanté et avec son autre main se frotte la nuque. _Euh ? Il est nerveux ?_ Mon sourire augmente, il suffit d'être gentil et doux pour désarmer ce vampire.

 **\- Mais en fait, que faites-vous ici madame ?** Me demande Chelsea.

 **\- J'ai voulu rencontrer les autres vampires qui habitent ici, après tout je vais rester ici un moment...** Je grimace légèrement. **Alors autant faire connaissance avec tout le monde !** Je ne sais pas d'où vient cette énergie positive, mais je ne vais pas la lâcher. **Il y en a beaucoup ?** Je demande tranquillement.

 **\- Le coven est grand madame, mais tous ne sont pas ici. Et ceux hébergés ici sont soit haut dans la hiérarchie, la garde ou les nouveau-nés.**

 **\- Nouveau-nés, ceux qui sont devenus vampires récemment ?**

 **\- Oui madame.**

 **\- Ah... A cause des pulsions.** Je réfléchis à voix haute. **Jasp m'avait très vite fait allusion à ça, leur pulsion c'est leur soif ?**

 **\- Euh oui...** Chelsea me répond elle semble surprise et confuse. **Mais pas seulement, nous leur inculquons l'obéissance aussi.** Je hoche la tête.

 **\- Faut pas que je m'approche d'eux alors, ça ne les aiderait pas.** Cette fois les trois vampires devant moi me regardent intensément. Jasper rigole doucement. Je me demande quelles sont leurs émotions pour qu'il rie de cette façon.

 **\- Les aider ?** Demande Démétri.

 **\- Et bien cela doit être dur de se contrôler en vous écoutant, donc si je les approche ils vont souffrir, c'est logique.** Ils sont abasourdis. **J'ai dit quelque chose de bizarre ?** Je demande à Jasper en tordant ma tête vers lui. Il sourit juste et secoue la tête.

 **\- Madame...** Commence Chelsea.

 **\- Vous pouvez m'appeler Elie.**

 **\- Mais...**

 **\- J'insiste, "madame" me fait sentir vieille.** Je marmonne. Félix qui rit légèrement, s'approche et sans tenir compte de Jasper, il passe son bras autour de mon épaule. Je sens la prise de Jasper lâcher. Le visage de Félix se rapproche avec toujours un grand sourire. D'un coup j'ai eu l'impression de voir Emmet. C'est vrai, ils sont tous les deux imposants et forts, ils sourient stupidement et rient tout le temps. Je souris à mon tour de pleine dent. Félix semble plus que content.

 **\- Alors Elie, tu veux que je te fasse le tour du propriétaire ?** Il me propose.

 **\- Félix, un peu plus de respect !** S'affole Chelsea.

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas Chelsea, je peux vous tutoyer tous ?** Ils hochent la tête. **Géniale, je n'ai pas l'habitude des convenances.** Je rigole nerveusement en me frottant la tête. Cette fois c'est Démétri qui glousse légèrement. _Ouais j'ai réussi à le faire sourire !_ Je tourne la tête vers Jasper. **Tu viens ?**

 **\- Je pense que tu es bien maintenant, en plus il faut que j'aille quelque part.**

 **\- Ah bon ? Où ça ?** Je commence à m'affoler. Il s'approche et frotte ma tête.

 **\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne serais pas loin. Je ne vais pas partir Elie.** Il termine doucement, je hoche lentement la tête je boude un peu. Il rit et sort. **Amuse-toi bien !**

Après sa sortie, Félix et Démétri se sont proposés pour me guider. Chelsea voulait venir, mais elle a fait une tête triste en disant qu'elle avait de la paperasse à faire. Nous trois sortons par une autre porte et Félix emboîte le pas. Je marche derrière lui en appréciant son ton enjoué. Démétri reste à l'arrière dans le silence, mais en gardant un petit sourire.

* * *

 _ **Les traductions ne sont pas professionnelles.**_

 _ **Pour les personnages, dans les films presque aucun vampire du côté Volturi est correctement présenté (ni même les humains). Je m'inspire donc des fanfics que j'ai lu et je m'aide aussi de quelques recherches. Je voudrais respecter un minimum les caractères des personnages, mais mon imagination va mettre son grain de sel. Je voulais vous prévenir ^o^.**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20**

 ** _POV NORMAL_**

Une fois sorti de la pièce, Jasper laisse tomber son sourire et se dirige lentement vers la salle des trônes. Il n'avait pas peur, il les craignait certes, mais pas à en être terrifié. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé se retrouver _ici_ , dans _ce_ château, mais c'est sans compter sur Elisabeth. Il traîne le pas exprès pour poser ses pensées avant de faire face à ce qui pourrait être la tempête. Il se demande encore comment toute cette histoire n'a pas encore déclenchée l'apocalypse, parce que pour lui les rois, enfin plutôt _Aro qui a tout vu_ , devraient être en train de brûler vif sa famille et lui-même. Il s'assoit sur un banc à quelque mètre de la grande porte et souffle en fermant les yeux.

S'il devait être honnête, il ne saurait jamais devenu ami avec Elie sans ce lien entre elle et les rois. Il n'aurait jamais pris la peine de s'investir pour quelqu'un d'autre que sa famille. Et pourtant il a dû le faire lorsque Alice a eu cette vision un jour au lycée, où Elie se frayait un chemin couvert de jus de pomme. D'ailleurs, quand Alice a raconté sa vision, ses autres frères et sa sœur ont voulu presque se servir d'Elie pour détrôner les trois. Rien qu'à cette idée, Jasper ricane, _pensaient-ils vraiment qu'en agissant ainsi avec le compagnon d'un autre, il n'aurait pas de répercussion sur eux ? Et qu'ils soient à la hauteur contre les Volturi ?_ Heureusement que Carliste a repris la main, il décida que sa famille avait le devoir de la protéger et de l'emmener à ses âmes-sœurs. Pas la peine de préciser que Edward et Rosalie ont été les plus réticents. Il fallait savoir qui allait être auprès d'elle, Edward avait déjà des soucis avec la sœur d'Elie, Rosalie a coupé court à toute discussion et Emmet la suivait quoiqu'il arrive. Restait plus qu'Alice et lui. Il se souvient qu'Alice lui souriait pendant toute la discussion, il pouvait sentir sa joie, son excitation enjouée et aussi de l'espoir. Il avait deviné. A peine qu'elle avait ouvert la bouche, Jasper s'était désigné pour protéger Elie. Sa famille fût étonnée, _excepté deux d'entre-eux_. Même lui fût surpris, il était et reste le plus jeune à leur régime et le moins en contrôle, ce choix était à première vue irrationnel. _Et pourtant..._

Il sourit en repensant au visage choqué d'Elisabeth lorsqu'il a abordé et de sa brève conversation avec elle. Sans le savoir, elle lui a piqué sa curiosité. Sa façon de se tenir, son visible manque de sociabilité, son inaction contre son harcèlement, son indifférence à son environnement. Tout cela était en contradiction ou en décalé avec ses émotions, elle gardait un calme olympien devant les autres, mais elle avait un tel tourbillon d'émotion en elle que quelques fois il a failli s'y noyer. Et puis avec le temps, il se trouva attaché à elle, plus qu'il le voulait à la base. Elle se révéla drôle, surtout dans le sarcasme, amicale, attentionnée et honnête, mais surtout proche de sa famille. Mais incroyablement proche, en particulier avec son père, elle redevenait presque une gamine de 5 ans. Jasper ne doute absolument pas qu'elle pourrait devenir plus que dangereuse si on touchait un seul cheveu à sa famille. Inversement, après avoir été à ses côtés, il sait qu'elle ne ripostera pas si c'est à elle qu'on fait du mal. Elle manque d'auto-préservation, d'ailleurs ses deux attaques envers elle le prouvent. Jasper est plus qu'inquiet pour Elisabeth, il se soucie réellement, mais il n'est pas le plus adapté à cette situation. Il n'est pas du genre à parler et quand il le fait, il se répète et dit ce qu'il pense franchement. En bref, la diplomatie ce n'est pas son truc.

Il envisageait la suite, bien-sûr il resterait avec Elie jusqu'à qu'elle aille bien avec sa situation. Ça sera éprouvant de garder le régime, mais quoi de meilleur d'un autre défi en plus de celui d'être aux côtés des Volturi, être l'émissaire entre Elisabeth et les rois eux-mêmes n'allait pas être une promenade de santé. Mais elle en vaut la peine, Jasper est certain qu'elle changera lentement tout en plus positive. Et elle est son amie chère.

Déterminé et confiant, Jasper se relève et se dirige vers la porte, il est prêt à discuter et surtout à tout expliquer en espérant sortir indemne.

* * *

Dans la salle des trônes, se tiennent Aro, Caius et Marcus respectivement à leur place. La tension est palpable et Jasper peut ressentir l'impatience évidente des trois grands vampires devant lui. Dans les coins se trouvent quelques gardes, il reconnait le fameux duo impitoyable Jane et Alec. Jane le fusille du regard et reçoit une grande méfiance et du dégoût venant d'elle. C'était assez prévisible, soudain la colère, la satisfaction et l'angoisse lui arrivent sans prévenir. Il se concentre sur les trois rois qui le fixent, avides de le questionner.

 **\- Laissez-nous.** Exige Caius d'un ton bourru. Sans délai, les membres inférieurs quittent la salle. Reste Jane et Alec qui regardent les rois.

 **\- Vous aussi mes précieux.** Ajoute doucement Aro, mais Jasper pouvait sentir son impatience.

 **\- Bien maître.** Répondit Jane et après s'être inclinés, les jumeaux disparurent.

 **\- A nous _très cher_ Jasper.** Aro glisse son nom avec un faux sourire. Il se redresse et lui fit signe d'approcher, Jasper obéit aussitôt.

 **\- Si vous êtes présent maintenant, c'est que notre compagnon doit être rassurée.** Commence Marcus.

En arrivant ici, Jasper était plus que le bienvenu. La réaction d'Elisabeth lors de leur révélation préoccupa énormément les rois, Aro a directement pensé à appeler ce cher Jasper, qui est si fidèle à leur compagnon. Il y a eu en plus la tentative de fugue qui reste encore amèrement en travers de la gorge des trois. Alors à peine arrivé, Marcus a brièvement résumé et Aro a exigé aussi d'avoir quelques explications, qu'il n'a pas eu le temps d'avoir lorsque Edward, Alice et Bella sont venus. Ils ont convenu qu'une fois qu'Elie serait plus calme, Jasper viendrait rendre les comptes. Et il n'y va pas y échapper.

 **\- En effet, elle est beaucoup moins perturbée qu'hier. En ce moment, elle est avec Démétri et Félix.** Caius hausse un sourcil, Marcus grimace et Aro est curieux. **Elle a voulu rencontrer elle-même la garde.** Précise Jasper. **Ses mots exacts étaient " _je ne vais pas me cacher dans ma chambre indéfiniment... Autant commencer maintenant._ "** Les réactions ne se font pas attendre.

Caius ricane, _évidemment elle va directement au front._ Il se réajuste et continue de ricaner en imaginant le regard déterminé de leur petit compagnon. Elle semble douce, mais il sent son feu intérieur, elle a certainement du caractère. Il sourit sans en être conscient, elle est une boule de feu dans leur vie et il sait qu'il n'a pas encore tout vu. Marcus a une réaction plus protectrice, la savoir avec d'autres vampires, même s'il s'agit de deux de leurs meilleurs éléments, ne le rassure pas vraiment. Le souvenir douloureux de la relever presque inconsciente contre lui le hante encore. Certaines sécurités ont déjà été prisent par lui, mais il serait encore plus calme s'il avait Elie près de lui, ou de ses frères. Aro garde son sourire et ferme les yeux quelques secondes en inspirant. Elle ne cesse de les étonner, il est incroyablement intéressé et veut avidement pouvoir la toucher. Il est très curieux de savoir certes, mais il est désireux de la toucher, de la caresser comme ses frères précédemment. Il soupire inutilement et se reconcentre sur Jasper. Il y a certainement beaucoup de choses que ce Cullen doit éclaircir, mais surtout à informer ses frères qui contrairement à lui ne savent rien de ce qu'il s'est passé avant le voyage en Italie.

 **\- Il est inutile de vous faire savoir ce que nous désirons, hein Jasper ?** Aro enchaîne. **Commencez donc par cet _accident de voiture_ fortuite.** Dit-il avec sarcasme. Evidemment, tous les deux savaient que l'accident voulait en réalité signifier l'attaque de James sur Elie, celui qui à la base en voulait à Bella. Jasper sait que Marcus et Caius ignorent cela et il va certainement en prendre pour son grade.

 **\- Quel accident ?** Demande Marcus. **Sur notre compagnon ?!** Il continue plus insistant. Caius grogne d'indignation.

 **\- Ecoutez un peu mon frère, _c'est une histoire_...** Aro continue de fixer Jasper, il éprouve une certaine joie et satisfaction dans la situation où il se trouve.

 **\- L'accident oui...** Souffle Jasper. Il commence à être nerveux, il se demande comment annoncer ça. **C'est en réalité une façade pour couvrir certains... _Agissements_.** Inutile qu'il précise plus, ils ont compris que c'est en rapport avec les vampires. Ni une ni deux, Caius entoure la gorge de Jasper d'une seule main. Sa prise est forte, mais il laisse un semblant de marge pour qu'il puisse parler, bien que ce soit inutile.

 **\- Qu'est-il arrivé à notre reine ?** Grogne Caius. Jasper essai de rester imperturbable, mais les émotions que les rois lui envoient sont fortes. Il le savait, c'est _Elisabeth_ , leur âme-sœur qu'il s'agit, ils sont _certainement_ plus que touchés. Marcus descend pour s'approcher de quelques pas.

 **\- Un vampire nommé James a décidé de prendre en chasse la sœur d'Elisabeth, pour sa sécurité Edward l'a emmené pour essayer de l'éloigner le plus possible en l'envoyant dans une autre piste. Après être sûr qu'elle soit en sécurité, nous avons décidé de faire surveiller la maison de Bella au cas où le vampire déciderait d'attaquer Elisabeth et leur père...** Jasper s'arrête un moment et souffle honteusement. **Malheureusement il nous a devancé.** La prochaine chose que Jasper vit, c'est le marbre facturé du sol dans lequel Caius l'a encastré.

 **\- Que lui a-t-il fait ?! Pourquoi n'étiez-vous pas plus préoccupé par notre compagnon que de l'autre humaine ?!** Rugit Caius. Marcus veut aussi attraper Jasper, mais il fait confiance à Caius pour ça, il se tient à ses côtés la mâchoire serrée. D'un autre côté Aro reste dans son trône à regarder le spectacle, bien sûr il est furieux, mais il a tout vu en touchant Edward et Alice. Il a eu un moment pour se défouler sur la petite garde, qu'il faudra maintenant remplacer. Il veillait cependant un peu à la survie de Jasper, il est très proche de leur Elisabeth et il ne voudrait que ses frères deviennent ses exécuteurs. De retour sur ses pieds élevé par Caius, Jasper reste déterminé et veut leur dire la vérité, il se sent coupable et responsable.

 **\- Elie a été enlevé, lorsque nous l'avons rejoint elle était blessée, le vampire lui avait cassé le bras en plus de toutes les meurtrissures...** Cette fois Marcus grogne en accord avec son frère, Jasper est entouré de leur colère et de leur frustration, il continue tout de même. **Mais ce ne fût pas le pire...** La main de Caius lui serre tellement la gorge que des fissures se font entendre. **Elle a été mordue.** Jasper a été éjecté à travers la salle et la douleur l'envahi, il crie instinctivement à l'atroce déchirement. Il respire inutilement pour essayer d'atténuer la douleur, puis il remarque cette fois que c'est Marcus. Il lui a arraché les bras si rapidement en écrasant son dos, que même la douleur a pris plus de temps à se manifester.

 **\- Mordue ?!** Caius a atteint son quota pour aujourd'hui, il va définitivement déchirer ce qui lui passe sous la main, Marcus l'a déjà précédé là-dessus. Il s'approche dangereusement de Jasper avec un but bien précis, mais Aro se déplace près de Marcus avec une main sur son épaule, dans le chemin de Caius.

 **\- Bien que je sois du même avis et que rien ne me ferait plus plaisir, je ne voudrais pas causer plus de tort à notre Elisabeth.** La déclaration d'Aro refroidit légèrement les deux autres.

Marcus soupire et laisse tomber les bras de Jasper de telle sorte qu'il puisse se régénérer. Il se retourne en passant sa main sur son visage montrant clairement sa frustration, il se rassoit en essayant de garder son calme. Caius reste à fusiller du regard Aro, il souhaite démembrer ce Jasper, casser et brûler les Cullen qui, une fois de plus méritent plus que la mort. Mais son frère Aro reste indulgent et Caius ne le supporte vraiment plus. Pourtant, ce qu'il vient de dire est vrai, malgré leurs incompétences les Cullen ont l'amitié d'Elie, surtout ce déchet par terre. Après un moment, le temps que Jasper reprenne le contrôle total de ses bras, Caius finit par souffler bruyamment en marchant sans but dans la salle. Comme un lion en cage qui attend qu'on lui accorde de sortir.

Jasper se relève prudemment, il avait déjà prévu leur réaction, mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher de se sentir mal et en dessous d'eux. Sa révélation l'a presque amené à être tué, alors il n'a pas préféré dire qu'il a trouvé Elie en tenue légère, ce serait signé son arrêt de mort. Bien qu'il pense le mériter et se serait lui-même livré si elle avait été violée. D'ailleurs Aro doit le savoir, sa famille a vu l'état d'Elisabeth, alors il est forcément au courant. Jasper le regarde étonné, il sent l'immense haine et autre déferlement de colère dans Aro, mais il le voit simplement debout et l'air calme. _Lui et Elie on ça en commun._ Puis Aro se tourne vers lui.

 **\- C'était celle-là la première morsure n'est-ce pas ? Elle est restée consciente, mais elle a eu une haute fièvre qui a duré 3 jours, pourtant elle n'est visiblement pas un vampire.** Un léger silence se pose, chacun est dans la réflexion. _Comment est-ce possible ?_

 **\- Visiblement... ?** Pense à voix haute Marcus. Caius s'est arrêté et tourne la tête dans sa direction.

 **\- Et si...** Commence Aro. **Elle en était un ?** Plus aucun bruit, tous ont les yeux rivés sur Aro qui vient de faire cette supposition.

 **\- Son cœur bat encore et elle a toujours des besoins d'humains.** Intervient Caius.

 **\- Mais il ne faut pas exclure le fait qu'elle ait réussi à te pousser, ne serait-ce que de quelques centimètres.** Ajoute Aro qui commence à s'exalter. **Et qu'elle ait courue à des kilomètres de là en peu de temps... Aussi Démétri a dû courir plus que la vitesse humaine pour la rattraper.** Enchaîne Aro, ses yeux montrent une telle fascination. **Aussi, lorsque nous l'avons trouvé, il est surprenant qu'elle soit restée en vie.** Aro énumère les faits, mais ne saisit pas tout de suite leurs poids. Marcus grogne en réponse.

 **\- Surprenant peut-être frère, mais surtout miraculeux !** S'exclame Marcus brutalement. Voir Marcus dans cet état est plus qu'inattendu, Jasper a entendu beaucoup d'histoire sur les Volturi et Marcus était celui le plus indifférent qui restait toujours d'un calme mort. Pourtant là maintenant, en plus de son déchaînement de tout à l'heure, Jasper commence à croire que Caius n'est pas le plus terrifiant en réalité. Les deux autres frères le regardent aussi, ils sont étonnés de son déferlement, mais c'est plus que bienvenu. Ils retrouvent le vrai Marcus lentement et les autres n'ont qu'à mieux se tenir.

 **\- Je le sais mon frère, je relate seulement.** Dit doucement Aro.

 **\- Donc...** Continue Caius. **Tu penses qu'elle est une vampire, mais comment expliquer qu'elle est _aussi_ humaine.** Aro marche quelques pas en fredonnant.

 **\- Ces capacités ne se sont révélés que dans des cas d'urgence pour elle, il se pourrait...** Il traîne la phrase. **Qu'elle ne le soit pas complètement bien que cela soit impossible, notre venin est si puissant qu'une goutte provoquerait une transformation. Se pourrait-il...**

 **\- Quoi ?** Caius commence à s'impatienter, pour lui Aro prend ça comme quelque chose d'extraordinaire, mais il pense que cette situation est désagréable.

 **\- Il faudrait demander à Eléazar de venir pour la voir.** Termine Marcus. Aro se retourne d'un air théâtral en souriant de pleines dents.

 **\- J'y ai pensé mon frère ! Il saura faire la lumière.** Il frappe des mains en soupirant. **Et maintenant...** Il se tourne vers Jasper en tendant sa main. Jasper lui retourne le geste, Aro capture sa main et reste silencieux, le regard dans le vide. Moins d'une minute après, Aro le lâche et retourne à son trône. **Je pense mon cher Jasper que c'est une bonne idée, qui mieux que _vous_ pour aider notre Elisabeth. Vous êtes proche n'est-ce pas ? Soyez donc _parfait_.** Jasper hôche la tête, Aro vient d'accepter qu'il resterait pour Elie.

La dernière phrase est une menace claire pour lui, il se _doit_ d'être parfait.

* * *

 ** _POV ELIE_**

Je suivais Félix avec Démétri dans mon dos, je commençais un peu à m'inquiéter, _où diable est allé Jasper ?_ S'il m'a laissé avec eux deux, c'est qu'il leur fait assez confiance pour être seuls avec moi. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me méfier un peu quand même, je suis dans un environnement inconnu avec je pense les prédateurs les plus redoutables. C'est une réaction complètement rationnelle. Sans le savoir, je hoche la tête à mes pensées. Je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule et me fait sortir de mes pensées. Je sursaute légèrement et tourne la tête pour voir Démétri me regarder avec insistance.

 **\- Tout va bien Madame ?**

 **\- Ouais, ouais ne t'inquiète pas.** Je souris nerveusement. **Oh et j'insiste appelles moi Elie.** Démétri a un sourire en coin, mais ne dit rien.

Nous continuons encore un peu et nous nous retrouvons devant l'ascenseur. Je fronce les sourcils, Félix m'explique qu'ils vont me faire visiter les jardins. Mes yeux brillent en entendant "jardin", ils pouvaient très bien voir mon enthousiasme. Nous repassons devant la dame de tout à l'heure, en me souvenant de son regard noir, instinctivement je baisse les yeux et m'approche de Démétri. Je peux voir sa confusion, il passe son bras comme une invitation. Je souris un peu et accepte son offre, je l'agrippe et nous traversons un autre couloir jusqu'à une porte un peu différente des autres d'intérieurs. Elle a l'air plus lourde et robuste. Félix pousse la porte comme si elle ne pesait rien du tout, je sors et m'extasie devant la vue. Un beau jardin, genre un VRAI jardin. Pas celui où tu gares ta voiture, tes vélos, ou même là où tu sèches tes vêtements avec un vulgaire nain de jardin pour unique décoration. Non ici c'est la définition même de l'harmonie à l'état pur. Je marche de quelques pas avec la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts. Il y a tellement de choses à admirer qu'il me faut un instant pour détailler.

Un chemin de dalle en pierre blanche où nous sommes, trace un chemin à travers ce havre naturel. L'herbe autour est soigneusement coupée et étonnamment très verte, presque surréaliste. Je m'agenou pour caresser ce beau par terre, l'herbe est fraîche et humide, mais surtout ce n'est vraiment pas artificiel. Je relève la tête et regarde autour. Le jardin est caché du soleil par le château lui-même, pris entre deux murs. Pourtant la lumière arrive à se faire refléter sur la végétation. Le jardin est fermé par de hauts buissons qui cache l'extérieur. A l'intérieur, quelques arbres sont présents dont un que je reconnais être un cerisier, grâce à sa taille et sa forme, mais surtout à sa majestuosité. Je m'approche inconsciemment pour tendre la main sur le tronc du cerisier, je sens la rugosité de l'écorce. Les arbres ont leurs feuilles jaunies et prêtes à tomber, quelques-unes tapissent la base de leur arbre. Cela me rappelle que nous sommes encore en automne et que l'hivers arrive à grands pas. J'inspire profondément et souffle longuement en fermant les yeux. Tout un tas de parfums infiltrent et caressent mon odorat. Je continue mon exploration plus loin en suivant le petit chemin. Les fleurs sont plantées de manière stricte, mais une fois qu'on prend conscience de leur splendeur, on ne se focalise sur plus rien d'autre. Une curieuse image des rois me prend, leur élégance et leur grâce sont envoûtantes et une fois qu'on est pris dans leur regard, on ne peut plus leur échapper. En fait, je me rends compte que tout ici est ironiquement à l'image d'un vampire, l'esthétisme, la fraîcheur, la magnificence et surtout ce côté ensorcelant. Je me redresse un peu embarrassée de mes propres pensées. Je n'oublie pas qu'ils peuvent être aussi dangereux, bestiales et incroyablement effrayant. Je reste dans mes pensées en continuant lentement tout en admirant chaque fleur, chaque buisson fleuri, chaque pousse et autre charme que puisse m'offrir ce jardin.

J'arrive à la fin du chemin de pierre, j'aperçois une silhouette féminine assise sur un banc en pierre blanche, la femme a le regard tourné vers le ciel. En la regardant je perds mon souffle, elle est tellement belle que ce mot ne correspond même pas au dixième de la réalité. Elle m'a remarqué et tourne lentement sa tête. _C'est un ange._ Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle est d'autre sinon, _elle est tellement..._ Je me perds, je ne trouve pas un mot pour décrire sa splendeur. Ses cheveux sont d'un brun chocolat avec des reflets caramels, ils sont coiffés en une longue tresse avec deux mèches qui encadre son visage. Elle sourit doucement en me regardant, je me sens chanceuse et honorée d'être en sa présence. Elle se lève de la manière la plus gracieuse possible et se dirige vers moi. Je remarque brièvement que Félix se place à ma droite et que Démétri se tient derrière moi, tous deux sont plus proches que tout à l'heure, je devrais trouver ça bizarre, mais je suis sous le charme de la magnifique créature qui maintenant se tient devant moi.

 **- _Buongiorno._** _Mon dieu sa voix..._ Elle penche un peu sa tête et rigole doucement. **Tu es mignonne.** Elle me dit, je rougis au compliment et me rends compte que j'étais restée bouche-bée devant elle. _La honte..._ Je referme vite ma bouche et bégaie nerveusement.

 **\- Euh... Je... Vraiment... Euh...** Elle rigole encore en me donnant un sourire éblouissant.

 **\- Vraiment, vraiment adorable...** Elle souffle en tend sa main qui brosse un de mes cheveux derrière l'oreille. Félix et Démétri se tendent au geste soudain, mais moi je reste détendue, je ne me sens pas en danger avec elle comme avec eux. Pourtant je ne les connais que depuis quelques heures et elle depuis quelques minutes.

 **- _Signora..._** Dit Démétri, son ton est menaçant et je ne comprends pourquoi.

 **- _Lo so Démétri._** (Je sais Démétri.) Elle le coupe sur le même ton. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle lui a dit, mais moi aussi je l'aurai mal pris, comment Démétri peut se montrer hostile contre elle, _elle n'a rien fait !_ Son regard reste constamment sur moi et sa main est toujours près de mon visage, son pouce frotte doucement ma joue et mes yeux ne peuvent s'empêcher de se fermer. **_Fiorellino..._** Elle murmure. Elle arrête de caresser ma joue, j'ouvre les yeux et trouve un visage triste devant moi. Je lui demande carrément.

 **\- Pourquoi êtes-vous triste ?** Elle me regarde étonnée. **Vous devriez sourire, ça vous va mieux.** Je déclare en souriant un peu. Je peux bien voir qu'elle reste étonnée et elle me regarde une nouvelle fois de toute ma hauteur. Finalement, elle sourit de nouveau.

 **- _Buona fortuna, Fiorellino._** Elle me prend la main une seconde avant de la lâcher de disparaître littéralement. Je clignote des yeux et regarde autour.

 **\- Hein ?** Je me retourne vers mes deux acolytes. **Où... Elle était là et...** Félix glousse.

 **\- Elle est simplement partie, trop vite pour toi** ** _Fiorellino_** **.** Il se moque simplement de moi. Je fais la moue.

 **\- Ça va, je n'ai pas l'habitude aussi.** Félix continue de ricaner à mes dépends. Nous rebroussons le chemin. **Vraiment les gars, merci beaucoup de m'avoir montré ce jardin il est magnifique !**

 **\- Tant mieux, mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait là...** Murmure Démétri. Félix jette un regard à une fenêtre tout en haut. Je suis son regard, mais je ne vois rien avec les reflets.

 **\- Qui est-elle ?** Je demande innocemment, mais les deux vampires devant moi s'arrêtent et semblent tendus. Démétri me donne une réponse floue.

 **\- Une vampire de ce château.**

 **\- Sans blague.** Je lui rétorque. Félix glousse, mais aucun des deux ne me répondent. **Elle est sublime...** Je souffle. **Elle est... Wouah... Je n'arrive pas à trouver assez de mots pour la décrire, tellement qu'elle est élégante, gracieuse, magnifique...** Félix me donne un regard. **Je sais, je sais Félix, ça doit vous paraître barbant de voir et d'entendre les humains vanter la beauté des vampires. Mais ce n'est pas de notre faute d'être plus qu'admiratif devant...** Je cherche un mot. **Une des œuvres de la nature.** Les deux me regardent bizarrement. **Nous sommes tous des créations de la nature, mais chacun est différent.** Je hausse les épaules en me remémorant la silhouette du vampire. **Elle est...** Un mot précis me vient d'un coup. **Majestueuse.** Les deux devant se stoppent encore une fois, mais maintenant ils ont l'air préoccupés.

Je fronce les sourcils, _j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?_ J'ai juste dit "majestueuse", ce n'est vraiment rien. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils réagissent comme ça. Un silence inconfortable s'installe, je réfléchis encore pour quelle raison ils ont l'air de gamins qui ont fait une bêtise, comme s'ils vont être punis. Puis ça m'est arrivé en pleine gueule.

 **\- Non...** Je souffle. J'essaye de me convaincre que je me fais des idées, pourtant les indices ne trompent pas. Leur réaction, leur refus de me dire son identité et... " _Majestueuse_ ". Je commence à avoir mal au cœur en le réalisant, je lève les yeux vers eux, ils se tiennent nerveusement droit. Je murmure difficilement. **Reine.**

Félix ferme les yeux et Démétri se pince l'arête du nez. Ils ne me répondent pas, leur silence le fait à leur place. Je reste debout choquée et la douleur ne fait que s'amplifier. Des larmes me montent aux yeux, sans savoir pourquoi je suis tellement bouleversée je me mets à marcher en passant devant eux. Le silence règne, je continue pour sortir du jardin et je peux entendre les pas des deux vampires qui me suivent sans un mot.

En entrant, je m'appuie contre le mur, beaucoup de sentiments m'envahis. D'abord la trahison, j'ai mal, tellement mal. Evidemment qu'ils sont mariés, ils ont quand même plus de mille ans. Mais même si c'est logique, je me retrouve dans un tel état de trahison. Je n'ai pas de pensées là-dessus, juste le sentiment _pur et dur_ qui m'enveloppe complètement. Je souffle pour évacuer un peu. Une main froide se pose contre mon dos, je trouve Félix près de moi avec un regard inquiet. J'essaye d'inspirer en fermant les yeux. Ensuite, je ressens inévitablement de la colère. Toute leur histoire de compagnon ou d'âme-sœur, tout ça pour trouver qu'ils ont déjà quelqu'un. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander si elle aussi était dans la même merde que moi, que les rois lui ont aussi dit n'importe quoi pour la mettre dans leur lit. Je serre les poings et je me mets par terre pour ne pas vaciller. Il faut que je me calme, _et comment ?! Comment ils ont pu ?!_ Des pensées négatives m'envahissent, je me demande même si c'est réellement moi qui pense comme ça. _D'où viennent ses pensées ? Ses sentiments ?_ Elles viennent de moi, d'une partie de moi que je ne connais pas. _Q'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Je deviens folle ?_ Je laisse ma tête se poser contre le mur froid. _Ce ne serait pas à cause du lien ?_ _Si tenter que cette histoire tienne encore._ Je grogne doucement. _Pourquoi je suis négative ?!_ Comme si mon moi intérieur me répondait, la sensation de trahison est deux fois plus forte. C'est ça, je suis en colère et jalouse. J'ai besoin d'aide, je n'arriverais pas à calmer tous ce tourbillon en moi, ouais j'ai l'impression de gérer plusieurs personnes en moi. _Jasper..._ Il n'est pas là, il faut que j'improvise.

 **\- Félix...** Ce dernier s'accroupi à côté. **Emmène-moi n'importe où, du moment que je suis complètement déconnectée.** Ma demande parait bizarre je dois l'avouer.

 **\- Déconnecté ?** Il sourit à pleine dent. **J'ai ce qu'il faut.** Il m'aide à me lever et me guide d'un pas rapide à nouveau dans le dédale. Après cinq minutes à me concentrer sur ma marche, je romps le silence.

 **\- Les couloirs sont toujours comme ça ? Longs et identiques ?** Je souffle doucement.

 **\- Pas trop de patience _hein_?** Se moque Félix. Je soupire. **Ah ! Nous y sommes.** Félix se retourne vers moi avec un grand sourire satisfait.

Il m'indique une porte et s'avance pour l'ouvrir. Je le rejoints suivi de Démétri, sans prévenir Félix me pousse dans la pièce, je retiens un hoquet et examine la pièce. C'est grand, indéniablement grand. Mais surtout... _Il y a plein de jeux PARTOUT !_ Des télés reliées à de nombreuses consoles, des flippers, des bornes d'arcanes, des jeux de danse, des ordinateurs à tout va et il y a même des casques VR. J'ai la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux pleins d'étoile. Sans prévenir je cours à chaque installation avec un tel sourire. J'oublie presque mon agitation de tout à l'heure, _j'ai dit presque_.

 **\- Putain... C'est pas vrai, c'est réel... ? Mon dieu y'en a tellement.** Je murmure. J'essaye au maximum d'oublier ma dépression de tout à l'heure en cherchant à être la plus joyeuse possible. **C'est génial, putain de géniale !** Je lui crie en serrant Félix dans mes bras. Je lui fait un grand sourire.

 **\- Tu vois Démétri, je te l'avais dit. Personne ne peut résister à _la_ salle de jeux.** Il rit et me tapote la tête.

* * *

 ** _Les traductions ne sont pas professionnelles._**

 _ **PS : C'est lorsque j'écrivais le chapitre 18 que je vous ai demandé pour les points de vue, parce que je savais que plus tard (ce chapitre et ceux d'après) en aurait probablement besoin.**_

 _ **S'il vous plait dites-moi si le POV NORMAL vous plait, parce que je ne préfère pas mettre l'histoire d'un point de vue spécifiquement sur un autre personnage. Ça casserait le rythme de tous les autres chapitres (et se serait moins immersif je pense).**_

 ** _Je précise que c'est mon dernier chapitre en stock et qu'à partir de celui-ci, les chapitres prendront plus d'une semaine à être publiés._**

 _ **Merci ! 3**_


End file.
